Into the Indefinite Sky
by Split Persona
Summary: Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. FULL Summary inside.
1. Prologue: This is the Life

**My return to fanfiction, although nowhere near my former fandoms. I will update this pretty quickly for a while, but then it will even out. I'm going to stay in the zones of safety for FFNet and anything that becomes too 'mature' will be removed from the chapter and a link will be posted to see it elsewhere. It's an AU thatdrivesfor my own self-gratification. Just giving you allfair warning. And also be aware that it is Yuuri/Wolfram, and therefor it is yaoi/slash/shounen ai. Enjoy. **

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Rating: M (R)  
****Chapter: Prologue (00) ?  
****Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Special Thanks to my Beta: Neko Kate-chan. If you haven't read her story at _One Glance,_ you are missing out. READ IT! But...maybe after you read mine.**

**Prologue - This is the Life**

The slap to the cheek didn't even register until his shock subsided enough to notice the hand at his throat. His breaths came in puffs, but he didn't look up into Master Verik's eyes. He hadn't meant to drop the tray. There hadn't been anything but empty bowls he had collected from the tables, but the noise had disrupted the conversation his master was having with a lady at the table by the bar. The woman had been startled by it and then commented on the lack of proper workers, and how the inn could not afford them.

"You useless idiot!" he snarled at him.

"I am sorry, Master," he implored.

The large hands shook his roughly. "Did I give you permission to speak?" He shook his head, refraining from receiving more ire by answering aloud.

"Such a skittish colt you've got," a man at the table beside them laughed. "Mayhap you've broken him to far?"

He clenched his teeth, unable to defend himself, knowing it was best not to. Master Verik was not known for easy punishments and he had already garnered himself plenty to last the night.

"This is the last straw for you, Green Eyes," Verik hissed. "First you burned the porridge this morning, then you broke two glasses, and now this? What worth are you when all you do is make a mess of things?" This was accompanied by another shake.

"Let the child be," another man, at the same table, said.

"Child?" Verik snorted, all but tossing him to the floor. "This little demon has been nothing but trouble since I got him." He glared at the boy. "What have you to say for yourself?"

The slave winced at his master's words. He hated when Master Verik called him that. He pulled himself to his knees and bowed lowly to the floor. "I am sorry for my continued transgressions, Master," he apologized in a soft voice. "I will make amends in whatever way you ask of me."

"Is that so?" he sneered. "What would you say to me throwing you to the highest bidder, eh? Giving you to someone for the night would be fitting punishment and would earn me quite a take in."

He held his breath, his eyes were wide, and he knew his shoulders were trembling at the thought. He wanted to beg, plead for another option. But such pleas would fall on wickedly deaf ears. A hand grabbed a fistful of his dirty once-fair hair and pulled him upwards. Verik smirked at him before looking around. "How about it? Which fellow would pay to have go at him?" More than a few stood at the offer. The boy clenched his eyes shut to avoid the tears he could feel creeping up on him.

Verik leaned down; whispering in his ear, "Think of it. One of these men holding you down, pushing inside of you, ripping you apart. Oh, he wouldn't be gentle, no; I wouldn't give you to him otherwise. He would have to leave you bleeding, barely alive in the morning. Who knows, I might even let him keep you for a full day."

The tears did come then, he couldn't stop them. He felt cold, even though his face was burning a deep red and it was the middle of the summer. He wanted Master Verik to let go, so that he could run to his cot in the storage room and hide there. Since it was originally a bedroom, the door locked from both the inside and out. It would get him a severe beating, but he would withstand a thousand thrashings to avoid what his master had in mind.

"No," it was sudden. The hand in his hair let go and he dropped back down to the floor. "Sorry my dear men, but this boy isn't up for sale. Although, another day like this and you'll be on the block for the whorehouse in Ganech by nightfall."

This was obviously a dismissal and he took the opportunity to quickly collect the bowls back on the platter and rush through the doors to the kitchen. He set the bowls in the large water tub that was used for washing dishes and clothing before finally reminding himself to breathe. His hands gripped the sides of the basin and his took in deep breaths, unable to calm himself.

"Wolf," He spun his eyes over towards the large stove and the husky, chestnut-haired woman that stood over it. She breached the short distance between them and reached out a calming hand. His flinch almost went unnoticed.

"I-I'm fine, Hilde," he told her, but it was obvious that she didn't believe him. Strong warm arms pulled him close and held him to her healthy bosom.

"It's all right," she cooed. Her voice wasn't the softest or most calming, but the affection and care in her tone was enough to settle his ragged thoughts. "I know it hurts, but…if you can't fix it you've got to stand it. It's the only way you'll get strong enough to leave this place when you have the chance."

The gave a sardonic laugh. "I'm never leaving this place," he stated. "The Great One is punishing me. He'll always punish me. I'm going to die in this place, or one just like it."

"Don't say things like that!" she commanded reproachfully. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and lifted a rope-chain that was wrapped around a simple pink stone, placing it in the boy's line of vision. "Think of your mother, who gave you this necklace. Do you think she would want you to live like this?"

"I wouldn't know," he reminded her, tone cold.

"Would any mother wish this life on her child?" she questioned. "I'm thankful my two girls are grown and married because they deserved better than living here in this wretched place, working hard everyday for next to nothing, save a room and two meals a day. They found their way out and you will, too. You just have to hold on. The Great One doesn't turn his back on good souls."

The boy pulled himself from her embrace and returned to his place at the water basin. He picked up a rag and began to wash the bowls. "I'm a demon and a slave," he told her, eyes directly on his work. "Gods care not for the damned."

She watched him work, his hands efficient and precise, as if he could do the job in his sleep. After how long he had been performing such chores, he probably could. "Your heritage does not define you, Wolf," she told him. "You're heart still beats the same no matter was blood flows through it. You can't let them chain you down this way. You're only as free as the distance your wings can take you."

She received no reply.

Wolf refused to hope. Hope hurt and there was only so much pain his heart could handle anymore. He wanted to get angry, throw something. He knew what awaited him that night and he knew it would leave him all but incapacitated the next morning. Master Verik was very thorough indeed. He would pay dearly for his all of mistakes, but especially for the final one.

And it was all because a man had touched his behind.

* * *

**And so that's the Prologue. Now, I waited until I had a few chapters finished to post this, but don't expect speedy posting. I'm going to pace myself. Every four-seven days depending on when I finish, seeing as I know no idea when that is. This story is kind of supposed to be my personal NaNoWriMo in a way. I might have it done by the end of the month…unless it gets really long. And I don't know how long my writing spree with go on. I'll just go with it for now.**


	2. Flight to Those Eyes

**Chapter 1 here! I have quite a few chapters already written, so it will be coming along rather quickly. CH1 is a little short, and so is CH2, but they length picks up later on. I try to keep it fitting. I like the endings to fit the situation.**

**Title: _Into the Indefinite Sky_  
****Author: S.P. Kathrine  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M (R)  
****Chapter: Chapter 01 ?  
****Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, any other Warning I haven't thought of yet...  
****Disclaimer: I do not own KKM. If I did…Wolfram would never get out of bed…for many different reasons….  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 1** - **Fly to Those Eyes**

It hurt to move too far or stretch, but after five days the pain had subsided. The punishment he had taken over dropping the tray of bowls on the floor had been brutal, to the point that he had to been unable to move for a full day. The other two servants, Hilde and a young barmaid, Bertha, had to work overtime to pick up his slack. But he was only given a day to recover and before sunrise the day after he was up and helping prepare breakfast for the patrons. He was forced to take everything slowly for those three days and as such had to wake early so he wouldn't run late in his chores. Master Verik would have punished him for that as well.

The night before had been a bustle of activity. New customers had arrived late in the night, but he had not been allowed to see them. Master Verik had ordered him to the storage room and then locked him in. While the door could be locked from both sides, the outside lock could not be opened from within. Hilde had come to him late in the night and talked about the new arrivals. She had said that it was a group of at least twelve men, two young boys, and a small girl-child. They didn't look it from the nondescript attire, but acted the part of military and nobility.

From what she had overheard between some men (of the whom she thought to be soldiers as she served them), they were heading home from Tresfar, the capital of the Kingdom of Meika, after a representative council with a few of their allies and had decided to take a less direct route. There were not enough rooms in the inn; so many of the men had camped outside in the large fields nearby. Only three men, the boys, and girl had acquired rooms for the night. They were returning to the road the next day.

Hilde had spoke of it as if The Great One himself had come for a visit. Never before had people of such important come towards the nearby town, let alone their establishment, **_The High Talon_**. She said that Verik treated them as if each one was Meikan royalty. It made Wolf laugh to think of his master throwing himself at the travelers in such a way.

That day, he had been awakened before dawn, but earlier than usual, by Master Verik and sent out to buy groceries from the town market. The town had been growing as of late and so the market was always teeming with farmers, merchants, and consumers by nine. The trip to the market was two and a half hours long with the horse and cart, so he was not likely to be back until after lunch hour. It was not something unusual. Master Verik seemed to enjoy making him do the jobs that most would think better suited to women. He had even forced Hilde to teach him how to sew years ago so that he could help her with mending clothes.

He had departed before the sun had even peeked over the horizon. When he had started down the road, he had felt as if someone was watching him. Looking towards the inn, he caught sight of someone in one of the upper floor windows. It was a boy, that he could tell, even though it was dark and from a distance. The curtain had been pulled closed and he had turned away, pulling his cloak up over his head. They would most likely be gone before he returned as well.

Even though it was summer, there were still days where the wind lowered the temperature down and extra clothing was needed. It seemed like the coolness of the morning had not let out, but rather chilled even more. It was probably due to the clouds that had started to roll in that morning as he drove the cart to the market, but Hilde would have said that it was an omen seeing as the day before had been so bright and clear-skied. Thankfully, he always brought the tarp when he used the cart, just in case something should occur. It was better to be cautious than to worry of Master Verik's wrath.

Intuition proved correct as it started to rain when he was acquiring the new clothing that Master Verik had ordered three weeks before. The cost of the clothing was more than all of the food and supplies prices combined. It angered him the way his master flaunted wealth they didn't have, making the servants to work for less-he was a slave and would work no matter the conditions-so that he could spend more. At the same time, they had nowhere else to go. He could go nowhere else. He was a slave. While Meika prohibited the selling of slaves in its borders, it upheld the slavery contracts from other countries. Meikans could not buy Meikans, but they could buy foreigners outside of the country.

That was how Verik had come to own him in the first place. He had been traveling years before in the neighboring country of Keturk, heading towards the coast so as to catch a ship to Dai Shimaron and was pushed into a card game. He had been losing until the final bet where both he and his opponent, Wolf's former Master, Zanter, had placed their most valuable possessions nearby as profit. Verik had bet the deed to **_The High Talon_**, Zanter had bet him. Out of a complete stroke of luck, Verik had won and become his new Master.

He remembered the fight he had put up. He had been Zanter's slave for only three or four years, but he had also been one of the kindest masters he'd ever had, despite his gambling habit. But his protests went unheard. Zanter stayed true to his debt and he left with his new Master Verik the next day. It was not the first day he had wished for the courage to kill himself, but that night had been the one time he came close to it. Whatever confidence and freedoms Zanter had allowed to grow in him died within less than twelve hours

_It's not a good day to think of the past,_ he decided as he subconsciously rubbed his left wrist.

The rain worsened as he neared home, the unpaved road was becoming less sturdy, mud sliding about beneath the wheels of the horse and cart.

"Come on, Gris," he coaxed the temperamental horse. Storms always upset him in some way and most often it was music of some sort that soothed his nerves. It was something that he was uncomfortable with because of how much Hilde would make a fuss over it. Even though she was nowhere near at the moment, he was still self-conscious. Softly at first, he started to hum. He increased the volume so as the dappled work horse could hear him over the rolling thunder.

Gris neighed agitatedly, shaking his head as he slowed to a stop.

"No, Gris," he frowned. "The inn is only around the bend. Just keep moving. Master Verik will be very angry if we're any later than we already are."

The horse obviously wasn't concerned with the possibility of upsetting their owner. He reared back, jarring the cart and causing Wolf to cling to the reins in earnest as the began to stomp his feet.

_This won't end well,_ the blond thought absently. _He's going to keep doing this the entire way and it will take forever to-_

Lightning struck for the first time in their vicinity and thunder boomed like a drum the size of a mountain just over their heads. Gris let out a loud shriek-like noise before jerking and rushing down the road, unknowingly towing Wolf and the cart behind him.

"GRIS!" he cried, but his voice was watered down by the storm. He lowered himself against the cart, tugging at the reins as his hood flew away from his face, leaving him even more vulnerable to the elements. He could hear and feel the supplies in the back as they were thrown back and forth against the sides of the cart bed. At the moment, they weren't even his first priority.

He let out a loud, "Whoa!" but the horse was too spooked to listen or comprehend the need. Gris sped down the road and around the bend; the cart going onto two wheels and Wolf clutched the bench to keep himself from being unseated. With a thump and squish of the muddy road, it righted itself, not that any of it registered to the frightened work horse that had all but taken the cart and its inhabitants hostage.

Wolf was frantic. _What am I going to do?_ He could see the inn only about a hundred yards away and if the horse didn't stop, not only would they pass it, but he did not doubt they would eventually overturn, thus ruining all of the purchases, and incurring Master Verik's wrath. Gris was already on his last leg with Master Verik. He wanted to kill the horse and use his meat for a stew, at least he would make a better profit of him that way, the barkeeper had said.

He had the fleeting thought of what would happen if both he and the cart  
took that final tumble. Would he live? Would he die? Would the Great One be so merciful? And then another thread entered his mind. Did he WANT to die that way? Gruesome, alone, in pain until his last breath? **_No_**, he did not.

Steeling his courage, Wolf lifted himself slightly off of the bench, wrapping the rained around both of his arms. "STOP, YOU DAMN HORSE!" he shouted, tugging on the reins with all of the strength he could muster, and some he knew he didn't even have. The leather of the reins rubbed harshly through his shirts sleeves. His back burned, and his arms felt as if they would be wrenched off of his body completely at any moment, but he did not falter. They had to-

"STOP!"

He stared in shock as someone jumped in the path of the cart and Gris reared back, jostling everything at the suddenness of it. Wolf let out a brief cry of disbelief and pain, but still held to the reins. The cart came to a muddy halt; dirty water splashing about them and onto the stranger. Wolf was jolted, his hood falling back in place on his head and face. Hooves falling back to the ground, Gris neighed loudly, but the person grabbed onto his harness and steadied his shaking head. His savior placed a hand on the work horse's quivering neck, petting him calmly.

"That's it," he cooed. "Good boy, you don't have to be afraid. Everything's all right now…"

Wolf stared at him before looking to the side in amazement. Right there was _**The High Talon**._ They had stopped right in front of the inn entrance. Unsteadily, he unwrapped the stiff reins from his arms, both hands trembling as blood rushed back into them. He felt as if he could pass out from both the exhaustion and the pain. _I know this stunt cost me at least six years of my life,_ he reflected.

"Are you all right!" He gazed ahead and saw the one who had rescued him, staring at him with wide eyes. It was a boy, hair and eyes seeming dark, although it could have been due to the fact that he was soaked through from having no cloak or outer protection.

"Y-Yes," he nodded in a wavering fashion. "I'm fine. Thank you, very much for your help, Young Master."

"Young what?" the boy's eyes were now confused, and even though he could see them clearly, they were obviously open, deep dark depths. Leaving Gris to be now that he was calm, he rushed to the side of the cart and extended a hand to the blond. "I'll help you down."

"That is all right, Young Master," he assured him. "I am not injured so I will-"

His hand was taken against his will and he was gently tugged towards the edge of the bench. Holding his cloak to him with his free hand, he allowed the boy to assist him in getting down from the high seat. When his feet touched the ground, his legs almost buckled, but the boy once again was there, helping him to stand.

"I've got you," he said, a smile on his lips. "Your body just needs to catch up with itself."

Wolf looked up through his messy bangs and hood into a kind face. Who was this boy? Why had he helped him?

"Yuuri!"

Voices called out from the front door as people exited and rushed towards them. They appeared to be two men and another boy. Wolf looked between them and instantly pushed himself away from the dark-haired boy who had all but saved his life. Bowing, he backed away even more.

"Thank you for your kind assistance, young master," he said gratefully, "but I must go and unload the supplies in the kitchen." With that he turned away picked up the reins from where they were draped over Gris' back. Giving a light tug, he directed the horse around the side of the building. He could still feel those deep eyes staring at him as he went.

**This is it for today. Now more of the players are taking the stage. Next chapter will be out around Wednesday.**


	3. Disruption

**Back with more, and the story is just getting started.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Author: S.P. Kathrine  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
****Chapter: Chapter 2 (02) ? (Looks like a long one. Reaching for around 20-25 Chapters)  
****Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 2 - Disruption**

Behind the _Talon_ was a fifteen-horse stable that was most often not even used. It was ran by Brutus, Verik's nephew, his sister's son. The boy-almost a man-was just as cruel and uncaring as Verik, but more vindictive. Verik did it for enjoyment and because he simply didn't care, Brutus hurt others because he felt they had done some figment of injustice to him. Looking at Brutus in the eye for too long was considered an injustice.

Between the stable and the inn was wide yard where chickens were kept and work was done. Wolf led Gris to an awning that jutted out from the building, there to protect the door and firewood box. He was about to knock on the door, but it flew open and he was greeted with being pulled into a cushiony embrace he was sure would crush him.

"Oh Wolf!" she swung him around slightly, but was still gentle. "I heard what happened from Bertha, who saw it while she was serving a table. She said that Gris lost control and that one of the boys that arrived last night ran out and stopped him. Oh, Wolf, when she told me I almost lost it right there, but then she said that you weren't hurt and I was so relieved! Don't you ever do that again! Why Verik had you take him out I will never know, we still have two good horses in the stable! That brute, I oughtta take my spoon to him. Oh and the boy! The one who helped you? I found out that he is really-"

"HILDE!" he cried out, though her generously sized breasts muffled it. "I can't breathe!"

Her eyes widened in shock, as they did every time something like this happened. It was as if she didn't realize just how much ample cushioning she had there. "Oh, I'm sorry," she stated as she released him. "But you are okay, aren't you?"

"Yes," he reassured him. "A little more bruised than when I left, most likely, but nothing that won't fade in a few days." It was then that he gave a brief wince and the ache in his back.

"But you still weren't fully recovered!" she stated. "Oh my Great One, child, how am I to look after you if you don't look after yourself? You have to be more careful!"

"Hilde…" he sighed.

"You weren't killed this time?" Brutus.

The brown-haired young man stared at him in condescension. And Wolf kept his eyes turned away. He was too frazzled by the recent events to deal with him at the moment. But then he gave a fake smile and turned to look at him.

"Yes, Master Brutus," he replied. "Luck or the Great One was with me today, thank you for your concern. Although, Gris probably needs a good brushing, and a treat for having to go out in that. You know how much storms scare him."

"You wretched demon-child," he hissed. "How dare you patronize me!" He took a step towards the blond, but Hilde took a step forward, brandishing her large wooden spoon that she stirred the stewpot with.

"Take Gris to the stable, you little lout," she commanded. "I will not put up with your behavior today."

Brutus took a step backwards at her menacing glare, only to then begin to undo the harness that held the horse to the cart. When he had finished, he tugged harshly on the reins and pulled Gris to the stables. "Come on, you scared little meat platter," he growled and left, but not before giving Wolf a sidelong stare. The slave was glad that Hilde was there for he did not know what Brutus would have done to him otherwise.

"Verik's sending you out on your own more often," she mentioned offhandedly.

"Why would he waste the workers when I can do it myself and he knows that I can't run?"

"You could run," she countered. "All you would have to do I find someone who-"

"Who would remove this?" he lifted his left sleeve, a inked pattern of chain links brightly encircling his wrist. "It's enchanted. No one can remove it unless my master frees me of my servitude. Unless I want to lose my mind or life in the backlash. And you know that Master Verik will never free me; he'll kill me or sell me first."

She gave him a solemn look, but her eyes were determined. "Yes, but there is the chance that-"

"Stop!" he spoke in a low tone. "Let me live my life in peace! I can't handle you constantly attacking me with hopes and dreams that I can't take. I can't take it…"

He lowered his head. The hood of his cloak obstructing her from looking into his face, which she knew would still be shielded by his hair. She knew that he had given up long ago, but that didn't stop her from trying. When he had arrived, he had reminded her of an angel from their Great Scripture, broken, tamed, wings ripped from his body. He was often bitter, but mainly just subdued. There was a fire in his eyes at times that she felt as if he would burn her, but as time went by, the flame had dwindled to nothing more than a hurt flicker. Just watching him some days made her heart break in helplessness.

"Let's check the supplies," she pushed him to the back of the cart. They unhooked the tarp and lifted it, assessing everything that they found beneath. The baskets that held the fruit were turned over, the produce scattered about the bed, but the metal tin of beef was still safe and closed. There was a packages of brushes, a box of something he did not know, and one of leather that Verik was going to commission for a new saddle. All were safe. The new cloth that had been bought for Hilde was safe in its paper wrapping, but then Wolf saw something that made him cringe. The tin of milk had been knocked over and was dripping, right on one of the packages of Master Verik's brand new formal suits.

"It'll be all right," she said. "I'll just-"

"No," Wolf shook his head. "I was supposed to bring these to him as soon as I returned." Reluctantly, he picked up all three packages meant for his master and turned to take them into the building. "Can you start bringing the other things in? I might as well have this dealt with now."

The older woman stared him. "But Wolf-"

"**_Green Eyes!"_**

The shout had echoed through the kitchen and out the door. A young blonde girl rushed out, eyes wide. "Wolf, Sir Verik is calling you, he seems more impatient than usual."

"**_Green Eyes! Get in here, boy!"_**

He gave the packages to Hilde before hurrying past Bertha and through the kitchen. Hesitantly, he stopped at the door to the inn, but steeled him. _It's better to get it all done with now, _he thought. _Perhaps he'll be more lenient since he's trying to please the guests…or he'll be worse to prove his authority._

"**_Green Eyes! I'm losing my patience!"_**

Wolf spared a thought at how his master never called him by his name and pushed through the doors, looking around for Master Verik. He found him near the bar, which was not too far away. What he hadn't expected were the four people that stood with him. He lowered his head and stepped towards him.

"Hurry up boy, our kind patrons would like to speak with you," Verik hissed through clenched teeth, which meant that he was trying to act more professional. He took his masters words to mean that something would be done if he didn't quicken, and so he moved as fast as he could without running, despite his exhaustion.

"Here he is," a hand came about the back of his neck and he stopped himself.

"I hadn't realized that you worked here until you said something." It was the boy that had helped him outside. Wolf looked up slightly and could see that he did indeed have dark brown eyes and hair was a strange red color, like deep maroon. But something was wrong. Those eyes were wrong. The others were off to the side somewhat and he could not see them clearly.

"Yes, I bet he was very thankful for you going so far as to put yourself in harm's way to save him worthless hide," Verik stated, hand on the back of Wolf's neck tightening.

"It was nothing," he stated. "I was happy to help." He stared at Wolf and the blonde had to fight to not squirm under those eyes. The boy quirked his head to the side.

"Why haven't you taken off your cloak, yet?" he questioned. "It's soaked!"

"I was outdoors when I was called and so I had not removed it yet," he answered, keeping his voice even.

Verik stared at him with irritation. "Well remove your cloak, boy," he ordered.

"Yes, sire," he did the simple metal clasp and pulled it off of his head, shaking his head lightly so as to remove the hair from his vision. He draped the wet cloth over his arm and looked up into the eyes that were slowly widening. A gasp was heard and he looked to the side to see the people staring at him in shock.

"Is there something wrong with him, sires?" Verik asked. "He will put the hood back on if he offends you…"

"Oh Shinou…"

He looked at the brown-haired man who had spoken and stared into his caramel brown eyes. He was staring at him with a stricken, non-comprehending look on his face. It was as if someone had just died or something to that affect.

"Ex-excuse me?" Wolf said.

"The resemblance is unbelievable," it was the man beside him now, bright red-orange hair curving around a masculine face with a strong jaw. Blue eyes too examined him in a way that made him feel as if he was on display at an auction block.

"He looks like a boy version of Cheri-sama," another boy, blonde hair and eyes the same color as the boy who had rescued him. What were they talking about? Who did he look like?

"What is your name?" It was the Boy again; he was the only one not staring at him as if he was some sort of specimen.

"My name?" he repeated.

"Yes, what's your name?" he said again.

"I've called him Green Eyes since I got him," Master Verik replied. "But I think…I think his last master called him Wolf or something like that."

"Master?"

"Yes, he's my slave." Now Master Verik was beginning to be confused. What was going _on_?

"Wolfram," the chestnut-haired man whispered. The blonde had the distinct feeling that the man was about to cry if something was not done soon.

"N-no, sires," he shook his head, "my name is Wolf."

Verik gave him a look. "It will be Wolfram if they want it to be."

He bowed his head once more. "Yes, master," he nodded. "Whatever you wish."

"Wolfram?" His savior stared at him, eyes clouded with something before realization set in. "Conrad, I thought your brother's name was Wolfram."

"He is my brother," the man replied, although he still seemed much like he was in a trance, eyes glazed and but staring straight at the blonde.

Wolf felt as if the floor had just fallen out from beneath him. "Wh-Wh-_What?_" he stuttered out. It seemed as if Verik and his savior were of the same mind.

"How could he be your brother!" he asked. "You said that he died over sixty years ago!"

_Sixty years?_ Wolf caught that. They all looked so young. There was no way that they could have been alive sixty years ago and look so young unless…

The thought caused him to jump back in fright. He backed away from them. "Y-You're all Mazoku?" He stared at the Boy who had helped him. No, this wasn't happening. It was wrong. This couldn't be happening to him.

The Boy stared at him, a look of sadness on his face. "Yes, we are."

The blonde boy was staring at him, but then turned his look to Verik. "How long has he been with you?" he questioned. "You must have noticed that he wasn't aging."

"I know he's a half-blood," Verik replied. "I've had him for near twenty years."

Wolf didn't even bother to wince at that word as he normally would. His blood was the reason why he had been with Verik for so long. Not many in Meika, at least in their region, would take a half-Mazoku slave.

"Wolfram," the man-had the Boy called him Conrad?-spoke to him once more. He shook his head. He felt as if he was going to explode. It was too much. Could this man be his brother? He was Mazoku. They said that he had been gone for seventy years. Oh Great One, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it would give out any moment. He swayed to the left.

"Are you okay?" The Boy reached out a hand to steady him. He jumped again, not wanting to Boy to touch him.

"Stay away!" he shouted. "I-I…No…This-I…" It was too hard to think, he didn't want to think. He didn't want to deal with this. His mind swirled and his vision blurred at the edges as he collapsed. His last thought was if the Great One would be merciful enough to let him die before he hit the floor.

**Poor Wolf-chan… Oh well, it will better for him… maybe… Just wait and read… Next chapter should be around next Wednesday to Friday. Oh, and a funny little tidbit. I got the nephew's name from the dog in the play I'm did.**


	4. Proclamation

**My days have been crazy since the end of last week, because Friday was my last day of school. I had to deal with my dog, babysit kids, hurt my back, and had an awards brunch. Very active weekend. As a nice treat, I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow, too.**

**Title Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Author: S.P. Kathrine  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
****Chapter: Chapter 3 (03) ?  
****Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, and other warnings that I can't mention without ruining the plot  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. It owns Me.**

**Chapter 3 - Proclamation**

When Wolf awoke, he could tell that something was wrong. He was lying on something hard, although cushiony, definitely not his stiff cot consisting of blankets and wood. Had Hilde snuck him into her room again? They both had been 'warned' of the consequences of her doing that ever again, but if he was hurt, she would ignore Master Verik's words, just as she had before. Strange that she was the one person Verik could not oppress into submission-even for all his threats-because they both knew that without her, his inn would fall apart. She kept everything running from behind the doors of the kitchen.

From the distinct sound of birds chirping echoing through the thin walls, he could guess that it was near morning. _Wait…should I not hear rain instead? Where has the storm gone?_ This apprehension caused him to sit up instantly, eyes wide and alert. His chest felt tight and his nose was congested, and before he could do anything he felt a strong sneeze that he could not stop from ripping through his chest and out his nose, making his head feel like it had been struck with a large plank of wood.

"Please lay back down," he felt arms on his shoulders. Someone was touching him and he didn't know who it was.

_Oh Great One, Great One, Great One, Great One…_ He struggled, trying to get away from who ever was touching him, but not having the strength. His body felt lethargic and heavy. The hands did not let him go. He wanted them to let go. _Please let me go…letmegoletmegoletmego-_

And just like that they were gone. He backed away immediately, only to find himself against the wall, which he slid across into the corner that the bed was pressed against. He searched into the darkness, trying to see who was there, who had touched him, held him down…

Footsteps clinked against the floor and then he heard the two things scratching against each other. And then there was light. He still couldn't focus because the light moved, but he could see the flame as it lit something larger and more light filled the room. Only a few steps away on the other side of the room was a boy, staring at him with a strange look in his eye. His hair was a strange color under the light, but he could tell that he had dark eyes…

_Those eyes,_ he stared, remembering the foggy uncertain events from their last encounter. _It's him…the Mazoku…_

"Are you all right?" the Boy asked, although he did not take any steps towards Wolf.

How was he to answer that? The regulated response was that he was perfectly fine, and yet he did not believe that this Boy would take such an answer. So he said nothing, just turned his eyes to the bed that he was curled up on.

Now the Boy did step closer, but this only caused the blond to press himself closer into the corner. "D-don't come near me!" he told him. "Please, I have done you no wrong, young master, I-"

"Why are you scared of me?" How could someone so dangerous stare at him with such confusion and hurt in his eyes? "What is it about me that scares you so much?"

Wolf looked away, head bowed. "Y-You…You're a Mazoku…"

"So are you," the Boy replied, still not understanding. The statement caused Wolf to flinch once more. He did not want to be reminded of his heritage.

"I-I'm just a demon half-breed," he hissed out. "Don't compare me to a full-blooded Mazoku. I'm still part Human."

The Boy recoiled, both of them shocked by the intensity of the blonde's words. Then he gave a weak laugh. "Then we're okay then, because so am I," he pointed out.

His words threw Wolf off. "Y-You're a Half-Blood?" he asked.

"Yeah," the Boy nodded, giving a shrug, "even if I don't completely understand most of it, I know my dad is Mazoku and my mom is Human."

Wolf stared at him and gave a small resigned sigh. "You're just like me…" he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"A Half-Blood traveling with full-blooded Mazoku must be very painful," he said. "Are they very harsh with you?"

"Huh?" Now the Boy started to laugh. "No, no, none of them are mean to me. Besides, the two guys, Conrad and Yosak, are just like me, and Murata and Greta-she's a little girl with us, my daughter-are human."

"There are no full-blooded Mazoku with you?"

"Well," the dark-haired boy appeared to be giving it some thought. "I bet most of the soldiers are full-blooded…"

"Are you their captives!" Wolfram asked, a slight tone of amazement in his voice. For why else would Mazoku put up with Half-Bloods or Humans? Why were this boy and the others not in shackles or dead?

"No! Why would we be?" The reply was given with an awkward blink, as if he did not know what to make of the question. "They're all under Conrad's command," he said, now looking as if he wanted to laugh. "None of them would hurt me anyway."

Wolf was shock by how casually he spoke of everything. Just who was this boy that not even full-blooded _Mazoku_ frightened him? _He's either insane, or perhaps its because he acts like a full-blooded Mazoku?_ The options were confusing all on their own.

There was a knock on the door. Wolf flinched at the unexpectedness of it. The Boy waved a hand at him. "It's okay," he told him. "That's probably just Conrad coming to check up on us. Nothing's going to happen to you."

This did not comfort the other boy in the slightest. He didn't want to see this Conrad, the brown-haired man who stared at him with such intense sadness. But he could not tell this Boy not to open the door. Wolf had no say in what was going on. This Boy was a guest at the inn and it seemed as if he was intruding in his room. The boy opened the door and showed his preciseness, for it was indeed the tall man with the intense eyes.

"He-Yuuri," he smiled at the Boy. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, we're okay," he stated with a sheepish grin, running a hand through the back of his hair. "I guess I just startled the guy when he woke up."

Conrad turned his eyes to the boy on the bed, the same intense look on his face as their last encounter. It made the young slave feel as if he was being taken apart piece by piece. At the same time, the man's face was gentle, kind. How could he be so contradicting? "I hope you slept well," he said.

Wolf gave a weak nod before turning his eyes away. Conrad stepped into the room, the boy-Yuuri-shutting the door behind him. "What are we going to do?" the Boy asked.

"It all depends on whether our assumptions are true," Conrad told him. "And that is what I am here to find out."

The maroon-haired one-Yuuri? Was that his name?-looked at Wolf and then back at him. "Do you think that it's too soon?" he wondered. "I mean all that stuff last night…and he just woke up. Are you sure you should push it this fast?"

Wolf watched their exchanged in complete bewilderment and irritation. What were they going on about? What did they want from him? _Why_ were they speaking to each other about him as if he was not there?

"This is something that has to be done," the chestnut-haired man stated. "I am sorry, Heika, but it can't wait."

Wolf raised his brow at that. _Heika? But that would mean-_

The man was in front of him now, staring at him, assessing him with every sweep of his eyes. "You say your name is Wolf?" he started.

The blond nodded. "Yes, all of my masters, save Master Verik, called me Wolf," he told them. "So is it not my name?"

"You have a birthmark on the inside of you left thigh that is the almost perfect shape of flower. A rose to be exact."

His eyes went wide as he curled into himself even more. "How do you know that?" He turned a glare on, splitting it between both strangers. "Did you undress me while I slept! Did you enjoy touching me while I couldn't fight back?"

"Whoa!" Yuuri's hand were in the air. "We didn't do anything like that! Conrad moved you into my room last night and hasn't been in here since. I slept in that rickety chair over there!" He pointed to the lopsided chair in front of the tiny table in the corner diagonally opposite Wolf. "And I didn't touch you either!" he said almost as an afterthought.

He was so adamant. But they were half-breeds living like full-blooded Mazoku; they could be lying. Why did Wolf believe him? Once more he turned his eyes away. The way both of them looked at him was so unnerving. _What_ did they want from him? There was a strong tingling feeling in his chest and built up into his face. He tried to hold it, only take a breath and release a loud sneeze, covering his face with both hands.

"Oh, you caught a cold!" the Boy was starting to fuss over him, a hand shot out, ready to touch him. Wolf flinched, keeping his hands in place before him for protection. The hand never reached him. Realizing what he had done, the blonde quickly moved his hands away. The Boy's hand was still outstretched but it hung in the air as if he did not know what to do with it.

Wolf bowed his head towards the bed, sitting on his knees. "I am sorry, young master," he whispered. "I shouldn't have-"

"I was only going to see if you were running a fever," the Boy told him. "I didn't mean to scare you again." His eyes were shadowed now.

The other boy shook his head. "There is no need to worry about me," he told him. "I am a merely slave, who has not fallen ill in many, many years."

"Stop that," the words were soft, but held power. His rescuer had his head bent slightly, wild bangs dangling in his face. "You shouldn't talk about yourself that way, as if your like something scrubbed out of the bottom of bathtub. No one is that worthless."

Those words seeped into the blonde like a burn to the chest. _H-How can he say something like that as if he means it?_ he wondered. _How can he speak to me and act as if there is no difference, no line between us? I am a slave and he is obviously someone of great importance, despite his naïve appearance._

"Thank you for your kind words, young m-"

"Don't call me that either," the Boy said. "I hate titles. Call me Yuuri, that's my name anyway."

"Yes, young-" There was a look on the Boy's face that stopped him. It was slightly frustrated, but very serious. "Yes, Y-Yuuri."

The looked dissipated with a wide grin. "That's it." Then he turned to looked at the man who had not spoken for quite some time. "Now Conrad, I don't really understand everything you were saying so maybe you should explain. If I'm this confused, Wolf must be too."

He was still staring at Wolf, but he nodded in agreement with the other Boy's words. "Seventy-four years ago," he started, "there was an uproar in Shin Makoku. A child had be stolen, kidnapped, right beneath the watch of the best guards and soldiers in the kingdom. It was found that his nanny and her husband were both only part-Mazoku, who had believed that by taking the child, they would be able to save their own children from slavery in Dai Shimaron.

"Months, and then years, were spent searching for them and yet no trace could be found. It was seventeen years until a young man would appear, claiming to be the youngest child of the couple that had taken the little boy. He said that he had been freed by his parents' act, but all of his siblings had been sent into slavery. In retaliation, his father, who had been a skilled soldier and spy, had retrieved the child with the intent to return him, only to be killed with when found in the Kingdom of Chiisai Shimaron weeks later.

"The wife had taken both children and fled. In fear of what could happen should she even step near Mazoku soil to give the boy back, she took him in as her own and raised him with her own son for ten years. The man had known the truth, but had sworn to his mother never to reveal it. The boy was told he was a half-breed, that his father was a Mazoku soldier who had defected to be with her, but killed for it.

"They had lived this way until they were discovered in the Kingdom of Keturk, for a secret group of assassins from Dai Shimaron had searched for the child for all that time. When they came to take the child, they claimed to be Mazoku bent on revenge and ready to kill everyone in sight. To protect the children, the woman had forced them to flee as she distracted them. The man said that they were told to escape, but as they fled, he and the little boy had been separated. All he could find later was a bloodied stuffed animal the child had carried with him. It was believed the little boy had been lost.

"The boy was only eighteen years old when he went missing completely, still a young child because of how Mazoku age, and his family mourned him for many years to come. He was energetic, happy, blonde hair and green eyes that looked so much like his mother's. His name was Wolfram von Bielefield. He was my brother. Youngest son of the twenty-sixth Maou, Shin Makoku's former queen."

"No."

One word, full of disbelief, denial, anger, and pain.

"Yes."

One word, full of conviction, honesty, hope, and pain.

Wolf stared him, into those eyes. It was unbelievable. There was no way that any of this was true. But at the same time, it was as if they were speaking of his life from a storybook. He remembered his mother and brother, Mika. He remembered watching his brother age and not understanding why he was different. But then his mother told him about his father, how they had been in love and the Mazoku had killed him. Because Humans and Mazoku were not meant to love, were not meant to have half-breeds.

/_He remembered when the Mazoku had come. They had been in the market, buying fruits to make the special pies his mother sold for extra money, when he had noticed two men kept staring at him. They followed his family about the marketplace and two more men joined them. They dressed strangely and whispered to each other. Something about them scared him._

"_Momma?" he tugged at the apron she wore around her waist._

"_Yes, Wolf?" she asked him. "Do you see any fruit you like?"_

"_Momma, those men keep staring at me," he stated, a slight pout in his voice. "I don't like it, make them stop Momma."_

_Momma and Mika both looked to where he pointed out the men across the aisle and Momma dropped the fruit she held. She stood there for a moment, staring at them as they stared at her. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her and she pushed through the crowd._

"_Mika, come," she called to his brother. "We have to go, now."_

_Mika hurried to catch up to them, which was somewhat difficult in the large gathering of people. They were finally able to break into an open street and turned down an alley that would lead them to their home. Wolf tried to keep up, but his legs were not long enough to match his mother's rushed strides. She halted only long enough to pick Wolf into her arms and then started to walk and quickly as she could. _

"_What is wrong Momma?" Mika asked her._

"_Mazoku are here," she stated. "I knew one of them would catch up to us eventually."_

"_Mazoku!" Mika sounded shocked and distressed. "But Momma that means…"_

"_Wasn't Poppa a Mazoku?" Wolf interrupted._

_Momma stopped at looked at him. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Yes, Poppa was a Mazoku and the Mazoku killed him," she said. "Now they want to take you away from me, but I won't let them. You're MY baby, MY son. They can't have you, now."_

_Footsteps sounded down the street. Momma spun her body, hand still cradling Wolf's head. Two of the men were there, swords already pulled out. "There!" one shouted._

_Momma's eyes went wide and she let out a cry of fear before running in the opposite direction. Home was only a few houses away. They were following them, Wolf watch as they grew closer, his eyes peering over his mother's shoulder. Mika sped up in front of them and unlocked the door, pushing it open to allow them to get by. He then slammed the door shut just as the men were practically on their doorstep, locking it with the large bolt Momma had worked extra hours at the seamstress shop to afford._

_She set him down quickly, looking at him with her hazel eyes and near-black hair so unlike his own. "I love you," she said. "I love you and your brother so much." She hugged him. "All I wanted was to keep you. Why couldn't they let me keep you?"_

_He didn't understand. Something bad was going to happen and his momma knew about it. "Now…Now you be a good boy for your brother," she told him. "And don't take off your necklace! It's very special and you can always think of me when you see it."_

"_Mom?" Mika looked at her, only to distracted by the sound of pounding at the door._

"_We've come for the boy!" a voice shouted. "You knew you couldn't get away with what you've done!" More pounding. The door shook, but the lock held._

"_Mika, you are to go out the back door and go out the hole in the wall, you know, the one you both like to sneak out in, but say you don't," she was speaking in a soft, rushed voice. "Go down that street and then take the alleyways to Cathleen's shop, she'll know what to do."_

"_But Momma…" Wolf started to cry. Why was this happening? Why were the Mazoku so mad at him? "What about you? Aren't you coming, too?"_

"_No, my son," she shook her head. She then hugged him one last time before pushing him into Mika's arms. "Now go!" There was the sound of wood cracking. They turned. The lock wouldn't hold for much longer._

"_Go!" she cried, shoving them towards the back of the one floor home. Mika ran. He held his brother and burst out the back door into their small vegetable garden. Behind the house was a large wall that separated the homes from the street behind them. It was a representation of how the city had grown, for once the wall had been the barricade of protection._

_But it was old and crumbling. Cracks and holes littered the foundation. One particular opening was large and against the ground, shielded by a large berry bush. They had often used it to sneak out so that they could play with the dog from down the street. It was large and friendly, but barely ever left its own neighborhood._

_Mika pressed against the wall with his back, scooting behind the shrub that covered the hole from view. He set Wolf down and told him to crawl very quickly. "We have to hurry," he said._

_The little boy sniffled, tears still running down his cheeks. Mika stared at him, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he thought of something and pulled an item that had been stuffed in his belt. It was his stuffed piggy. He carried it around with him at all times, but often dropped it. Mika was always picking it up for him. He had taken with them to the market and Mika must have picked it up from the ground again._

"_Take this," he told him. "Remember that it's from your brother, who doesn't want to see you cry anymore. Now crawl through the hole."_

_There were shouts from inside the house. Wolf took the piggy and nodded, kneeling so that he could fit through the hole easily. It was slightly harder for Mika, who had just started to outgrow the small exit. When both of them were finally on the other side, Mika grabbed his hand and pulled him along as fast as he could. _

_They broke onto the street and ran as fast as they could with Wolf being pulled along by his older brother. A few more houses and they would get to the end of the street that would give them the straightest route to shop where their mother worked. Wolf was breathing hard, his legs unable to compensate for his brother's fast pace. But he didn't want to let go of his brother's hand. He didn't want to lose his brother._

_They came to the intersection of streets and were ready to take a right. Only to be stopped by someone calling out, "Halt!"_

_Wolf looked behind them and let out a scream. It was the men! But how did they find them so fast? Hadn't Momma stopped them? Mika grabbed his hand tighter and pulled him along as quickly as he could. They were running, trying to get to the alley that would hopefully lead them to freedom. Feet pounded the cracked pavement behind them. They were getting closer._

"_Do you think you can get away?" a voice demanded. This time Wolf didn't look back. He didn't know if he would like if it he did. _

_They were just about to turn the corner into the alley when he felt Piggy slip from his hand. "No!" he cried, breaking his brother's hold on his hand as he spun around._

"_Wolf!" Mika tried to stop him. _

_He rushed to where he had dropped his stuff friend and picked him back up, only too late realizing what he had done wrong. The men were right there now, standing inches from him. He let out a cry and fell backwards scooting away from them. Mika was at his side, large rocks in both hands._

"_Do you think you can hurt us with those?" the one asked, sword pointed at them. "Your mother couldn't stop us, how do you think you can?"_

_Wolf stared at him. What had they done to his Momma? Had they hurt her? Had they hurt her because of him?_

"_You bastards!" Mika shouted, eyes angry with tears in them. He threw one of the rocks at them and watched as one of the men caught it. Then, with a grin on his face, he threw it back with force, striking Mika in the head and causing him to fall to the ground._

"_Big Brother!" Wolf cried, turning to help him, but instead felt arms grabbing at him, pulling him into the air. He struggled, tried to scratch whoever held him. He wanted his brother. He wanted his momma. He wanted these men to leave him alone! One of them put a cloth over his mouth and he tried to scream around it, but the sound was muffled._

_They then dragged him off down the street that he and his brother had exited, going somewhere he did not know. He cried and fought and tried to yell for help, but it seemed like no one was around. Why was no one helping him? Why had no one helped his momma and his brother?_

_Finally, it seemed as if one of the men had enough with his struggling and struck him hard in the head with the hilt of his sword. Everything went red and then black. /_

It had been days later that he had been sold into the slavery by the same men who had ruined everything in his life. Mazoku. But now this man-this _Mazoku_-tried to say it was all lies. That couldn't be possible. All of this was lies. They were trying to use him, to gain his trust so that they could do something unspeakable to him. Why else would they conjure up such falsehoods?

It hurt. To think that they had been lying to him. The Boy had helped him, saved his life. He looked so kind and honest. How could he turn out to be so cruel? Was it because he lived with the Mazoku? Did all Mazoku turn out as deceitful and misguiding at these two? Or were they worse?

"You're lying," he stated. "You lie so that you can hurt me, you filthy Mazoku! What do you want from me? Why do you try to gain my trust only to hurt me?"

Yuuri shook his head. "We're not trying to hurt you! I don't know, maybe Conrad's wrong and you're not his brother. He could be mistaken, but that doesn't mean we've been lying the whole time."

"Of course you're lying!" he hissed. "How else would you know about my mother and brother? You killed them! Just like your wretched kind killed my father! What have we ever done to you? Why do you hate us so much?"

His hand went to his necklace, holding it tightly in his grasp. They were lying. None of it was true. The Mazoku had killed his family, not Humans. Now they wanted to hurt him, just like before when they wanted to take him away from his mother. How could they keep doing this to him? Hadn't he suffer enough? What more could they possibly do to him that hadn't already been done?

He stared at Yuuri, feeling his anger and hate rise. _How could I even begin to trust him? _He thought self-deprecatingly. _How could I WANT to trust him?_

He struck out then, hands going around the other boy's neck and tightening. Dark eyes were wide, hands trying to pull his own away. "It's not true!" he shouted. "You're lying! Lying!"

A hit came to the side of his head, loosening his grip and sending him back to the bed. Conrad pulled Yuuri away as the boy took in deep breaths of air. Wolf didn't even look at them. He curled away, arms wrapping around his knees.

"If you ever attempt to harm him again, I will kill you first." The man's voice was cold, stiff, and brutally serious with its words.

"Conrad!" Yuuri exclaimed. "He didn't mean it! He's in shock!"

"The man who came to us was named Mika Gaven," Conrad told the blond on the bed. "He said that before killing himself. It was his penance for what his family had done."

Wolf couldn't take anymore. He shook his head, clenched his eyes shut tight. "No!" he cried. "None of this is true. The Mazoku are just trying to trick me! You're both lying." He voice grew softer as he spoke more to himself than to anyone else. "They're lying…I'm _not_ a Mazoku…I'm not a Mazoku…"

**

* * *

**

**And now, things are really interesting. wiggles eyebrows If you like, review. If you wish to give constructive criticism, review. If you wish to attack my story for no reason save you own stupidity and ignorance...go take a long walk off a bridge, with rocks in your pockets.**


	5. New Chains

**Here's the special update! My Beta is the reason why this chapter exists. Before she looked at it, it was only four pages long. But then she gave me ideas and inspiration to fix it up for the better. So it's dedicated to Kate aka 'Neko Kate-chan'. **

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Author: S.P. Kathrine  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
****Chapter: Chapter 4 (04) ? (Oooh…this baby is getting rather long…)  
****Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, and any other warning that I might not have gotten to yet, but, most likely will.  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kyou Kara Maou, I would be a VERY happy girl.**

**Beta: Neko Kate-chan**

**Chapter 4 - New Chains**

They had been traveling for two days and were near to their destination, or at least that was what Wolf had been told. Honestly, he had not even noticed the first day of passage after they had left the inn. He had spent too much time staring at the thin red scar that encircled his now bare left wrist. The enchanted binding was gone, he was a freeman now.

It had happened so quickly, no disruption, no argument. Master Verik-though he was not his master anymore-had not even put up a fight. Strangely, he seemed almost eager to get Wolf away from him as soon as possible.

/ "_I release you."_ /

One sentence, three words, and _it_ was gone. And yet the pain he had faced was something he never wanted to feel again.

/ _It had hurt. Truly _**hurt**_. As if his entire body was melting from the inside out, his mind being ripped apart. He didn't know if he could handle it. He fell to the floor, curling up around the focal point of his agony, his left arm. By that time he would have willing cut off his own hand himself if it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with this any longer. Hands were around him, holding him close to someone's voluptuous breast. Hilde…_

"_It's killing him!" she was crying, angry, scared…for him._

_Tears fell down his own cheeks as he twisted in her arms, trying to find _**some** _way of getting away from the pain._

"_He'll have to bear it if he wants his freedom. This is the reason why most slaves _**stay** _slaves."_

"_It's hurting him! Is there anything we can do to stop it!" Yuuri, anxious, worried, kneeling beside him. Three hands touched him. One on his shoulder, one around his back as the last ran fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe his twitching. Sweat broke out on his brow._

"_I can take it back," Master Verik said. "But he'll still be my slave."_

"**No**_." That was his voice. Teeth clenched, nails of one hand digging into the wrist of the other. It hurt. It hurt more than any other pain he had ever dealt with before. It was as if every beating was happening at the same time, every horrible event in his life repeated every second. But he _**would not** _let them stop it. He could bear this. He _**had** _to bear this. Just beyond all of this pain was a promise. The promise of freedom. And he would take it._

_It lasted for what seemed like ten eternities before it suddenly stopped, everything halting as if a volcano suddenly decided to return to sleep just as it was about to erupt. It was over. His body became limp and his breath was ragged. Hilde cried and kissed the top of his brow. His wrist burned. He slowly lifted it to his face so that he could see._

"_Wolf…" Hilde let out an awed gasp, fully vocalizing exactly how he felt._

_The binding was gone. None of the black ink remained of the enchanted chain that bound him to whatever master he was given to. All that was left on his wrist were the slightly bloodied nail gashes from where he had ripped the skin open by his own hand and a bright red scar encircling his wrist. A reminder._

"_I-It's gone..." _/

No longer would he have to answer to anyone, or accept a beating without fighting. All that was left was a simple red scar where the binding had once been. But instead of feeling the giddiness that should come with his regained freedom after sixty some years, he felt empty. It was as if all of his wishes and hopes had been answered, but the effect was lost on him. How could he celebrate freedom when he was still held captive against his will?

The horse beneath him belonged to Conrad, whose back he was pressed against. The brunette would allow him to ride with no other. Not even Yuuri. He peeked around Conrad's broad back and caught sight of the boy that rode beside, but slightly ahead, of them. He road with a small girl in front of him, who he knew now to be Greta, Yuuri's adopted daughter.

She was a small dark-skinned child, with a wide smile, who liked to sit with him when they took breaks or ate meals. For some reason, knowing that she was Human made her presence more comfortable. She spoke to him, never expecting him to answer her in return, but took care to leave the silence between them if it seemed like he needed it. Greta was a balm on his hurt, lost, and confused soul. He had always liked children, and would often keep those of their patrons occupied while their parents were busy with business or eating.

So he tended to stay by her of his own free will as well. Sometimes, Yuuri would sit with them and try to coax him into a conversation. Wolf would not speak to him. It was his fault that he was here. He and Conrad.

The three of them had stayed in that room for hours without speaking and the morning was partly over by the time everything was finally decided. Conrad had decided that he would return with them to Shin Makoku, so as to undergo a test to see if he was really his brother. Even if he was not, he would be set up with a home and such. They would not leave him to slavery.

He had been shocked by their willingness to take him away from Mas-Verik-_He is not my master anymore!_ Although he was not so trusting as to believe that they had purely innocuous intentions. It was obvious that Conrad only wanted to find out whether or not he was his brother, this 'Wolfram von Breadfed' or something or the sort. Wolf did not want to think about that aspect of his journey at the moment. The repercussions of the truth were not something he believed he could handle.

He had argued of course-although it was a very weak argument. He didn't want to go anywhere with the _filthy Mazoku-Although I had not called them that aloud, save once_. Yuuri had tried to placate him, regaling all of the '_wonderful_' things that he would be able to see and do in Shin Makoku. He hadn't believed him. He couldn't trust Yuuri, that much was obvious, no matter how kind and honorable he appeared.

But then Conrad had asked him, "_What person would want to stay in a place where the horses in the stables have more worth than he? Would Shin Makoku be any worse than what you already know?_"

He did not know how to answer that question. He wanted to leave, to get away from them, but was sure of the fact the tall brunette man would not allow that to happen. It was in the look in his eyes, the hard yet wishful stare. It was obvious that Conrad expected Wolf to be this person he thought he was, was putting hope into the fact that he would be.

_Why? How can they put so much faith in it? How can they expect me to just _**accept** _it? I'm not a Mazoku. Not like they are. I don't want to be. How can they force this on me?_

In the end it had come down to Yuuri to end the standstill. He had moved Conrad aside and kneeled before the bed, staring him with his deep dark eyes. He had made an offer. He would return with them to Shin Makoku and whether or not he was found to be Conrad's lost brother, he would be given the choice of staying or being given the money to go wherever his heart desired.

It was strange how black those had appeared with so little light. But the black had seemed more real than the brown of the day before, as if it could swallow him whole and he would not care. Those eyes made him want to believe, to hope, to trust in the boy that bore them. Before he knew it, he had agreed and a smile broke out on the dark-haired boy's face. A smile that could melt a mountain. It was then that he knew that he could not trust Yuuri. They had departed not even a full two days later and one he had spent recovering from the effects of losing the Bind. Of all of his insecurities and regrets when he left his old life behind, there was only one made his chest tighten and his eyes itch.

/_People were staring and he was tired of being seen as the main attraction in one of those new circus spectacles. The soldiers were already seated on their horses, waiting for their next command. He stood to the side like the outsider he was, Hilde's arms around his shoulders. She had been crying again and did not want to release the hold she had on him. But there was nothing that either of them could do about it._

_Master Verik exited the inn and walked to where Conrad was helping Yuuri onto his horse. "Are you sure that there is nothing that you need?" he asked them. "Surely I can sell you some food or drink for your journey?"_

"_No thanks," Yuuri shook his head after he settled himself. "We've got everything under control." The boy turned to look at Wolf and gave him a smile that the blonde told himself had to be false. "Where are your things, Wolf? You should at least bring some of your stuff with us."_

_Wolf turned his eyes away. The blonde had been locked inside Yuuri's bedroom before and after the removal of the Binding so the other boy had not seen his room-otherwise known as a cot inside the storage room. The boy had been allowed to wash himself in Yuuri's basin, but thankfully he and Conrad had left the room. Only Hilde had been allowed in. She had helped him change his bandages and promised to not let anyone else see the bloodstained wrappings. From how they acted, it seemed as if she had been successful._

"_He doesn't own anything," Master Verik-his FORMER master-answered for him. "Everything I bought."_

**Save my mother's necklace,** _the blonde thought, but it had been something that he had managed to hide from Verik for twenty years. If the greedy man had known of it, it surely would have been sold within hours._

_Yuuri's face was indescribable. It was like shock, sadness, sympathy, and pity were all vying for the forefront of his emotions. But then all of it was gone, replaced with a determined smile. "Well that just means we'll have to let you buy all new stuff when we get home," he stated._

**I'm not going home**_, Wolf thought. _**I'm going into enemy territory.**

_Hilde gave him a light squeeze before given a look to Yuuri and Conrad. "We'll be right back," she told them. "I'm not about to help him run away." And with that she pulled him along with her around the side of the inn to the backyard. She seemed have decided they were a far enough distance away as she then spun back around and gave him another bear-like embrace. _

_A low sob came from the woman who held him. "Oh, my child!" she let out. "I don't know if I can let you go!" She blubbered even more, not caring how she looked as she clutched him now that they were alone._

_Wolf refused to cry. It hurt to see her like this and he knew that if he started to cry, he would never be able to stop. And Hilde would hurt more from seeing his tears, rather than her own. So he let her hold him until she calmed down, taking in her sadness and pain to steel her strength. It was heartbreaking to watch._

_She stretched him away from her and stared him straight in the eye. "You can't stay here," she said. "No matter how much I want you to, you can't." A watery smile came to her face. "I told you that the Great One would give you back your wings. Now you must use them to fly away. Maybe one day, once you've found yourself again, you can come back here and visit an old woman when her time is near."_

_He stared at her. She was saying goodbye as if they would never see each other again. It was then that it finally struck him that they probably _**wouldn't** _see each other again. Words caught in his throat, the blonde unable to say everything that came to mind. He wanted to say he loved her. He wanted to thank her. He wanted to tell her how she had been the closest thing to his mother since he had lost her. But he couldn't._

_As if understanding his inner turmoil, she titled her head upwards. "Now," she said. "You are not a slave any longer. Never let anyone treat you like you are one again. Stand with your head tall, your heart towards whatever future you wish for yourself. And when you can't see the path you walk, remember, '_**I am FREE. If I can't find a path, I will MAKE one**_.'"_

_She hugged him once more. Slowly, he allowed his own arms to wrap around the firmness of her body and hug back. "Thank you," he whispered, the only words he could say. "Thank you."_

_She laughed then, pulling away so that she could wipe the tears away from their faces with her apron. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. "R-Remember," she said, her voice hitching. "If you ever need me, I will find you. Now, it is time for you to go."_

_He pulled away from her and turned away, walking back around the side of the building. Just as he turned the corner he was met by Brutus, who eyes bored into him with shock and something else. Jealousy. They stood a few short inches away from each other, both staring the other down. But Wolf refused to be cowed. He lifted his head just as Hilde had told him to and walked past the young man to where Yuuri, Conrad, and the others waited. He didn't bother to look back. He was finally free. / _

Only now he was a prisoner. Conrad would not let him go anywhere on his own. He barely let him leave his sight. There was always a soldier nearby and they tended to stare at him with awed eyes and whisper things among each other when they thought he wasn't looking. But he was always looking. He had learned to never let his guard down in such a way and being trapped in a camp full of Mazoku left no time for reprieve of his defensive alertness. He had to be ready to protect himself when they finally showed their true colors.

He was trapped. He could not run if he even had the initiative to try. But he had given Yuuri a promise and he would not break it. All that he had for decades had been his soul and the goodness of his word to those willing to accept it from a slave. He would not break it even when his mind was screaming at him to run as fast his legs could carry him.

They had broken their fast midmorning and had been traveling for three hours since then. They had already entered the lands of Shin Makoku and Wolf was at the point of no return. It was too late to back out and so he had settled himself behind Conrad reluctantly and rested his head against the man's back. If he was going to be forced into this, the least they could allow him was a rest before he got there.

"It's best not to fall asleep while riding," came to comment from the man he leaned against. "You might lose your grip and fall."

Wolf leaned away from him, body stiffening. Why did this man always seem as if he was chastising him or pointing out some fault he had? At the same time he always spoke in a calm, almost patronizing tone. _It's as if he thinks I'm a child,_ he frowned, but then thought more on it. How old was Conrad? He was a half-blood as well, although he did not know much about them or full Mazoku. How did they age? Was he that much older than him? He appeared to be. Wolf still looked as he had for over two decades, a young Human boy still in his teens. How much older would Conrad have to be to look as if he was a Man in his early twenties?

"Look Wolf!" It was Greta. He turned to look at her and saw her pointing enthusiastically. He gazed from behind the man in front of his once more stretching so that he could see what had the young girl so excited.

And then he saw it. It was a city, rolling and curving around the hillside as if it was a tapestry draped over the landscape. But what stood out most was the tall foreboding castle at the far end, erect and strong on the tallest peak of the area. It was dark, and old, from its appearances.

"That's my home!" Greta told him with a grin. "Me, Papa Yuuri, Conrad, and everyone else lives there!"

"There!" he exclaimed. "That's where we're going? But that looks like the palace of a King!"

"It is!" she replied, not noticing the look of worry that suddenly sprang to her adopted father's face. "Yuuri is the Maou! He's the King!"

Wolf stared at her, allowing her words to sink in. Then he turned his gaze to Yuuri, who and slowed his horse to a stop so as to look back at him. Everyone else had halted as well and yet he didn't even notice.

"Y-You're the _Maou_?" he stuttered. "You're the **_King_**?"

For a moment, Yuuri's eyes wouldn't look at him. They shifted and he just _knew_ that the maroon-haired boy was looking at Conrad instead. Then they were back on him again and he nodded. "Yeah, I am," he started, "but we didn't know how you would take it after every-"

"Shut up," he said and Yuuri did. He didn't even bother glaring at him. He didn't even want to look at him, let along cast an angry stare. He did not know why he had not seen such a thing coming. No, Yuuri had never said he was _not_ the Maou, but Wolf fully believed that it was something important that was kept from him. And he did not believe it was the only thing. _But why does it affect me in this way?_ the blond asked himself. _Why do I feel so empty, now? Am I not used to be deceived?_

The group stood still not moving until Conrad lightly snapped his reins and clicked his tongue, signaling his horse to move. Yuuri motioned his next and then the soldiers others followed.

Wolf was able to catch the expression on Greta's face as their horse moved along next to him. It was obvious that she felt guilty. How was she to know that they had been keeping things from him? She was only a child. Yuuri's head was tilted downwards, tipped towards the little girl's shoulder, blocked so that he could not see his expression. She looked up at him, her eyes searching for something-forgiveness?-and he shook his head, smiling at her in a way that was obviously forced but still genuine. It seemed as if he didn't want her to feel like she had done something wrong.

_She didn't do anything wrong,_ Wolf thought. _You did._

No conversation was made, the assembly moving in complete silence save for the sound of the horses hooves and the group beneath them. Wolf let his eyes wander, taking in the foliage around them. The trail was a straight line to the city before them, but on both sides they were deterred by forestry.

The initiative came then. The need, the want, the _demand_ to get as far away as possible and hope that they couldn't catch him. Slowly, he removed his hands from Conrad's waist and casually titled to the side. Just as he was about to take a quick dive, he felt a hand around his right wrist. A strong, firm hand that was obviously not letting him go.

Conrad did not even look back at him. He simply waited until he reseated himself and set him hand back around the man's waist to let go. Yes, he was a prisoner here with these people, these _Mazoku._

_I had more freedom as a slave,_ he thought bitterly. _What path have I chosen for myself?_


	6. Expectations Upon Arrival

**Sorry that I'm kinda late on the updating. I figure you guys probably hated the wait. So here it is, bright and early (USA-Eastern Time.) Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Author: S.P. Kathrine  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
****Chapter: Chapter 5 (05) ?  
****Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, and any other Warning I can't mention without ruining the plot (Bottom line: Be prepared for anything-except MainCharacter Death.)  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Disclaimer: Oh the things I would doif I owned KKM... Gwendal would have to wear that sexy black suit ALL THE TIME, but with the red shirt opened at the neck atLEAST three buttons, Gunter would have to wear black leather catsuits with lots of 'accessories', Conrad would have to grow his hair back out (tamest of things that don'tinclude Yozak), and let's not get into whatI would dotoWolfram, Shinou, Yuuri, and Murata...(daydreams about the possibilities) Sadly...I do not own.**

****

**Chapter 5 - Expectations Upon Arrival**

Just before they had entered the city limits, Wolf had been allowed the reprieve of wearing a cloak to cover himself from the eyes of the townspeople. He did not know if he could stand to have more people staring at him. He wanted to get off of the horse, not even to run, but to protect his aching back from more jostling. He had not allowed anyone, save Hilde, to see the damage that had been done, whether to care for it or otherwise. But he knew that the constant moving had not helped the bruises or wounds to heal. He felt no blood, and so hoped that none of the whip's lash marks had been reopened. At least the wrappings had managed to remain in place.

People were still staring, Wolf realized, but thankfully it was not because of him. Greetings, waves, and children playing resounded around them. Many waved at the group as they past by them, not just a few greeting Conrad by name. But none bowed or greeted Yuuri. _Is he not their King? h_e wondered. _How can they not see him and greet him as their lord and master?_

He watched the people, the Mazoku, about them and was shocked by how utterly '_normal_' they all appeared. They laughed with each other, bought food in the market, and smiled as they watched their children play together. Especially those he knew were mothers. It was as if he were in a simple Human city. Where was the fighting? The greed and destruction? Or was this all a big conspiracy? The blonde boy and the red-haired man had left the inn before them, to ready for their arrival. Could they have had a hand in this?

Eyes were watching him. Glancing to the left, he saw that it was Yuuri once more, peaking at him from the corner of his eye. When he saw that Wolf had caught him, he turned his eyes away, looking straight ahead. Wolf resolved himself to ignoring the other, this boy-King of the demons.

They were exiting the city, taking the winding road that led to the gates of the castle. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on Conrad, trying to steady all of the doubt and uncertainties that were drowning out the pounding of his heart in his ears. In mere minutes he would be trapped, completely at the mercy of the Mazoku. A creaking noise was made, loud and unexpected. Then the gates were opening. Wolf closed his eyes tight, unsure what fear had assaulted him now. His resolve wavered as he searched out Yuuri, but this time the boy was not looking back at him.

_I don't want to do this,_ he thought. _I want to leave. I'll even go back to Master Verik. Oh, Hilde…_

The creaking echoed once more and the gates closed behind them. To Wolf, they were his last chance. The finality of the large wooden entry closing caused him to flinch. It was all over for him now.

Conrad was moving. He let go of his grip on the man's waist and allowed him to get down from the horse. Hands reached out to him and he grabbed hold of his forearms. Conrad helped him down from the horse and steadied him on the ground. Wolf kept his head titled downwards. The man then left his line of vision and he took the chance to gaze around him.

The courtyard was large and open. There were trees and other plants scattered about, but most of it was just empty space. There was a fountain, albeit a small one, to one side and birds fluttered around it, some bathing and some drinking.

He turned around and froze. There were people lined up in front of the steps leading into the castle. All of them were staring at him. He saw the red-haired man that had been at the inn with them-Did Yuuri called him Kojak?-off to the side, but did not see the blond boy. But he did see a blonde woman. She stood at the front, her long black dress slid down to fit her shapely body and ample breasts were all but bursting from the cleavage. Beside her was a tall stoic man with long black hair. His eyes were hard, unreadable. They stared at him the same way that Conrad had, only the woman had tears in her eyes already and the man simply stared, as if waiting for him to commit some wrong. He could feel his hands trembling. He wanted to be gone from here so badly that he could taste it in his mouth.

Greta was by his side now. Once again, she gave him comfort for which he would never be able to repay her. Her hand slid into one of his own and he let it, accepting the child's way of reassurance. His other hand went up to remove the hood of the cloak as she gently led him around the horses to where both Yuuri and Conrad stood.

The reaction was instantaneous. The eyes, the whispers, the shock. He was on display once more and he had no way of knowing was sort of performance they expected of him. The woman gave only a moment's hesitation before rushing forward, grabbing him in her arms and crushing him in her embrace-one much stronger than Hilde's.

"Oh, Wolfram!" she cried, tears falling. "You're here! You're _alive_!" She shook him, rubbed one of her hands through his hair. He flinched and she did not notice. He wanted her to let _go_. But she was crying and the smothering squeeze reminded him so much of Hilde that he did not know what to do with himself.

She pulled his face upwards and he stared into dark green eyes that were glazed by wetness. He stared into eyes and blonde hair that were so like his own that he knew not what to do. Who was this woman?

"It's you," she whispered. "I know its you. I never thought you were gone. I could feel it in my heart that you would come back, that you would come back to me. Oh my baby. _Wolfram_…"

_Hahaue… _the thought came unbidden, throwing itself at him as if he had been struck by something. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He could only stare into the mirror of her eyes.

She seemed to catch on then that something was amiss. She pulled slightly away from him, looking him over and then gazing into his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you recognize your own mother?"

Now he did pull away from her, stepping back with a sharp tug. Her eyes went wide, yet she didn't try to stop him. Hands itched to curl in on himself, to hide himself from her hurt stare. Why was she looking at him in such a way? She was not his mother. His mother was dead. Had been killed by… He was not sure by whom anymore.

"Hahaue," it was the tall raven-haired man, as he stepped forward to stand beside her. Conrad walked to her and she gave him a welcoming hug and smile, though it was brief.

"Oh Conrad," she said, a hitch in her voice. "It's him…I know it's him…"

"Please, Hahaue," he calmed her. "You must give it time."

Wolf suddenly felt very alone, even though it was he that they were talking about. Not even Greta could help the tug he felt when he saw the way the woman looked at him. It hurt. She was a mother who had lost her child and now she saw him and expected him to take his place. He was not her son and yet…

Now the man with raven hair and the green military-like uniform was there, eyes searching him. Wolf could not stand to be in the sights of that dark blue gaze. This man was power, authority, fear. This man frightened him.

"Don't worry, Wolf," Greta still was holding his hand once more. "Everything's going to be fine now that we're home."

_Home?_ he thought bitterly. _This isn't my home. I don't have one. This is Wolfram's home and they want to turn me into him._

"I am Gwendal von Voltaire," the man stated.

Wolf nodded, but still couldn't look him directly in the face. He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but could barely force out the words. "I-I…"

And suddenly Yuuri was there, a gentle presence beside him. "Wolf's a little nervous," the maroon-haired boy replied. "Quit trying to smother him already. He's only been here a few minutes."

Grateful could not even describe how the blonde felt towards Yuuri at that moment. The other boy had taken the pressure away from him by distracting the intimidating man. Even though the boy knew that their last conversation had not ended on good terms, he was still there to help him in this strange place.

"Maybe we should go inside," Conrad broke the tension that was rising. "I'm sure all of this would be done better after we have at least cleaned up some."

"Yes," the woman agreed. "Everyone should go have nice relaxing baths and then we can sit down for a late lunch in about an hour and a half." She clapped her hands together and the people immediately began to disperse, all having something that needed to be done. The soldiers took the horses away and the congregation of women in white aprons over brightly colored shirts also broke apart. Soon, there were only a few people left in the courtyard. The lack of an immense audience did ease Wolf's anxiety some.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Yuuri smiled at him. "We can take a bath and then get on some clean clothes."

"Bath? Clothes?" Wolf repeated, finally letting their words settle on him. "You mean I have to change?"

"Of course!" Yuuri replied. "I mean, we're really dusty and dirty from traveling for so long and so it would be best if we took a bath and got washed up. I'm sure that we could find some clothes for you."

Wolf didn't like the implications of this. That would mean that he would have to undress. That would mean that someone could see…

"I want to bathe alone," he told him, trying not to waver. Yes, he was free now, but the thought of giving someone else a demand or command left him feeling sick in his stomach. He did not want to turn into Verik.

"That is something we can accommodate," Conrad assured him. "While our baths are meant for sharing, there are closed off sections for personal use."

"G-Good," Wolf said.

"Great," Greta smiled and tugged him towards the steps leading into the castle. The woman looked as if she wanted to follow them, but the raven-haired man-Gwendolyn?-stopped her. Yuuri followed behind his daughter and the blonde, but the two men and woman stayed in the courtyard just as the red-haired man and a black-haired boy joined them.

The communal baths were massive and open. Wolf felt as if he would go blind in the steam and white surroundings.

"Don't let the size get to you," Yuuri told him as he and Greta led him along down the path to a door on the opposite side of the room. He pushed open the door and Wolf was awed by the sight of the room.

There was deep porcelain tub that sat on feet shaped like vines with flowers etched into the surface all over. There was a faucet that water came out of, like the ones that had been in his former master Zanter's home, and an elegant washbasin beneath it. A large shelf full of towels stood against one wall and beside it was another counter covered in bath oils, salts, and other luxuries. Opposite them on the other wall was a mirror that looked to be five feet wide and ran from the ceiling to the floor. Beside that was the elegant toilet that he knew would have plumbing, just as everything else. The room was nowhere near the size of the communal, but it could still fit at least five of his former bedroom-also the storage room-in it.

"This is Cheri-sama's bathroom. Gwendal had it commissioned because she kept leaving her special oils and perfumes in the public one," Yuuri tried to explain the undeniably feminine touch that permeated throughout the room.

_Or is that just a perfume?_ he wondered. There was a distinctly sweet scent in the room, one that made him feel at ease. The stress in his limbs faded and he only wanted to relax.

Yuuri was everywhere at once, starting water in the tub, picking out towels and bath soaps that were set on the counter beside the tub. "These are the only safe soap in the room," Yuuri told him. "They smell really nice, though, and I know that Cheri-sama won't mind you using them." He smiled at him. "Now you can enjoy yourself while Greta and I find you some nice clothes to wear. I think your about my size, if a little on the skinny side, so I know what to look for."

"Have fun, Wolf," Greta told him. "I know you're going to like it here, if you just give it a chance." She let go of his hand and he felt off balance. She was his crutch, his stability. _Stop thinking like that!_ his mind berated him. _You're eight times older than her! Why do you need a child?_ It didn't change the fact that he almost stopped her from walking out the door. Yuuri gave him what he thought was meant to be a reassuring smile before leaving as well and shutting the door behind him. Now he was alone.

Wolf dropped to the floor, arms going around himself. Now that he had the privacy for it, Wolf could feel himself on the verge of losing every last inch of composure that he had held so close during the journey. It was too much. He didn't know if he could face those people-those _Mazoku_-again. How was he supposed to act? What did they expect of him? Could he be who they wanted him to be? Did he want to?

He looked down at his wrist, the red scar seeming more vibrant than before. _I'm free now,_ he thought. _Nothing's holding me back from saving myself right now. I could end it all right here._ And then came the shame at even allowing such thoughts. _I am FREE,_ he told himself. _If I don't like it here-which I know I won't!-I can just leave. Yuuri said I could._ He again had to remind himself not to trust Yuuri.

With a resigned sigh, he stood and turned off the water in the tub before if got too high. He was not sure what to do now. Should he get undressed? It would be pointless and embarrassing to simply get into the bath with his clothes on. There were too many times he'd been forced to do that before to conserve water during the twenty years with Verik. Each time he had felt he face burn as Verik, and later Brutus, used his lack of regular bathing as an excuse to taunt him. But then again, they had been the only ones allowed to bathe everyday.

And so he steeled himself and removed his cloak, then beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. During his time with Verik, Wolf had only been allowed two new-though used-outfits every year. One was meant for spring and summer, while the other for fall and winter. The only other he had in his possession was a women's nightgown that he wore to sleep. If he managed to keep his other clothing intact from the year before, then all the better for him. Usually he would mend his clothing with cloth left over from his former wear. It made them last longer and left nothing wasted. What he didn't use was given to Hilde for scraps and washcloths. This time he had been lucky to get a shirt that buttoned up the front rather than one he had to pull over his head. It made it easier and less painful to remove.

After taking off the shirt, he assessed the bandages. It was obvious that they needed changing and when he turned to the mirror so as to see his back, he noticed that there were indeed dark stains standing out on the formerly cream-colored cloth. He would have to do something about them. He let the filthy shirt drop to the floor before bending down to unlace his simple and overly worn boots. They had once belonged to Brutus and the young man had made sure they were well-used before passing them on. He'd already had to mend the soles twice on his own since he'd gotten them.

After unlacing them, he propped his hand against the tub so that he could remove the first one. As he was bending over the door opened.

"Here, I think these will-" A gasp.

Yuuri.

He stood straight immediately, only to winced at the pain it caused. The boy was staring at him with wide eyes, although they were both trained on his back. He turned around, removing it from the other boy's sight and found a surprise of his own. The boy's hair was no longer the strange maroon color. Instead it was black, dark black with barely a hint of brown to be found. And his eyes… Black. Dark, overwhelming black just as they had looked that first night in the storm. Was this even the same boy?

"You're hurt." Yes, definitely Yuuri.

"It's nothing," he replied, not even caring anymore. The boy had probably just hidden his looks. He would not have been surprised. The Mazoku had already hidden many things from him already. But it made him wonder how much else he did not know about this boy-King.

"It's not nothing!" Yuuri told him, tone serious and concerned. "What if it's infected? You could get sick!"

Wolf shook his head as he bent down to continue removing his boots. "It's nothing, Youn-Your Majesty," he replied. "I do not get ill easily."

"Yuuri. I told you to call me Yuuri," the other boy reminded him with a slight whine in his voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said.

The Mazoku huffed, but relented. He then calmed himself and asked, "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

Wolf took of his last boot and looked at him, a response already on his tongue. But then he gazed into Yuuri's eyes. _Those eyes… _

The blond was the first to look away. "I never said that it didn't hurt," he gave in a soft, but emotionless, voice. "Only that it is not something of your concern."

"We brought you here," the boy told him as his eyes turned regretful. "We didn't really give you that much of a choice either. So I think making sure you're not hurt and stuff is important."

_He's trying to get me to trust him again,_ Wolf told himself.

"I know this lady doctor, Gisela," Yuuri continued, "that will be able to heal your back. She's so good there won't even be a scar!"

_No scars?_ He didn't know why he felt angry at the thought. The scars were deep and scattered across his entire body, but he could catalog each and everyone. They were a part of him. But would he take the chance to give them up? The first real step at putting his past behind him? _It would be as if none of them ever happened… _The thought made him feel sick.

Before he knew it, he was rushing to and then leaning over the toilet, letting out what little food he had in him. His body shook with force as he continued to dry heave. Someone was beside him then, holding his hair away from his face and gently rubbing the small expanse of skin near his neck that wasn't bandaged or hurt. When the spasms subsided to slight trembles, he finally realizing the fact that Yuuri was touching him. He jerked and the hands were gone. Water was ran and was turned off seconds later. He looked up and found a rag in his face.

"I think you really did catch something," the dark-haired boy told him, handing him the wash cloth. "You should take your bath and then get some sleep."

Wolf wiped his face with the dry cloth and tried to recollect himself. Yuuri stood and stepped back, turning away as if to give the blonde some semblance of privacy. The anger he'd felt returned.

He slowly stood with the wall as his brace, carefully testing the steadiness of his legs before throwing the wash cloth as Yuuri, yelling, "Damn you!"

The Mazoku turned just in time to catch it in the face. He stumbled backwards in complete surprise and quickly pulled the wetness away. "What!" he exclaimed. "What did I do now!"

"You come in," he started, "and take over my life under the pretense '_freeing_' me from slavery. You keep things from me, bring me to this place where these people all look at me as if I'm some sort if _abnormality_, and yet you keep trying to act as if you're some perfect gentleman, kind and chivalrous. _Lies_. I have no idea what you're objective is, but I will _not_ be led around this way!"

The blonde was furious, but he didn't know truly at what or whom. It was as if he was letting out everything he had ever been angry with in his entire life. Yuuri looked stunned, and not a little frightened by his display, but he didn't care. He _wanted_ him to be wary of him, to realize that he was no longer someone to be pushed about and subjected to another's whims. He was _free_. They had freed him, and no matter the true reason, he was still _free_.

He slid back down the wall that had formerly held him up, his shoulder against the cold, smooth stone. He curled into himself, arms around his knees. "You tell me things," he said. "You say that I'm Mazoku and that I'm some boy that should have died decades ago. The son of the former _queen_."

"Wolf-" Yuuri started, but the blonde glared him into silence.

"How can I trust you?" he demanded. "How can I trust any of you? If what you say is true, than everything I know is a lie. My _life_ is a complete lie. My mother stole me and the Mazoku didn't kill me family… And my brother"- A hitch. He almost couldn't say it, couldn't _think_ it-"My broth…_Mika_ killed himself because of this. He is dead and I will never have the chance to see him again."

He lowered his head to his knees, but didn't stop speaking. It was too late to stop. "How can I trust you? You, who acts so kind and understanding for no reason at all? _You_, who keep things from me? How can I _believe_ you? All I have left are my memories of my family and you want to _take them away from me_…" His words trailed off as he buried his face, tightening the embrace around himself.

"I'm sorry."

Confusion was his first response. But Yuuri was looking at him with a somber look in those eyes that he could not deny, eyes that were full of remorse.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you were a prisoner. Like you didn't have any say in things. You're right. We've just been plowing through and never gave you a chance to accept all of this. It's too sudden and too soon." He moved closer and kneeled down so that they were about eye level. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to show you how sorry I am. But know that, from now on, I'm going to make sure that nothing is done without your okay. No one is going to make any decisions for you unless you trust them enough to let them. Okay?"

It was happening all over again. Those eyes were all but begging him, full of apologies and promises. They were indeed the eyes of a demon, enchanted so as to bring total submission without even a battle. Those eyes could destroy the world. _Or save it…_

"How can I trust you?" he asked again, although his voice was tired, insecure.

Yuuri seemed awkward now, unable to answer. "Well…" his words faded. "I-I guess you can't," he stated honestly. "I haven't proven to be very trustworthy, have I? But that doesn't mean I can't earn your trust by standing by my word. And I will, that's a promise I won't ever break. I won't let you be hurt anymore if I can do anything to stop it."

And he believed him. He believed the heartfelt tone and those honest eyes. He wanted to believe in those eyes and all of their assurances. It must have shown on his face because Yuuri smiled, the sadness fading from his eyes.

"You should bathe with the bandages on," he broke the light pressure in the room. "That way they will come off easier. I'll get Gisela to wait outside so that when your ready she can do something about your back."

"Don't remove them," he said.

"What?"

"My scars, I don't want her to remove them," he replied. "She can heal them, but she can't remove the scars. I want to keep them."

Yuuri nodded, not questioning his decision, simply accepting what he wanted.

"And I want you there," Wolf said. "No one else, just you."

He nodded once more. "You sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable having Greta…"

"No!" he shook his head vehemently. "She…This is not something a child should have to witness."

Yuuri gave a sigh of acceptance, agreeing with his words wholeheartedly. "Okay," he said before standing. A hand extended, a familiar action. Unwrapping himself, the blonde took the hand and allowed the other boy to pull him to his feet. Yuuri then seemed to recall something and turned around, pointing to something on the floor a few feet away.

"I brought you clothes," he said. "I think they'll be a little loose, though, 'cause you're really skinny."

And for reason the comment didn't make Wolf feel self-conscious as it would if it came from anyone else.

* * *

**Okay...I just had to add the little Yuuram. Believe me when I say I needed my fix as much as the readers did. Writing too much without any Yuuram action drove mecrazy. Guess I'm a closet romantic.Now the next update will be on Thursday, probably early because that's my graduation day. Review ifyou want.Flames will simply be made fun of seeing asthey bring great jokes with them. Until the 1st.**


	7. Revelations

**Okay, I'm having a slightly stressful day. It's Graduation day and I finally removed all of my unfinished stories that i knew I wasn't going to complete. That's years of work right there... But I'm posting more of ITIS and I'm am NOT giving up on this story. It's become my baby. **

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 6 (06) ?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else (and a few Warnings I can't mention without ruining the plot)  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 6 - Revelation**

Wolf had never known that a bath could be so revitalizing. Yuuri had left the room shortly after making his oath of honesty and protection, going off to find this 'Gisela'. He had finished undressing and followed the sound advice to not try to remove the bandages. Next, he had carefully lifted himself over the edge of the tub and then lowered himself into the steaming water.

At first it had felt as if his entire body was being scalded, although he usually washed dishes in hotter water. He had hesitated due to the unexpected heat, but continued to seep down into the liquid that was quickly changing from clear to foggy grey. The bandages soaked up the water as soon as the edges touched, the cuts throbbing from the contact. Once he was finally seated, he clutched the edges of the bathtub and took calming breaths, allowing the sweet scent in the air to relax him again.

A washcloth was draped over a metal vine protruding from the wall beside the counter that held the soaps and oils, and Wolfram grabbed it, dipping it generously into the water. He looked at the soaps and searched for the simplest one to use, as it would be less likely to irritate the cuts that littered his body that way. There was one towards the center that had nothing save a beautiful golden yellow flower that had been painted on the label. While all of the others that Yuuri had set out had words and special ribbons or something else added to them, this bottle was naked in comparison.

He picked it up and carefully twisted the cork from inside. The smell didn't hit him immediately, for it was a soft, rather than intense, fragrance. Strangely, it seemed almost familiar to him. Looking into the bottle, he saw that the oil was also a clear yellow color, just as the flower on the front. He poured a dollop into his palm and rubbed it with his fingers, watching as it bubbled. That meant it was probably a soap of some kind.

Wolf used it to bathe with the cloth, although he was very careful when nearing his back. He'd rather not rub anything into his wounds. His hair had been the hardest part. By then the water had turned a strange mix of pink, grey, and brown, but he wanted to at least rinse the dust from his hair. He scooted forward towards the front of the tub and tried to brace himself as best as possible with one hand at his nose before lowering backwards into the water, eyes closed.

His back didn't touch the bottom, as the tub was so deep and wide that he could submerge himself without having to sink that far. He lifted himself up quickly, as the water was still quite warm and felt like a sharp sting to whiplashes near his neck that had not been wet before. When he did, his face was covered by his now drenched hair. Taking a deep breath, he raked fingers through the split ends and broken strands and went about finishing his bath.

Once he was finished, he felt around at the bottom of the tub and pulled out the drain plug. As the water emptied, he carefully dried himself off as much as possible and then went to the clothes Yuuri had brought him, which were now laying on a shelf with the unused towels. There was a pair of smooth, black slacks, so unlike the roughness of his usual clothing, a simple white shirt that buttoned up the front and on the wrists. Beneath the outfit was a strange piece of black cloth that Wolf did not recognize. Looking about once more though, he realized that Yuuri had not given him any undergarments.

_Well, _Wolf conceded with a slight blush. _It would be indecent to where someone _**else's** _undergarments._ His face burned even more at the thought. And so he put on the pants and set the shirt aside, not seeing the point of wearing it when Yuuri was sending someone to look at his back. He'd just put it on when the woman was finished. And as if his thoughts had been heard, a knock came to the door.

"Wolf?" A voice-Yuuri's-came muffled through the door. "Are you finished? Because I brought Gisela and we'll wait until you are."

The blonde almost nodded at the question, but then reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to keep silent anymore-and the fact that they couldn't see the nod if he had. "Yes," he called out. "I'm ready." But he wasn't really.

The door opened and Yuuri was there with the same smile he had been wearing when he'd left, open and comforting. He entered and behind him came a young woman with green hair and green eyes. She smiled at him tentatively, although with the same openness. She bowed to him, which caused him to step back in confusion. People did not bow to him. _Perhaps it is custom here,_ he concluded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she told him as she straightened. "I am Gisela, one of the Mazoku Healers."

"I am Wolf," he said, unsure of what to do. And so he began to bow to her in return.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed and he jumped, startled by her outburst. There was a fierce look in her eyes now, and gone was the calm, docile façade that had entered the room with her.

"What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't bend over like that!" she pointed out. "Yuuri said that I needed to look at your back and doing such things will only injure it more."

The blonde glanced at Yuuri, who waved his hands before him as if to say, "I didn't mean for her to act this way." He brought his attention back to the woman, only to find her right beside him. This startled him even more and he backed away a few steps, only to have her grab his arm.

"Don't move," she told him, and he knew from her tone that no argument would be had.

And so he stood there, allowing her to look over him with the critical eye that only one in the medical or artistic professions could have. She surveyed his face, his arms, and then his back. "You're far too skinny," she said objectively. "And it's obvious that it's from lack of proper nutrition rather than anything natural. You have abrasions and contusions all over your upper body, and from what I can see through the wet and bloody wrappings, your back was injured badly and has not yet healed. And yet you rode a horse for two days straight! I should take Conrad to task over this!"

"He doesn't know," Yuuri explained.

This only angered her. "And why not?" she asked. "This is serious! What if it is infected or something worse!" She then looked at Wolf, hard glare in her eyes. "You should have told someone!" She leaned in a little, only to get a strange glazed look in her eyes. The blonde watched her apprehensively for she seemed to pull herself from whatever had taken hold of her, releasing his arm and stepping backwards.

But then she looked down and Wolf followed her eyes. She was staring at his necklace. "What's that?" she inquired. Instinctively, his hand went to the twine rope that held the pink stone.

"It's mine," he told her with a hiss in his voice.

"But…" she was still staring at the stone and Wolf decided that he wanted her gone as soon as possible.

Yuuri _must_ have sensed his unease for he stepped in right then. "Gisela, please just look at his back," he implored her.

The green-haired woman agreed distractedly and circled the blonde so that she could see his back completely. "It's good that the bandages are still damp," she said. "It will be easier to remove them. Heika, I will need your help."

"Right," Yuuri moved forward.

Gisela placed her hand where the bandages were closed with a metal pin. She undid the pin and removed it, holding the wrappings in place as she set it down. "Now, Heika," she directed, "I am going to start unraveling the cloth. I will bring it from behind as painlessly as possible and you will bring it back to me from the front. All right? Good."

And so they went. The process was lengthy, as they wanted to avoid pulling off too many of the scabs that had formed at the edges of the bandages. The closer they got to the end, the harder it was for Wolf to remain still. The bandages were stuck together by the blood and while the wetness made it easier, it did not completely remove the pain he felt. And he could not cross him arms because then Yuuri would be unable to get to the wrappings.

"Put your arms on my shoulders," Yuuri instructed after glancing up at his face. "That way you can grip something if it hurts too much. I don't mind."

"Yuuri?"

The raven-haired boy just shook his head. "Don't worry. I can handle it."

Wolf took him at his words and hesitantly placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders. As Yuuri was kneeling in front of him while Gisela did so behind, it made him feel extremely awkward. He was glad that the Mazoku could not see the color that stained his cheeks. Gisela gave a particularly sharp tug at a piece of cloth that was stuck to his back and he gasped, hands automatically squeezing the flesh they held.

Yuuri gave a yelp then, leaning forward. Wolf quickly removed his hands. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, hands moving reflexively to protect his person from whatever retaliation Yuuri might mete out.

"It's okay!" the other grabbed his hands. "That was my fault. I told you to use my shoulders, but didn't think about how strong you could be."

Wolf knew he was blushing from the image-Yuuri on his knees holding his hands between his own-but hid it as best he could. "I'm not strong," he stated, "you're just a wimp."

"Am not!" the other boy huffed.

"_Heika_," the tone was back in Gisela's voice. "We need to finish."

The boy seemed more frightened of her than he'd been of Wolf earlier. "Anou… Right, yeah, sorry…" He then went back to unwrapping the cloths.

A tug was felt, and though it was not strong, the blonde braced himself. This was the last of it, he was sure, and that meant that it would hurt more than the rest.

"Please, Wolf-san," Gisela said. "I know this will hurt, but I will try to get it over as quickly as possible.

"All right," he nodded jerkily. She looked back at the last strip before her and took a deep breath, grabbing the edge and pulling with as much force as she could. The shock took the breath from the blonde boy's lungs and he threw his head back. The cloth came off and he collapsed, falling into Yuuri's arms.

"Done," she then said a smile in her voice.

Wolf couldn't bear to look at her without homicidal thoughts arising at that moment. He instead gazed up at Yuuri, who was holding his shoulders now. "See?" he said. "That wasn't so bad. You didn't even cry."

_I want to hit him in the face,_ was the former slave's first reaction. "You're worse than a crying baby," he growled. "It hurt more than when I _got_ those lashes. Not everyone cries like you when they're hurt, wimp."

"Don't call me that," Yuuri frowned. "Geez, you're starting to get mean. What happened to the shy guy from earlier?" Of course the last part was spoken under his breath in an attempt to keep Wolf from hearing it-even though he still did.

"This is good," Gisela stated as she reassessed his back. "Well, it's not good, because some of these are still bleeding, but there's not infection setting in. I can heal them without any trouble."

"Leave the scars," Wolf told her, making sure she knew what he wanted.

Gisela looked up at him over his shoulder and gave a noise of acceptance. "This won't take long at all," she said. Wolf turned his head as far around as he could to watch her, but the decided against it. Instead he turned his eyes to the left and watched her in the mirror. Her hands were extended towards his back a strange glow was emanating from them. She moved them closer to his back and there was a spark, as if a pink lightning bolt had just attacked her.

Then he felt the heat as if he was being thrown into a fire. Wolf let out a strangled gasp of surprise and Gisela jumped back. Yuuri stared at them both. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened? What was that light?"

The green-haired woman did not answer immediately, staring questioningly at Wolf's back. She then took one of her hands and lowered it to his shoulder blade where a particularly deep gash had been reopened by removing the bandages. Within inches of contact, the sparks came and Wolf let out a whimper of pain.

"Stop!" he almost shouted. "Whatever you're doing, stop!"

Yuuri seemed as if he wanted to speak, but his attention was diverted by the strange glow coming from Wolf's chest. Both boys lowered the gaze and were shocked to find that the blonde's necklace was glowing. The stone gave out a soft pink light that could have almost been overlooked, if not for the oddness of it. As the glow brightened, Wolf felt himself growing tired, as if his body was floating in a deep lake.

"Wolf?" Yuuri called to him, but he didn't answer. The drowsiness blanketed him and he let it, sinking into the tranquility he felt, not aware enough to stop himself from collapsing into Yuuri's arms once more.

He felt consciousness return to him and the comfort of the softness all around him. He was lying on his stomach on what had to be the softest piece of furniture he'd ever been on. _Why do I always find myself fainting like some dainty woman?_ was the first though that came to his mind. _This hasn't happened so often for years._ Then he heard the voices that were speaking not too far away from him. At first, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but the more aware he became, the clearer were the words.

"-dead." Serious. Anger.

"But he's not. That means that it has been enchanted in some way…or he really is just a half-Mazoku that coincidentally looks like Wolfram." Soft. Calm. Conrad.

"He's Wolfram. That is my son. No one could look so much like-" Insistent. Feminine. The voice halted and he could then feel someone's presence closing in on him and the sound of footsteps.

"Good evening. I hope you slept well." Conrad. He had been caught.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and turned his head so that he could see the three who had been speaking. It was indeed Conrad, but with him were the blonde woman and raven-haired man he'd met when he'd first arrived. All stared at him. He evaluated his position on what he now knew to be a bed, and the fact that he back was wrapped once more. What had happened to the bathroom? Where was Gisela? _Where is Yuuri?_

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You lost consciousness when Gisela was healing your back," Conrad replied. "She rewrapped it with fresh bandages and we brought you here so that you could rest."

"Where is Yuuri?" this came out more demanding than he intended.

"Heika is with Greta," the chestnut-haired man explained. "She saw us bringing you in and was worried about you. Heika went to comfort her and explain that you would be fine." Then he smiled in the came, all-knowing way that Hilde often would. "If you would like, I have someone let him know you are awake and wish to see him."

Wolf nodded at him and the man turned to leave the room. Inches from the door, it was opened from the opposite side, a small form shooting through it into the room.

"Wolf!" Greta exclaimed as she hurried to his side. "I was afraid! You were sleeping and your back was covered up! Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Greta," the words were reassuring and calm. "My back doesn't hurt. It's just something old that aggravated while in the bath." To prove his point, he shifted and pushed himself up, sliding his legs over the end of the bed. Once he was in a sitting position, he smiled at her. "See?"

"Are you sure?" she inquired, eyes somewhat doubtful. The blonde wondered what could put so much suspicion in a child's mind and why he hadn't noticed it in her before.

"Gisela said that it would be fine," Yuuri touched her shoulder. "He just needs to rest."

"Good," she said, leaning forward and giving him a gentle hug, careful of the bandages.

Conrad spoke to her. "Greta, could you find Günter, Gisela, and Geika? I think it would be best if they were here." She nodded, her head rubbing against Wolf's chest. She pulled away from him and hugged her father before leaving the room.

"What happened to me?" the blonde asked moments after the door shut behind the little girl.

Yuuri looked to the others for the explanation, as if he could say what had occurred. The woman kept her distance, which confused Wolf, as she had near asphyxiated him at their first meeting. The man in the green uniform did not speak either. Once more, it was Conrad who took up the job of ambassador between the sides.

"The stone of your necklace reacted to Gisela's maryoku, her energy," he explained. "It repelled her attempts to heal you and drained your energy doing it."

He didn't understand. "M-my necklace?" he repeated. His hand went his bare chest, clutching the stone pendant. "I-I've had it since I was a child," he disagreed. "It wouldn't hurt me."

"Where did you get it?" Yuuri asked him.

Wolf's eyes were downcast. "My mother gave it to me. She said it belonged to my father...before he died."

A slight noise came from the woman when he said this. It was obvious that it upset her, but he wasn't going to deny his memories for someone he didn't even know. _I had a mother and she had died_, he reminded himself. _Even if…Even if they're telling the truth, she's the only mother I remember and I know she loved me enough to die for me._

The knock on the door was a welcome distraction. It was pushed open and Gisela entered with two others at her side. One was a tall man with long, flowing silver hair wearing a large robe-like cloak. The other…seemed very familiar. It was a boy, who looked to be the same age as he and Yuuri, but it would be hard to tell seeing as he was Mazoku. His hair was black and his eyes were the same. _I think I've seen him before…_

"It's good to see you awake," Gisela said. "I'm very sorry that I couldn't heal your back, but I did put a healing ointment on it before bandaging it once more."

"Thank you," he expressed his gratitude. "I don't even feel it."

"The ointment is very good at numbing the pain," she replied.

The new arrivals moved towards the bed and the silver-haired man bowed. "I am Günter von Christ," he introduced himself. "I am the Maou's tutor and advisor."

"Pretty much he tries to lock Yuuri in a room with books and paperwork," the boy smiled as he waved at Wolf. "You probably don't recognize me. Maybe it would be easier if I had blonde hair?"

Wolf's eyes went wide with recollection. "You were with us at the inn!" he exclaimed. "You left with the red-haired man."

"Yeah," he grinned, hand going to scratch the back of his head. "I'm Murata Ken, but your can call me Murata or Ken." Then it was as if most of the merriment had faded from his voice and his features. "Would I be allowed to inspect the stone on your necklace?"

The blonde didn't want to let him. He held the pendant even tighter in his hand and shifted his eyes to Yuuri. The raven-haired boy stood beside the bed patiently, as if waiting for whatever decision he came to. "I… My mother made me swear to never remove it," he said at last. "I've kept that promise for seventy years and I aim to keep it for many more. Not even fear of Mas…Verik finding it could force me to remove it."

"Then don't," Murata told him. "I would hate to have you break a promise to your mother, and I don't even need to your take it off to look at it."

Wolf gave an unenthusiastic nod as he released the stone from his hand, and the other boy advanced to the bed. He bent over so that he could inspect the stone more thoroughly without removing it, but did touch the stone and twist it about in his hand. Thankfully, the rope was somewhat long in length or else Wolf would have felt extremely uncomfortable with Murata's proximity.

"I was right," the boy said at last. "This is a piece of Houseki."

"Houseki?" Wolf frowned. "Isn't Houseki that magical stone they keep mining out of Svela?"

"The stone that can kill a Mazoku," Murata nodded.

"That is what we don't understand," the raven-haired man finally spoke. "If that is Houseki than he should be dead. No Mazoku can stay around a piece of Houseki for so long without becoming ill or dying."

"It's enchanted," Murata explained. "Some spell was cast on it, so that rather than work as the normal Houseki, it would suppress maryoku and drain it only when needed confronted with someone else's maryoku."

"What?" It seemed that both Wolf and Yuuri were confused by the conversation.

The blonde's brow wrinkled with deep thought. "I…I thought that Houseki only hurt full-blooded Mazoku," he replied. "It's never hurt me, my mother, or my brother."

"No," Murata shook his head. "This stone has been enchanted to do the exact opposite. It wouldn't hurt a Mazoku, but rather suppress them. Houseki hurts Mazoku because it drains their maryoku for power. That's why Mazoku can't use their special abilities in Human territories. But this piece…it only suppresses the energy instead."

"But I'm not a full-blooded Mazoku," he pointed out.

Murata shook his head. "For this stone to work the way I think it does," he said, "you would have to be."

**Updates are going to get more spread apart. About once a week. I know, it's kinda mean, but I don't want to rush writing and so I can't rush posting either. Need to give my Beta some breathing room every now and then or she'll collapse.**


	8. Vindication

**Update time! I'm loving writing this story, so I hope that you guys enjoy it as well. This chapters is somewhat shorter than the last few, but this story tends to jump around on chapter length anyway... And things are just going to get messier before anything gets sorted out.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 7 (07) ?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else (and a few Warnings I can't mention without ruining the plot)  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 7 - Vindication**

"**_But I'm not a full-blooded Mazoku."_**

"**_For this stone to work the way I think it does…you would have to be."_**

Another blow had been taken against the world as Wolf knew it to be. He did not know how many more 'surprises' he could handle and still keep his sanity intact. But he wondered who were more insane, the Mazoku for believing their own delusions, or himself for listening to any of it. This time, though, he would have none of it. There was only so much he would allow them to take from him.

"I'm not full-blooded Mazoku!" he growled.

Murata shrugged. "Then I don't know what to make of it," he stated. "The Houseki is draining your maryoku, but if you're only half-Mazoku then you wouldn't have any maryoku to drain."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he retorted. "I'm _know_ I'm only a Half-Blood."

"Not if you really are Wolfram von Bielefield," the man-Gwendal-spoke once more. "He was the son of Cecelie von Spitzweg and Alec von Bielefield, second son to the Head of one of the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku. He was a full-blooded Mazoku of great descent."

Wolf could not have lost any more composure than he did right then. He grabbed the first thing nearby, which happened to be a large, thick, heavy pillow and threw it with all of his might at Gwendal. It struck him directly in the chest, but the blonde knew it only hit him because the Mazoku had not bothered to move out of the way.

"Get out!" he shouted. "I'm tired of having people tell me all of these things without showing me one shred of proof about what you say. I might not have a prestigious education or background, but I'm no fool. I will not believe anything you say unless there is proof to it."

"I know about your birthmark," Conrad told him.

Wolf let out a sardonic laugh. "Yes, a birthmark that you could just as easily undressed me while I was unconscious and found."

Yuuri waved his hands about wildly. "I thought we had that settled!" he exclaimed. "He wasn't even in the room!"

Dark green eyes fell on him. "And that would leave you," he pointed out.

"I _told_ you that I didn't do anything either!"

"That was before you made your vow," the blonde stated. "I have no reason to believe anything you said before then with solid proof."

"I can give you proof." The blonde woman stared straight at him.

"You can?" he asked.

"You are right about the fact that we've said much, but proven little," the words were strong, and her tone reserved. "You deserve that much at the very least. And I will prove to you that you are my son, because no matter how you feel about us or Mazoku in all, we all deserve to know the truth."

She the turned around and motioned to the door. "Now finishing dressing yourself and we will be waiting outside for you." Her eyes went to the others, her enchanting smile back on her face. "Now let's leave Wolf-chan to get ready, shall we?"

"Yes, Hahaue," Gwendal nodded to her and followed her example in leaving the room.

The others began to leave, Gisela warning him, "Don't stress your back anymore!" before she went.

Yuuri moved away from his side and was about to depart as the others had but stopped himself. "Oh!" his eyes lit with remembrance, "Your clothes are on the big chair near the fireplace. One of my pairs of boots are there too, seeing as you're about my size in footwear. They might be a little big, too, but it's better than nothing."

Wolf gave a small, absentminded nod. "…Thank you."

"It's nothing," Yuuri grinned as he once more turned to leave.

"Yuuri?" Those eyes looked back on him.

The blonde was silent for a moment, warring with his own thoughts. "Could you wait…here?" he finally forced out. "I mean, in here…with me, instead of out there."

There was a curious expression on the raven-haired boy's face, unsure of what to make of the former slave's request. "Anou…sure," he agreed. "I'll stay with you."

Then Wolf did smile, a small, shy upturn of his lips that one might not even notice unless they were staring directly at him. The emotion was more in his grateful eyes than anywhere else.

The blonde pushed himself onto the floor from the edge of the immenseness that was the canopy bed he'd found himself on. It was covered in pillows and blankets, with such a sleek, shiny wood frame that he knew he'd never seen anything so elegant before in his life. It only reminded him of how different he was from the Mazoku. Their wealth was obviously flaunted by all of their elaborate furniture and rooms. _How can they even believe for a moment that I belong here?_

He moved to the rather large, high-back armchair where the rest of his clothes were draped. He picked up the white shirt and a familiar piece of cloth fell to the floor. He picked it up and turned to Yuuri. "What is this?" he asked. "I have never seen anything like this before. Does it go on your head? It would make sense if the holes are where your ears come out."

Yuuri stared at him, his face suddenly growing into a deep dark red. "No!" he cried, hands waving wildly once more. "That's a… Well you wear it… Anou…"

"Yuuri?" Wolf frowned. "Why are you-"

"It's underwear!" he finally blurted out before falling over, covering his burning face with his hands.

"Underwear?" Wolf stared at the strange clothing. Then his eyes went wide with understanding. "You…You mean this is your un-undergarments? I'm supposed to wear this d-down…" At the thought, he could not deny the feel of his own cheeks lighting up with embarrassment.

It would take some time for both of them to recover from their mortification, but eventually Wolf did put on the undergarments provided-as Yuuri dutifully looked in the opposite direction-and finished preparing himself for whatever the Mazoku had planned for him. Before they had left the room, he had looked into the mirror over the washbasin and could not believe what he saw.

He had no idea who the person in the mirror was. His hair was a bright golden color that fell around his shoulders, face pale, creamy skin, clothing befitting someone of importance and money. The only things of recognition were the pink stone standing out against the sterling white of the blouse and the green of his eyes. They were the only signs that the one looking back at him was indeed Wolf himself.

He turned away from the mirror in horror and disgust. He almost looked as if he was one of them, the wealthy Mazoku. _I'm not one of them,_ he told himself. _Even if…Even if I am who they think I am… I will never be one of them._

"Wolf?" Yuuri called to him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

The blonde snorted, only for it to come out as a half-sigh, "I am not who they think I am."

The Maou shrugged. "I don't think even they know who they want you to be," he replied. "As Cheri-sama said, they just want to know the truth. You know, there is a saying where I come from, '_The truth will set you free.'_ Hiding from it will only hurt everyone."

The former slave pulled away from him. "You say that because you're not involved," he spat. "This doesn't affect you the way it affects me. It doesn't affect ANY of them they way it affects me. That woman wants her son, Conrad wants his brother…I don't even know what that Gwendolyn-fellow wants…"

"His name is Gwendal," Yuuri butted in. "They just want closure. Whether or not you turn out to be Wolfram, Wolf will always be Wolf. You don't have to change yourself for them, just give them a chance to know you."

The blonde couldn't believe how the other boy could put his heart at ease with words and a smile alone. What was it about this boy that just made everything else seem so much less worrisome than it was? It was as if once those eyes looked at him, all of his troubles fell away.

"You're a very odd person, Yuuri," he said.

The raven-haired boy chuckled in an abashed sort of way. "Thanks… I think." They didn't say anything after that, exiting the room in silence.

The others were waiting outside just like the woman had said they would. "Before we leave," she said. "There is something that I need to show you. I think it will help."

She led the way down the halls, of which there were many. Wolf knew he couldn't possibly retrace his steps back to the room. He was taken in by the majestic beauty of the castle. Tapestries and large canvases hung all over, along with a few flags of the kingdom. At the end of their not-so-short journey, it was obvious that all of the others, including Yuuri knew where they were going.

They came to a long corridor and the woman-whose name he knew now to be Cecelie, or Cheri-sama-moved forward, her heels clinking lightly against the floor and she spun and waved her hands out to the left. She was pointing to a pair of paintings.

One was of a man with a long, but handsome face and ebony tresses much like Yuuri's and the boy Murata's. He had eyes the same color as theirs as well. But when he looked to the painting beside it, he knew which one she was speaking of.

It was the person he'd seen in the mirror of the bedroom. Golden blonde hair that was somewhat shorter, the same face, but older, the elegant clothing that look so out of place. But the eyes… Blue eyes stared back at him rather than the deep green of his own irises. It was not the same person from the mirror, for this was not him.

"Who is he?" he asked, voice filled with awe and trepidation.

"That is Shinou, the first King of Shin Makoku," Günter explained. "He saved us from a great evil, but sacrificed himself for us later on. The other painting is of Daikenji, the Great Sage. He was Shinou's advisor and friend. He, too, is a hero of our people."

"Why does he…?"

"Because the Spitzweg are direct descendants of Shinou," Cheri-sama smiled. "And my Wolfram looked just like him. After…he went missing, I would often come here, because I knew this is how my son would look when he grew older. The only difference is that my son was born with my eyes, the eyes of my mother."

Wolf gazed upon the image of a man long dead and couldn't help but think, _I will grow to look like him?_ It was not something he could believe. _But…he's beautiful…_

He had to look away. "This isn't much proof," he told her. "I could just as easily be a look-a-like."

"No one else could look so much like him and act so much like a von Bielefield," she replied. "For all that has happened, and for all that you say, you are just as stubborn as everyone else in that family." She gave him a wink, which he hadn't expected, although it seemed quite natural of her. "But this is not my proof. For that, we must go to the Palace of Shinou."

"To Ulrike?" Yuuri said. "Do…do you think that she would know?"

"I think that Shinou Heika would," she stated. "And I fully intend to ask him. With Heika's permission of course."

"Perfect!" Yuuri stated.

"Shinou?" Wolf looked back at the picture. "I thought you said he was dead."

"He is," Murata told him with a nod. "But when Shinou sacrificed himself, he lost his body. His soul still resides here in this world. It is he who guides the leaders of Shin Makoku to protect the people."

Wolf stepped back slightly. "So…you want to take me to visit a ghost?"

Yuuri gave a weak laugh. "I guess…you could put it that way. He won't hurt you though."

The blonde looked back at Cheri-sama. "But he will be able to decide if I'm actually who you say I am? How will he be able to tell?"

"Shinou Heika still has much of his power," Günter said. "And Ulrike would be able to define if you are indeed a descendant of him."

Yuuri must have seen his confusion at the new name. "She's the Priestess," he explained. "She watches over Shinou's shrine and communicates with him."

"Then that is the best way to have this over with," Wolf stated. "You will all get the answers you seek and will finally let me be." He didn't look to see the hurt flash across Cheri-sama's face. He wanted it over with. No matter what happened, he would have his freedom. Yuuri had promised him.

Wolf, Yuuri, Murata, and Cheri-sama rode in a carriage rather than on horseback. Greta had asked if she could come along, but after a short, private conversation with Conrad, she had agreed to stay behind with a red-haired woman with a disturbing glint in her eye. To Wolf, if was as if she was plotting something just by looking at him. He was glad that she had not approached him before.

As it turned out, the Palace of Shinou was not very far away. They traveled back through the city, but took a move to the south rather than the east as when they had entered that morning. Wolf sat next to Yuuri in the coach, but could not stop Cheri-sama from hugging him and such whenever the mood struck her. She also spoke to him about the different things going on in the kingdom, such as the Baby Celebration that was only a month away, and ball that was scheduled for the Harvest Festival at the end of August. She spoke to him as if she had known him his entire life and not for a mere half a day-part of which he spent unconscious.

Yuuri and Murata just smiled and laughed politely at some of her comments. It seemed that they was used to upfront and open behavior.

"Wolf-chan," she finally asked, a wry grin on her lips. "When we left you to dress, Yuu-chan Heika was the only one that you allowed to stay behind. Why? What happened while you two were '_alone_'?"

Yuuri sputtered at her words, eyes wide and cheeks tinted. Murata smirked and nudged him with his foot. "Yeah Shibuya," he pushed. "What _did_ happen while you were together?"

The blonde boy blushed just as the Maou had, frowning and turning his head towards the window. "That is something rude and personal to ask!" he huffed. "Are all Mazoku so nosy? What happened in there is no one else's business but Yuuri's and my own!"

Yuuri gave him a grave and embarrassed look. "You know that only makes them think something happened?" he sighed. But he didn't try to explain what had transpired either, whether out of his own awkwardness or respecting Wolf's privacy, the blonde did not know.

"Look!" he suddenly pointed out the window, taking everyone's attention away from the events of the bedroom-for the time being. "We're here!"

Wolf pushed aside the curtain in the window of the carriage door and looked out. Before them was a bridge and on the other side was a tall building made of grey stone. There wasn't any of the extravagant trimmings that the other castle wore, but Wolf knew that there was something more substantial on the inside.

"This is the Palace of the Original King?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Murata nodded. "Hopefully, Ulrike won't have any trouble answering our questions."

The blonde gave a small to sow that he had heard him but did not take his eyes away from their destination. _They say that Shinou will be able to tell if I am really Wolfram,_ he said. _But what if I'm not? Will Cheri-sama accept that? She seems so determined and sure that I am. Will she be losing her son a second time?_

He didn't know why he felt concern over that. Why should he worry if some Mazoku woman had her hopes dashed? It would only mean that he would have no obligation whatsoever to her. Wolf would be able to leave and not turn back.

_But what if I do leave? _The question came unbidden. _Would I ever get to see Yuuri again? Or would he not want anything to do with me?_ He kept these thoughts to himself and pushed them down where he would not have to answer them. He had enough troubles to concern himself with already.

They crossed the bridge and passed through the thick gates into an courtyard of only women. Some were carrying cloths and such while others wore small amounts of battle armor and carried weapons. There were no men around.

A blue-haired woman stepped forward, another on each side of her, and bowed before them. "Greetings, Maou Heika," she welcomed them. "Ulrike-sama is awaiting you in the shrine chamber."

"She knows we were coming?" Wolf was slightly unnerved by that.

"Don't worry," Yuuri told him. "She's a Priestess, she knows things like this. If you don't think about it too hard, you won't get confused."

"Please follow us," the women turned around and walked purposefully across the courtyard and into a corridor. They did follow, and Wolf allowed his attention to wander. The solidness of the building reminded him more of a fortress than a palace. Contrary to the large castle he'd come to upon arrival in Shim Makoku, this one was simple in its elegance, none of the extravagant or outstanding displays of patriotism. It simply was.

They were led down the corridor and through another, taking an additional turn down deep flight of stairs that was bare lit by the torches on the walls. Wolf felt as if they were going in a circle, but from the shape of the outer structure, they mostly likely were. Finally the stairs ended and saw the brightness of an open room on the other side of a doorway. It was then that an oppressive feeling washed over him.

The blonde stood still and the others moved in front of him, none seeming to have the same difficulty as he. As he stared through the doorway he could see very little, for the lighting different from the dim corridor into the bright room. _What is wrong with me?_ he wondered. _Why am I…afraid?_ It was not something that he would admit aloud, but the trepidation would not leave him. The finality of the act. If he stepped through that door, he was taking the next step in his life, wherever it made lead him.

"Wolf, c'mon," Yuuri was there, as always. "Don't let the atmosphere get to you. I think its because of the incense Ulrike burns. Some of them kinda smell strange."

A brief smile crossed his lips at the Maou's words. Those eyes were seeking to comfort him, even though he could not see them properly in the dull light. He slowly felt the anxiety fade from his body, and he gave a nod, willing to accept whatever came from that point on. _I can't run from this,_ he told himself. _I make my own choices now. No matter what comes of this, I am still myself._

With those fortifying words he passed through the doorway into the large room, following the others to the person standing near the opposite end. He was surprised by the petite-ness of the young girl that stood before them. She was rather tiny with _very_ long, flowing silver hair covering the floor around her that only seemed to accent her fragility. She had strange markings on her brow and a serene look on her face, as if she was willing to handle anything with a grace few would ever possess.

Wise, childlike eyes bore into him, penetrating him is a way unlike Yuuri's heartening gaze, but rather in a way that said she knew everything about him before he even entered the room. It made him feel uncomfortable, just as stares of Conrad, Cheri-sama, and Gwendal, but in a different way. Their gazes were full of demands and expectations; her eyes were full of understanding she shouldn't have.

She stepped towards him and the others quietly backed away. No matter how much he wished it, Wolf could not turn away from her. The room itself felt as if it was pushing against him, trying to feel him and his intentions. It was stifling. To him, it was almost as if he could feel another person in the room, touching him, weighing his worth.

_Is this how it feels to the others?_ he wondered. _How can they not go mad in this place?_

"Welcome," she finally spoke, her voice soft, melodious. "We have awaited your return with great hope, von Bielefield-kyo."

* * *

**Yes, I stopped it right there. You'll just have to wait until the next update for what goes down. Expect it Tuesday or Wednesday next week. **


	9. Bindings of a Different Sort

**On with the updates! In this chapter we have bursts of anger, mistakes of mammoth proportions, and emotional conversations. Enjoy.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 8 (08) ?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else (and a few Warnings I can't mention without ruining the plot)  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 8 - Bindings of Different Sort**

"**_We have awaited your return with great hope, von Bielefield-kyo."_**

The words didn't register with him at first, due to their suddenness. Wolf had thought she was speaking to someone else; the way she was staring directly at him was so obvious and ambiguous all at the same time. It took him but a moment longer to finally recognize what had been said.

"von Bielefield?" he repeated. "Me? I walk in and you already say that I am von Bielefield? How can you be so certain?"

The girl gave a solemn sigh, pale violet eyes somewhat distressed. "Shinou Heika knew you would be returning soon. He has spoke to me of it since Yuuri Heika's coronation."

Her words struck the blonde. "So that's it?" he asked, voice losing what little confidence it had. "You just say it and it's true. Everything they told me is true?"

"Yes," she nodded, although she did not appear pleased with herself for her honesty. "I am very sorry for all that you have gone through. Shinou knows of the trials and tragedies you have endured."

Wolf had not even known that he was sinking until he was on his knees. How simple was all of that? It was all over. "So everything I thought I knew is a lie?" he whispered. _All that my mother told me is lie?_ And then he let out a soft snort. _She even lied about being my mother. She did nothing but lie to me._

"Make no mistake," Ulrike broke into his thoughts. "She was no less of a mother to you than Cecelie-sama. She cared for you, loved you. She protected you, died for you. What mother wouldn't do the same for her child?"

Wolf knew the question did not warrant a reply. It was all too much. He thought that perhaps he could handle such a turnabout, and yet he felt as if he chest was too tight to breathe, his thoughts scattering each time he tried to collect them. Then he recalled the girl-child's words.

"**_Shinou Heika knew you would be returning soon…knows of the trials and tragedies you have endured."_**

There was only one thing that he knew for certain. _He knows _**nothing**_. He can't possibly know everything I have gone through all of these years. No one knows of everything I have 'endured'. _**No one**.

And then everything made sense. _It's just another one of their tricks,_ he realized. _They have played a wicked game with me and I have fallen into it all too easily._

"You're lying," he stated abruptly, and it was obvious that this was not the exact response '_expected_' of him. He pushed himself to his feet and glared at the small child before him. "How can I believe you? How do I know that this Shinou isn't just one of your fabrications that you use against Outsiders? Do you have so little entertainment here that you would play with the hearts of others for no reason at all?" The more he thought, the more he felt the fool for '_believing_' any of it for even one moment.

He spun around, turning his fierce look on the rest of those present. "You bring me to a _child_ and expect me to believe that she is a Priestess capable of communicating with the ghost of your dead _ancient_ King? Mayhap a **Mazoku** could be found more gullible towards this, but _I_ was raised by **Humans**. I cannot believe my own susceptibility for even _listening_ to your falsehoods and for that I am ashamed."

The tension in the room rose to unbearable levels as Gwendal stepped forward, eyes hard and face intimidating. But Wolf would not be cowed this time. He would stand his ground. He would not be led along like some wayward sheep. He did _not_ care about the shocked, pain-filled look that Cheri-sama gave him.

"We have given you consideration because of the circumstances," his voice thundered throughout the room, "but you have overstepped your bounds by insulting Shinou Heika and our heritage."

"I don't WANT your consideration," he hissed in return. "I should never have _listened_ to you. Any of you!" And then his accusing gaze fell on Yuuri. "And you least of all. What of your vow now, _Your Majesty_?" His eyes went to Cheri-sama. "You said I would have proof. All I have is a child playing a role far too big for her size."

"Wolf, I-" Yuuri tried to speak, only to be interrupted.

"No more!" the blonde shouted, letting the heat of his anger dry the wetness threatening his eyes. "You have what you wanted! You have you '_answer_'. May you all choke on it! I'm through with all of you. If I could, I would make you all pay for doing this to me-"

And then Yuuri was there, holding onto him. He hadn't realized how bad he had been shaking in his rage. "Wolf, calm down!" the Maou insisted. "Everything's going to be fine!"

"Let go of me!" the blonde demanded, struggling to be released from the surprisingly strong grip. But the hands did not let go. He did not want to be touched! He did not want to be held down! "**_Let go!_**"

A sharp twist freed his right hand, and he struck out with quick concession. It caught the raven-haired boy across the left cheek immediately. "You're nothing more than a bunch of lying, filthy _Mazoku_, anyway!" he shouted as it did so.

The open palm that landed on his face knocked him to the right and almost to the floor. He dropped of his own volition, staring out with wide eyes, the hysteria gone. A shaky hand reached up to touch his burning left cheek. It felt almost numb, although he knew it could be from his own shock. He looked up through messy bangs to the boy that was staring at him with eyes that were even more astounded than his own, a hand also on his left cheek.

"Y-You hit me…" Wolf whispered.

Yuuri looked away at his words, obviously just as surprised by his own actions as Wolf. "You hit me first," he muttered.

_But you said that you would never let anyone hurt me,_ the blonde didn't say, although the strange flinch the Maou made could have been taken as acknowledgment. _Did that mean everyone but you?_

"Take it back." Conrad was staring at both of them with an expression that Wolf had not before thought the brunette would be capable of. It was sickened astonishment.

"They can't," Murata spoke. "When Yuuri hit him in return on the same cheek he accepted. Mazoku law strictly states that such an act negates the ability to renege the proposal."

"W-What?" Wolf and Yuuri both were more confused now than they were before.

"You had yet to get to that area of your studies," Conrad explained. "A strike with an open palm to the left cheek is a proposal of marriage. For the intended to imitate the action is to accept and revoke the right to withdraw the proposal."

"W-What!" Yuuri stuttered once more. "You mean we're **_engaged_**!"

"Yes, Wolfram is now your fiancé," Gwendal affirmed.

The blonde had not known what to say or do. _They _**hit** _each other to show that they want to get _**married**_! Is the whole lot of them abusive barbarians?_ Nothing made sense. But Gwendal's words only brought some of the anger he had felt. "No," the blonde shook his head and stood. "My name is _Wolf_ and I am no one's intended."

"Right!" Yuuri agreed without really listening to what the other boy had said. "We're both guys! I know you said that those kind of relationships aren't uncommon here, but they can even get **_married_**?"

A blur of movement caught Wolf off guard and before he could react someone had grabbed a hold on him, his face smashed into a fleshy cushion. "Oh Wolf-chan!" Cheri-sama cried out, voice filled with happiness. "You're going to marry Maou Heika!" He could not even gainsay her without risking suffocation.

"This isn't right!" Yuuri exclaimed. He looked around at all of them. Murata's entire body was shaking, one hand held forcefully over his mouth. The Maou frowned. "This isn't funny! Isn't there something that can be done?"

"There is one thing, Heika," Ulrike spoke.

"Really?" he spun around, giving her his full attention.

"You may simply call upon the 'Lack of Compatibility Clause'," she explained. "If you find that you are unfit to marry one another you can petition the Council of Nobles and they will have your engagement annulled."

Murata finally did let out a loud barking laugh then.

Yuuri gave him a glare. "What's so funny about that!"

Conrad answered as it was obvious that Murata was incapable. "To show your conviction to at least try and keep your intended marriage agreement, you must first remain engaged for six months," he explained.

Wolf finally managed to force himself free of the former Maou's grasp and took in a deep gasp of air. "S-six months!" he stated.

"At least that long," Gwendal stated. "And seeing as the Council does not meet again for seven months, it does not matter. The engagement cannot be revoked."

"No," the blonde couldn't believe what was happening. He was so close to freedom… _This is _**his** _fault,_ he growled. He set his sights on Yuuri and grabbed by the arms and shook him with all of his might. "You did this! How could you do this to me! Was this your plot all along! You _knew_ that I knew nothing of your culture and yet your **provoked** me into hitting you!"

They were suddenly pulled apart by Conrad and Gwendal. The blonde wrestled in the raven-haired man's grip as Yuuri regained his breath. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" he exclaimed.

"Then WHY did you hit me back!" Wolf demanded. "Or do you get off from hitting people even after swearing not to! You liar! Oath-breaker! I will **_never_** trust you again!"

He couldn't calm himself down. He didn't want to calm down. He wanted to stay angry so that he could mangle the boy-King's neck as soon as he was free of Gwendal's grasp. What he hadn't expected was the hand that gripped his neck or the pressure that blurred the areas around his vision and sent him into darkness.

Light was peaking through the drapery of the large glass doors that led to the balcony when Wolf awoke once more. He was in the very comfortable bed that he had discovered himself last time he regained consciousness, yet he refused to enjoy the luxury. He was confused, although did not remain that way for long and soon came what he last recalled transpiring. _I have fainted more in the past _**week** _than I have in my entire _**life**, he thought with rueful irritation. But the slight soreness at the junction between his neck and shoulder led him to believe that he had not pushed himself into the void on his own this last time. At the same time, he cared not for those details. All he felt was the intense need to escape.

He quietly climbed out of the bed and searched for the boots that had been removed from his feet. The blonde found them by the large armchair near the unused fireplace. He put them back on and straightened his shirt, checking the bandages around his abdomen as he did so. Everything then seem**(ed)** in order and he was satisfied. Looking about he did not see anything else that he would need to take with him.

_I have to get out of here_, he thought urgently. From the still dim lighting, he could tell that it was only just past sunrise. _Only the servants and guards will be awake at this hour. It will be my best chance to flee from this wretched place._

Wolf went to the door and propped his ear against the smooth, glossy wood, listening for whatever sounds might come from the other side. He could hear nothing. Pushing down on the small lever on the handle of the door, he pulled the large portal open, peaking out as he did so. He could see no one in area. _I HAVE to get out of here before someone comes looking for me,_ he continued to chant with necessity.

And so he ran, using the skills of silence and blending in that he had honed while under Verik's mastery to remain unseen as he passed through the halls, although still moving with as much speed as possible. Whenever he heard footsteps or voices, he would simply turn down another corridor and hide until he was sure that none had followed him. Unfortunately, this led to the trouble of becoming lost within the winding halls of the castle. He could not see anything familiar from the last time he had walked through the castle and his unfamiliarity with the fortress was his greatest weakness.

After some time he began to lose his composure, falling into frantic thoughts and panicking. _I don't have time to waste! I'll be caught for sure!_

But he had no idea where he was going or how to get back to the paths that led to the closest exit. He would have felt more secure knowing how to get to the kitchens so as to flee through the servants' quarters, but also knew that he had not the time to spend searching or planning for such an attempt. He had only one chance to make it out of the castle and refused to allow himself be locked away.

Footsteps and laughter followed him down the corridor, breaking his thought patterns. He spun and caught sight of two maids with linens in their arms just as they turned the corner onto the hall where he contemplated. Recklessly, he thrust himself into the closest hall, only to discover that it was a shortened wing, a dead end.

_I'm trapped!_

There were only two doors down the corridor and he wasn't even sure if one of them was unlocked. As the sounds grew closer Wolf knew that he would have to take the risk. Giving a silent prayer to the Great One, he rushed to the door on the right, and found it miraculously to the be unlocked. Pushing down the lever and pulling the door open, he slid into the room and shut the door behind him as quickly-and _quietly_-as he could.

His ear pressed against the cool lumber and he listened. His heart raced, ensnared in his throat. Relaxation slowly bled into his body and the blonde let out the air he had holding in his chest, allowing his sweat-drenched brow to fall against the door.

"Wolf-chan!"

The voice cried out in pleasant surprise from behind him and he whirled around to face the other inhabitant of the room. Before he could focus on the person he was grabbed and hugged, voluptuous breasts that were quickly becoming familiar to him pressed against his face. One hand held the back of his head and the other wrapped around his shoulders while he struggled.

Cheri-sama only clutched him tighter. "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed happily. "Most of the castle isn't even awake yet. _I'm_ not even usually awake at this hour." When she released him, she stepped back and gave him a knowing wink. "Trying to hide from the maids? You should _graciously_ accept their gentle affections! Oh perhaps Yuuri Heika would not like that?"

"Stop!" Wolf growled, pulling away from her and taking several steps back. "Stop seizing my person whenever you wish! I am not a doll or any other toy!"

She just gave him another smile, although it did not carry her usually exuberance. "But you need it," she told him. "It's obvious that you weren't hugged enough if you react this way every time someone embraces you."

Her words made him feel inferior in a way. "I've been hugged often!" he retorted, multiple memories in Hilde's bear-like arms came to mind. _But…she's the only one in fifty years…_ At the thought he turned his eyes away. "I…I just don't like to be touched without my permission."

Cecilie shrugged, as if coming to a decision. "Then I will ask you from now on," she told him. "Is that all right with you?"

Her acceptance of his words threw him off, but he gave a short nod. "All right," he agreed. With that settled, he took the time to look about the room. It was brightly colored and filled with toys and stuffed animals. A small table with three chairs was close to the large windows on the opposite wall from the door, but the room stretched off to both sides and curved on the left.

"Is this Greta's playroom?" he asked.

Cheri-sama shook her head. "No," she replied. "This is the nursery. It hasn't even been used before."

_Nursery?_ he thought and then his eyes filled with understanding. _Is this Wolfram's room? But she said that it hadn't been used before…_ He didn't remind himself about the fact that the child from the day before claimed that he _was_ Wolfram. It was better just not to think about it.

"Why has it never been used?" he asked, almost dreading her reply.

The beautiful woman stepped towards a long table with stuffed animals covering every bit of space of touching each one with a gliding finger. "It was never meant to be used," she explained. "It's a memorial. For Wolfram."

"What? Then this _is_ his room?" And yet everything was in perfection condition. It showed the dedication of those the small child had left behind, his family.

He had not expected her to shake her head in disagreement. "No, like I said, it's a memorial," she said, her voice soft.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Would you like to know?" she asked him. "I do not want you to think I'm forcing it on you."

"N-no," he replied, "I mean yes, I would like to know."

"Then come," she turned away and walked to a large couch that was stretched against the wall. Sitting down, she patted the spot next to her. Wolf hesitated, uncertain if it would be proper-or _safe_-to sit, but finally did so. He adjusted himself for security, still keeping a sizeable amount of space between them, before giving her his full attention.

"This was not always the castle of the Maou," she started. "Usually, the Maou will chose their own dwelling. When I was crowned Maou almost a century ago, I chose my family home in the Spitzweg lands as my capitol. This was before Wolfram was born and while I was still with my second husband, Dan Hiri Weller, Conrad's father."

"What happened to your first husband?" Wolf interrupted her.

She seemed amused by his curiosity, but did not comment. "I guess I will have to start from the beginning, as things do make better sense that way, ne? Gwendal's father died when he was only twenty years old, during a small skirmish on the Von Voltaire border." It seemed as if speaking of it did not upset her, or the pain from it had dulled enough to be masked. "It was one of the first that eventually escalated over the years into the war."

This caused something to click within the boy's mind that he had not recognized before. "So Gwendal is your son as well?" he said. "And he and Conrad look nothing alike, or rather nothing like you."

"How could you not have noticed? He only calls me Hahaue," she inquired, but then she snapped her fingers. "That's right, Humans don't call their mothers that. I believe it is only a Mazoku term."

"I have never heard it before," Wolf agreed, although he remembered it has being the first word that came to mind when he met Cheri-sama.

"Oh well, now where was I?" she tried to step back into her place in the tale. "Shortly after I was crowned Maou, Dan Hiri and I separated. As you know, he was human, and although he never said it, I know that part of the reason was because of how he aged. He did not want Conrad and I to watch him grow old and die. At the same time, he was a wanderer, and would often take Conrad with him on the journeys he made throughout the world.

"But I was Maou, and many of the Noble Families thought it made me look 'weak' because I refused to denounce my marriage. Very few stood by me and my choice. One of them was Alec von Bielefield. He was a handsome young Mazoku that was just a few years below myself. He had come to my court to work with the military on behalf of his family. Because he was only the second son, he would inherit very little and thought that by joining the military he could serve himself, his country, and his family all at the same time. And he was a very adept maryoku user, which did help him in rising in the ranks.

"Alec thought that it was cruel of others to expect such of me. At the same time, he didn't really have such a high opinion of humans in general so he felt that Dan Hiri was a poor excuse of a husband for leaving me. Every argument with him was partially over my right to stand by my choices, as I _was_ Maou, and also partly over the utter disgrace that was my husband. They were often very '_unique_' and '_heated_' conversations. Oh, but the _passion_ in his eyes... He truly believed in his convictions."

The was a look of wistfulness in Cheri-sama's eyes as she spoke, and Wolf could tell that the memories both saddened her and filled her with great joy. He could understand the contradiction, for many of his own memories brought about the same emotions.

"One day, I went to visit Ulrike for advice on the growing unrest of the humans in Shin Makoku territories," she went on. "She has always been one of those that I go to when in need of guidance. My brother, Stoffel, was my advisor, but he was being too forceful in I was unsure what to do. Alec was there, which was a great surprise. Men are not supposed to enter the Palace of Shinou unless called upon by the Priestess herself.

"Ulrike told me that Shinou had spoken to her of a union between us and that it was sanctioned, even though I had not divorced my current husband. We were both shocked, although Alec more than I. I had expected something to come up soon enough, but he was taken completely by surprised, and anger. He said that Shinou had no right to force us to marry, as we were friends and he did not believe he could see me as a wife.

"But Ulrike insisted that it was to be done and that a great reward would come of it. Alec stormed out and it would not be without much coercion that we were indeed married months later."

"You didn't love each other?" Wolf couldn't believe. "You married, had a child together and did not even love one another?"

"Many marriages are not done out of love," she told him. "Our was not even political. Shinou always makes decisions for a reason and knew that it would be best for us and Shin Makoku. And we did receive out reward."

"What?" the boy asked.

"A beautiful baby with blonde hair and green eyes that bonded us closer together than love ever could," she said. Whatever disapproval Wolf had felt drained away at her words.

Cheri-sama continued, "Wolfram was energetic, loud, and very spoiled. But he was also a happy child and we loved him so much. In a way, he healed both of us. I did not miss Dan Hiri as much or stress over the troubles of the kingdom as often with him there to occupy me and Alec finally had a part of his life that he could call his own, without the pressures of his family in the background. And our relationship grew. Alec had felt cheated at first. The only benefit he saw in being the second son was not having the duty of marrying to provide the heir of the next generation, but Shinou took that choice from him. At times, I even believed that he resented _me_ for it.

"But after Wolfram was born…it was as if Alec had been reborn as well. He was happier, more outgoing. He spent as much time with him as he could. Unfortunately, the unrest with the humans had grown even more and by the time Wolfram was three, his father was forced to spend much of his time dealing with rebellions and border skirmishes. He would return tired and angry, his opinion towards humans lower each time. Wolfram was the only one that calmed him. As my duties increased, it actually was Conrad who took on the duty of caring for Wolfram while Alec was away."

"Conrad? Wasn't he too young?" Wolf asked.

"Half-Mazoku age differently," she reminded him. "And there is a twenty year age difference between them. So Conrad was actually closer to the physical age of a Human ten-year old. He didn't mind. He loved caring for his younger brother. Gwendal was often busy with his training as a statesman, so he could not offer as much of his time. Wolfram adored Conrad as it was, following him all over the castle and sneaking into his room at night to sleep. It was rather adorable. Alec didn't even get jealous over it, though. He simply said that brothers were meant to be so close, even though he and his own brother never were.

"But then one day he was called back home, to the von Bielefield territories. There had been an strange epidemic. Many of the people were growing ill, including his older brother. His father needed him to help govern the province. The disease was believed to be caused by something that had affected the river than runs through the region, and is the main source of water for most of the villages as it is not a large region, it turned out to be most of the territory."

The former Maou's features darkened somewhat and Wolf nothing had come next. And yet she did not stop in her tale, continuing on.

"Alec was there for over a week before he started to show signs of the illness. No one could understand why. It would be years before they discovered the truth. It was actually a new breed of mosquimoths that had carried it. They lived along the river and had started to breach out due to the drought that had been going on for the past year. But all of this knowledge came too late to save Alec. His brother managed to survive, although he is paralyzed from the waist down. I was not even notified of anything until after his death. From the letter it said that he had died in the middle of October, during the first and worst storm that the von Bielefield Province had endured the entire year.

"I was hurt. He was one of my truest friends and yet I knew nothing until it was too late to do anything. And Wolfram… He didn't understand why his father wouldn't be returning home. But he grew to accept it. What else could he do? Nothing was going to bring him back."

She stopped and let her eyes roam about the room once more, taking in everything. "This is the exact way that Wolfram's room looked when he disappeared," she stated. "Alec spent months before I gave birth stressing over every detail as he redecorated the nursery at Spitzweg Castle. He wanted it to be perfect, not caring if he would have a son or a daughter."

"That would explain the subtle feminine design of the room," Wolf pointed out.

"Yes," she gave a small laugh. "He wanted to be sure that he wouldn't have to change it if the boy he was so sure he would have came out a girl. And after he died the room wasn't changed. Wolfram loved his room too much and there was nothing a few paint brushes couldn't touch up."

"But how did the room come to be here?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, although she did not appear to be very contrite. "I've been talking for so long and haven't even gotten to the point! But you know how a girl just _loves_ the dramatic build up."

"Cheri-sama…" Wolf redirected her.

She nodded and let her eyes roam once more. "This castle is actually the home of the von Voltaire, Gwendal's family, which was gifted to them by Shinou. He is the last of his line, well besides his cousin, Geigan Huber, but that's neither here nor there… About thirty years ago, I finally moved the capital of Shin Makoku here and just couldn't bare the thought of leaving Wolfram's things behind. Imagine my surprise when Gwendal and Conrad led me here. Everything was exactly as it had been at Spitzweg, even down to the chocolate stain on the carpet under the table. All of his toys and furniture had been moved here and Gwendal swore to me that the room had never and would never be used by any child unless I gave permission."

Wolf could tell then that she was finally done with her story and still did not know how to feel. The longing in her voice, it was so apparent by the end, no matter the nonchalant attitude she tried to portray. _How can she try to stay so happy when she has lost so much?_ he wondered.

"I don't understand why you told me all of that," he said, eyes cast away from her. "I inquired about the room and you told me all of that…"

"I wanted you to understand," she said.

"Understand what?" he frowned. "I'm not your son, I can't be. No matter what some priestess says or what you and the others want of me. I can't be Wolfram."

"You're wrong."

He stared into her eyes that were no longer sad, but resolute. "You are right that you cannot be Wolfram, I understand that now," she stated. "Wolfram was a child, a prince, and he was taken from me. He would have grown up with me and his brothers, most likely far too spoiled, and maybe even joined the military. You are someone who has lost far too much and suffered horrible things for no reason at all, but still survived. I can never get back Wolfram, but that does not mean that I cannot love the son that I **_did_** get back. No matter what life you lived, or who raised you, you are still my son."

Her words struck him to the core, even though he was resolved to ignore them. He wanted to deny what she said. He _knew_ who his mother was. No priestess could tell him otherwise.

And she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and how to counter it. "I knew you were my son before Ulrike called you by that name," she said and grabbed at him, but only took his hand. This time he didn't even try to pull away from her. "It's not even your looks. It's this resonance that I feel in my heart, as if everything has finally fallen into place again. When I saw you yesterday, it was as if I was looking down on my little baby all over again and yet not. And perhaps when you have children of your own, you will understand this feeling."

Her eyes bored into him and made him feel as if he was opening his soul to her, when it was actually her who had pored out her heart. Wolf knew not what to say or what to do.

"May I hug you now?" she asked in a soft tone.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have given an affirmative 'no'. And yet it was as if so may things had been plowed away, all of the thoughts, denials, and uncertainties brushed from his mind. He was not sure if he had actually acquiesced, but he did not protest the arms that encircled him and pulled his upper body close. This time, she held him around the shoulders close to her stomach. He lay there, stretched out over most of the couch and in the arms of the woman who called him her son even though she knew next to nothing about him.

It wasn't exactly the same as with Hilde, the protective love that comforted him when he was hurt or who had spent twenty years watching him through many of the harshest times of his life. It was a strange connection that he wanted to ignored, to bury in the depths of his soul so that he would not have to acknowledge the profoundness of the emotions she had provoke him. The prior need to escape, to run as far away as possible, was forgotten in favor of his current location. Cheri-sama simply held him, wanted to be close to him, to know him. And for now he would let her. Later on, he would deny the arms that encircled her in return and the wetness on his cheeks.

* * *

**And so the engagement! You didn't think I would leave it out, did you? No, Wolf and Yuuri are much more fun when they're fiancés. As you can tell with this chapter, this story is AU for than one reason. I tend to forget some things and since not all of the episodes are subbed, I just kind of made some things up as well. I'll be doing it more often later on. Now the next chapter is on Monday!**


	10. Speaking to Flowers

**Okay, fair warning, this will be the last chapter before the time jump I planned. I couldn't write everything so I skipped a couple...months. You'll see though that I think it came along rather well.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 9 - (09of?)  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else (and a few Warnings I can't mention without ruining the plot)  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 9 - Speaking to Flowers**

They remained in that embrace for sometime and it was Cheri-sama who first pulled away. Realizing that she was releasing him, Wolf sat up in a jerking fashion, eyes turned away and a slight line of color tinting the pale porcelain-like skin over his nose. Cheri-sama didn't comment, but stood and extended her hand.

"Come with me," she said. "There's someone we need to see."

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Gwendal. We have much to discuss about when to have your Coming of Age Ceremony."

Her choice of words caused him to blink in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

She smiled at him. "Well, at age sixteen it is tradition to decide what you want to do with your life, such as becoming a statesmen, joining the military, or learning some trade. Often you have a small ceremony to commemorate it," she explained. "You did not get that choice and it would be best for your to think of how you will live the rest of your life. You don't want to spend the rest of it running do you?"

"Of course not!" he blurted. "But Yuu-His Majesty said that I could leave whenever I wanted."

"Do you? Want to leave, I mean," she inquired. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but you don't have anywhere else to go. Nowhere pleasant anyway. Why not just stay here and try to take what is being offered? You can take lessons with Günter and from there you can choose to do whatever you want. You could even decide to push back your decision until later and familiarize yourself with different crafts or duties. Just wait a few days even, if you want to leave after that, than I will stand by Heika and not let anyone stop you."

He stared at her. _Does she want me to stay so badly?_ he wondered. _And yet she's giving me the choice to leave. Does she believe that I will choose to stay?_ But then he thought of all of the troubles that could arise from such a decision. He would be deciding to live with the very Mazoku that he had feared and despised for so many years. He would be acknowledging himself as one of them, whether it was truthful if he was full-blooded or not wouldn't even matter.

_But she's right,_ he admitted, even if only to himself. _I don't have anywhere else to go. Hilde would beat me herself if I even attempted to return to the _**Talon**, _even if it was to stay with her. She made it clear that I am never to go back there. I may be free now, but I still have nothing, no property, not money, not even an extra suit of clothing._ _Yuu-HIS MAJESTY promised to provide me with funds if I chose to leave, but that doesn't change the fact that I have no idea what I would do with it._

What he needed was time. Time, to get to know the world around him and acquaint himself with those who could best help in him creating a life for himself. Cheri-sama was correct in everyway, even though he would not tell her that to her face. At the same time, Wolf did not know if he would be allowed to leave if he did wait. Why would they provide for him only to let him go without want for anything in return? It didn't make any sense to him at all.

"It's all right for you to wait," Cheri-sama told him, interrupting the confusing debate within his mind. "You cannot simply pick up a life for yourself in one day. You need to find what you know will make you happy. Yuuri Heika will give you the chance. That's all he wants for his subjects." She gave him that saucy wink once more. "And since you're his fiancé, he'll want to make sure your _really_ happy."

Her words changed the atmosphere of their conversation. Wolf cut his eyes and glared at his hands where they lay in his lap. "I am NOT his fiancé!" he insisted. "I didn't know when I hit him! And HE most certainly was not thinking clearly! His reaction last night was telltale enough."

"But you must remain engaged for seven months," she reminded him. "Then the Council will annul the agreement. Couldn't you just try to go along with it? Heika is rather odd, yes, but I know that he is the kindest of hearts and it is easy to become enchanted by him."

_Enchanted? What an interesting turn of phrase,_ Wolf thought. He recalled how he felt when around the boy. Either he was lost within his eyes and smile, or fueled to anger by the betrayal. Such extremes. Yuuri made him feel things that confused him and he did not like his lack of defense when confronted by those feelings. Indeed, it was almost as if he was caught in some spell.

"I refuse to be trapped in a relationship without any standing," he finally said. "When you and Sir von Bielefield married, you were at least friends. There is not even that much between His Majesty and I."

"But there could be," Cheri-sama returned with a smile. "If you both could put in the effort. And it would be wonderful for Greta."

"Why?" Wolf wanted to know. "What is wrong with Greta?"

"Well, there are often times when Yuuri Heika has to return to his homeland, because he is not originally from Shin Makoku," she clarified. "When he leaves, Greta misses him so much and is very lonely. It was obvious yesterday how much she cared for you and you seemed to like her very much, too. You would be a great comfort to her. Like another father."

_I'm too young to be a father_, he wanted to say, but he could recall all of the other children he had cared for and helped raised over his years as a slave, Hilde's two girls being some of them. At the same time, he thought of his feelings when he was forced to leave them behind to move on to a new house and master, or when they had been taken away. Thankfully, most were far too young to get attached to him in a permanent way. He'd had twelve different masters throughout his sixty-some years of slavery and, having spent twenty of said years with Verik, that meant he was passed and sold often. The shortest amount of time he'd been 'kept' was six months, the longest-other than Verik-was eight years. Many of the children would now be elderly and have grandchildren of there own.

_Greta is Human,_ he thought. _Would I have to watch her grow old and die before I'm even old enough to look the part of her father? Could I do that to myself?_

"Please think on it," Cheri-sama asked of him. "You shouldn't regret the choices you make while you're here, or after you leave."

"So I do not need a Coming of Age Ceremony?" he wanted to be sure of what she was saying.

"Not at this time," she replied. "You could always wait or choose not to have one at all." Then she gave an elegant shrug, "But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't see Gwendal. I'm sure that they are absolutely _frantic_ looking for you. They _might_ even think that you ran away."

It was then that Wolf realized that she knew the real reason for why he had entered the room. But she did not try to accuse him of anything, merely tried to sidestep the oncoming confusion that would come with his seeming disappearance. "It would seem the best course of action," he agreed with her and then stood, but did not take her hand.

"May I touch you again?" she requested.

"Why?" he inquired in return.

"I just want to fix something," she explained.

His mind came up with a few ideas on what she could want to do, but he did give her permission. Wolf was shocked by the pleased expression on her face as she reached out and ran her hand through his hair. She shifted strands and such until she seemed satisfied and then pulled away.

"You have such beautiful hair," she said, "and yet you leave it in _such_ a mess. That will not do. And it's rather long, but perhaps this length isn't bad for you."

Wolf hadn't actually thought about his hair since he'd rinsed it during his bath. Yes, it was rather long, reaching past his shoulders in some places, but it was also uneven and there were places where the strands were broken, damaged from being pulled far too often. In the mirror yesterday he had not even noticed, so shocked was he by his own transformation, but now he had the time to contemplate it.

"No," he decided. "It would be best if it was cut."

"Good!" Cheri-sama clapped her hands together. "That is something that we can work on today! But for now, let us deal with the matter of your whereabouts."

They both walked in silence to the door, but Wolf was distracted by the stuffed animals on the table. One in particular. It was a rather brightly colored pig, with buttons for eyes and a large nose. It seemed so familiar that he could not help picking it up for a closer look.

_I had a Piggy, when I was younger,_ he remembered.

"That's Kitty 2," Cheri-sama told him.

"Kitty 2?" he repeated.

"Yes, Gwendal made one for Wolfram when he was born," she said. "It's a kitty, even though it doesn't look it-actually looks more like a pig. When Wolfram went missing, we couldn't find Kitty either. Gwendal made a new one to put in the room afterwards. It was important because it was one of the few things they always argued over. Wolfram loved '_Piggy_' and absolutely refused to call it '_Kitty_'." She then opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Wolf stared at her, eyes widening slightly before looking back down at the soft toy in his hands. He continued to stare at it for some time, trying to assimilate what he had 'known' with what he now 'knew'. With a reverent sort of care, he set the 'kitten' back in its place on the table and followed her.

They reached the door to Gwendal's study and could hear the voices within. They were muffled, but the angry tones were still understood. Cheri-sama gave him another of her infamous winks before pushing both of the doors wide open.

"-not going to spend hours searching for someone who doesn't want to be-"

Gwendal's words halted as the five people in the room turned to stare with various stages of shock at the two newcomers. Yuuri's eyes were wide and Günter looked as if he had just been about to speak. Murata actually looked as if he was trying to go back to sleep at the table, completely uncaring about the shouts and arguments gong on around him.

"Hello, boys!" Cecelie greeted exuberantly. "Why are you fighting so early in the morning?"

"Where have you been?" Conrad's question was obviously directed at Wolf.

"He was with me, of course," Cheri-sama answered instead. "We had a wonderful conversation and came to understand one another."

_I doubt that I am EVER going to understand you,_ Wolf kept this to himself.

Yuuri stood up from his place at the long table in the center of the room and moved. "We thought-"

"That I had run," Wolf nodded as he interrupted him. "I know, I'm not dull. Why else would you think otherwise? You all know how I feel about being here."

"Do you intend to run?" Gwendal asked him.

"Would you try to stop me?" he parried.

Günter stepped forward. "As fiancé of Maou Heika, you have duties that need to be seen to, as well as lessons to take about-"

"Is that how you see me?" Wolf cut him off. "First I was merely the lost brother, now I'm just the fiancé to that wimp of a king?" He motioned his hand towards Yuuri. "I'm am not a _title_, a _concept_, or a _memory_. **_I_** will decide who I am."

Conrad stared at him, those same penetrating eyes trying to read him. But Wolf would not be so easily taken in by any of those in the room. Not even Yuuri.

"And, pray tell, what have you decided?" Conrad asked him, that same infuriating smile back on his face.

Wolf would not take the bait. He knew what he wanted and-

"Wolf-chan!"

Small arms wrapped around his legs and he almost lost his balance, more out of shock than the actual act. He turned his attention downward and saw the young caramel-haired girl that clung to him.

"Where were you!" she demanded. "I went to find you this morning, but some of the guards said that you ran away!"

"Greta…" the blonde didn't know what to say at first. He gently pulled her away from him and kneeled down so that they were near eye level. "I didn't run away. I was with Cheri-sama."

"But do you want to leave?" Greta asked him, open wariness in her eyes. "I know you kept getting sick yesterday, but you seem better today, and I wanted to show you the garden and the new flowers Cheri-sama and I were growing, and we could have a picnic, or something, and…" She took a deep breath. "I really, really like having you around and don't want you to leave!" With that she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own tightly around his neck.

Wolf stared at the dark-skinned child clutching him so dearly and didn't know what to do. Discreetly, he glanced at Cheri-sama, wondering if she could have possibly put the girl up to this, but didn't think that such a thing could be acted out so well. And so he curled his arms around her in return, feeling the light tremble in her body.

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. "I'm sure you'll like it here if you just give it a chance. And Papa Yuuri is really nice, too! And so is everyone else, so please don't leave. If you leave I might never see you again."

_How can I tell her no? _he asked himself frantically. He could feel the growing wetness on his shirt. He hadn't realized that she would come to care for him so much in just the few short days that they had known each other. Greta was indeed a wonderful child, and anyone could simply fall in love with her, but… Could he really choose to stay just for her?

/ "…**_you don't have anywhere else to go. Nowhere pleasant anyway. Why not just stay here and try to take what is being offered?" _**/

Finally, Wolf let a sigh and smiled as genuinely as he could. "I'm not going anywhere," he told Greta. "So you don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm staying right here." She stepped back and looked into his eyes, searching for any lie behind his words. He reached out a hand and wiped the streaks from her cheeks. "Don't cry anymore."

Her eyes brightened almost instantly. Once more, his arms were filled by the enthusiastic girl as she squeezed him. "Yay!" she cried. "That means that I _can_ show you the new flowers and go on a picnic! It will be great! We'll have so much fun, Wolf-chan!"

"I-I'm sure we will," he let out a light laugh at her eagerness. "But maybe you shouldn't do all of this in your nightgown."

Jumping back, she clapped her hands together. "I need to get dressed!"

Cheri-sama seemed have been infected by her obvious zeal over her plans for the day. "I know just what would be _perfect_ to wear for today!" she exclaimed. "Today is going to be lovely!" She took Greta's hand and they turned to leave, but not before Greta waved goodbye to everyone in the room.

"You'll be coming with us, right Papa Yuuri?" she had asked.

"Of course," the raven-haired boy had agreed.

"Good!" she grinned just before she and Cheri-sama left the room, shutting the doors behind them. Wolf stared at the doors after they were gone, a strange feeling welling up in his chest.

"You don't have to stay here just to please her," Yuuri told him.

"I'm not," the blonde replied, his back still to them. "I have spent almost my entire life as a slave and know very little else. I made this decision for myself, so that I may find my path in life."

He did turn to look at all of them then, even though his eyes fell on Yuuri. "Don't mistake this as me suddenly deciding to become 'Wolfram von Bielefield'. I am not him. You may even call me by that name if you wish, yet it will not change the fact that I will never be him. But I will stay until I can figure out who I am supposed to be. For that, I guess you could say that I am using you, rather than the other way around."

Yuuri only concurred with his words, "You can stay for as long as you like and leave whenever you feel ready."

"I want to learn to use a sword," Wolf told them. "And I want to learn everything I can about Shin Makoku."

"Why?" Yuuri asked him.

"Because I want to know the truth about Mazoku," he answered. "If a child like Greta can care so much about you all, there has to be a reason for it."

A smile lit up those eyes and Wolf refused to let it affect him as it usually would.

"You can take lessons from Günter with Shibuya," Murata said. "He still doesn't understand all of the Mazoku customs and so Gunter's been tutoring him."

Wolf nodded, only for a sound to break out in the relative silence of the room. A blush covered his cheeks only slightly while everyone else froze.

It was Yuuri who gave the embarrassed laugh. "Perhaps we should go to breakfast," Yuuri said. "I'm starving so much that my stomach is protesting."

"We wouldn't want the Maou to die of malnutrition," Conrad spoke. "How would we explain that to your subjects?"

Wolf only watched them and their friendly banter. No one mentioned that it wasn't _Yuuri's_ stomach that they had heard.

Entering the garden was much like walking into another world. Even surrounded by the stone walls of the castle the flowers grew as a wild and vibrant, yet tamed beauty to counter the obvious civilization around them. The scents of the different strands enveloped him like a sweet perfume. It was calm and peaceful. Wolf almost felt as if he was intruding.

"Look at those roses!" Greta pointed out the flowers that did indeed look like rose, save for the fact that the petals were often more than one color. "Cheri-sama said that they were the first ones she blended. She said that she mixed them with pansies. Aren't the colors pretty?"

"Very pretty," he agreed with her. Greta smiled and pulled him along even more. She was dressed in something other than the recreational clothing that she normally wore. Instead she wore a lightweight, casual pale blue dress that came past her knees with a pair of white girl-breeches that came to just past her knees. The outfit was unusual for what he had seen most young girls wear, but it did look adorable on her.

Cheri-sama had been very proud of her selection and said that was perfect for a stroll with the 'family' as well and for light play. She also mentioned how it was perfect for Greta because of how she preferred pants to simple gowns. Yuuri had complimented his daughter on how beautiful she looked and Wolf agreed with him. The child had blushed happily before sitting down to enjoy her morning meal with them.

After cleaning up and getting dressed-his clothes once more provided by Yuuri, Wolf had allowed Greta to lead him out of the palace to the cobblestone path to the garden. Yuuri was not far behind, walking beside Murata, who had decided to join them-for 'entertainment' he had said.

So far they had only covered the first area of the garden and there was still plenty more to see. Flowers he recognized and could remember were everywhere, although much more vivid than he could ever recall them being. It seemed like the gardeners and Cheri-sama took great care with them. The ones that he could not recall were beautiful and Greta enjoyed explaining each one she knew to him.

"Those are Tiger Lilies," she would say, inserting different blossoms for each one. "I actually got to help plant new ones last spring." Then she would turn to Yuuri and Murata. "They've grown bigger, haven't they Papa Yuuri?"

And so they went, spending the rest of the morning this way. They finally had traveled through the circular garden and then turned towards the courtyard at the front of the castle. There were many flowers around the edges of the square as well and Greta felt it was her responsibility to show all of them to him as well.

One patch caught his attention, for he spotted a yellow flower he was sure he had seen before. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it looked like the picture on the bottle of bath soap he had used the day before. "What is that flower?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh," Greta said, "that's beautiful Wolfram."

He looked back at her. "Yes it is beautiful," he agreed. "But what is its name?"

"_Beautiful Wolfram_ is its name," Murata clarified. "Cheri-sama named these flowers personally. The blue ones are _Secret Gwendal_ and _Conrad Stands Upon the Earth_. The red ones are _Cheri's Red Sigh_."

"Oh," Wolf took in what they had said, only to notice something had been left out. He pointed to a black and dark blue flower that did not look as if it had completely bloomed yet. There were fewer of it scattered about the plot than all of the others as well. It had a tall stalk with a large bud that was still somewhat closed. "What about this one?"

"That's the one Cheri-sama and I worked on all winter and early spring for!" Greta stated proudly. "This is the first time its been planted, though and it hasn't fully developed yet. We haven't even given it a name."

"It's lovely," he told her. "You have a wonderful talent for this."

"I love flowers," she told him with a blushing shrug. "Cheri-sama says that I would make a great flower breeder."

"If you put so much work and dedication into it as you seem to, I couldn't see any reason why you wouldn't," he smiled. "And flowers are one of life's most talkative plants. They can say anything you want them to and even a few things that you don't realize. If there's something you can't say, flowers can easily do it for you. All they ask is that you respect them and their beauty."

"That's exactly what Cheri-sama said!" Greta exclaimed. "Wow, you two must have had a really good talk this morning."

Wolf froze at her words. He did not know where the words had come from. He could somewhat remember someone else saying them to him, but not who or when. It was one of the things from his faraway childhood that he could barely recall. It was hard to remember everything after letting it fade for so many years.

They started to walk away from the plot, only to have Greta halt them. "I know!" she said and suddenly Wolf was being tugged to the fountain. "Sit here!" she said, pushing him down so that he was facing the front steps of the castle. "Don't move and don't you dare look behind you!" With that she rushed off. Wolf could only blink in perplexity.

"You're wonderful with her," Yuuri mentioned as he came up behind him. "She adores you."

"I have no idea why," he replied.

"It's because you have a motherly aura around you," Murata stated.

"Motherly!" the blonde shot up and glared at him. "I'm a boy!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're very paternal," the dark-haired boy replied, bringing up his hands as a form of surrender. "It's not meant to be a bad thing! It's good to have such qualities."

"Don't be so angry, Wolf," Yuuri tried to supplicate him. "She likes you, so isn't that all that matters?"

"Especially since she's going to be your daughter," Murata added. "I mean, you're engaged to her father."

"I'm not this wimp's fiancé!" the blonde huffed.

"Right, he's not my-" Yuuri's words halted. "Hey! Don't call me a wimp!"

"You are one!" Wolf returned. "You're weak and you can't even take someone squeezing your shoulder!"

"It's not my fault you're stronger than you look!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!"

"I mean you look kinda girly!"

Yuuri suddenly realized his folly just as Wolf grabbed his arm and twisted around, the dark-haired boy flying through the air before landing in the fountain. He sputtered and quickly pushed his head above water so that he could breathe.

"Shibuya!" Murata cried out and jumped in to help him.

"Humph," Wolf crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Serves you right! Wimp!" A cry let out and Wolf looked back to see that the water in the fountain was swirling like a whirlpool, both Yuuri and Murata trapped in its thrall.

"Yuuri!" he cried and threw himself towards the edge of the fountain, his hand outstretched. The Maou reached back reflexively, but it was too late. Both he and his friend were lost down the swirling waters. "NO!" Wolf jumped into the pool, but found himself touching the stone ground. The Whirlpool was gone and so were Yuuri and Murata.

"YUURI!" he shouted, falling to his knees.

"Wolf-chan!" Greta was standing a few feet away.

"Go get help!" he told her urgently. "Something happened and Yuuri and Murata were sucked away! We have to do something!"

"It's all right Wolf-chan," she told him, although her voice was somewhat somber. "Papa Yuuri and Mura-chan just went home."

"Wh-What?" he asked her, slowly calming down.

Greta let out a sigh. "Shinou always sends them home this way. Papa Yuuri is connected to water, I guess, so water sends him home. They'll come back in a while."

"Y-You mean this happens all the time?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "But they won't be back for a week or so at the earliest. Sometimes, Papa Yuuri is gone for a long time and I miss him a lot." She turned her eyes down, staring at the surprise she had gathered for him. A bouquet of the flowers from the last plot they had visited.

"Greta…" he drifted off. Instead of saying what he was about to, he dragged his soaking body out of the fountain and kneeled in front of her. Then he hesitantly took her into his arms, carefully not to crush the flowers between them. "Thank you for the flowers, they're lovely."

She smiled in return, even though there was a wet glaze to her eyes. "I'm glad you like them."

* * *

**Okay... I have no idea where this chapter came from. I originally wanted it to just be about the flowers and then have them sitting down with Wolf for his first formal meal... but as you can see it didn't turn out like that AT ALL. I just let it flow and look what happens...Yuuri gets shipped back to Earth. Oh well, still working with the time jump. Next update is Sunday...and you'll be getting the BIG surprise twist that I've been holding out on since I started writing this story. Until then.**


	11. Two Steps Back

**Sorry for the late update! Crazy weekend involving Open Houses, Volleyball, LOTS OF BIKE RIDING, and Midnight Karaoke. My legs HURT. Not to mention I'm busy working on some other fics too. But here it is, rather long one as an apology.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 10 -10 of ?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else BIG SURPRISE! (not everyone will probably like it but…Oh well (shrugs))  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 10 - Two Steps Back**

As Wolf would find, everyone had known of Yuuri's rather unique way of returning to his homeland. When he has asked where the country was, he had been given a rather complicated answer that he did not fully believe. _Another world?_ It was too fantastic a concept. He had enough trouble dealing with the world he lived in, how could he possibly deal with moving between two of them. It was then that he decided to give Yuuri a little more leeway. It seemed that he did understand what it was like to suddenly be thrust into a new world he knew nothing about and try to cope with it. But it did not change the fact that the other boy was a wimp who needed to grow a backbone.

He had started his lessons with Günter a few days later, as well as sword lessons with Conrad when Gisela confirmed his back was healed enough-he still refused to remove his necklace. He had been given the choice of many different teachers, but for some reasons he knew that Conrad would be the least likely to cosset him during training. He didn't want to be pampered, he wanted to learn how to fight. He **_never_** wanted to be caught helpless ever again.

It had been a strange transition, living both as a Freeman and with Mazoku. While he was forced to study for his lessons (literature, culture, history, and writing) and practice daily with his swordplay, he did have the choice to quit. He just refused to. Daily chores were not demanded of him-he was forcibly removed from the kitchen on more than one occasion for trying to assist the maids-and he spent much of his free time with Greta, often in the library. It had been so long since he'd been permitted to read that he had not realized how much he missed settling into a good book until Greta had pointed out he'd gone several pages without reading aloud to her.

He had also gotten to know the red-haired woman, Anissina. She was somewhat of a frightening experience. Within ten minutes of being introduced, she had tried to coerce him into being the subject for one of her latest scientific experiments. He had been saved by Günter, who had come to take him for lessons, but the woman had sworn that she would not give up. Wolf took to running whenever he caught sight of her.

The one thing he was not permitted was to go into the village without supervision. While he did not enjoy the restriction, he could not deny that he understood why it was there. He was officially the Maou's fiancé-much to his irritation-and was not efficient enough to protect himself. No one denied that there were dark-minded Mazoku, just as there were evil Humans. He would just have to wait until he felt himself strong enough to challenge the rule.

What had shocked him was that so many people took his being the fiancé of the Maou seriously, including Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter. As the intended of the King, he was expected to protect him with his sword, and fill in for him when he was unable to attend things himself.

A month and Yuuri had still not returned. This led to Wolf being the one to bless the newborn children and the Baby Celebration as the Maou's fiancé. At the time, he finally met Gwendal's cousin, Geigan Huber and his wife, Nicola, who had brought their daughter, Ernesta. It seemed that she was a very special child, a Half-Mazoku who actually inherited the maryoku of her father. All of this-and help from Anissina's maryoku enhancement helmet-led to a strange situation with baby Eru being abducted by the strange skeleton animals, called Kotsuhizoku, and calling upon a dragon to visit the castle.

They spent the rest of the day trying to get her back. She had spent some time crying on the roof, her maryoku causing some trouble as the dragon cried and threw a tantrum as well, before Wolf and Nicola had gotten to her. It seemed that her mother was the only thing capable of calming her down. The dragon, which Conrad had called Pochi-he could not help thinking at the time that it had been a very poor name for a dragon-would not leave until his own mother came to get him.

Two months and there was no word from Yuuri. By now Wolf could tell that people were starting to worry. The Harvest Festival was fast in approaching and with it the Alliance Ball. How were they going to have a convention of allies without their leader and the host? It would be both embarrassing and insulting. Once again, pressure had been placed on Wolf.

Because he was Yuuri's fiancé, Günter had been training him in more international affairs the closer the event came, in the chance that Yuuri did not appear in time. Conrad seemed absolutely certain that everything would be fine, that Yuuri would return, but it was obvious that he was concerned. All trips to Ulrike to inquire over it were met with secretive silence. She simply stated that the Maou would return when it was time.

It was during one of these inquisitions to the priestess that he had finally noticed the boxes. They sat on the an upraised landing, each of them seeming nondescript save for the extra-although faded-coloring to their old wooden frames. When he had asked of them Conrad had replied, "For now, they are nothing more than mere boxes." He discreetly touched his left arm with his right hand and the discussion was dropped. He knew that it was something that was being kept from him.

But his relationship with Conrad had gotten easier. Spending time with the man on nearly an everyday basis meant that he would have to come to a truce of some sort with him. What he had not expected was to find that he actually enjoyed being around the older man. Their first days of acquaintance were spent with the man acting almost as his jailer and treating him in a distant and brash way. He had not understood why his actions were so different when dealing with Yuuri and Greta.

And yet, as he watched him, he saw him treat his soldiers with the same upfront, no-nonsense attitude. He did not accept laziness, impropriety, or failure from them. And yet they loved him for it. It seemed that the more pressure he put on them, the harder they worked and the more they accomplished. They were devoted to proving their worth to him and standing by him. From Wolf's observations, they didn't seem to realize just how much Conrad already believed in them.

The Harvest Festival was only a week away and it was said that certain dignitaries would be arriving within a matter of days. Günter had increased his lessons and study hours, and compiled with still having training exercises with Conrad, Wolf was usually left drained, both physically and mentally by dinnertime. After dinner he took part in his one guilty pleasure, long soaking baths that would relax his muscles and send him off to sleep as soon as he settled to rest for the night.

It was his rest time, the hour he had to himself before lunch after spending five hours that morning trapped in the library with Günter. He knew the Mazoku meant well, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted to collapse from overload of information. He would be repeating the lineage of the past ten Kings of Franschire in his sleep that night.

"Wolf-chan?" Greta poked him.

His head shot up, looking at her in surprise. He had not even realized that he had been drifting off. He had been reading to her from the new book that Anissina had gifted her with. It was a very odd book, with a aggressive, 'sexy' heroine by the name of 'Anissina', who always defeated the villain in the end and left every man enraptured in the aftermath of her presence. Thankfully, nothing overtly sexual or mature was mentioned or else Wolf would have burned the book rather than allow Greta to see it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should be paying more attention."

"They're really working Wolf-chan hard," the dark-skinned girl stated. "You're always tired now and Günter makes you get up really early to study."

"They just want to make sure that I'm prepared for the delegates that are coming," he told her.

"It's because Papa Yuuri hasn't come back, yet," she said with a sigh, her eyes glancing out the nearby window as if it would make Yuuri suddenly appear. "He's never been gone this long before. He's usually not even gone a whole month. What if something happened to him after he went home?"

"I bet he's just been held up," he assured her. "When he gets back, he'll tell you that himself. There's nothing to worry about." He gave her a small hug before standing. "It's probably lunchtime by now. We should go eat."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Tell me again about the friend you have coming," he asked her, the perfect distraction.

"You mean Beatrice?" she asked, her body thrumming with excitement. "She's not my friend **_yet_**. I haven't met her, but Papa Yuuri said that she is my age and really nice and her Daddy is nice, too, but he has a really shiny head…"

Wolf let her ramble on the entire way to the dining hall, not even listening most of the time, as he tried to stem off the fatigue he felt.

Parry, slash, duck, draw back, thrust. Parry, slash, duck, draw back, thrust.

Sweat was dripping down his brow and his neck, his palms were finding it hard to grip the sword. And yet Wolf would not give up. They had been training only for two hours. He still had one more to go. Conrad was not going easy on him. But rather taking advantage of his mistakes and then pointing them out. He dodged to the right, only to be knocked backwards with a sharp shove from his teacher. He took in sharp breaths, trying to cool himself and ignore the slight blurring of his vision. Conrad stood a few feet away, surveying him.

"You're letting your guard down on the left," Conrad schooled him. "Remedy that."

"Yes sir," he said. He returned to his starting position, sword outstretched with both hands on the hilt, back slightly arched and waiting.

Neither moved, each staring at the other. Wolf could tell that his peripheral vision was failing him. His mind was swimming, from both the heat and the exertion. He kept his hands as steady as possible, even though he could tell his arms were trembling from the act of doing so. Conrad watched him, eyes searching. He suddenly lowered his sword and stood, confusion obvious.

"Wolfram-" he started-the blonde acknowledged the fact that Conrad was the only one who knew of his past that actually called him by that name-only to be interrupted by the sounds of splashing water.

They both turned to the fountain that was some distance away. The water was churning and splashing over the edges of the fount. Suddenly two dark heads burst from the waves and the water calmed instantly. One took in a deep breath while the other spit out the water that had gotten in his mouth.

"Yuuri…" Wolf whispered. The other boy looked up at him and he knew he could tell those eyes from every other set like them. It didn't matter that the only other ones in the world were Murata's.

"Anou…" Yuuri waved. "Hey, long time no see."

"You louse," the blonde growled. "How dare you be gone so long! Do you know how _worried_ all of these people have been? Do you know how much Greta has missed you?"

The boy-King at least had the decency to look abashed by his words. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long," he stated. "I was even _trying_ to get back here! We had final exams the last two weeks and I just couldn't get away!"

"Do you think that excuses you for…" His thoughts were fading. The grey around his vision suddenly enveloped it completely. His chest tightened and he couldn't breathe. His balance was off and his sword dropped to the ground faster than he did.

"Wolf!" He ignored the voices in favor to trying to breathe. But it was too much effort. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and his mind was swallowed by a blackness that was far too different than the eyes that shared the color.

He awoke to silence. His attuned senses could tell that someone else was in the room, but they did not speak. He opened his eyes, seeing the thick cream-colored lace of the canopy of his bed. _What happened?_ he wondered. _Did I really faint during training?_ The thought was humiliating. He had worked so hard so that he could prove to others that he was more than the 'stray' the Maou had brought home, but it seemed as if he had just set himself back again, for all the effort he had made.

"It's good that your finally awake."

He turned his head, and looked through the opening in the shade and saw two figures standing there. One had long green hair that trailed over her shoulder, the other a golden blonde. Gisela and Cheri-sama. Wolf was confused. Cheri-sama had left three weeks ago for a voyage to find 'free love', as she called it. Was she supposed to return that day?

"I fainted again, didn't I," it wasn't a question and it ended with a snort.

Gisela frowned at him but stepped forward, a hand touching his brow, as if to check for fever. "You don't have a temperature, so that is a good thing," she sighed. "You shouldn't have been working yourself so hard. Greta said that you've been skipping breakfast to spend five hours with Günter every morning, spending three hours with Conrad and then studying for two-to-three hours every night, while still spending time with her. You should have collapsed days ago."

The blonde frowned. "The studying would have lessened after the Ball," he said. "It was expected of me, because we were uncertain if His Majesty would return in time."

"That didn't give them the right to put so much pressure on you," Cheri-sama countered. "They put the success of the Ball and communicating with the delegates on you and they shouldn't have. How could they expect you to know and remember everything about Mazoku _and_ Foreign customs in just two months?"

"I have never seen Greta so upset with everyone," Gisela told him. "She said that they had been making you do too much. She even blamed Yuuri Heika for not returning earlier so he could help you. She hasn't spoken to him since before dinner. We just sent her to bed an hour ago."

"What time is it?" he inquired. It was obvious from the dim lighting that it was late, but just _how_ late?

"Nearing midnight," Cheri-sama replied.

His eyes closed at the answer, before he forced himself to sit up. "You should stay down," Gisela advised him. "You'll only make yourself sick."

That stalled his movements, but he did not lay back down. "Where is everyone else?" he asked. "Are they sleeping? I would have expected at least one of them here to scold me."

"That is what we're here for," Cheri-sama smiled. "We threw everyone else out. We knew that it would only make everything more difficult if they stayed."

"Harder?" He stared at them and could see the glances passing between them. There was something they were trying to weigh between them. "What is wrong? Did you find something other that exhaustion wrong with me?"

The looks became even more apparent then. _What is it they're trying to hide?_ he wondered. _Am I dying?_

Gisela shook her head finally. "There is nothing wrong with you," she assured him. "But we did find something that we shouldn't have found."

He waited, watching them both. Wolf could feel the anxiety creeping up on him from their silence. What were they trying to tell him? Why did it seem so hard for them?

"Wolf…" Cheri-sama started, only to let her voice fade. Where was her usual vibrancy? Where was her smile? "Wolf, I must ask you this question. Have you ever been intimate with someone? In a sexual way?"

"No," he stated immediately. "What would that have to do with anything?"

"That's impossible," Gisela stated.

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant."

Whatever he had expected from her, he had not anticipated that. "That's not funny," he told her. "Now what are you truly trying to hide that you would come up with such a terrible cover?"

"You are pregnant," Cheri-sama supported Gisela's diagnosis. "Gisela discovered it when she used her maryoku to test your body after you collapsed and were brought inside."

"What? But you can't use maryoku on me unless-" his hand went to his throat. His necklace was gone.

"I'm sorry," Gisela looked towards the floor. "I know that I wasn't supposed to, but I had no idea what was wrong with you and worried that you had been injured during training. I took it off after they put you to bed so I could assess the damage." She motioned a hand to his bedside and he found the rope with the pink stone sitting there on his nightstand, looking so out of place.

"Y-You took it _off_?" he started. "Without my permission. And that was how you found out…?"

"Yes, Wolf-san," she nodded. "That was why I didn't notice it when you first arrived. The Houseki blocked it from me."

"Wh-When I first arrived?" he stuttered.

"You're approximately ten-to-eleven weeks along," she still not looking at him, obviously guilty about what she had done. She knew that it was an explicit order not to remove the stone from around the blonde's neck.

"H-How?" he asked. "I-I've never…"

But then the memories came back. He had spent the past two months pushing it behind him, slipping pleasantly into denial as if it had never happened. He didn't question why he flinched when someone-particularly men-touched him without warning him first. After a while he had been able to push that away as well. Anyone else simply thought of it as an after affect of his years of slavery. No one knew that he had never flinched in all his years of being a slave, even when Verik beat him for it. Not until those last two weeks.

"No…_no_…" he refused to believe it. He shook his head in refusal. _No…_ It wasn't possible. _Not then. Not after… I'm _**pregnant**…

And he could not simply claim that as a man he was unable to bear children. He had spent a week going over the differences in the anatomies of men and women, Humans and Mazoku. Full-blooded Mazoku men could bear children, but only if…

"Wait…" he looked up at them. "You have to have made a mistake. The only way a Male Mazoku can bear children is if there hasn't been any Human blood in the family going back-"

"Thirteen generations," Cheri-sama finished, her voice soft. "You may see yourself as a Half-Blood, but genetically you are a full-blooded one of the greatest Mazoku lineage. The von Spitzweg and the von Bielefield have not mixed with Humans since only two generations after the death of Shinou, when the first true dissent between us began. I was the first in either line to give birth to a Mazoku with Human blood in a _very_ long time."

His only hope. Gone. _This isn't true,_ he repeated as he curled in on himself. _If it is… I'm going to have a child. The child of That Man. Oh Great One…I'm going to give birth to a monster's child._

"It's going to be all right." Cheri-sama was there, her presence comforting. Her arms were opening and ready. Without a second thought, he let her hold him, wrapping around her in return. She was pulled onto the bed and he clung to her, subconsciously seeking a way out in her arms. It was the one thing he would not let Hilde do at the time.

"It's all right," she cooed, staring at Gisela over his head. "It's okay to cry. Hahaue will try to make it better."

Tears were streaming down his face. "I…I didn't…I couldn't… It _hurt…_" He was unable to finish any sentence. The words cluttered in his throat and his choked on them and his tears.

"It's all right," gentle fingers rubbed his back, the other holding his head beneath Cheri-sama's chin. "It wasn't your fault. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

"_I didn't want him to!_" he shouted into her chest. "I didn't… I couldn't say _no._"

And he cried, letting out the pain and fear he had held back for so long. He didn't want to remember. It was supposed to be part of his past. Something he could throw behind him and never let bother him again. But now it was back. He couldn't run from it. It was as if it was happening all over again. He _didn't_ want to remember!

Both women simply watched over him, allowing him to let out everything. Neither spoke, not to him nor to each other. They knew that it would do no good until he was capable of rational thought. As his soft cries turned to hiccupping sniffles and finally nothing, they waited. When he still kept his face turned into Cheri-sama's chest, but was completely still, they knew.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" the former Maou asked softly. "You don't have to, but we won't judge you either way."

Gisela nodded in agreement before kneeling at the side of the bed so that they were both near him. "Nothing you say will change that," she concurred before deciding it might be best to start them off. "Did you know him?"

Wolf didn't reply at first, but eventually said, "He…He always c-came to the inn, was the son of the ap-appointed Head of the nearby village. He was engaged to marry a girl from Dai Shimaron. S-some noblewoman."

To look at Cheri-sama would to been staring at a contradiction of emotions. Her face was darkened, eyes hard and angry, but she still held Wolf as gently as possible and continued to rub his back. "Did the man who…'owned' you allow it?"

Wolf gave a deprecating snort. "He didn't even know. H-He wouldn't let anyone touch me like that. The only thing he wouldn't let happen. He was too far under the table to notice that night."

"Drunk?" Gisela clarified, hoping it would push him to continue.

The blonde boy let out a sigh, burrowing into Cheri-sama once more. "It was _that man's_ sending off party. He was going to get married the next day. There was so much ale. Verik drank so much that he would have blacked out on the floor if Hilde and I hadn't gotten him to bed. He…_The man_ had ordered a room for the night, wanted to sleep off the drinks. I was putting him to bed because he couldn't stand straight enough to walk on his own. B-But he wasn't as drunk as he seemed."

"He tricked you?" This time the edge could be heard in her voice.

Another nod into her beasts. "H-He kept holding me wh-when I tried t-to l-leave," he said. "W-wouldn't let go. His hands were everywhere. I-I tried to push him away, but we fell to the floor. I couldn't get him _off_. I tried to yell, b-but he covered my mouth. I…I couldn't say no. I wasn't _allowed_ to say _no_. It hurt…"

Wolf choked once more, and took in deep breaths to calm himself. He wanted to finish, needed to now that it had begun. It was as if the words were tumbling out of his mouth so quickly that they were clogging each other. If he didn't get them out, he thought he just might explode.

"He kept _saying_ things," he finally managed to carry on. "He said I was pretty, _exotic_, and that he was going to buy me from Verik after he was settled with his new wife and her family. A month. A month and I would belong to him. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't _fight back_. An-And when it was…over…he just left me there on the floor. Gave me the rag from the washbasin…and left me there. He didn't care ab-about what happened to me afterwards. He _just left me…_"

Letting his words drift off, Wolf sagged against Cheri-sama in fatigue. He had gotten it out, finally. But rather than a weight lifted from his chest, it felt as if he had simply lost everything. He felt empty.

_I'm bearing _**his** _child,_ he thought. _How can I give birth to a baby created by such _**pain** _What would Yuuri say if-_ His eyes widened and he sat up instantly, hands grabbing Cheri-sama by the shoulders.

"Who else knows!" he demanded. "Who else knows about this!"

"No one!" Cheri-sama assured him, bring her hands up to mimic his position. "We wouldn't say anything to anyone until we had spoken with you."

"No one must know!" he insisted. "No one can know about this…this _thing_."

Neither woman contradicted his words, he wouldn't have listened to them if they had. He was bearing the offspring of a man who had…who had…

_No,_ he decided. _I will not suffer because of him anymore!_

"How can I get rid of it?" he asked. "There has to be some way to lose it."

Both women's eyes were wide now, neither one knowing how to react towards his words. "A-Are you absolutely sure?" Gisela asked him.

"_Yes!_" he hissed. "Now how can I exorcise this _parasite_ from my body?"

"Wolf-chan!" Cheri-sama gasped. "Surely you don't mean such a thing about your own child?"

"_My_ child?" he repeated. "No, this is no child of mine. This is a curse _that man_ left behind so that I would never be able to live beyond what he did to me. Well, I have! And I won't go back! I _won't_ live like that again! I want it gone!" He then turned a piercing glare to Gisela. "Now tell me how to do it."

"It has been too long," she said. "A Mazoku child begins feeding off of the maternal parent's maryoku after one month. If you were to try to abort now, it could-"

"_Is. _There. A. _Way_?" he asked in a very slow, deliberate tone.

She didn't want to answer at first, it was obvious. But after being stared down by him for some time, she finally broke. "There is a potion you could take that would forcefully abort the fetus," she stated as clinically as possible. "But the ingredients would take time to gather."

"Get them," he ordered. "As quickly as possible."

"But if you take it, you risk the chance of becoming infertile," she told him.

"What?"

"You would never be able to have another child," she explained.

This stopped him. "Never?" he repeated.

"That is why it is only used by the most desperate," Cheri-sama told him. "Those that don't want to have children at all or are too old to carry the baby to term without endangering both the child and the maternal parent."

_Could I take that?_ he thought. He had never even thought he was capable of having children, only to find out not only was he capable, was _carrying_ his first child by a man he hated from the core of his soul. _Children… I was always so afraid of having children that would be separated and sold off into slavery… And I never thought I would find the girl who I would be with long enough. I could have been sold or she could have died… She would have been Human. I have lived my life knowing I could never have children, what is the difference now?_

"I don't care," he stated, his decision made. "I want this _thing_ gone as soon as possible. Hopefully before the Ball."

"It will take some time to work through your system," Gisela said, eyes lowered in compliance.

"Then right after," he said. "I just want this _over_ with. No one will ever know of this and I want to go on with my life. I can't if I don't do this."

Cheri-sama pulled him close to her once more. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm just so _sorry._ I wish I-"

"Don't," he stopped her. "It doesn't matter anymore. If a few days it will be over and no one will have to think about it ever again." The look in his eyes spoke otherwise.

Neither woman said anything after that and it would be long after they left that night before Wolf could finally force himself back to sleep. But none of it would change the decision he had made or ease the nightmares that came from memories he had thought he had finally pushed to a place where he would never have to look at them again. His dreams were filled with heavy hands, pain, and the echoes of a baby crying.

* * *

**And the BIG SECRET is revealed. Please don't stop reading just because of it, though. The pregnancy is only a plot device that I might be getting rid of later on...or might not. It all depends on how the story goes. I'm not even sure how it will all work out yet. Until later!**


	12. Onslaught

**And I'm following the normal timeline for a while, although I do plan on changing some things to better fit the AU. I want to thank all of you who are sticking around, especially those who don't like Mpreg but are staying around anyway. I feel so loved.**

**Okay chapters might end up being more spaced out from now on, because I'm almost to the end of my finished chapters and I'm trying to get a job. Compile that with my family responsibilities and such and I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to. And I usually have time at the oddest times, like the middle of the night. Happy 4th of July to all who celebrate it, and I apologize for the wait.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 10 -10of?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC, and now that it's out there, MPreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 11 - Onslaught**

His workload was considerably lighter now that the Maou had returned. Wolf was not expected to take on the more serious of duties for the Ball and so he was allowed to spend less time with Günter. At the same time, Gisela had suspended his sword training with Conrad until after the banquet, which would give him the time to recuperate, both from his exhaustion and from the potion he would take that night. Neither she nor Cheri-sama tried to dissuade him from his course of action, as they knew it would simply be brushed aside.

He still had three hours of lessons in the morning, but after that he was given free reign of his time. He walked the gardens often, watched over Greta. The more he was with her, the more he saw her as his own child. Even though he did not agree with his engagement to the Maou, he would admit-if only to himself-that having Greta as his daughter would have been no hardship whatsoever. But there were times when he watched her and could almost picture other children playing with her, even though there were none in the castle. It during these times that he would leave abruptly and seek solitude in his room for hours on end.

He avoided the Maou almost completely, which was no hard task, seeing as he spent much of his time preparing for the Ball. Four days after his reappearance, delegates began to arrive. Yuuri was constantly greeting a new emissary or group. All the things that Wolf had been pressured into preparing for were now thrust onto the Maou, who had less time to work through all of it than he did. The blonde almost felt sorry for him, until he reminded himself that it was the wimp's own fault for returning so late.

The Ball was only the next day and both he and Yuuri had been sent into the courtyard with Conrad to practicing their horse riding. Wolf could honestly say that he could ride a horse perfectly well now on his own. He didn't understand why he was being forced into spending time with the Maou; what he _did_ know was that Conrad had something to do with it.

Greta was on the other side of the yard, picking flowers from the plot that carried Cheri-sama's most precious creations, including the one that Greta herself had helped cultivate. She had been a bundle of nervous excitement all morning, because she knew that Beatrice and her father, Hristo Cruyff-third son of the King of Cabalcade, would be arriving at any time.

"Why do I have to practice waving?" Yuuri gave a small whine.

"Probably because they know you'll fall off your horse during the procession if you don't," Wolf huffed. "You don't pay enough attention to what you're dong and where your going at the same time."

"Why are you so mean?" This question sounding even more like a childish complaint.

"I'm not mean," Wolf stated, "These people just go too easy on you. I won't pamper you just because you're the Maou."

Yuuri frowned, but then his eyes took on a distant look, as if recalling some memory. The blonde frowned at his absent-mindedness. He lightly pressed his knees into the sides of his mare-whose name was Kin-and pulled along side the daydreaming boy. With great finesse, he flicked the other boy's ear, causing him to yelp and almost lose him balance.

"Gyah!" he cried out, one hand going to hold his ear. "What was that for!"

"For not paying attention to what you're doing and where you're going at the same time," he replied. "And quit whimpering like a wounded pup. It couldn't have hurt that much."

"I could have fallen!"

"Heika!"

Their attention was grabbed by the guests standing on the porch near the garden. It was a man with rather pale blonde hair and a young girl with hair of a slightly purer color, blue eyes smiling politely. Just then, the man bowed and removed his hat, which in turn removed all of his hair at the same time, leaving a shining bald scalp to gleam against the sunlight. Wolf stared at him, shocked and fascinated at the same time.

"Hristo Cruyff-san!" Yuuri called back. "Beatrice!"

"I have come to play, Yuuri Heika," she told him.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku," Yuuri greeted them both.

_So this is Beatrice,_ Wolf realized. She was a young girl, about Greta's age if shorter, wearing a simple dress and shawl. But her smile was genuine and he could see Greta moving towards them, the small bouquet of flowers behind her back.

"Oh let me introduce you!" Yuuri beamed while still atop his black stallion, Ao. "Greta, this is Beatrice. Beatrice, this is my daughter, Greta."

Both girls stared at each other for a moment, Greta's stance awkward while Beatrice appeared curious. Finally, the caramel-haired girl gave a small smile and pulled the bouquet from behind her back. Beatrice's smile grew wider as she took them.

"Come here girls!" One of the maids, Doria, called to them.

Another who stood by her side-Sangria, he knew even though he found it hard to remember which name belonged to who out of the three cohorts that were always together-coaxed, "We have lots of treats in the kitchen for you!"

This seemed to please both of them instantly, as they took each other's hand and hurried off to the maids for whatever sweets that had been prepared for them. Wolf watched them leave with a sigh of relief he would not release. He had been worried about what could happen if Beatrice did not like Greta for some reason. The princess has been so worried about it and such a outcome could have left her devastated for quite some time. She truly needed some other companions her own age. There were none in the castle. The closest person to her age was Eru, which was an explanation in and of itself.

"And who might you be?" The man was staring at Wolf.

He almost didn't want to answer, knowing the reply he would have to give, but he bowed as politely as possible while sitting on a horse and said, "Wolfram von Bielefield. A pleasure to meet you, Cruyff-san."

"The pleasure is mine, young man," he stated, tipping his hat-and-wig one more. "I must go pay my respects to Sir von Voltaire. I will see you again later, Heika."

"All right, 'bye," Yuuri waved to him as he left, although he was giving Wolf a curious look. "Why did you introduce yourself as that name?"

"Because for all reason and accounts of diplomacy, I _am_ Wolfram von Bielefield," he replied, eyes refusing to meet the ones staring at him. "'_Wolf_' is not even a full name, let alone one of nobility. I cannot use Gaven, as I gave up right to that name when I chose to remain here in Shin Makoku. These people did not know Wolfram and so they cannot know that I am not him."

Yuuri didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but he let it go. Then he turned to the man standing beside his horse. "Conrad, I want to take a break. I want to see how Beatrice and Greta get along."

"I guess it was inevitable. All right, Heika," the chestnut-haired man nodded and balanced the boy-King as he began to get down from his horse. Suddenly, a look of distress passed across the man's face and Yuuri let out a surprised cry before falling to the ground.

"Your Majesty!" Wolf immediately got down from Kin-with much more carefulness than Yuuri would have used-and moved to the raven-haired boy's side. "What happened?"

Yuuri had a look of pain on his face, one hand immediately going to his rear end. "_Itai_…" he whispered.

"I'm a very sorry, Heika," Conrad kneeled by his other side. Both Yuuri and Wolf looked at him, only to notice that he was holding his left arm.

_What is wrong with his arm?_ Wolf wondered, not realizing he was asking the question aloud.

"It's nothing," Conrad told him. "Just a battle wound that flares up every once in a while." He then passed a glance to Yuuri, who had a slight frown marring his features.

"Why don't you take Heika to see Gisela and make sure that nothing was injured?" he suggested. "It would be best for him not to get hurt the day before the Ball."

_He's hiding something…_ "Yes, sir," Wolf nodded, helping the other boy to his feet. "Come, Your Majesty."

"Quit pulling so hard!" Yuuri cried. "I'm coming. And stop calling me 'Your Majesty', I told you my name is Yuuri!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Wolf nodded, obviously not caring. He was too busy trying to figure out what Conrad was holding back from him. There were only certain times that Conrad ever showed the 'flaring of his old wound', and most often it was when they were visiting Ulrike and the Palace of the Original King. That meant something. Something important that they didn't want him to know about. He just needed to figure out what.

It wasn't until the hours later that he had finally had enough. More and more ambassadors were arriving and Wolf felt as if he was being suffocated by the amount of people. Yuuri had been deemed perfectly fine by Gisela, only to be whisked off by Günter the next moment. Their tutor had asked Wolf to remain in the throne room with Yuuri and himself during the traditional greetings, so that he could learn them through observation. And he complied, for the first three hours. After that he could no longer stand the amount of people that were conspicuously passing him glances.

They were obviously fascinated by Shin Makoku itself, but didn't know how to curb their curiosity. He was not dressed as a guard, or as a statesmen. His clothing was a elegant suit of blue that reminded him of the uniforms worn by the squadron of younger soldiers that he saw training on the grounds every once in a while, but it was also distinctly different in the silver, rather than gold, trimming and emerald-jeweled brooch he wore over his white cravat. It had been Cheri-sama's addition to his wardrobe. He did look the part of nobility, but everything else was vague. He also believed that his stoic presence to the side of the Maou's throne had been inquiring factor.

And so he had politely excused himself as he had been taught to do, and went off in search of Greta and Beatrice. The young girls had fallen into a quick friendship and had not left each other's side since their meeting. What he hadn't expected was to find them both in the kitchen and then to be subsequently thrown out by both them and the maids seconds later. Whatever they were working on, they did not want anyone else to know.

And so he had gone to the stables to visit Kin. He had neglected her over the past few weeks due to his rigorous lessons in diplomacy, and had sought to spend more time taking care of her since he'd been relieved. Taking her from her stall, he led her out into the sunlight and procured a few brushes to rub her down with.

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly this morning," he apologized. "I should have come back to make sure you were settled properly." The horse neighed lightly, bringing her head up to sniff and nuzzle his face. He laughed, "I know. It seems as if everyone has gone mad. Even Greta has been pulled into it all."

He brushed her neck before moving to her shoulders, following the stroke patterns he knew would best leave her coat shining while also relaxing her. "Everyone is so set towards making sure tomorrow is a complete success," he whispered. "They have forgotten about all of their other troubles just to make sure nothing goes wrong." He set the brush down on a low bench outside the stable and ran his hands over her neck. "They all want peace, to stop the wars. I was so caught up in my own situation for so many years that I barely paid any mind to the fighting that was going on. What type of person does that make me?"

The horse didn't reply. "But that will change soon," he went on. "After tomorrow I will dedicate myself to something. I have to be talented in someway. I'll find it and devote myself to it just the same way everyone here has. Maybe then I'll finally be able to-"

/ _It was foggy. He couldn't see through the misty smoke. His body felt light, as if it was air, and yet his limbs moved as if they were under water. He turned his head about, trying to find out where he was, but no clues came to him._

**What's going on?** _he wondered. He tried to call out, but his mouth wouldn't open. _**Help, please… I…can't get out. Help.**

_He continued to call out in his mind, unsure if that was how thing worked in this strange place that he found himself in, but no one answered him. No one came. As he waited, he noticed how the fog grew thicker, his body heavier. Something was happening. _

_He tried to fight the pull and the white transformed to grey and then black around him. The area was dissolving into the darkness and he couldn't even run._

**Someone!** _he continued to call out. _**Please help! **_But it was getting harder to compile his thoughts as his franticness built. He didn't know what to do. The air was being sucked out of him, his body falling. He couldn't fight it. Couldn't fight it. It was too late._

"**Wolf!"**

_Where…? Where was the voice coming from?_

"**Wolf, wait! Stop for a second!"**

_Yu…Yuuri…_ /

"Wolf, answer me!"

And suddenly he was staring at the raven-haired boy who was bracing himself by the knees and gasping for breath. "Ma-Majesty?" he spoke in bewilderment.

The Maou stood up straight and frowned at him in return. "Why didn't you stop when I call you the first twenty times?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

The blonde looked about him in confusion. _Where are the stables?_ he wondered. _How did I get out here?_ He turned around and was greeted by the foreboding form of the Palace of Shinou not even one hundred yards away. _H-How…?_

"Wolf?" Yuuri called him again. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the blonde stated before turning around. "We need to go home, please hurry, Your Majesty." With that he was off back the way they had come down the road, Yuuri trailing behind in silence.

The Ball was a rather extravagant affair, with the village celebrating the Harvest Festival and the palace teeming with energy and activity. Wolf could hear the voices coming from outside his room, even though the walls were rather thick. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, seeing the painting that was in the corridor leading to the Great Hall now more than ever. He had cut his hair much shorter than it was now, only his hair had always grown quickly and so now it passed his ears and curling towards the nape of his neck.

He had donned a suit much like the one he had worn the day before, only today it was blue with a silvery-blue trimming that seemed to sparkle in certain lighting. He put on his cravat and the brooch that Cheri-sama had gifted him with before strapping his sword to his waist. He knew that he was not adept enough to use it as it should be, but Conrad had seemed more pleased with him lately over his improvement. That day is was simply ornamental.

A knock came to his door and he called out for the person to enter, turning around to greet them. He was not surprised to find that it was Cheri-sama.

"You look so _handsome_!" she squealed. "I can't wait for everyone to meet you! My brother, Stoffel, should be coming in late and I hear that Raven might even bring his niece! Such a sweet girl…"

"Will everything be ready for tonight?" He did not want to waste words when he knew why she was truly there.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Gisela has all of the ingredients and it will only take an hour to make. She'll leave it in your room for when you decide to leave the party."

"Perfect," he gave her a brief nod. "Anything else?"

"She wanted me to warn you about the consequences," the voluptuously endowed woman stated.

"I already know the risks."

"Not if you wait too long."

"Explain."

Cheri-sama sighed, turning to stare out his window, the curtains of which had been pulled back to show a view of the sunset. "Because of how far along your…condition is, you only have a brief window that you can use this brew in."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have only a week," she informed him. "After that, the child will be rooted to your maryoku and even attempting to abort will most definitely lead to death, for both you and the fetus."

"What does that matter?" he asked. "I'm taking it tonight."

Cheri-sama still had not twisted back to look at him. "It means that if you should think very carefully about the choice you make tonight," she said. "I understand perfectly why you want to do this, but if _you_ do not fully understand what you might be giving up, I would suggest you wait and think more on it. I don't want to change your mind, just make sure you don't live the rest of your life with regrets."

She then did look at him, and her face looked so much older and wiser than it should. "I know what it is like to wish something could be undone, that you just had more '_time_', or had done something differently. I would wish for you not to live with that."

He didn't know what to say at first. He didn't want to tell her that he had tasted his first bout of morning sickness that morning, or how he had hid away in his room until noontime. She most likely already knew from speaking to someone else, probably a maid. When he had finally felt well enough to go to lunch, he written his less than composed morning off as nerves. It was also a likely explanation. This would be his first Ball and it was far more pressure than the Baby Celebration could ever hope to be.

"I know the choice I need to make," he told her. "I understand your concern, but frankly, you could never understand how I feel. My position is the same it has been from the beginning."

"All right then!" Cheri-sama was once again the smiling enchantress. "You shall be my escort for the first half of the night. I have people I want you to meet, but I also have a 'friend' that will be joining me later. And I know he'll be pleased that I look as _beautiful_ as always."

She spun, displaying her stylishly simple white gown to him, the slender straps coming over shoulders already covered by a long-sleeved lace blouse of a pale lavender color that glittered in the light as if it was covered in stars. He smiled at her, not saying that she looked magnificent or anything else. She stopped, staring towards his bed. "You never put it back on," she pointed out and he knew then what she had noticed. His necklace, the piece of Houseki, remained in the same place on his night table where Gisela had set it when she removed it days ago.

Wolf didn't follow her line of vision. He knew it was there, spent many days avoiding looking at it and unable to even think of putting it back where it belonged. He couldn't understand why he felt such apprehension now that it was no longer on him, but it was something that he tried not to question. He wasn't sure if he would appreciate the answers he found within himself. It was more than just the guilt of removing it after so many decades of holding to his long ago vow.

"It's best that it remains there for now," he said.

"No," the blonde woman disagreed, in one of her rare moments of assertion over his decisions. She then walked over to the nightstand, lifting the delicate stone pendant into her hand. Turning around, she moved back to him. "This is a night to represent who you are. Not just what others want to see."

He didn't speak, simply staring at the stone that gleamed a strange orange color in the candlelight. Cheri-sama smiled as she leaned forward, tying the rope securely around his neck. "There," she smiled. "Now you are ready."

Wolf lowered his eyes, one hand going to lift the stone so that he could see it better. It seemed as if it had never left his neck to begin with. He felt suddenly lighter than he had in days. With great reverence, he tucked the necklace into his shirt, away from prying eyes before giving the blonde woman before him his attention. "Now let us leave. I'm sure your admirers are waiting on baited breath."

Cheri-sama winked. "You wouldn't happen to be one of them?" she inquired coyly. "You have been cozying up to me quite a bit lately."

Wolf forced the blush away from his cheeks and frowned. "Isn't that what you wanted of me?" he asked. "I thought-"

"That isn't the reason why you've been so close to me lately," the woman said flippantly. She then gave him a brief hug. "But I am glad that you feel you can come to me when you need it." After pulling away she took his hand and led him out of his room. "Come Wolf-chan! We have much circulating to do tonight!" He tried not to be swept away in her vivaciousness.

And circulate they did. Cheri-sama pulled him along through the throngs of people and he had to be careful not to bump into them, especially those carrying food or drink. They were welcomed by many people that she recognized and she would introduce him as 'her son', which tended to confuse some of them until she said that he was her 'baby' that had been away for some time. Then they would politely acknowledge him and he them in return. It was a cycle of 'how do you do's, 'pleasure to meet you's, and 'you look so much like your mother's-he tried to ignore the jabs to his masculinity. It was maddening just how mundane the pleasantries became after a while.

Finally, Yuuri entered, waving and greeting people, thanking them for coming to the Ball. He managed to break away from Cheri-sama to go to him, as she had come to spot her 'friend' of the evening. The Maou noticed him and put his hand up in the air as a signal that he had. The raven-haired boy was dressed in his customary black suit with a mantle wrapped about his shoulders, held together with a golden chain and clasp embedded with a red jewel that was too bright to be a ruby.

"You look great tonight, Wolf!" Yuuri complimented him. He suddenly realized his folly when someone gave a gracious chuckle-Wolf had a strange feeling that it had been Conrad. A slight blush crept up the blonde's neck.

"W-Well…I mean you looked great yesterday too!" he stumbled. "It's just that you don't look like you usually do…"

The blush was gone instantly. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he growled.

Rather than dig himself a grave he could not crawl out of…Yuuri changed the subject. "I want you to meet Flurin-san!" he stated, motioning to the woman by his side. "She is the ruler of Caloria."

She was beautiful, that much was obvious. Her hair was a silvery pale blue and her eyes were like turquoise gems. The gown she wore was elegance to its fullest. The multi-layered skirt was pristine white as were the sleeves that were cut so that shoulders remained bare. The addition of the pale blue satin that came from below her bosom to drape like a skirt over the primary one was just the touch to bring out the flecks of green in her eyes. Wolf could not deny the flawless image that she and the Maou made together.

It actually made him somewhat bitter, even though he did not let it show. _He_ was the Maou's fiancé and yet neither one of them had gone into the engagement willingly. He was not even introduced as Yuuri's intended, no matter all of the things he had gone through because of said title. There was no love or friendship to base their relationship on. _Why would he even try to work it out when it is obvious that he has much more attractive-and _**beneficial**_-options open to him? She could be nothing less than the queen that she is, I can tell just from gazing upon her. I am nothing more than a fraud posing as nobility._

And yet he still kept him calm appearance and bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," he addressed her. "I am Wolfram von Bielefield."

She curtsied in return a smile on her face. "It is very odd to hear myself called that," she said, voice as soft and melodic as he had expected it to be. "Could you please just call me Flurin?"

"As you wish, Flurin," he granted.

"Heika, is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Flurin turned to Yuuri.

"Anou…yeah, the balcony," he nodded.

Flurin turned to Wolf and then those behind them in turn, "Please excuse us, then, Sir Wolfram, Conrad, Sir von Voltaire, Sir von Christ." With that Yuuri led her away, only taking the time to give a brief wave to Wolf and the others as they departed. Wolf watched them silently.

"Oh Heika!" Günter let out a tearfully dramatic sigh. "They seem so…right and yet that would mean that Heika was already spoken for! All these years of service and not once…"

Wolf froze at his words, which seemed to fade as he lost himself in his thoughts. _Is he not already spoken for?_ he asked himself. _We are engaged, even if it was not intentional! Could he not wait the few months it will take to annul our commitment to…to _**flirt** _with others? Or at least have the _**decency** _not to do so where others see him? I have only started to cleanse my honor! How can he so carelessly throw such dirt on it?_

"Inconsiderate philanderer," he huffed under his breath.

"Wolfram?" He turned to the man standing by his side, the only one who called him by that name. The others had moved on and Conrad was not even looking at him, merely standing in his proximity with a drink in his hand while surveying the on-going celebration. "It is all right to feel the way you do. I would have been perplexed if you did not. Particularly after Günter's rather tactless statement. Forgive him. He always becomes like this when concerning Heika."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned. "I am fine. Now excuse me, I want to search for Cheri-sama." And with that they parted company.

Sometime later they were still out on the balcony. Wolf watched them from a secluded corner near the tables. It seemed that no one truly thought to bother with him and so he was able to lean against the wall and observed them without interruption. He was not close enough to hear what they were saying, but he did have an unobstructed view to watch them through one of the large windows.

It seemed as if they were simply talking as their backs were both to him, Flurin standing still in a modestly noble way, although Yuuri did moved about quite often. He finally settled beside her, staring out into the magnificent view of the city below. After some time she leaned into him, as if whispering him a secret and Yuuri looked back at her, hand going behind his head in the telltale way of showing his shyness. Wolf couldn't understand the tightness he felt in his chest as he watched them.

"Wolf-chan."

He blinked and gazed about him in confusion. Who had called him?

"Wolf-chan, down here!" The voice was soft, but urgent. He looked down and founded two small figures bundled under the table a foot away from him. Greta and Beatrice.

"What are you two doing down there?" he asked them. "Where have you been all day?"

Beatrice had a finger to her lips and Greta looked about, as if to see if anyone else was listening in, before whispering back, "We need your help!"

Within minutes of hearing what the girls wanted of him, he was exiting the ballroom onto the same balcony Yuuri and Flurin conversed on. The raven-haired boy turned around and gave him a questioning glance. "What's wrong?"

"I am very sorry, Miss Flurin," Wolf bowed, "but His Majesty's presence is required elsewhere immediately."

"What?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "Where? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he stated, "but this is not something I am allowed to discuss in the presence of others. I was sworn to secrecy." He then grabbed the Maou by the arm and pulled him towards the doorway. "I will return him to you later, Miss Flurin."

Yuuri protested, no doubt not agreeing with parting from his '_precious_' company, but Wolf ignored his words. He was completing the task set to him by Greta. At the same time he couldn't deny that he was very grateful that she had asked it of him.

They entered the kitchens and were shocked to find a very unique and elaborate cake, covered with white frosting, strawberries, and what looked to be small people, sitting on the large round table.

"Wha?" Yuuri leaned in closer to look, only to be taken aback by Greta and Beatrice jumping out from beneath the table cloth.

"Surprise!" They cried.

"W-What?" Yuuri regained his balance, a hand to his chest.

"Happy Father's Day!" They exclaimed.

"F-Father's Day?" Yuuri repeated.

"Yes!" Greta clapped her hands together. "You told me that your other world had days to celebrate moms and dads. And Beatrice told me that Cabalcade and all the other countries have them too! So I decided to have a Shin Makoku Father's Day!

"We made the cake for today ourselves," Greta explained.

"Really?" Yuuri asked.

Beatrice nodded happily, "Doria and the others taught us how."

"Come see!" Greta beamed as the two girls moved to the table. "Look! This one is you, Heika!"

And it was indeed and small figure of candy made to look like the Maou, with black clothing, hair, and eyes. The girls went on describing the different 'little people' on their creation while Yuuri beamed and applauded them, tears filling his eyes. Wolf stayed back, a small, sad smile coming to his lips as he watched them. It was a beautiful, thoughtful gesture of a young girl to father. He didn't know why it made him feel so…so lost.

"Look Wolf!" Greta was suddenly at his side and pulling him into the group. She pointed to a small shape with bright yellow hair. "This one is for you! Even though you're not my actual dad, you spend time with me and do things with me just like a dad would."

"Greta…" he whispered, unable to deny how touched he was. Whatever pain he felt was replaced by the swelling of pride and affection he had for the little girl. Without reserve he bent down and gave her a hug, which she happily returned with the same fervor.

The cake was cut and each person was given the slice with their 'image' on it. Just as they each were about to indulge themselves they were rocked by the sound of explosions. Wolf and Yuuri rushed to the window, eyes staring in disbelief at the sight of the orange-red light and smoke of a fire within the city. The girls rushed between them and opened the window.

"The sky is so red!" Greta exclaimed.

"It's fire!" Beatrice pointed out. "The city is burning!"

"We need to go back to the main hall," Wolf insisted. "They'll know what to do there.

"You're right," Yuuri agreed. "That would be the smartest thing to do."

The turned and found themselves face to face with a group of men in purple and green suits, all identical to each other in every way. They pulled their swords and Wolf pushed Yuuri and the girls behind him.

"Who are you!" the Maou demanded.

None answered as they rushed towards them in an attack formation. Wolf shoved the others to the side and dodged as well just as one of the men slashed downwards with his sword. The girls cried out in fear and Yuuri sheltered them. Wolf took his feet as quick as possible, pulling his sword from his sheath.

_What do I DO!_ he thought frantically and the men spread out, ready to strike once more. _I'm not good enough with a sword to do this!_ At the same time he knew that Yuuri had no knack for swordplay as he did and would be of no help. The raven-haired boy's mystical sword, Morgif, made a noise, ready to fight, but the blonde knew that the Maou would not be able to.

_I have to protect them,_ he decided. _I have to use what Conrad has taught me to protect them._

One of the men rushed forward and Wolf could see the pattern in his head.

_Parry. Duck. Thrust._

Just when he was within range, the blonde swung his blade to the left, effectively knocking his opponent's own to the side. He then ducked while pulling his sword back before thrust forward and jerking his strike north. It went straight through the man's chest and ripped upwards. He pulled the blade out and jumped back so that he could fall to the ground.

_I…I just _**killed** _someone…_

The shock did not have the chance to settle into his system as the others threw themselves into the fight as soon as their comrade fell. He was locked in a battle with multiple opponents, something he had only touched on a few times during his training. He kept his eyes open and felt everything around him so as to discern who might come at him next.

Strangely, after watching his first opponent fall, it became easier to not think of what he was doing. All he could concentrate on was the act of fighting, of staying far enough away from their swords no to be seriously injured. He couldn't afford to lose.

He was caught in the shoulder-the newest of many close-calls now littering his body-only to slash through the same perpetrator's stomach in a diagonal arch. He fell and Wolf stood, breathing deeply, sweat trickling down his face. Then he blink in surprise at the realization that all of the intruders were on the ground, each one cut open or ripped apart in some way.

_I…I did it…I…_

The strangeness of the situation did not escape his fatigued body. The bodies looked odd. _Wait… Where is the blood?_

Simultaneously, all of the bodies began to shake and quiver, strange cracking and creaking noises coming from all of them. Within seconds each one was standing, swords ready, as if nothing had transpired before.

_Where are their faces!_ Wolf stared at them in shock.

"Your Majesty!" he shouted, trying to keep his eyes on all of them. "Take the girls and run!"

"But Wolf-!" he started.

"DO IT!" the blonde ordered him.

"Wolfram…" Greta cried, tears in her eyes.

"Go! NOW!" he yelled at them.

The raven-haired boy reluctantly nodded to him just as the men-without-faces extended their free hands at the blonde they surrounded. At strange swirling glow was emitted from their hands, the energy a bizarre silver.

Wolf twisted about in confusion, only to feel his body growing heavy. His eyelids drooped and he could feel the graying of his vision. _No…_ he thought. _Wh-What…are they…doing? I have to…protect…_

And he was falling into the darkness, his mind trying to grasp madly his last thought.

_Greta… Yuuri…_

**Yes, one of my favorite episodes. Now if you want to see what happens next...you'll just have to wait. **


	13. Rescue?

**Sorry for late update. I said they would spread out moe, but I didn't plan to take this long.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 12 - 12of?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 12 - Rescue?**

He was rocking…

Everything was shifting back and forth.

Everything except for his pillow.

_When did I go to sleep?_ Wolf wondered. _Did someone put me to bed?_ _Perhaps Gisela came in to make sure I had taken the-_

It was then that he sat up, eyes wide and searching, although they were still half glazed by sleep. _I didn't take the potion…_

"Wolf!" A hand was on his shoulder. "You're okay!"

"Your Majesty?" Yuuri was staring at him with his eyes full of concern. "Wh-What…?" It was then that the events of Ball came back to him. He turned his head to take in the scenery around him. Light was streaming in through countless windows opened towards them and it seemed as if the were trapped in a moving storage room.

_A ship…We're on a ship… That could only mean…_ He had failed. He had fought as hard as he could, but he still failed. He had not been able to protect Yuuri, Greta, and Beatrice.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he lowered his eyes. But then he roamed them about. "Where are the girls? Are they all right?"

"They're fine!" Yuuri assured him. "After those guys did…whatever they did to knock you out, they left…with you, but I chased after them…without back-up. That's how I ended up here."

The blonde stared at him. "You mean you came after me?" Wolf asked.

The Maou gave an embarrassed chuckled, familiar gesture of his hand scratching the back of his head. "Anou…I didn't do that well of a job of it, did I?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you come to help me?" Wolf clarified. "You are the Maou. You should have stayed safe at the castle! I'm sure that Conrad would have tried to help me as soon as he was told."

"I couldn't just watch them take you away!" Yuuri stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, you could have!" the blonde retorted, "And it would have been smarter of you if you had!"

"How can you say that?" Yuuri couldn't understand. "I wanted to save you! Why shouldn't I help?"

"Because your life is worth something!" he told him. "Shin Makoku can do without another pseudo-noble, but she can't do with her King!"

And then he felt it. His stomach clenched painfully and the rocking of the boat shifted whatever he had in there back and forth. The tickling, spasm-like feeling in his throat caused him to slap his hands over his mouth instantly. As quickly as he could, he pushed Yuuri away and crawled to one of the open windows and proceeded to relieve himself of the contents of his stomach. _Oh Great One,_ he thought. _This hurts more than it did yesterday._

"Are you okay!" Yuuri was by his side once more, rubbing gentle circles in his back. "What's wrong? I would never have thought you to get seasick."

Wolf didn't bother to tell him that he had not been ill at sea in a very long time. Slaves were not allowed to get seasick. Instead he continued to hold his head out the window and focus on the feel of the soothing strokes on his back.

_I didn't take the potion last night,_ he thought while he could. _I've been taken captive by people I have never seen before. I NEED to take that brew or else I'll never be able to live normally ever again._

"D-Do you know where the…the ship is heading?" He asked as he turned around, sliding down to sit against the hull of the ship.

"No," the other boy replied. "No one has come down to see us since I've been awake. It doesn't make any sense. What do they want with you?"

"How should I know?" Wolf huffed, but thinking on it at the same time. "I'm only known as your fiancé in Shin Makoku. It wouldn't make any sense for them to do this. Unless I was just bait to get you out in the open and unprotected. Which…if it was, you fell for it quite '_admirably_'."

"Hey!" Yuuri glared at him with as much force as he could muster-which, him being Yuuri, wasn't much. "I just couldn't leave you to those doll guys! Who knows what they could have wanted to do to you?"

"Dolls?" he repeated, but agreed with the Maou's choice of words. They did indeed look and act like dolls. They were identical-even _before_ they lost their faces-and were able to repair themselves after he fought them. Like puppets.

"But who would be controlling them?" Yuuri wondered. "And what type of magic could they have been using?"

"Well…" Wolf ran a hand over his face, wiping a slight trail of sweat from his brow. "Günter said that you can't use Houjutsu in Shin Makoku, so it would have to have been Majutsu or something else."

"But _who_ could be doing this?"

"We still don't know," the blonde pointed out. "And now you're-" And there it was again. He quickly went back to the window, retching to the point that he felt as if his organs would be coming up next. Yuuri seemed to have forgotten his frustration because he was back by his side, that familiar hand rubbing the calming patterns once more.

Wolf tried to calm himself, one hand going to his stomach. _You're trying to kill me, you little parasite!_ he shouted mentally to the entity inside him. _Either I get rid of you one way or I'll kill us both and save myself the trouble!_ As if understanding the threat- although it could not have possibly done so because of how early in the pregnancy he was-the nausea subsided, and he could finally lift his head.

He caught sight of other boats nearby and focused his attention towards the left. Not that far off, he could see the image of buildings and more boats cluttered together. A coastal city. "We're nearing land," he pointed out.

"What?" Yuuri moved around him and peaked out the window as well. "But…we're going to Dai Shimaron!"

Once they had docked, the two boys were manhandled out of the ship by soldiers that had arrived to transport them. Neither fought the treatment, although Yuuri did protest when Wolf was shoved down the small plank bridge, stumbling and falling to his knees. The blonde quickly covered the Maou's mouth to quiet him. He had lived in Dai Shimaron for an interval during his enslavement, and knew that it was best not to anger soldiers.

And so they were shoved into a steel confinement cart, the door slammed and locked tightly behind them. It was a very small cage, not even tall enough for them to kneel straight in without hitting their heads. They could feel the cart jerk, knocking the prisoners into one another as they tried to find purchase in some way. And they were moving.

"This isn't good," Yuuri sighed.

Wolf didn't have to voice his agreement.

They continued on for quite sometime, the two remaining in silence throughout. There would be points where Yuuri appeared to want to speak with him, but he withheld his comments. It finally got to the point that the other boy was practically shaking from holding back what he wanted to say. Wolf couldn't take the bundle of nerves beside him while his stomach was still so upset.

"Just say it!" He growled. "Whatever you're holding back, just say it before I am force to commit treason against Shin Makoku by killing you!"

Yuuri jumped, cowering slightly from his outburst. "I-I…I mean…Anou…" he tried to collect himself. "I didn't want to be rude!"

"It doesn't matter," the blonde told him. "Do it for my sanity if not to sate your curiosity."

"Anou… I just wondered what it what it was like for you as a slave," he finally admitted. "I mean, were all of your…your 'masters' as mean as your last one? I didn't think it was appropriate to ask."

"You're right," he agreed, although he had casually turned his head away from the raven-haired boy. "It's not appropriate, but that doesn't make it rude." He took in a slow breath and let it out. "Not all of my masters were as cruel as Verik. Some of them were very kind. My first master was actually a woman in Dai Shimaron who had lost her son to an accident. She treated me with as much kindness as she could, although her husband was rather strict about where the line was drawn. He didn't really want anything to do with me, as he had bought me as a gift to his wife to help her loneliness.

"But unfortunately, the woman slowly became lost in her delusions after four years. She wanted me to become her son. She even attacked her husband when he sent me to the servant's quarters, thinking he was trying to give 'their child' away. He was forced to send her to an institution and sold me as soon as he could. My second masters only wanted a personal servant and playmate for their children, twin girls. I was much smaller than them, although at least ten years older. They saw me as their doll, dressed me up in more frills than I ever want to see again in my life. They fought over me constantly.

"After one of their battles ended with one breaking the other's arm, the guilty one blamed me. That was my first beating. Now that I think back on it, the pain I felt was nothing compared to others I've endured. But at the time, I had never dealt with being punished that way before. I was sold a week later, after only being with them for six months, the mother claiming I was too dangerous to be around her children. It was also the first time I was called a 'demon-child'."

His voice was monotone as he spoke, trying to keep back the memories of all of his different masters. Some stood out to him more than others, some events clearer and yet still confusing. Yes, he had had masters that were kind and caring towards their slaves, but others he would run through with his sword should he ever see them again-Verik being one of them. _At least he never tried to-_

"That's wrong." Yuuri's voice was soft, but full of the same conviction that Wolf had come to know him for. "No one should be pushed around like that, made to think that they're less than nothing, especially not a kid. I always knew that slavery was wrong, but I…I never really thought about '_what_' the slaves went through, you know from their point of view. I mean, even some of Shin Makoku's new allies allow slavery and I didn't think about convincing them it was wrong for their countries as well." His head titled down. "I keep going on about how I want to protect everyone, and yet I haven't thought about the people that need me the most."

"Then change it," Wolf said. "Whining about it like the wimp you are won't mean anything. If anything, it will make people lose respect for you. You have to change it. Tell them how you feel and how their actions look to their allies. You can't force them, but you can show them the benefits of giving it up, or the consequences of not doing so."

The Maou gazed at him with awe in his eyes. "Wow…" he started. "You sounded so professional right there, like you were the king instead of me."

Wolf blushed at the compliment, turning his head to prevent Yuuri from noticing. "I'm your fiancé," he stated. "It is my duty to take care of Shin Makoku and her people when you are not there to do so."

It seemed that Yuuri was unsure if whether to appreciate his words, or to cringe at the reference to their strange engagement. While Wolf had come to accept it and move past it in the past two months, Yuuri did not seem to share the same outlook. He still protested every time the title was used towards either one of them about the other. The blonde tried not to dwell on the strange feeling he got in his chest from the Maou's behavior.

"It's not the time nor place to think of that," Wolf changed the subject. "We have to think of what we are going to do when we get to our destination." A rather harsh jump of the cart, throwing the boys about, caused the blonde to grab his stomach and turn away, curling up to calm his nausea.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri, even concerned.

"It just feels as if we are still on a ship," he replied quickly.

"Just try to concentrate on something else and it won't bother you much," Yuuri suggested before crossing his legs and leaning back against the heated wall of the prison. "I don't understand this. I was sure that Belal had given up trying to conquer Shin Makoku."

Having been briefed by Günter on all of the things that had transpired since Yuuri's ascension to the throne-or at least he _believed_ it had been everything-he understood what the boy was talking about. "He could be out to get revenge on you," the blonde explained.

"R-Revenge?" Yuuri shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," he assured him. "I'll protect you if something happens. I know you're too much of a wimp to do anything for yourself."

"I told you before, call me Yuuri," he told him absentmindedly before catching what else the blonde had said. "Don't call me a wimp!"

That was when something shot through the side of the cage, the sharp edge sticking out beside Wolf's head. He jumped back, staring at what appeared to be an arrowhead. "Have they decided to just kill us?" he wondered.

"Oh man!" Yuuri exclaimed. "What do we do? We can't get out of here!"

And the cart was struck repeatedly, the sounds of the weapons sticking into the metal echoing about. The cart was jolted to the right, the boys thrown with it. The feeling of the harsh rocking only brought back the morning sickness, which hadn't been gone to begin with. Wolf put a hand to his mouth and Yuuri stared at him in shock.

"Don't throw up in here! Please!"

The cart rocked again, tossing them about. The were knocked into each other repeated, each trying to avoid the sharp objects pointing at the from the walls of the cart. To Wolf, it felt as if they were being treated like a tossed salad. After one particularly intense joggle, they tried to hold onto something, but in the end they fell as their enclosure tilted over on its side. Wolf landed on Yuuri's back just as the cart's door was jarred open.

"We can get out!" the other boy stated, but Wolf was already rushing out the door as fast as he possibly could, falling to the ground and retching on the side of the overturned wagon. Once he was able to collect himself, he noticed the chaos going on around them. People on horses were fighting their captors with swords and bows, arrows sticking out all over the battlefield. It wasn't even much of a battle. The people were being defeated far too easily.

"We need to go," he told Yuuri, grabbing his arm and pulling him around the wagon's other side.

They were surprised by a tall figure in a cloak, staring down at them with out eyes, one of the puppets. Wolf moved in front of Yuuri as he stepped forward, unsure what to do, as he had no weapons to defend with. It seemed luck was on their side, for just then two men came up behind the doll and sliced it through, letting the remains fall to the ground.

"What is it?" one asked. "A doll?"

"It used Majutsu," the other commented, his voice much deeper and more authoritative.

The sun was bright and in their faces, preventing them from seeing the two men clearly, save as silhouettes. Wolf was forced to block his eyes to see well. The taller of the two figures stepped forward, steps very deliberate.

"Well…" he spoke, voice filled with curious bemusement. "What have we here?"

He stepped to the left, allowing them to see him better. He was a tall blonde with strong, masculine features and a square jaw. His shoulders were covered but easily noticeable for their broadness.

"Adelbert!" Yuuri cried out behind, obviously recognizing their savior.

The blonde man smirked, "You seem to enjoy being kidnapped all the time, Heika."

"No I don't!" Yuuri huffed. "Besides its _his_ fault!" He pointed at Wolf.

The former slave glared at him. "Why you wimp!" he growled. "You wouldn't be here if you hadn't tried to be the hero! You're here on your own doings!"

"Well!" the man, Adelbert, laughed. "Aren't you the firecracker! Who are you?"

"Wolf, and that is all you need to know," he stated. "But I know of you, Adelbert von Grantz, the rogue Mazoku."

"Wolf, eh?" he smirked again. "You look rather familiar, boy."

" I can't say the same to you," the blonde cut his eyes. He would not be pushed about or intimidated. "Now what do you want of His Majesty?"

"Calm down, bouya," Adelbert waved a hand nonchalantly. "We have no fight with you." He then called out to his collection of men, "These boys are our spoils!"

A silver-haired man rode up and grabbed Yuuri by the arm, pulling him up behind him on his horse. "Your Majesty!" Wolf cried, only to feel someone grab his bicep.

Most likely due to the stress of the situation, he reacted instinctually with surprise and some latent fear. But due to his recent combat training, he spun, grabbing the hand that had touched him and pulling the man from his horse and onto the ground face first. He then slammed onto the man's back, pulling the arm he still held backwards as well. "Don't touch me!" he growled.

"Wolf, don't!" Yuuri shouted much too late.

Adelbert walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him off of his comrade. "_Firecracker_, indeed," he said, staring into the blonde's green eyes. The blonde stared back, refusing the reflex to flinch. The man's eyes were deep blue and hard as stone, but lacked the taint of cruelty he knew he could pick out so easily.

"Let me go." It was said with heat and warning.

"Very well." And the hand was gone.

"Sorry!" Yuuri called out. "Maybe you should have warned him first?"

Adelbert was still staring at him, eyes curious and surveying. "Perhaps," he conceded. "I guess you'll be riding with me, bouya. Wouldn't want you to attack any of my men."

Wolf wanted to tell him what he could do with his orders, but knew better than to further irritate the situation. They had Yuuri in their possession and he had already done enough to incur this man's wrath on the Maou. It was best to simply go along for now.

"Only if we have something clear between us first," he responded.

"And what would that be?" Yes, he was definitely trying to patronize him.

"We are _no one's_ property."

The man gave him a rather unexpected grin, but did not contradict him. "Quite a fire in you, bouya," he said instead.

"I shall just take that as a compliment," Wolf replied.

"If you like," the man shrugged, pulling himself onto the horse that was brought to him. He put out his hand and Wolf took it willingly, settling behind the towering man, completely shadowed from the sun by his body. He glanced at Yuuri, who was still seemed worried that something was going to happen after the blonde's display, but when Adelbert kicked his horse into motion, he put his mind to keeping his seat instead.

_Why does this seem so familiar?_

_

* * *

_

**Like I said, some things are the same, but some aren't. What do you guysthink of the differences?**


	14. The Maou

**Okay, so I updated faster than last time. By ONE day! Things are really busy at home and I barely have the time I used too. Half the time I'm too tired to READ stories let alone write anything. And I leave for college in three weeks, so RL is just really out to get me.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 13 -13of?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 13 - The Maou**

They were allowed a brief respite in their journey in a small secluded ditch that was large enough to be considered a canyon. During this time, Adelbert returned their swords to them-Morgif giving a fuss once he was returned to Yuuri-and gave them their own horses out of those left behind by their 'departed' riders.

After the break, they traveled through the rugged wilderness of Dai Shimaron, following wherever the burly rogue Mazoku led them. Adalbert explained that he had remained there following when they had last parted ways after a tournament-which, Wolf realized was a story he _hadn't_ heard of before. But rather than ask questions-thus making himself appear unknowledgeable and inexperienced-he kept his questions to himself, knowing he could force the answers out of the Maou later if need be.

"This place is full of loot to plunder," Adelbert stated. "Especially that from Dai Shimaron, such as war funds and supplies."

"Plunder?" Wolf frowned. "You mean you go around attacking everyone like bandits? Much different from your days as a General of Shin Makoku."

"Perhaps you're right," he shrugged, and if he was affected by the statement he didn't show it. "Now, what do you two know of those dolls that held you captive?"

"Not a clue," Yuuri told him. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing about dolls," he clarified, "although I have heard rumors about a strange masked man that now serves as Belal's high advisor. Since his arrival Belal's appearance and attitude had changed greatly. He's reinforced his obsession with conquering the rest of the free world, starting with Shin Makoku."

"A masked man?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"No one knows." Another shrug, although this one held less nonchalance. "From what we know, no one has ever even seen his face."

Wolfram stared at him, assessing the information within his own mind. "Could the stranger have something to do with the dolls?" he wondered aloud. "Like a spell-caster?"

"That, we also do not know." It was obvious from the dark tone, that Adelbert had his own suspicions, all including the masked man, but whatever they were, he did not say. Instead he said, "Look," motioning forward through the trees. "This is our home."

It was a village of some sort that was on multiple levels of ground, surrounded by fences of spiked wood that traveled throughout the entire enclosure of land on all planes.

"It is a fortress that takes advantage of its natural surroundings," Adelbert explained. "Even Dai Shimaron's army would have troubles getting at us."

"Very fascinating," Wolf conceded. "But how did all of these people come to be here?"

"Ever since I arrived, different people, all outcasts, have been arriving to seek new lives for themselves," the burly man replied. "Imagine, a village out of a former bandit hideaway."

They entered the gates, which were immediately closed behind them, taking in the sights of the people going on with acts of everyday life. Women were sewing, others watching over children. Men were building small huts, others carrying baskets of produce. But many stopped to stare at them as they passed.

"It reminds me of other villages I've seen," Yuuri replied. "There's no difference."

"Yes there is," Wolf frowned, fully alert. "Practically everyone here is a former criminal. They're devious."

The Maou gave him a short glare. "Have a little more faith in people," he told him.

"Faith will get you betrayed or killed," the blonde retorted. "Probably both."

With a sigh, Yuuri looked forward once more, only to stiffened and point. "It's you guys!"

Down the road short way, was three figures, two men and a woman. One of the men looked intimidating and buff-although nowhere near as intimidating as Gwendal or as buff and Adelbert-with a bald head and tanned skin. The other was rather short, skinny, and had rat's nest that resembled a ponytail tied behind his head. The woman was a dangerous beauty to say the least, with her long blood red hair and a thin, body-fitting dress with a long cut coming up to her upper thigh that allowed her left leg to stick out. She had a long wool cloak that covered part of her, although her hands were obvious on her hips.

"What an unusual surprise guest," she remarked, although each of them did give a slight bow in way of polite greeting.

Wolf stared at them in confusion. Although he accepted that they were most likely people Yuuri had met during one of his rather frequent adventures outside of Shin Makoku, the more strangers he met that turned out not to be strangers-except to _him_-the more he felt as if he was trapped in a place that he did not belong. He didn't speak of it to anyone, but he still struggled to overcome the knowledge that he was not Wolfram von Bielefield and therefore did not fit in with those who had come into their stations in life naturally. He was a 'welcomed' imposter.

"Oh you three," Adelbert acknowledged them. "Join us at headquarters."

"Oh yes, sire," the woman nodded.

Headquarters turned out to be a well done, rather large, cabin of logs and stone with a wide patio porch and two floors of rooms. It seemed that this was where von Grantz stayed as well of some of those who had not completed their homes. It was somewhat tight fit, although there were no complaints. It seemed that everyone in the pseudo-village worked towards common goals, with von Grantz in the center of everything.

Their horses were taken by two men to their proper stables, while Wolf and Yuuri were directed towards the patio where a table and set of chairs awaited them. Another chair had to be brought out for Wolf, as he allowed the dark-haired boy to take the one that was already present-Adelbert having taking the first one. They waited in silence, neither boy sure how to start the conversation, while the older man seemed patient to await whatever else needed to be done. It wasn't until the red-haired woman came outside with a tray of mugs and set them on the table that the tension was addressed.

"Relax," she told them. "It's not like I poisoned the drinks." She then placed her hand gracefully to her breast. "Take you time and enjoy it, Your Majesty."

"How do you know her?" Wolf finally asked.

"I met her on the dragon reserve in the mountains," he told him.

"Dragons?" the blonde repeated. "You mean the situation with 'Liesel'?"

"Who's Liesel?" Yuuri gave him a confused look.

"I believe you call him 'Pochi', but that is absolutely no name for a dragon," Wolf replied. "I renamed him Liesel."

"You can't rename a dragon you haven't even met!" Yuuri stated frustrated.

"I _did_ meet him!" the blonde growled, standing affronted so that he towered over the usually taller boy. "How would you know if I met him or not? You've only been back for less than a week after being gone for two _months_!"

Yuuri cowered suitably at the boy who seemed even _more_ aggressive and angry than usual. "Sorry!" he replied, leaning back with his hands forward to protect him should the blonde decide to get physical. "I didn't know!"

"You didn't _ask_ either!" he sneered, sitting down and turning his head away in a rather refined huff of indignation.

Silence reigned once more, only to have it broken by the loud bellowing laugh of their host. Adelbert couldn't control himself after watching the hilarity of the interaction between the two boys. "It seems that you have your hands full, bouyo," Adelbert said to Yuuri with a wide grin on his face. "I've never seen you so cowed. Usually you have Weller agreeing with your every word and the rest falling at your feet."

Wolf stiffened, taking offence without really knowing why. "I fall to no one, especially not my wimp of a fianc-" A hand closed over his mouth instantly. His eyes widened in shock, only to bite down on as many fingers as possible.

"OW!" Yuuri pulled his hand back faster than he had put it there. "Why did you do that!"

"How dare you!" The blonde shouted.

"He's your fiancé?" Adelbert's surprised question broke into their heated squabble. "So word of the sudden engagement of the Maou to an unknown noble is indeed true?"

"NO!" Yuuri waved his hands wildly in disagreement.

"Oh really!" Hands shot out, shoving the raven-haired boy roughly. Yuuri let out a cry of shock, falling off of the stool and onto the wood floor. Wolf's ire fled within seconds as he stared at the Maou on the ground, hands going to his rear end. But rather than apologize, he snorted. "Serves you right."

_What is wrong with me?_ he asked internally. _I don't usually go that far, or lose control that easily. I shouldn't be this emotional._

"I take it that your both finished?" von Grantz stared at them, eyes filled with amusement as were those of the woman beside him.

Yuuri situated himself back in his seat, conspicuously pulling it away farther away from Wolf. "Yeah," he let out an embarrassed chuckle, hand going to the back of his head as usual. "Where were we?"

"I'll be inside," the woman gave a brief bow. "Enjoy your drinks." And with that she left.

"Do you see?" Adelbert asked Yuuri. "People who don't fit in with Mazoku _or_ Humans, live here working together, all trying to create a peaceful place to live in unity. Isn't that the great ideal that Heika wants to create?"

"How do we know you all just aren't a bunch of vandals hiding out here?" Wolf questioned. "You've already admitted to ambushes and robbery." He passed his look over to the two men that remained stationed behind von Grantz. The short man just gave him a rather improper wink.

"Yes, many of them are riffraff," Adelbert didn't try to deny it. "But they were forced into it by the tyrannical rulers of their countries. Here, even though it appears small and insignificant, they are allowed to live in a community not under the jurisdiction of anyone. It's a stronghold of freedom."

"They wouldn't want to come back to Shin Makoku?" Yuuri seemed actually surprised and saddened by this.

Adelbert gave a shake of his head, "Freedom is not something that one easily gives away. And there are things you can only comprehend better once you are on the outside rather than in the middle."

Yuuri obviously didn't understand what this meant, although Wolf felt a small knot in his chest at the words, even though they were not meant to hold the type of significance that they did to him.

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired boy asked.

Adelbert rather open expression turned cold. "Even though you have come to trust me, I still have not forgiven Shinou for what he did."

"Shinou?" Now it was Wolf's turn to be confused. "I heard that you turned against Shin Makoku after your fiancé passed away during the war. What does the Original King have to do with that?"

The rogue Mazoku stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Where have you been boy? Shinou has everything to do with it!"

"My apologies," Wolf conceding to his own ignorance, knowing there was no way for him to hide it in this area, especially when it seemed that von Grantz was so passionate about it. "I was not around during what transpired twenty years ago, I only know what I have been told in my lessons since I came to Blood Pledge Castle a couple months ago."

"The only way you couldn't have known was if you lived in the farthest, most rural territories of Shin Makoku," the blonde man stated.

"Very far," Wolf replied. "I led a rather sheltered life for many years until I came to the capital."

"I see," Adelbert said, a curious look in his eye. "And what are your thoughts on Shinou?"

"He is an 'all-powerful' ghost that needs a eight hundred-year old woman in the body of a child to speak for him," the former slave replied. "I find much to be skeptical about."

"There is nothing more suspicious that one who claims to be judge, jury, and executioner, while advocating power and justice," Adelbert agreed. "Belal of Dai Shimaron is such a person and so is Shinou. You are right to be wary."

"So you turned on your country because you had a quarrel with the Original King?" Wolf frowned.

"Make no mistake," the man stated. "I may have abandoned the following of Shinou, but I will never turn my back on Shin Makoku. She is still more important than anything else."

Yuuri looked down, his hand going to his chest, although for what reason Wolf was unsure. "Is it because it was the country that Julia-san wanted to protect so badly?" he asked in a soft voice.

Adelbert froze, his mug trapped in the journey to his mouth. His eyes lost focus, as if he was staring internally towards something no one else could see. Wolf didn't fully understand what was going on, but it was obvious that the Maou had said something he shouldn't. With a slight movement under the table, Yuuri let out a yelp of pain, trying to remove his foot from under the heel that was crushing it.

"Show more consideration," the blonde hissed at him quietly. "Honestly, what type of king are you?" The boy-king only let out a whimper at the pain he felt.

But Adelbert was standing and moving away from them towards the banister that went about the parch area. "The fate Shinou chose for her was unneeded and far too cruel," he said. "I tried to accept it because she had, but sometimes it's far too easy to feel bitter about it. That is why I am here in this place, so that I may finally observe the truth and see if his purpose was worth it."

Neither boy said anything to that, both questioning the statement in their minds. _Is there always a purpose?_ Wolf wondered. _Could there have been a purpose to what happened to me? Could Shinou have had something to do with it? It seems that he is partly responsible for everything that occurs in Shin Makoku…so could he be the reason why…?_

They were given a brief tour around the entire complex. Many things were still under construction, fortifying buildings for storms and the upcoming winter. It was the end of the summer and so the cold season was not too far off. And there were more children, playing and laughing and some were even helping with the work about the village. They seemed so happy that it lifted and weighed down on Wolf's heart at the same time.

Dinner was served on the patio and they were shown to a room on the second floor for the night. Unfortunately…there was only one bed to share between them.

"I shall sleep on the floor," Wolf told the Maou.

"No, I'll take the chair and you can have the bed," the other boy contradicted.

The blonde refused to budge. "You are king," he replied. "What king sleeps in a chair?"

Yuuri gave him a foolish smile, "Ones with really comfy thrones." The blonde did not smile back. The Maou let out a small sigh, allowing the fatigue he felt to settle over him. He was not in the mood to argue with the blonde over sleeping arrangements until morning. "Why don't we…anou…why…we can just share the bed," he finally forced out. "It's an okay size for two people."

Wolf couldn't believe what he was suggesting. "Do you kick in your sleep?" he asked. "I'd rather not wake with bruises."

"No!" Yuuri shook his head. "You better not either."

"I don't," he stated. Often Cheri-sama had reprimanded him-although playfully-for not taking full use of his bed, as he tended to curl up against the far edge, just a breath away from falling to the floor.

"All right then," Yuuri nodded, although it seemed as if his cheeks were darker. Wolf blamed it on the light from the fireplace.

They removed their swords and shoes, placing them on and under the table. Both moved to the bed, but neither made the first step towards actually getting in it. Wolf stared towards the floor while Yuuri's head pivoted about on his neck, looking about in whatever direction caught his 'attention'. The blonde spared at glance towards the discomfited boy, frowning at his blatant self-forced obliviousness.

"It's late," he finally huffed, crawling onto the bed and moving to the side closest to the door. "get in already, wimp, or else you can just stand there all night. This was your idea to begin with."

From the sputter and stutter in his voice, Wolf knew that the Maou was blushing to the roots of his hair. "I…I guess your right," he managed and slowly-as if he were a man sentenced to death at dawn-he situated himself on his side of the bed, making sure to keep his back turned away from his bedmate. He moved the sheets and blanket about anxiously as if he did not know what to do with himself. After some time, he seemed make do with the arrangement and calmed quite a bit.

The bed was indeed large enough for two, but just barely. They still were touching, back-to-back. Or at least, they _should_ have been. Both boys remained as far apart as they could without falling off of the bed, Wolf out of habit, Yuuri out of the awkwardness of the situation.

The blonde tried to ignore the knowledge that someone else was in bed with him. It was something that he had not dealt with for years-_decades_-before coming to Shin Makoku. But after his arrival and settling in, he had become accustomed to Greta sneaking into his room late in the night should she have a nightmare or be frightened by an unexpected storm. She would also curl up next to him, her small body pressed so close that he would wonder at times if she was trying force herself into his body. Strangely, her presence had never driven him to fear or survival instincts.

The night had cooled comparably from the daylight hours, most likely due to their elevation in the mountainous forest, and Wolf was thankful for the fireplace that had been warming the room since before their introduction to it. It was the end of August, and therefore should not have been so chilled, but the blonde was _certain_ that the chill he felt was from the weather outside. _Perhaps a storm in brewing,_ he pondered, trying to suppress a shiver. _Why else would I feel so cold?_ Subconsciously, a hand went to his stomach, although he moved it away as soon as he recognized the action. He shivered again.

The body beside him-and yet so far away-shifted, turning over. "Wolf? What's wrong?" he stared at the other boy, who had not twisted to look back at him yet. "You're shaking like it's the middle of the winter. It's really not that cool, especially with the fire going."

"H-How should I know?" Wolf still did not rotate his head, although he did have to forcefully stop his teeth from chattering. "I j-just feel c-cold." He shivered again.

The boy-King didn't say anything in return and the blonde thought that it had been left alone. He settled back into the half of the pillow he used and tried to sleep, even though his body felt ice-cold in some areas, particularly his arms, legs, and back. _Why do I feel like this?_ he wondered. _I feel as if my body is slowly freezing from the outside in…_

The other body in the bed moved, the area behind him dipping down. And then there was the hand. It hesitantly same from behind him, stopping very once and a while in indecisiveness. Ultimately, it curled around his upper abdomen as the body behind him pulled him closer. He was frozen, but from shock rather than from cold. _What is he _**doing**

"My family and I…used to go camping," Yuuri finally, spoke, his voice wavering and fast. "My mom… She always said that if someone fell in the river and was hurt…you should curl up to them to keep them warm. Body heat, ya know?"

The hot breaths were against his ear, the other boy's upper chest against his back. A brow rested against the top of his head and Wolf shivered again, although he was not sure what was the actual cause. He felt fear, because of the fact that it was Yuuri-a _man_-holding him in a way that no one had done. There was no pretense, no underlying motive. The Maou was far too open to hide such a thing even if he wanted it. It was only a show of concern and compassion.

"Thank you," he whispered, not even sure if the raven-haired boy could hear him or had already fallen asleep. He allowed the warmth to seep into him from his bedmate, lulling him to sleep with its security. He still felt a chill in his limbs, but it didn't matter anymore.

There were screams, loud booms and crashes that jolted Wolf from the clutches of sleep. And it was not just the racket Morgif was making from the tabletop. It was obvious that Yuuri was awake as well when the arm that still covered him was removed quickly.

"What is going on?" the boy asked, fighting off the last recesses of his dreams.

"We're being attacked!" the blonde stated as he hurried from the bed to put on his shoes and strap on his sword-belt. The Maou quickened to do the same before both boys rushed from the room, down the stairs, and out through the already open door onto the patio. Adelbert was already there, watching the on-goings below anxiously.

What they saw was a strange bright image of some strange mystical beast, though transparent, that was ransacking the lower levels of the village.

"What is that!" Yuuri screeched.

"A monster?" Wolf suggested.

Adelbert shook his head in repulsed confusion. "I don't know," he admitted, "but it looks like a form of Majutsu."

"But that's impossible!" Wolf pointed out. "I…I thought only the Maou was capable of using Majutsu this deep into Human territories!"

"Those dolls were controlled by Majutsu," Adelbert told him. "How would you explain them then?"

Wolf shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to do something!" They could see the village men fight below, archers' arrows going straight through the countless beasts of unrestrained energy that seemed to be breaking away from the giant creature that was their leader. Others who used swords were easily taken down and clawed or bitten into submission. It was an obvious massacre.

"They have come to reclaim their prey," Adelbert stated.

_This…is because of _**us** Wolf's eyes widened at the carnage taking place. "No…" he whispered. "This isn't right… We have to do something!"

"We will," Adelbert stated as he leapt over the banister of the patio, gliding down to the ground so that he could confront the first waves of creatures to reach the main house.

The blonde followed his example recklessly, rushing down the stairs while yelling, "Stay back, Your Majesty!" As he saw them, Wolf related the beasts a nothing more than animals that needed to be put down for the safety of the populace-his sudden desire to fight didn't equate the fact that they were actually quite huge, magical, and therefore rather difficult to kill. None of it actually registered to him as he pulled his sword from its sheath and swung deftly at the first monster to attack him.

Yuuri came down the stairs, but stayed back away from the fighting just as Wolf had ordered, watching from behind the safety of a tree with eyes that took in the battling gong on about him with some sickly awe. A loud roar of anger came the giant beast that towered over the entire village. It seemed even more wound up than before as it swung its immense claw, striking at the ground and throwing large pieces of debris everywhere.

A burst of energy was released in the form of a torrent wind, knocking down buildings and throwing people around in every direction imaginable. The power was so strong that Wolf could actually see the energy as it sped towards their area. Quickly, he moved in front of Yuuri's position, noticing that von Grantz did so as well.

When it hit them, Wolf grabbed the Maou and pulled him close, just as Adelbert covered them both his own body. It was as if an entire thunder storm in all its volatility-sans thunder and rain-had struck them all in a matter of seconds. Eyes clenched shut and bodies trying to anchor to the ground and much as possible, they rode out the waves of the assault.

It ended just as abruptly as it struck, Adelbert's cape falling away from their line of vision to reveal the utter devastation. It was all gone. The buildings, the forestry, the people scattered about with various degrees of injuries. And in the epicenter of it all stood the Beast, roaring in triumph. It was truly a horrible sight to behold.

_Oh Great One…_ Wolf couldn't turn his eyes away. _What have we done? We brought this upon them…_

"**_STOP!_**"

And he felt another surge, his entire body tingling as if he had just been struck by lightning. It was Yuuri, who was calling upon the elements himself in his rage. He stared at the Maou in complete awe, watching as his entire demeanor was transformed by the vastness of his own power. His eyes glowed bright gold, no longer the deep, dark black that the former slave knew so well. The Maou stood, stepping between the two blondes on the ground as he marched determinedly towards his opponent.

"Yuuri! No!" Wolf cried out, ready to stop him from something that could very well lead to his death.

"No!" Adelbert grabbed him. "He's fine!"

"No he's not! He'd gone mad!" the boy replied.

"Look at him!" von Grantz told him. "_Look_ at him!"

And he did. A bright shield of blue surrounded him, a physical representation of his energy as it flowed around and within him. _His hair is longer…_ Another difference. Along with his eyes, it was obvious that something had taken over the king, even though he still seemed as if he was the same person. _What happened to him? Is this why he is the Maou? Is this why so many people follow him?_

He watched as the altered boy-King faced off against the Beast that had caused so much carnage and not cower. Water burst forth from around him, shaping into the forms of snakelike dragons ready to do battle. But rather than the leader itself taking the offense, all of the smaller demons attacked, clawing and biting at the solid serpentine manifestations of water. And it seemed as if they were the ones in control.

"What is going on?" Wolf watched in half-awe and half-alarm. "Why does his power have no affect on them!" _What is he loses? What if he dies?_

But then came the light. It was a blue so bright that it seemed white and almost solid in its permanence. Yuuri's voice boomed around them, like an echo.

"**_You had better be prepared._**"

And then came the sun. The yellow radiance like that was focus within the blue, melding with it to become one. Wolf could only watch in complete disbelief, not even bothering to shield his eyes from the brilliance. The two energies continued to mix until all that was left was the golden intensity that made the blonde feel as if he was standing only feet away from the sun itself. He finally had no choice but to cover his eyes, or risk total blindness in the light.

The Beast roared, but it sounded weaker, until it suddenly disappeared. The dark energy that flooded the field, battling for supremacy against the Maou's overwhelming power was gone. And then the golden light dimmer, fading away into the primary blue, sucking itself slowly back into the Maou's body. The night reigned once more, as what was left of the bright energy pulled itself back into its wielder.

"**_Why can he not rest in peace?_**"

A whisper, still an echo of the voice that was not-Yuuri. The boy-King was falling, his body crumbling to the ground and it all of his bones had turned into liquid.

"Your Majesty!" Wolf cried out rushing to his side instantly. "Are you all right!" He pulled him into his arms, holding him close as he gently shook him. The Maou's body was somewhat chilled and his eyes closed in unconsciousness. "Please, answer me! Wake up, Your Majesty!" Still the boy did not wake.

"_Yuuri!_"

**Okay, there are some pregnancy issues that were brought up in this chapter that some might not know about. My sister spent much of her second pregnancy suffering from cold chills, half of the summer she was wearing sweaters and wool socks. The doctor said that it can happen to pregnant women who have a higher than natural body temperature. Since I believe Fire Majutsu is probably a hereditary AND traditional thing for the von Bielefields, Wolfram would probably think cold flashes were like being doused in a tub of ice. I know he doesn't USE Fire Majutsu or have a contract, but I think if his family line has been using it for so many generations, his body is probably conditioned towards it genetically by now.**

**I would also like to put out a request to me readers who decide to review. Ask questions. Don't have to be paragraphs or anything, just something that will jog the thought processes and let me see if we're on the same wavelength. Not about the pregnancy, because I know where that is going, but about other things in the story. Pretty soon it will take a leap away from the anime, so I need some suggestions or plot bunnies to adopt. Thanks!**


	15. Anomalies

**I realize how long its been since my last update and I apologize. I just started college and my first day of full classes is tomorrow. I also have a few prewritten chapters for you guys that I forgot to post and so I will be posting at least three times in the next four weeks. Hopefully by then I'll have the fresh chapter ready for viewing. If you just noticed a update post a few minutes ago and found nothing here, that's because FFNet deleted it for some reason, sorry.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 14 - 14of?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 14** **- Anomalies**

It was with great reluctance that Wolf relinquished his hold on the Maou so that Adelbert could move him to safer ground. The larger blonde carried him over to the base of the patio and propped him there as the red-haired woman, Velma, wrapped him in an extra blanket she carried.

"He'll be fine," von Grantz told him.

"What happened to him?" Wolf demanded, still somewhat shaken. "Th-That _wasn't_ Yuuri out there."

The man nodded. "That was the Maou. That was the power of the King of Mazoku."

"So that wasn't Yuuri."

"You'll come to understand later." It was obvious that he was not going to simply give the answers to Wolf.

The former slave turned his eyes towards the boy who seemed as if he was merely sleeping. Yuuri's face was peaceful, his body compliant and limp. No one could look at him and see the power he had showed just a short time before. _He'll be fine,_ Wolf told himself. _That woman can look after him._

"What can I do now?" he asked. "I have to be able to help in some way."

"Can you wrap bandages?"

The boy almost snorted, but knew that the situation did not call for it. "I am very adept at taking care of the injured, particularly Humans," he explained.

This did make the blonde man before him stare with a suspicious curiosity, but he didn't question him. "Fine, some of the men who are uninjured, at least not severely, are bringing those who are to the part of the house beneath the awnings. Take what medical supplies you can find and help them."

"Fine," the blonde nodded.

Adelbert stared at him as he turned away. "You are a very odd Mazoku, bouyo."

"I know," Wolf replied, but he didn't stop to look back at him as he headed to where many of the wounded were being brought for medical attention.

As it turned out, it seemed that his knowledge of different medicines and herbal human remedies was indeed needed. Women brought him cloths, sheets, even curtains to use as bandages and hot water to cleanse wounds. Many of them were doing what they could to help, caring for children, searching the rubble for survivors, and working beside him in the makeshift infirmary. There were so many that had been hurt badly in the attack that he was afraid they wouldn't be able to get to them all before some of them died from the injuries.

He finished wrapping the bandages around the splint on his latest patient's broken arm and stood up, moving out from beneath the area under the house that was held up by tall thick slabs of wood and into the open area. He needed a second to himself. There were so many that were hurt, a few that had even lost limbs. And he was supposed to help take care of them all. He didn't know if he had the fortitude to keep going.

A commotion was riled when a man rushed into the area, a bloody bundle in his arms. "Emergency! It's a kid!"

Wolf's head snapped up at the words. "Here!" He moved in the next instant, quickly going to the side of the man as he lowered the unmoving form in his arms to the ground beside the blonde.

It was a little boy, his shirt torn and handing from his body, which was covered in black soot, dirt, and something that seemed for too dark and tacky to be blood. Wolf could see the abrasions and gashes that littered his small body. One of his legs was bent at an unnatural angle and his hair was matted thickly on one side, most likely a head wound. He brought a hand gently to his throat, feeling the uneven fluttering of a weakening pulse. No, he was too unstable to move right now. Just the act of bringing him this far could have been damaging.

"He was caught when one of the buildings collapse," the man, who he now recognized as Keenan, Adelbert's second-in-command, explained. "His parents are dead. We couldn't find his sister."

"I need hot water, a lot of it!" the blonde stated with urgency. "I also need more bandages and a good solid piece of wood to splint his leg."

Keenan nodded before going off to get what was needed. Wolf was alone with his newest patient. He rushed over to where a pail of water sat just outside the awning, the water only slightly used. Thankfully it was still warm when he grabbed it and he used it to start bathing the dirt and blood from the small child's body. _He's younger than Greta…_ he thought, holding off the scratchy stinging of tears behind his eyes.

The boy whimpered and his face scrunched in pain, not fully unconscious. "It's going to be all right," Wolf told him. "I'm going to take care of you."

"C-c-can…" the boy's voice was hoarse and weak. "C-c-an't b-b-breathe…"

_His ribs must have broken!_ the blonde's eyes widened, just as he checked to make sure. On the right side of his chest were two irregular lumps, obvious indications of injury. _They're putting pressure on his lungs, or…_ The boy coughed then, blood coming to his lips.

"Oh Great One…" The boy was going to die. His lungs were injured and he was coughing up blood. Wolf had no idea what he could do. His medical knowledge did not extend that far.

"P-P-Plea…p-pl-please…" the boy whimpered. "C-Ca-Ca-Can't…" He coughed more, this time the blood caught in his throat. Wolf carefully, but quickly, pulled the boy into his lap and titled his head to the side so that he wouldn't choke anymore. There was nothing more that he could do.

"I need help over here!" he called out. "His rib has punctured his lung! I need help!"

The boy's eyes were now partially open, wide and his mouth tried to take in breath he couldn't hold. He was dying in his arms. _No…please…don't do this…he's only a child…he doesn't deserve to die…_

The small body in his arms twitched and shuddered, the boy was fighting, but panicking at the same time. "Someone!" Wolf called out, louder. "Is there a real Healer here! This boy needs help!"

The shuddering worsened as the gasps for breath became more erratic. "NO!" Wolf cried, holding the boy tightly, but with as much care as his state of mind allowed. _He can't be the first I fail! Why can't I help him! Why does he have to die! He shouldn't have to die for something that wasn't his fault! He didn't do this! He's not the reason why all of this happened! I am! _

He could feel his pulse fading away and Wolf wanted to run, but also couldn't let the boy go. He couldn't let him be alone like this in his last few moments of life. He could feel the tears coming now and didn't try to stop them. The boy's eyes were still half-closed but his body was weakening to the point that he couldn't control anything. It wasn't fair. It _wasn't_ fair. _IT'S NOT FAIR!_

Then there was a warmth, and his body was pulled forward, and thrown into complete turmoil. He couldn't breathe, his chest was tight as if someone was sitting on him. At the same time it felt as if he was swallowing water and couldn't spit it out. He tried to cough it up, but nothing happened. Something was wrong with his chest. _He couldn't breathe._

_It's as if I'm the one that is dying,_ he thought. He could hear his own pulse, beating like heavy drums in his ears. It was loud, but fading. Each thrum more distant than the previous. He could feel the pain in his chest from the pressure. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to pull the bone away and put it back into place. He wanted the blood gone. He didn't want to die.

_I can't breathe…_

But the pain began to fade and the pressure was suddenly gone. He could feel as it all happened, as if he was removing everything himself by force. It was surreal in a way. He could breathe, even though he body felt heavy and weak. The rhythmic beating was stronger, closer. He coughed and coughed, freeing his lungs of the pressure. He could breathe…

"_Bouyo!_"

He jolted, his eyes snapping in the direction of the one who called him. Adelbert was there. Staring at his with eyes that were wider than he had ever expected to see on the man. The man obviously thought he had gone mad.

"Give us the boy before you choke him to death," the older blonde told him. "He's going to be fine."

"Wh-What?" Wolf looked down at the child he was clutching to his chest, the boy's eyes closed in peaceful sleep. He was breathing quietly, his chest shifting with the regularity of it. He coughed, brow wrinkling, but did not awaken.

"I…I don't understand…" he whispered. "He couldn't breathe… His ribs-" One hand went to feel the body's chest, only to find that nothing was out of place. The broken ribs were no longer so.

"You've been at this for hours," Adelbert replied, motioning for Keenan to pull the resting child from his arms "Take a break. The Maou has awakened."

The blonde allowed the boy to be taken from him, but shook his head as he got to his feet. "He needs his leg set properly, first. It doesn't appear to be shattered, so that is a thankful blessing." As he stood, he had to force himself not to sway at the sudden bout of fatigue that overcame him. Pressure throbbed behind his eyes and his hands shook-but only a slight tremble that he easily ignored.

"You're ready to collapse," Adelbert stated the obvious. "Don't be foolish, bouyo. If you tried to splint his leg now, you could make a mistake that would cost him that limb. Go to your King."

Wolfram watched as Keenan took the boy away, no longer protesting. They were right. He was drained, his body heavy. _If I did try to set his leg…_ He didn't want to think of all the things that could go wrong. "I…I'll leave him to you," he whispered, giving a short absentminded bow that Adelbert did not expect before going to where he had left Yuuri.

He found the Maou in conversation with Velma, who was sharing a mug of some drink with him. They were both covered in thin blankets, the only injury the woman seemed to have was a long gash that had been bandaged on her right arm.

"You do know that such a thing as sharing a drink could be considered indirect kissing, Your Majesty," Wolf commented, his voice a little colder than he meant it to be.

The Maou immediately began to stutter in refutation of his words, insisting that he was just being nice and sharing his drink was what any gentleman would do-Wolf didn't think such a thing was true, but he wasn't a gentleman and therefore would not know.

"Heika! Wolfram!"

People were rushing up the path and through the gates onto the grounds.

"Conrad!" Yuuri's eyes were filled with surprised, but also with the light of happiness. He stood up instantly taking three steps before he started to fumble on his unsteady legs. He fell forward, only to be caught in Yosak's capable hands.

"Why Heika!" the blonde exclaimed in a voice with feminine imitation. "Are you sure that you should hang on me so? Your fiancé is just over there."

"Wh-What!" Yuuri screeched. "Don't bring that up again!"

Wolf clenched his teeth for a moment, but then forced himself to relax, his eyes turning away. _How humiliating…_

And suddenly Murata was there, eyes smiling as he looked from the blonde and then the Maou. "You don't have to get all flustered Shibuya," he said. "We saw the flashy lightshow. You used up a lot of power again, didn't you? Over doing it as always."

"W-Well…It wasn't on purpose," he replied, looking embarrassed.

"It is good to see that you are unharmed, Heika," Conrad said with a smile. His eyes then moved to the blonde that stood only a few feet away. "It is good to see that you are well, too, Wolfram."

It was obvious that those words meant more than they seemed. The hidden emotions in the chestnut-haired man's eyes spoke more than any words could have. Wolf couldn't help the feel of the heat creeping up his neck. Instead he gave a frown and turned his head away. "Of course I'm fine," he retorted. "You haven't been training me for nothing. I'm not helpless, anymore."

"It seems the babysitters have arrived to reclaim their wayward children." von Grantz stepped forward, eyes trained on Conrad.

"Adelbert," Conrad stared in return. Wolf looked between them with a frown. It was if they were trying to outmatch each other by sending the most stoic glares possible.

"I heard that you apparently rescued Heika and Wolfram from their captors," Weller went on.

"It would have been irritating to leave them, more annoying than having to watch after them," Adelbert replied. "Although they were marginally useful."

Normally, Wolf would have taken offense to such insulting words. Two months ago he would have boiled quietly in his anger, knowing that he could say nothing about it. His more current attitude would have been to confront him and demand he take back his slanderous statement. But he had observed von Grantz; he knew that it was his way of behavior and that nothing was meant by it.

"If that is the case, then there is no reason to show gratitude," Conrad stated.

The larger man only gave a small snort, smirking. "We have a lot to discuss," he said. "It would be best to do so inside. We'll just be in the way out here."

"Who shall keep watch over the patients?"

"I will," Velma replied. "You boys go play Strategy."

"Keep an eye on the little boy," Wolf told her. "There might be internal bleeding or debris in his lungs that he will need to cough up. But only after his leg is set."

"I'll make sure he is taken care of," she told him. "I shall send Keenan to you, Sir von Grantz." She then turned away in the direction of the main makeshift hospital.

They were in the dining room now, although it was small and had far less space than the open patio. A lantern was lit and set in the center of the table, which had only been set with four chairs. Once again, stools ere gathered for those without seats. Yuuri sat at on end-Conrad and Wolf on either side of him, while Adelbert took the other.

"From what I saw yesterday and this night," Adelbert began their impromptu meeting, "there is no mistake. These monsters came from the direction of the Dai Shimaron provincial castle that is not that far away."

"This strategist of Belal's seems quite interesting," Murata said. "If he and the one who orchestrated Wolf's kidnapping are one in the same…"

He let the words hang in the air, only to have the silence broken by a hand slamming forcefully on the not-so-sturdy table. Yuuri was standing, his eyes lit by some internal fire. Wolf stared at him in shock. He had never seen the boy-King look so determined and passionate.

"We have to take this to Belal!" the raven-haired boy decided.

"What?" Wolf couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Woooohooo," Yosak let the sound of surprise draw out purposefully. "Wow, Heika. Are you declaring war?"

"NO!" Yuuri seemed almost disgusted by his words as he shook his head. "I just mean that I wanted to confront him, talk to him! There must be a way that we can come to an agreement. This has to be a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Wolf repeated. "I was told that he has already tried to have you killed three times already. How could you possibly misunderstand that? How can you be so idealistic?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked him.

"What king keeps trying to _befriend_ the one person who wants him and his kingdom destroyed? Don't you have more concern for your subjects' safety, you wimp?"

"Do you know how many of our allies _hated_ Mazoku?" the Maou inquired. "Practically all of them. But we were still able to come to an understanding and find peace. Why can't it be the same way with Belal?"

"Because not everyone is kind or understanding, Your Majesty," Wolf told him. "Not everyone wants peace. Some people only care about hurting others, or gaining as much power as possible without care for those they have to shove out of the way. Not everyone will fit perfectly into your little delusion of how you want the world to be and it's time you realized that."

"Wolfram!" Conrad barked his name in a way that was meant as a warning.

"I won't take back what I said," the blonde refused as he gave a glare to the soldier. "All of you accommodate him far too much! He is a king! A king that has to think of his people!" He turned his eyes back Yuuri. "What kind of king are you, Your Majesty? Can you afford to put yourself in that position, at the enemies mercy? Can you afford to be so selfish?"

The Maou was silent, returning the look with ebony eyes that were hurt more than they wanted to let on. Wolf didn't want to gaze into those eyes too deeply, but knew that he couldn't stand down now. He had to get Yuuri to see. The Maou had to realized that there _were_ evil people in the world, or else he would find himself hurt far too easily. A king could not afford to be broken by the loss of his fantasies.

"That's your problem Wolf," Yuuri stated finally. "You don't know how to trust people."

"And you trust far too much."

"Even so," the other boy didn't agree or disagree, "I have learned that people do want peace, and that as long as you can come to a compromise about how to reach it, everyone will be happy in the end. I believe that and will find a way to make Belal and his advisor see it, too. _Without_ war."

Wolf could see that he meant every word. And in a way, the blonde wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe in the goodness of people's souls and the ability to bring everyone together through peace. But he had seen far too much of the opposite to not step back and be wary of the Maou's promises. Yuuri had already lied to him before.

"As you wish Your Majesty," he conceded. The boy-King gave him a grateful smile.

_Don't make me regret trusting _**you**_, Yuuri._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There was something important in this chapter, can you figure out what it is? Like I said, I should have these chapters posted by Labor Day (Sept. 4th) and be ready with a new one on said Holiday. And hopefully I'll also have my brand new laptop.**


	16. Onward Home

**Update just like I promised. Not much action in this chapter, but a lot of background information that _may_ come into play later on, so pay attention. (smiles and winks)**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
Chapter: Chapter 15 15?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 15** **- Onward Home**

As it turned out, Belal was nothing more than a puppet, controlled by the mystery man that was his 'advisor'. After they had arrived to confront them, battling enchanted puppets throughout the compound, they had entered the Great Hall and found the king as nothing more than an emaciated doll himself, lying haphazardly upon his throne, eyes glazed and staring far off into nothing. It was a disgusting sight to witness.

Wolf had to hold back the inherent shudder he had felt at when he first laid eyes on the man. He had not even realized he was alive, so emaciated was his body and sallow was his skin. His clothes were dirty and an odor permeated through the room of which the blonde preferred not to find the origin.

Yuuri had stood up to him, although the man merely laughed. His mind was far too tainted by the power of the true mastermind, the mysterious stranger that had taken control so as to become his strategist and advisor. The Stranger had been powerful, in a dark, heavy way that left you feeling weighted and breathless just by being in his presence. At first, Wolf had even held a fear that Yuuri would not know what to do when the time came, if action over words became necessary.

Everything had come to a head when the Stranger had used his dark Majutsu to take over the bodies of Adelbert, Yosak, and Keenan -Adelbert's second-in-command. It had put them at a disadvantage, because neither Yuuri nor Murata knew how to fight well and Wolfram was still a novice. He could barely fight off Keenan; the rather deep wound on his leg a testament to that.

But in the end, the Maou had saved them all. Yuuri had stared down von Grantz's blade and was overcome by the bright blue pureness of his own maryoku, setting the three men free of the Stranger's influence. He had then stood up to the man that had been the cause of all of their troubles, only to watch as he seemed to collapse into a puddle on the floor. He was gone. All that had been left behind were his clothes.

Now they were on a ship back to Shin Makoku to speak to Ulrike. Adelbert and Keenan had seen them off from the road that split between their two destinations. A small promise of sorts hanging in the air for their next meeting. For some reason, the way that von Grantz had spoken, seemed somewhat wistful and reminiscent, as if he was thinking about something else when he bade them farewell. He didn't want to think about the way he felt his stomach clenched after seeing the understanding look between the older man and Yuuri. The look that said they spoke things to each other that no one else could hear.

And now they were only hours away from home, and he had been sent off to one of the rooms below deck, away from whatever conversation the others were having. It was obvious that he was not meant to be included and probably had only heard what Murata had spoken in Dai Shimaron because he had not thought about who all had been in the room at the time.

_The boxes?_ He thought over what small amount of information he had gleaned. _What do the boxes have to do with anything? _He knew, even though no one had told him, exactly _which_ boxes were being spoken of. He had known that something was different about the odd boxes sitting on the pedestal in the Shrine of the Original King after watching both Conrad and Gwendal. It seemed that everyone knew what was going on except him, and he found it hard ignore to the sense of isolation that truth brought.

"Are you getting seasick again?"

He had not even heard the door open. Shifting, he peaked his head over his shoulder so that he could see the boy that was standing in the doorway. "I think it has passed for now," he replied.

"That's good," Yuuri stated with a smile. "It would suck if you were sick all the way home, too."

"Is there something you needed, Your Majesty?" Wolf inquired, not in the mood for the Maou to act as shy and self-conscious as he usually did.

"No," the raven-haired boy shook his head. "But I wanted to check on you and Conrad said that dinner would be ready soon."

"As you can see," the blonde pointed out in a semi-bored tone. "I am perfectly fine and I don't think that I will be eating anything for the rest of the night. I would rather not aggravate the seasickness."

"But we haven't eaten anything since midmorning," Yuuri protested. "It's not good for people to skip meals."

"I am fine, you wimp," Wolf was not as kind with his retort.

"My name is Yuuri!" the boy-King frowned. "I keep telling you to call me by my name, but it's always 'Your Majesty' or 'wimp'. You're worse than Conrad!"

"Conrad calls you that because he feels that he doesn't deserve to call you by your name," the blonde stated, turning his head away. "I call you that because that is what your are."

"That doesn't…Wait…What are you talking about?" Yuuri blinked in confusion. "Conrad doesn't…"

"Yes, he does," Wolfram replied with irritation. "Maybe you should go talk to him about it…get things settled and all?"

Even though it was obvious by his tone that Wolf just truly wanted to get rid of the other boy, Yuuri actually seemed to be thinking of abandoning his current course of action to do just that. It did not seem that he had realized that truth about Conrad's actions. How he could not was a mystery to the blonde. While the half-Mazoku could be the steel-blooded warrior when needed and the gentle companion as well, when it came to Yuuri, there was always a shadowed look in his eyes, no matter how wide or genuine the smile on his face.

"No, I will talk to him later," the raven-haired Maou finally came to a decision. "But right now I want to know why I have to done to make you so mad at me."

Wolf snorted, more put off now than before, "If you do not know already than you will never understand." He clenched the hand near his head in a fist, trying to reign in the sudden flaring of anger he felt. _How can he not know? Is he that oblivious to everything he doesn't want to see?_

"How am I supposed to know if no one tells me anything?" Yuuri pushed back. "I'm not a psychic!"

"But you are a king," Wolf told him. "And a king is supposed to understand his subjects, feel their troubles as if they were his own, and see his own faults when they are as obvious as a chicken painted blue."

It seemed that this upset the boy-King, who stomped his foot. "I never said I was a very good king!" he growled. "But I'm working on it! I can't learn if people don't help me."

"It is not MY job to teach you!" the blonde threw back at him. "I am merely-"

He halted his words, unsure of what to say. _What am I?_ he asked himself. _I'm not a slave, a nobleman, a scholar, a soldier, nor am I even really a fiancé._ His anger fled, to be replaced by a strange emptiness. _When I agreed to remain in Shin Makoku, I wanted to find my place in the world, and yet after all this time…I have nothing to show for it._

The truth of his uselessness left a lump in his throat, as if he had swallowed an egg whole, shell and all. _I spent the last two months learning, training in swordplay and diplomacy and yet I know not what I am meant to do with it all. Before _**HE** _came back, I at least had a purpose, to stand in as was my duty as his fiancé. But now that _**HE** _has returned… What is left for me to do? I could continue to study, as I know I have not completed my training, but…_

"Wolf, I want an answer!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him on his back, leaving his eyes in the direct view of ebony orbs that were cut and a brow wrinkled in frustration. "Answer me!"

"Get away from me!" He struck out, shoving the Maou away with as much force as he could muster from his position. He sat up, glaring at the other who was even more confused than he had been. "Get out! I want nothing to do with you! This is ALL your fault! Now I have nothing left! All because of you! Haven't you done enough? **_Leave me be!_**"

He grabbed his shoe from beside the bed and threw it at the Maou, who ducked it, and jumped back into the doorway involuntarily. Wolf jumped up then, and pushed Yuuri again, slamming the door and locking it. "STAY OUT!"

"Wolf! Wolf, open the door!" The voice was clear, probably due to the blonde's close proximity to the door. "_Wolf!_"

"Go Away, Your Majesty," he growled out, although loud enough to be heard on the other side. The pounding died and the blonde let out a chocked sigh, turning around to slide down the door's length. He curled in on himself, trying to ignore the oncoming cramps in his stomach. He was hungry, and yet he knew that eating would only bring about the sickness.

_And I still have _**you** _to contend with,_ he thought to the being growing within him. _I only have three days to take the potion now and that lessens with every hour. _And then he felt the pain in his leg that he had ignored before then. Gritting his teeth, he ran his hand over the bandage around his thigh that was beginning to sow red on the surface.

_I think I might have reopened it,_ he realized, and yet he could not bring himself to seek the necessary help he would need to re-mend it. Instead, he pushed himself to his unsteady feet, stumbling back the short distance to his bed, where he curled up. His eyes itched as if they were on fire, and yet he would not allow the water needed to alleviate the proverbial flames to come.

_It seems the only one who has use for me is this chi…this Thing I carry._

It seemed that the others actually took his request for solitude to heart. He had succumb to his emotional exhaustion and when he awoke hours later, it was of his own volition and from outward appearances, no one had thought to use the key the unlock the door and enter. He sat up, rubbing the grit from his eyes, feeling no more resolved or absolved of his concerns and harsh awakenings than he had after his outburst towards Yuuri. If anything, thinking back on his utterly embarrassing behavior left a sour taste in his mouth and his face heated.

_What was wrong with me?_ he wondered. _What in the name of the Great One had taken hold of me that I couldn't even control my own emotions? It was as if I was some woman!_

The answer came to him then. _It's… I am like some woman. A pregnant one._ The thought brought to mind one of his former masters, who had been a pregnant widow. Her husband had died while in service to the Army of Dai Shimaron, he had been a Captain or something else of high rank. She had purchased him so that she would have companionship and someone to help her during her pregnancy. It had been a very peaceful existence, seeing as he was still rather young when she bought him-only fifty-five years old-although he'd had experience helping take care of children so it had been no problem for him.

Lady Baborone had been a rather emotional woman during her pregnancy, going from spending hours singing and working happily in the garden to locking herself in her room and crying over the loss of her husband and her child growing up without a father. When he had questioned with the other slaves over her behavior, they had explained that women tend to shift from one emotional extreme to another during pregnancy-he recalled one describing changes in the woman's body that he hadn't truly paid any mind to at the time.

She had given birth in the winter, during a terrible storm, to a beautiful little boy that she named after his father, Lord Chauston Baborone. The midwife found that she had also contracted some illness shortly after that her weakened body could not cope with. She was changed after that, almost on constant bed-rest. She would catch cold from the slightest exposure and the flu was a constant worry. Wolf took care of her as much as he did 'Baby Chaz.' Often at the same time, seeing as the Lady was adamant about being part of her son's life, no matter her health.

It was not her health the killed her in the end, but her own family. Her sister came, upon orders of their mother, removing Chauston from his mother's arms and Wolf's care. Their mother was a great noblewoman who came from a prestigious family of Dai Shimaron, descendants of a line of the kingdom's rulers. Her husband had even changed _his_ surname when they married rather than the other way around. She sent her elder daughter to take Lady Baborone's child because she felt that her daughter was far too ill to properly care for a child and did not believe it proper for him to be raised by slaves-the letter left behind by her sister had reprimanded Lady Baborone for her 'negligence' towards her son for not even hiring proper nannies and instead leaving his welfare in the hands of a 'half-breed slave.'

Not even a month later, Lady Baborone died, giving up the battle she had fought for over eighteen months. Baby Chaz had been her strength, giving her the will to go on after losing her husband and to desire to live even though she was often so ill. Everything that she had owned had been split between her husband's family, including Wolf. That was how he came to be in the possession of Lord Zanter, Lord Baborone's nephew, one of the few who had visited the Lady more than once during his time with her. It had been stated as one of the few stipulations in the will she had left behind, knowing that Zanter would be one who would not abuse Wolf, given that his only true flaws were his gambling addiction and his obsession with beautiful older women.

Thinking back on the Lady and Baby Chaz left a dead weight in his chest. While he had quite a few kind and generous masters in his time, none had actually made him forget, even if only for a while, that he was a slave as she had. She saw him as a friend, or younger sibling in a way-as she had been in her twenties and her husband a good two decades older than she-and he could not think of a time that she had treated him differently. While she was a very lovely and pleasant woman to be around, those who were her 'neighbors' did not see to associate with her during her pregnancy and subsequent illness. The slaves in her home had been her only constant companions and she treated them with respect. At the time it was illegal in Dai Shimaron to release a slave from servitude without formal permission from the king-and he did not think it had changed since then, but the Lady never took any of them for granted nor did she allow the guests of her home to disrespect them.

_She was exactly what a Lady is supposed to be and yet everyone looked down on her for it. They understood the power she could have because of the wealth her husband had left behind, and yet they still felt nothing but disdain towards her. _It had always been something that had angered him. He could not understand how people could '_hate_' someone who actually took the time to put others before herself.

_And Baby Chaz never got to know his mother or what a wonderful woman she was,_ he knew this without having to see physical proof. _He was probably told that she gave him up and that she didn't want him, that she couldn't stand the sight of him after losing her husband. He probably grew up hating her. And he had been such a perfect little babe, pink and soft and always smiling and laughing. He would coo at her every time she sang to him and she would smile at him as if he was the only one in the world that mattered to her. He _**was** _the only thing in the world that mattered to her. And he'll never know._

And the fire was back, burning his eyes to the point that he squeezed them shut against it. He didn't want to give in to the sudden despair his memories brought him. This time, the wrongs had not been committed against him, and yet he had felt the sting and wounding just as personally.

Unconsciously, he brought a hand to his stomach, as if to try to feel if there was indeed a life growing within him. _This will be better for the both of us,_ he thought with certainty. _You will never have to live in a world where your parents hate you, and everyone else scorns you for how you were created. I won't have to stare at a child I might not be able to love. You won't have to feel any of it. It will all be over soon._

He didn't return to sleep, but instead spent what was left of the night thinking of what he would do once he returned to Shin Makoku. Now that the Maou had returned, he would no longer have to shun his own desires for his life. He would still take his lessons with Günter, but he would choose an apprenticeship to serve under as well. He was not certain what would be best suited for him, but he knew that he could anything as long as he had the time to work at it.

It was not long from dawn, if he could guess from the lightening darkness outside his window, when someone finally deigned himself brave enough to knock on Wolf's door. Reluctantly, the blonde did unlock it, allowing the person to enter.

"Oh good your awake!" It was Murata, the usual grin on his features.

"Is there something you need?" the former slave inquired.

The raven-haired, reincarnated Sage's grin did not falter. "I thought I someone should inform you that we'll be docking within the next half-hour. That way you could wash up or whatever you would prefer to do before we return to the castle. Nothing more."

Wolf stared at him for a moment, unsure as he usually was when he found himself in close proximity to the other boy. Murata was a human, and yet he was also the reincarnation of one of the most powerful Mazoku ever born. There were times when the foolhardy grin would give way to a more calculating smile, a look gleaming beneath his glasses that said that he understood more or knew more about the goings-on then he would let out. Wolf had never been alone with the other boy before now, and had never felt such a measuring look before.

Green eyes turned away first and he made his way back to the bed, trying to hide his limp as best as possible. Murata was not fooled.

"Gisela will probably want to give you a full look over once we return," he said nonchalantly. "She's quite the worrier, for all her kindness and aggressiveness."

"I'm fine," the blonde stated. "You should worry over your king more."

"Yuuri has Conrad to fret over him, and he does a wonderful job of it," his smile widened. "And after whatever fight you two had, he's only hovering even more."

Wolf frowned, huffing quietly as he sat back down. "My life is my own and it shall remain that way. Perhaps His Majesty should realize that and learn to accept it. He may have 'saved' me from my former lot in life, but that does not give him the right to demand I answer to him for everything."

Murata laughed, a hand scratching the back on his head in a more assured imitation of Yuuri's self-conscious habit. "You see, I've never seen Yuuri act the way he does around you with anyone else," he pointed out. "He's just doesn't know what to do with you."

This was not something that the blonde wanted to hear. "He's doesn't have to do ANYTHING with me!" he retorted. "I am NOT some piece of property! He doesn't _own_ me!"

And the smile changed its motive away from its former inane watch into a more intense, comprehensive stare. "He feels responsible for you," the other boy explained. "He feels that he was the one who pushed you into coming to Shin Makoku and so he wants to do everything he can to make you feel at home, happy."

The blonde didn't reply to the other boy's words, instead he turned away, eyes going to the small port window. "It's not His Majesty's duty," he replied. "He should be more concerned about his people and the prospects of war with Dai Shimaron than forcing 'comfort' on me."

Murata gave a small chuckle at this. "Maybe you should tell Yuuri that he's coming on a little too strong? He probably doesn't even realize he's doing it and I'm not sure that yelling at him without actually '_telling_' him why you're angry with him is going to help."

"Then maybe someone _else_ should grow a backbone and actually tell him what he's doing wrong to his face instead of allowing it to continue," Wolf retorted. "Why do you all coddle him so?"

Murata didn't answer him immediately, instead his grin widened, stretching across his entire face. Then he shrugged again, this time only a light shifting of his shoulders before he moved away and towards the door. "Maybe Wolf, you should ask yourself, even after watching how everyone else acts, why you _don't_." And with that he turned and exited the room. Before shutting the door completely, he peaking his head back in and waved his hand. "Don't forget what I said about docking soon."

Wolf kept his eyes on the window, even after he heard the door shut behind the Sage, pointedly trying to ignore a question he wasn't sure he would be able to answer. He gave an absentminded snort, _Who wants a wimp for a king?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Next update should be on Monday/Tuesday. **


	17. Discoveries

**Update 3! Enjoy!**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
Chapter: Chapter 16 16?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg, UNBETAED  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 16** **- Discoveries**

When they finally docked back in Shin Makoku, Günter had been at the dock to greet them. It was only a horse ride back to Blood Pledge Castle from there-although Wolf had argued with Yuuri over his capability to ride with the wound on his thigh. Everything had gone smoothly until Conrad had 'requested' that Yosak 'travel with' Wolf back to the castle while he, Murata, and Yuuri went on to the Palace of Shinou to speak to Ulrike.

The blonde had wanted to argue with the captain's order, but it was obvious from the way he spoke that his amenable tone was only for the Maou's benefit. He would make it an order-as if Wolf were a mere soldier under his command-should it be necessary. And so he had conceded and turned down the opposing road towards the city and the castle, away from the Palace. Yosak waved goodbye and followed after him. If he was irritated by being volunteered to play nanny, the red-haired man did not show it.

The cut on his thigh ached with a burning sensation, which Wolf thought he could attribute to it being reopened after its initial mending. He ignored it. He had dealt with far worse before.

"You need not follow after me like my caretaker, Yosak," he told him, his words resigned rather than bitter. "I'm capable of returning to the castle on my own. Conrad's patronizing of me should not affect you as well."

"Oh it's not," the man replied, flicking his hand in the air as if to wave away the suggestion. "I have to see von Voltaire-kyo. He's expects me to be rather 'prompt' with reporting to him after a mission. Think of it as two people simply traveling to the same destination if you like."

"And you don't find it offensive that he all but ordered you to make sure I arrive at Blood Pledge?" the blonde inquired. "You two seem to have known each other for a very long time. I do not understand why you would allow a friend to push you around in such a way."

Yosak gave a small laugh. "You really shouldn't take his behavior personally. He's like that with everyone, save Heika and Cheri-sama."

"So he talks to Gwendal and Gunter as if they can't even put on their own boots without someone he personally puts there to help them?"

"Umm…no I guess that part's just you." The smile did not fall from his face. For some reason, it seemed greatly reminiscent of the grin Murata had bestowed upon him only an hour or so ago.

Wolf gave a small snort, turning his eyes back to the road they were traveling on. It was not even sunrise yet, although the sky had brightened considerably. The town seemed as if it had not even awakened from its nightly suspension. "And he often speaks to you as if you are more his subordinate than his friend."

"He is both my captain and my friend," the fiery-haired Half-Mazoku replied. "Do not mistake one to be completely separate from the other in his eyes. He creates a bond with each of the soldiers that serve under him, he knows each by name, birth date, and their families. Of course, _I've_ known him since we were children and he was the cute little kid that aunts like to pinch on the arm. No one ever thought of pinching _him_ on the cheek."

Wolf still didn't fully understand the strangeness that was Mazoku traditions. Such as the habit of elderly women to pinch children they thought were cute on the arm until they cried, before crushing them to their breasts. To pinch a child on the cheek was to imply to the parents that the child was either too skinny, or overweight. The Karennikov-the same family as the crazed scientist woman, Anissina-were said to do it only to children they thought were too pale and needed the color it brought to their cheeks. Needless to say, a pinch on the cheek was an insult, to both the parents and the child.

"And he was the most _adorable_ kid, too," Yosak went on, a hand to his cheek in a rather feminine manner. "All lanky limbs and these big brown eyes…"

"How long have you known each other?" Wolf found himself asking.

The spy was quiet for a moment, as if thinking back as far as he could. From the amount of thought it took, Wolf could tell that it had indeed been quite a long time. Finally he answered, "Seventy-seven years." Wolf took in this information, calculating what he knew of the older Mazoku's age. Conrad would have been only twenty-five.

"So you knew him before…" he left the statement open-ended, leaving the other man to come to the correct conclusion. "They keep telling me that…things changed after what happened."

"They did," Yosak nodded. "It was sudden, unexpected, and tragic for the Royal Family at the time. Cheri-sama was a mess, Gwendal withdrew from everyone and Conrad was left to hold his family together as best he could."

The man's words were open, honest, holding nothing back. To be spoken to with such equality-without the omissions and deception-was refreshing and Wolf wanted to soak up as much of it as he could, while the other man was still willing.

"No one wants to tell me what happened," he frowned. "They constantly remind me of it and yet _no one_ wants to explain exactly _what_ happened. They always skirt the subject."

"No one likes to remember things that hurt them," Yosak replied. Wolf almost flinched at the comment, but managed to keep his composure. "I wasn't actually _here_ during the brunt of the aftermath. I came to see the results after Conrad's father, Sir Dan Hiri Weller, got word of it weeks later. He had been in my village at the time and I asked him if I could travel with him. He wasn't even going to come to the Castle at first."

"But you convinced him?"

"No, Conrad did," the red-haired man corrected him. "He sent a letter to his father about how badly his mother needed him. It was something that he had never done before. The Castle was rather chaotic when we arrived. Cheri Heika's brother, Stoffel had taken over many of her duties and she was in no condition to contradict his decisions."

"Was _he_ really that important?" The question was curious, leaving no doubt to who 'he' was.

Yosak shrugged, "Never even met him, but Conrad talked about him all the time. Afterwards, he never even mentioned his name unless it was to comfort Cheri-sama. He was important to _them_, and that was all that mattered."

"Why are you telling me this?" Wolf couldn't hold in the question any longer. "Why are you so willing to tell me these things when it's obvious that they don't want me to know?"

"You're a tough kid," he stated. "It's not like you can't handle it. Why should I keep it from you?"

Wolf turned to look at him, seeing the gentle smile on his face. Often, he simply saw the man as an eccentric, someone who was good at his profession, but too odd to take seriously in anything else. He was gone most of the two months he had been there, never truly at the Castle for too long. Once, he had even caught him slaving over a torn maid's uniform that needed intense mending to be usable for anything more than a dusting rag. He didn't ask why he seemed so determined to fix it, or why he had not asked any of the tailors for help, as it seemed rather personal and rude to do so.

_He is not so much a madman as simply…'unconventional'_, the blonde realized.

"Thank you," he said in a quiet, but audible voice.

Yosak grinned. "Don't mention it." At the blonde's small smile, he said. "No really don't. I might not mind telling you, but if Gwendal or Conrad find out…I'm just not up for the hours of reprimands. Gwendal might even make me clean toilets or something. He's great at long _menial_ punishments."

"I shall take it to my grave," Wolf assured him, his tone somewhat playful.

"See that you do."

They traveled silently for some time, the air between them light and comfortable. There was not the air of tension that usually followed whatever company Wolf was in. Yosak was not someone who felt the lost of 'Wolfram' as so many at the Castle did and, while he seemed no stranger to loss and tribulations, it did not seem as if those acts were weighted on him, as it did with Conrad, Gwendal, or even Cheri-sama. It reminded him almost of the quiet hours he and Hilde would sometimes spend on the Day of Worship when the inn was closed and they spent much of the day in quiet contemplation together. Soothing, to know that the person he was with expected nothing of him in any way.

And yet it was broken by the pressure and nauseous feelings that seemed to overtake him without warning. He brought one hand to his stomach reflexively, while his horse seemed to slow itself to a stop. _No!_ He tried to hold the sickness within him, but he could feel the bile at the back of his throat. There was no way to push it back. Just trying to left him feeling weak and dizzy.

"Everything okay, kiddo?"

He was falling off of his horse faster than a rabbit fleeing a starving wolf and ignoring the sting-akin to the pain of being clawed by a rabid sand bear-in his leg and he pushed himself into the bushes on the roadside. There he retched what little bit of food he had left within him as well as whatever else his body decided to expel. His body shook and he couldn't stop. It was as if his 'passenger' had decided to make up for his lack of illness the morning before.

"Are you dying, kid?" Yosak asked him, having gotten down from his own horse and pulling both mounts towards the edge of the road.

The heaving finally passed, although his chest still shook with the effort to breathe and the nausea did not abate. He scooted backwards, away from the mess he'd made, and allowed his body to catch up with the rest of him.

"Wolf?" Yosak moved closer, eyes concerned.

_He saw me!_ the blonde's mind screamed. _How do I explain this!_ He wiped his face on the sleeve of his borrowed shirt-loaned from one of the young boys in Adelbert's village-and then spat to the side, trying to remove the foul taste from his mouth. For a minute or so his senses seemed more acute: the smells around him stronger, the light brighter to his eyes, taste in his mouth almost cause for him to bend over and lose anything else he had left, the sounds of the birds far too close and aggravating, and dankness of the ground beneath him from the morning dew sticky and cold-though his trousers were barely even damp.

"Kiddo?" A hand touched his shoulder, but he jerked away immediately, barely remembering that Yosak was in the vicinity.

"I…I'm fine," he said, although his voice sounded hoarse and low to his ears. "I-It's just something I ate."

Yosak didn't try to contradict his weak excuse, whether because he believed it, or to preserve what little amount of dignity the blonde was clinging to. Instead he said, "Think you'll be okay to ride soon? We're only a few minutes away from the gates."

"Yes…I'll be fine," Wolf told him. "Nothing to worry about." He then gave a cutting glance to his companion, eyes saying more than his words. "_Nothing._" **_Nothing's wrong so don't say anything to anyone about it._**

"All right, kiddo," Yosak agreed backing away and returning to the horses. Wolf took a few moments to settle himself-and his stomach-before standing and leaving the brush, his limp more pronounced from his abrupt dismount. He took the reigns of his mare from the red-haired man without a word and ignored the pain he felt as his pushed up and swung his leg over onto the other side of the horse and saddle.

"Let's go," he said after Yosak had settled himself again.

"Whatever you say, kiddo," the man didn't even give him a suspicious look. Wolf wouldn't glance at him long enough to know.

His return had been filled with smiles, tears, and attempted suffocation-all courtesy of Cheri-sama's response. Greta-who he knew had only awakened recently due to her still being in her nightgown-had tried to jump into his arms, but Gisela saw the wound on his leg and immediately ordered him to be sequestered-rather forcefully-to his room for medical treatment. He promised Greta that he would spend time with her as soon he could get a nice bath and some fresh clothes.

Gwendal had been there as well. He stood, eyes watching him intently, as if searching his body for anything that could possibly be wrong with him. He didn't speak, although Wolf had no idea what he might say if he did, or how he might respond. Unlike Conrad's invasive protectiveness, Gwendal kept his distance, reminding him of his duties as the Maou's fiancé and guiding him through said duties, but still maintaining an stoic barrier between them that neither was willing to cross.

Greta was returned to her room so that she could sleep for a little while longer while Wolf was whisked away to his own chambers, Cheri-sama on one arm while Gisela 'helped' him along with the other. As soon as the door was shut and locked, both women were on his like angry, clucking hens.

"You've been walking on that leg!" Gisela let into him. "You could have ripped the wound open even more and needed stitches! It might be infected!"

"Oh my baby!" Cheri-sama cried out once more and she pulled him to her, a hand going through his somewhat tangled hair-although her fingers never snagged. She didn't say anything more, unlike her overbearing display in the courtyard. Instead she held him close, her arms wrapped tightly around him as if she never wanted to let go. The close contact disturbed Wolf, especially since Cheri-sama had even forgone her habitual request to touch him.

"Cheri-sama…" Gisela reasoned with her. "I cannot check him over unless you let him go."

"Oh, yes…" she did let go then, although her hand was reluctant to remove itself from Wolf's hair.

"Is there anything wrong besides your leg?" Gisela asked. "Have you been feeling sick at all?"

The former slave didn't answer immediately. "…yes," he finally replied, "but it's not from any injury."

Gisela's eyes were somewhat shaded, taking in the information. "I'll see if there is something I can do about that. I still have enough ingredients to make the potion, and you still have at least three days but no more than five."

"Will it still take you a few hours to brew?"

"Yes, just as the first time," she nodded.

The blonde took a deep breath, and let it out in relief. "But I still have time," he stated. "This will all be over soon."

Gisela didn't comment and neither did Cheri-sama. "I need to clean the wound on your leg before I heal it and I should give you a full physical to make sure you were not injured in any other way."

"Meaning?"

"That you need to remove your clothes," she stated firmly. "Now, up to it."

"What!" he exclaimed. "You want to bare myself to you!"

She frowned at him, a dark look in her eyes, but then she seemed to accept something as she gave him a small nod, although the pensive look did not leave her face. "Would you prefer that I just cut the leg off of your pants?"

"YES!" He would bare himself to no one! He wouldn't even allow Conrad to remove his pants to bandage his wound, and had forced him to work over it instead. Yuuri had offered to heal him, but he had absolutely refused to allow the Maou to do so. It was far too irresponsible when it was such a small injury-at least in _his_ opinion.

Gisela gave a smile then, as if she was patronizing a child. "All right then," she told him.

And so she sent Cheri-sama to get a warm basin of water so that she could soak the pants leg and bandages in. Wolf would have rather she just pulled it off. He was no stranger to pain. But she would have none of it-berating him with the facts of preventable scarring-and followed her steps methodically until the cloths had been dampened enough to be removed with the smallest amount of discomfort.

"You don't have any protest against removing your necklace once more, do you?" she inquired.

Wolf gave a small shake of his head. His vow had already been broken and he had taken some thought into the purpose of that promise. His mother had wanted to protect him from the effects that Houseki could have on a full-blooded Mazoku, and hide his true heritage from him. The request both selfless and selfish at once. He had juggled with his angry thoughts at one time, feeling betrayed by the woman he had trusted, loved, and mourned for so long, but he could never come to hate her for what she had done. No matter his true parentage, she would always be his mother. That was the only reason why he continued to bear the necklace, refusing to remove it even though he knew its true purpose.

_Now it's a matter of practicality,_ he told himself. _The vow has been broken and to refuse to remove it now, when it's obviously in my best interests to do so is simply foolish._

"There's no conflict," he replied.

"Good," Cheri-sama smiled. "So you won't mind removing your shirt either?"

"What?" his eyes widened.

The blonde woman shrugged, "It's obvious that you must have some bruises from all the fighting you've done. If you just take off your shirt as well, Gisela will be able to heal everything at once. It's only sensible."

Of course she would play on his own logic. With a sigh that came out more as a huff, he grudgingly undid the buttons on his shirt. With a glance towards Cheri-sama, who didn't seem to be bothered by his coyness, he opened the shirt, allowing it to fall from his shoulders.

A gasp went up and Wolf felt as if his someone had left stones in his stomach. "What is it?" He looked down and checked himself over, something he hadn't bothered to do earlier, seeing as his room in the ship had been without a mirror. There was indeed light bruising, nothing that he hadn't knew of and ignored, one particular at his side where Kenan had elbowed him.

The anomaly was the object hanging about his neck that couldn't _possibly_ have been the necklace his mother had given him. Rather than the familiar pink stone that would sparkle if sunlight struck it, there was a glaring red-orange jewel that looked as if it should have been giving off heat. It was much darker than the stone he remembered and had no idea where it came from.

"Maseki…" Gisela whispered, her wide eyes trained on the gemstone. "It's not Houseki at all."

Wolf didn't care _what_ it was as he quickly removed it from around his neck and dropped it unceremoniously on the bed, moving away from it as soon as it touched the blanket.

"Why…?" he started. "It's not…?"

"Did anything happen to you while you were gone, Wolf-chan?" Cheri-sama finally spoke. "Something you couldn't explain, that you never expected to happen?"

He turned confused eyes to her, "What do you mean?"

"Did a fire start and no one could explain why it happened?" she asked. "Did you have any injuries that suddenly disappeared?"

"No!" he shook his head quickly. "We were attacked by someone using Majutsu! They destroyed the village and people were injured everywhere, but I wasn't harmed more than a few cuts and bruises. I even helped take care of-"

His words caught in his throat as the events came back to him. Ever since what had transpired in the castle in Dai Shimaron he hadn't given thought to the boy from the village. He had been so _sure_ that the child would die from internal injuries, but somehow he had lived…his broken ribs had disappeared as if they had never been harmed in the first place.

"What happened?" Gisela asked of him, taking in the sudden pallor of his already pale skin. "It's obvious that something _did_ occur."

He shook his head. "There was boy. He was dying. His ribs had punctured his lung and he was…choking on his own blood. I…I couldn't save him…. But then something happened. He wasn't dying anymore."

He looked down at his hands, which he could still recall being covered with the blood of the countless people he had attended that night. The little boy included. It was not as if he had never seen death before-he had been by Lady Baborone's bedside during her last hours-he had just never seen so much of it at once, felt the blood and bones of broken bodies of people he was too late to save, felt the blood that drained from their veins or their hearts as they stopped beating.

Everything had gone so quickly that he hadn't even thought about it before-and he had _refused_ to think back on it during the trip home-but now that the seed had been planted, he could feel his hands shaking and the bile rising in his throat. He not-so-gently moved both women aside in his rush to his washbasin, once again retching, although there was nothing left in him to lose save the acids of his stomach.

The spasms passed through his entire body, leaving him tired and unstable. His balance faltered and he would have fallen to the stone floor had it not been for Gisela's presence steadying him.

"Wolf!" she exclaimed, leading him back towards the bed. Cheri-sama had removed the necklace, holding it up by its leathery rope. Gisela then pushed him into lying down, although making sure not to jar the leg she had yet to heal. Wolf was pliant, willingly moving in whatever way asked of him.

"It seems that everything was just too much for you," she told him. "You shouldn't push yourself so." She then moved downwards to the gash on his leg, hands extending so she could release her own maryoku. The skin began to re-grow, stitching itself to the existing cells like the threads on a loom, binding to each other until there was barely even a scar left.

The energy was soothing, sending a warm sensation throughout his body that eased his upset stomach and relieved much of the stress he felt. It was like a blanket that had been warmed by the fire had just been draped across him entire body, and yet also light enough that he almost felt the desire to float away. The fatigue that had been dogging his steps seemed to come back then, his body sinking further into the soft mattress of his bed. His eyelids drooped and he didn't bother fighting the pull of sleep that lured him into oblivion. On the contrary, he welcomed it with as much fervor as a starving man would a loaf of molding bread.

He awoke covered in sweat, the sheets soaked with dampness and his heart pounding in his chest. It had been the crying again. The sounds of a baby crying that had plague more than one night's rest since he had discovered his 'condition.' He immediately got up and went to wash basin, not surprised to find that the water had been replaced. The window gleamed with the golden reds and violets of sunset, proving to Wolf that he had been sleep for the entire day.

Sighing, he washed his face and then went to his wardrobe, looking through the clothes for something suitable to wear for dinner. His stomach lurched at the thought of food, giving an almost painful grumble. _I'm so hungry I don't even care if I toss it all back up on Gwendal's lap._ The unbidden thought was horrifying and hilarious at the same time. He preferred to focus on the humor of it as he changed his clothes, brushed his hair into some form of order, and then left for dinner, which he knew would be served in an hour at the most.

He exited his room and found the halls empty and quiet. _They must either already be at dinner, or tucked away in Yuuri's study,_ he reasoned. Rather than risk a questions and inquiries into his welfare while trapped in Yuuri's study, he moved onto the dining hall, where none-save Yuuri and Cheri-sama-would dare ask such private questions where 'others' could hear. The two guards at the great doors gave him respectful bows before one opened the left door and allowed him to enter. As he had first suspected, dinner was just being served and everyone else had already settled down to wait their portions.

"Wolf!" Greta called out in greeting, getting up from her seat to go to him. He kneeled down and embraced her, allowing her to wrap her arms tightly around her neck.

"Good evening," he told her. "I am sorry I did not attend to you as I had promised."

"It's okay," she assured him. "You look a lot better now. Sleeping so long helped you to feel better."

"I do feel much better," he agreed. "Although I fear my stomach shall collapse from lack of nourishment. What's for the main course tonight?"

"It's Roast Night. Roasted boar with roasted potatoes, roasted zucchini, roasted carrots, roasted apples dipped in cinnamon and brown sugar, and toasted cherry tarts for dessert."

Now accustomed to the odd menus of Mazoku menus, all Wolf could do was smile at her. "That sounds delicious. Perhaps we should take our seats." He took her hand and led her back to her seat beside Yuuri before moving to his own beside Cheri-sama.

"Oh Wolf-chan, if you had slept any longer you would have missed everything," she told him, her voice filled with a playful reproach.

"And what is the 'everything' that I would have been missing?" he asked her as his plate was filled with pork and vegetables and sat back down before him.

"Why, the plans for the trip," she replied, the excitement in her tone undeniable.

"What trip?" he inquired further as he lifted his spork. There was a tenseness in the air that he knew had not been there before. Gwendal opened his mouth to speak, but Cheri-sama answered first.

"To Earth! Yuuri Heika's home world!"

There was a clang as his silverware felt back to the table, Wolf uncaring in his shock. "**_What?_** We're going to Earth?" He couldn't believe it. What could possibly be in this other world that would lead everyone to journeying there? Was not the fact that Yuuri spent so much of his time there enough?

"No," Gwendal finally spoke to him before the former Maou. "Only a small group of us will be journeying to Earth. You are not one of them."

The firm, unshakable tone that the dark-haired Mazoku used was enough to halt Wolf's former thoughts instantly. _Of course,_ he thought, suddenly bitter and saddened. _There is no '_**we**'_, only them._

"I see," he gave a nod, picking up his spork and returning to his meal. He would not ignore another one to simply hide away from those who looked down upon him. Gwendal's words were enough for him. He might not have been a true noble, but he would act like one. The blonde would not allow them to see the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks. They would remain invisible to all but him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next update will be on Friday!**


	18. Bend in the Road

**Thanks for all of the kind reviews! This chapter pretty much wouldn't exist without the help and co-writing of LenaInverse. Yes, THAT LenaInverse. So if you haven't read her fic, 'Of Age' GO DO IT! Even before you read this chapter. Wonderful story. This chapter is dedicated to her and her Gwendal-loveliness.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
Chapter: Chapter 17 17?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 17 – Bend of the Road**

Wolf kept his peace and tried to ignore all of the people running about to complete the preparations for the small group departing for Earth. Rather than focus on his obvious exclusion and the way people tended to silence conversation when he entered a room or walked by, the blonde instead counted down the hours until he would be free from prying, invasive eyes and be able to take the potion that would cure him of at least **_one_** of his troubles. He wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with the new ones just yet.

It has only been a day and one-half since the boulder of burden had been dropped on his shoulders and the pressure hadn't lifted. Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, and Gwendal would be leaving and therefore Wolf and Günter would be expected to keep Shin Makoku running in their stead. Wolf was well-versed in behaving as a Regent of sorts for his 'fiancé', but there had been more than just Günter to help him along, no matter how invaluable von Christ was.

He had only been a noble for little more than two months and already he was being forced into running a country practically on his own. For an '_indefinite_' amount of time. No one truly knew just how much time would pass on Earth in comparison to the weeks-or even _months_-that were lived by those in Shin Makoku. And why were they going to Earth? No answer would he receive from any of those who would know firsthand, and when he had finally decided to make casual 'inquiries' to the maids, they were also tightlipped, which was unusual considering their flippant passing of gossip and castle rumors.

That afternoon, they would be leaving and he was expected to be there to see them off. He would have preferred to remain at the palace so that he could take the brew while everyone else was gone, but both Gisela and Cheri-sama would be attending and he had promised that he would do nothing unless one of them were there. Gisela worried over the lateness and feared that something might go wrong. And he would rather concede than get into a battle of wills when she had that rather frightening and commanding look upon her face.

At that exact moment of his musings, he was answering a summons to Gwendal's study, where the Regent of Shin Makoku was making the final preparations for their departure. While he would be leaving control of Shin Makoku in his absence to Wolf and Günter, his paranoid and overcompensating nature would not allow him to go without taking care of as much as possible before he did so.

_Even though he is placing so much responsibility in my hands, he still doesn't trust me enough to leave me to it._

He stopped in front of the door and knocked, awaiting the call to enter. When it was given, he did so quietly, so as to not distract the dark-haired Mazoku if he was in the middle of anything. As suspected, Gwendal was looking over documents on his desk. He gave no indication that he noticed the blonde's presence, although Wolf was sure that he did. Shutting the door behind him as silently as possible, he stood, waiting for when the Regent was ready to settle into whatever reason he had been called to his study.

It didn't take very long in retrospect, although at the time he felt as if any more waiting would leave him a sweating, unhinged mess. Just as he was finally about to break his self-induced muteness, Gwendal set aside the last piece of parchment before him and looked up, blue eyes boring into him.

"There are things that I must know you are aware of before we leave," he stated bluntly, never one to waste time or words. "Günter will be here to help you, but in the end, you are the Consort Apparent and therefore have final say on all decisions in His Majesty's absence."

"I understand this and will not shun Günter's counsel," Wolf replied. "He has far more years and experience than I."

"But Günter will not always be there," Gwendal returned. "Are you capable of making decisions that could effect the vary livelihood of the citizens of Shin Makoku? On your own?"

"I won't know until I am confronted with such a situation," he replied. "One never knows what they are truly capable of unless the something or someone pushes for it."

"Then it is time to push," Gwendal stood then, lifting a rolled piece of parchment that was of a dyed tan color and a dark seal of blue ink stood out from its back; from the distance, it appeared to be a cross with small vines wrapped around it. "This is a missive from Lord Jerid von Rosenkreuz, head of one of the Ten Families, who rules over the province in the far south of Shin Makoku. They send word that they wish to buy land from the state to use for farming this coming spring. The land itself is in the neighboring province of the von Heidrichs, also of the Ten. As is the Mazoku custom, they have tried to buy the land from the von Heidrichs, but they are unwilling to sell, as they are planning to build a new settlement on it. So Lord Jerid has requested that we override the authority of Lord Samuel von Heidrichs and allow them to purchase the land through the state instead. Lord Samuel has also sent a missive asking that the state intervene and stop the harassment of the von Rosenkreuz, as he had already made his decision. What is your decision?"

Wolf stared at him silently for a moment, almost overcome by the suddenness of what Gwendal was forcing on him. This was his chance to prove himself, to show Lord von Voltaire-_Regent_ of all of Shin Makoku-that he could make the choices needed in the best interests of the kingdom and its people. But he would receive no assistance. Neither the Regent's words nor tone spoke of anything against either family and thus it would appear that neither was actually in the wrong.

"How badly does von Rosenkreuz need the land?" he inquired.

"The south had a drought this season in their lands closest to the Svelan Desert," he replied. "The von Rosenkreuz are trying to move most of their farming grounds farther north and the von Heidrichs' lands are known for fertility."

Wolf frowned. "And is the new settlement truly necessary for von Heidrich?"

"Given that the population of the von Heidrich Province has risen by at least ten percent given the census of two years ago, it would seem that a new settlement might be necessary to keep the current villages and cities from becoming over crowded."

_He's not going to help me decide either way,_ he thought with an internal growl. _Both have perfect reasons for either wanting the land, or not wanting to give it up._

"What would be a plausible outcome should you grant the request of Lord von Rosenkreuz and sell them the land without the consent of the von Heidrichs?"

"The von Heidrichs would grow angry with the government and rebel to remove the Maou from his throne," Gwendal stated, his tone blunt and without any outward expression.

"And if you should side with the von Heidrichs?" Wolf didn't see how this wouldn't escalate into one side being rather angry with the reigning King-meaning Yuuri-or a civil war, which had been known to occur over such things. Both provinces could simply decide to leave the state out of it altogether and start battling over ownership of the land. Then people would die and the land would most likely be ruined by one side-possibly torched or polluted in some other way-to prevent the other from using it. It wouldn't be a matter of necessity anymore, but one of stubborn pride.

"The von Rosenkreuz might take it into their own hands to force the Heidrichs into giving up the land, as they are not known for taking rejection easily or quietly. At the same time, should they not act, next year's expected drought could lead to a state of crisis from lack of food in the province."

Gwendal still gave no indication on which decision he thought would be best. Whether it was natural or purposely to leave Wolf with no other assistance save his within own mind, the blonde would never know. And yet his eyes were expectantly, awaiting the answer from Wolf. "Do the von Heidrichs not have anywhere else to build a new village?" he asked.

"The von Heidrich province is mainly woodlands, although if they were to try to build somewhere else, it would put construction back by over a year for having to clear away the new lands."

_Of course there could not be an easy solution._

Gwendal was still staring at him, not impatiently, but in a way that left Wolf feeling as if not even a rock could hide him should he think to run. He almost wished that he had left the door open.

"May I see the missives?"

Gwendal handed both over to him compliantly, and he read them with little trouble-for he had discovered that learning to reading the Mazoku written language was not a difficult task, as if he had merely forgotten how to do it-taking in how each was worded in the most polite terms, but both holding a tone of urgency. Neither province seemed willing to concede and expected the Maou to do something about it. The Rosenkreuz missive was more complementing, trying to persuade the Maou by words of flattery and descriptions of the harsh luck that had befallen the province in the past year. Knowing Yuuri, he would have read this and squandered the entire royal treasury to take care of the problems in von Rosenkreuz. In his own opinion, while he was sure Lord von Rosenkreuz was worried for his people, if it was truly as bad as he made it seem, Yuuri would have already been notified of it.

Lord Samuel von Heidrich's letter was more professional and honest. He simply said that the von Rosenkreuz would have to find another solution, as he had to think of his own people's needs above all others'-save perhaps that of the kingdom as a whole. The villages and cities were becoming overcrowded, with the increase of marriages and births; there was simply not enough space within the current city limits. The new village was already planned, and the families moving into it already selected. To sell the land now would put them back years from both clearing the land and developing the new village layout. Years he did not have when so many of his people were dissatisfied and expecting the completion of the project. It was also mentioned that the money offered by the von Rosenkreuz would not be enough to compensate the families that had already put money into the excavation and construction of the new village.

"Has von Rosenkreuz been receiving assistance from the state due to the drought?"

Gwendal nodded. "Much of their produce has been coming from von Heidrich especially. As I said, their lands are very fertile, and the von Heidrichs are a family of Water Element Mazoku."

"It seems that one of the concerns might be the money offered for the land?" he looked over both missives once more.

"Von Rosenkreuz does not have the funds to pay the amount that the land is actually worth, nor would they do so in the first place. Since von Heidrich is building without assistance of the state, the funds will be paid by both the governing family and the citizens planning to move into the new settlement after its completion. If they are forced to push back the date, they will have to refund the citizens that decide not to wait the two years and what other finances are needed. It would probably cost twice as much."

Wolf placed both parchments back on Gwendal's desk and turned away. "So it's a stalemate," he realized. "Unless there is other unused land that von Rosenkreuz could purchase, or they can find a way to cultivate their own lands. The state can't put up the rest of the money needed to buy the land, because it would still cause problems in von Heidrich. At the same time von Rosenkreuz doesn't seem to be willing to take 'no' for an answer. How can you expect me to come to a decision with so little information and in so little time?"

"It is something that you will have to deal with sooner or later," Gwendal told him. "If you are to rule in His Majesty's stead and behave as both Regent and Consort Apparent, you must be prepared to make decisions quickly, but wisely. Whatever resolution you decide, that shall be the answer I send to both families."

_I shall ruin the kingdom before they even leave!_ Wolf told himself. All of his former confidence faded. How could he make such a decision on his own? His lessons were still focusing the von Karennikov province and only small amounts of either southern province had been touched upon. _I do not know enough about them to choose one or the other; I only know that both have very valid points. How can I choose one over the other? The only thing I already knew today was that the von Heidrichs are Water Eleme-_

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, nothing complete or without errors, but enough that would seem like a current solution. "Rather than trying to buy the land, why do the von Rosenkreuz not enlist the help of Water Elementals to protect their lands during a drought? Instead of spending so much money on buying new land, they 'hire' Water Elementals to work on their farmlands and train Mazoku how to use water techniques."

Gwendal did not respond immediately, perhaps because he was actually considering Wolf's answer. "The only problem with such a solution," he finally spoke, "is that besides the von Heidrichs, only the von Grantz are proficient in water Maryoku. Each of the Ten Families, save the von Wincotts, is bonded to a specific element after thousands of years of giving tribute to the spirits. The von Rosenkreuz are Air Elementals. There are few who can use Water Maryoku in their family. It actually contrasts with their type of Maryoku. While they could hire Water Elementals outside of the province, they could not train anyone in the family to use it."

"Are they are good terms with the von Grantz family?" he asked.

The door suddenly opened with the intruder responding, "Actually the heads of both families are cousins and Lady Kristen von Grantz would be willing to send assistance this coming spring should they come to need it."

Wolf spun around, his heart shuddering at the shock of someone else entering the room, and almost stepped back at the sight of who is was. "Lady Anissina…" he started.

The red-haired woman gave a laugh. "Such the gentleman," she winked at him, eyes gleaming with that same calculating look of mischief that never left them. "I told you to simply call me Anissina-nee-chan, but you are so formal." Then she turned her eyes to Gwendal and he stared at her, eye twitching and a strange creasing on his forehead that, combined with his perpetual frown, looked as if his face would implode on itself from the stress forced on it. Never did Wolf ever see Gwendal lose composure in any way save when Anissina or Günter were about.

"And you," she pointed her finger accusingly at Gwendal. "The problem between the von Rosenkreuz and von Heidrichs was solved weeks ago! What are you trying to do? Let go of your paranoia and go get ready! It's almost time for the ceremony and you're busy bullying poor little Wolf-kun. He doesn't need the stress! Look at how pale he is already! Pretty soon I'm gong to have to pinch him every hour just to keep him looking alive!"

The twitching was worse and while the sight of Anissina scolding Gwendal was at times humorous, the words that she'd spoken left him feeling a shocked chill, as if he had been suddenly thrown outside in the middle of a blizzard-something he had experienced not a few times.

_Solved? So it really was just a test? I wouldn't be causing a national crisis?_

"Was this your plan all along?' he questioned, his voice soft, but his tone was as hardened stone. "You push me into making a decision that could affect the entire kingdom, only that threat doesn't even exist anymore. You couldn't even trust me enough to actually give me a dilemma that wasn't already decided?"

The twitch evaporated in mere moments as Gwendal turned his attention back on the blonde, although before he could open his mouth to reply…Anissina did it for him.

"Of course not. He's a paranoid perfectionist-even though he still can't make a proper stuffed animal," she frowned at him as if she were a disappointed teacher scolding a student with he stare alone. "He just wanted you to think that it was an important judgment."

The twitching was back-along with a not-so-subtle tick in the muscle of his jaw. Most likely from clenching his teeth too often.

Without realizing it, Wolf had started to laugh-a weak chuckle that caused both Anissina and Gwendal to stare at him in confusion and curiosity. He continued to do so, shaking his head softly as he did.

"If you can't trust me to make choices while you're here to supervise, how can you possibly expect to leave me to my own devices?"

Gwendal's lips tipped downward ever so slightly, and retorted, "Trust has nothing to do with this. I may not trust that everything will go perfectly well, yet I will strive to make certain that Shin Makoku is as well cared for a possible in my absence. That is my one true concern."

"Then why are you not remaining behind?" Wolf shot back, his temper rising at Gwendal's seeming disregard for his opinion. "_You_ obviously are the _only_ one capable of watching over the kingdom and yet you are leaving while you have all but ordered me to remain here."

"Because he doesn't believe that something won't go wrong with Yuuri Heika's journey either," Anissina waved a hand nonchalantly; speaking as if it was the most well-known fact in the world. Then she shook a finger at them both admonishingly. "Stop this bickering. Gwendal, you have always and will always be this way, paranoid and controlling, but you need to quit pushing so hard. The pressure is strong enough without making it worse. Wolf, I know everything will be fine because not only will Günter be here to help you, so will I!"

_That's not a very comforting thought,_ he told only himself, as he attempted to hide the seed of wariness she had just planted. And yet he could still feel the anger growing within him, burning into a steady flame of rage and indignation. Did Gwendal truly believe that he was that incompetent, that incapable? Hadn't he all but said the words? Then why would he put such responsibility on Wolf's shoulders?

_**Because he has no choice.**_

The realization left a sour taste in his mouth that he wanted to wash away. Of course, as Consort Apparent, would-be spouse of the Maou, he was the one with the authority when Yuuri was absent. To Mazoku, marriage was a very serious commitment, as they live for so long. Before a wedding could even occur, the couple must petition for a _Rite of Wedlock_ from the Lord of the province-or in the Capitol's case, the Maou. No marriage to the Maou and another member of the current Royal Family could take place without the blessing of Shin as well.

As his studies in Mazoku laws and regulations had stated, the Consort Apparent was almost as good as being Consort. Said person was given duty to rule over Shin Makoku besides, or in absence of, the Maou and was in charge of the welfare the citizens most of all as to lighten the load on the Maou and prepare them for their future co-sovereignty. The particular difference was that should the Maou die unexpectedly or step down from their position, a Consort Apparent could not take up the title of Maou, as a Consort could. Shinou was the one who handpicked each Maou, and yet not even he could control everything. And to protect the welfare of the people, the role was to be given the Consort-or the Regent if there was not one-until the time that the new Maou was chosen.

_Because I am engaged to Yuuri, I make all of the decisions. Although before, he usually looked over everything and then just sent to me the documents he felt I should sign. I didn't get to make the choices, just put my name on the papers. He wouldn't even allow me to sign any of the foreign affairs' documents. Even though they claim that I have such importance due to my being the fiancé of the Maou, they still try to hide the fact that I exist to those outside our borders._

A question entered his mind, one that he could not hold back and would fight to receive the answer.

"Why is it that you think I am so incapable? Is it because of my lack of decades of education? His Majesty is only sixteen human years, far younger than I. Is it because I was raised around humans? So was His Majesty. Or do you just believe me incompetent for no apparent reason than your own bias?"

Gwendal didn't speak. Instead he turned his stare onto woman waiting calmly by Wolf's side. There was a brief silence and the redhead quirked her head towards him.

Anissina gave Gwendal a look, hands settling on her hips. "I would like to know as well."

Gwendal still didn't speak, although the twitch has returned once more.

"All right," Anissina conceded with a shrugged. She then turned and winked at Wolf once more. "But don't think I won't get the details from one of you later." Wolf could imagine the sweat trickled down the back of his neck at her words. He strived to keep as much out of Anissina's way as possible. She leaned forward, reaching out and pinching his cheek between two well-manicured fingers. He pulled away in shock and she only gave a high, flighty laugh before she departed, wisely shutting the door behind her after given a goodbye wave. Wolf lifted a hand to his cheek, rubbing it as he stared after her, only to be pulled back into the current events by Gwendal's voice.

"You are young, inexperienced, and lack enough common knowledge of our customs, despite the rigorousness of your lessons with Günter."

Wolf's glared returned stronger than it hand been. "So you just believe that my youth equals incapable of performing the duties required of me? You forced me to come up with something almost instantly and expect me to be able to create an infallible solution?"

"You must be ready to face such predicaments at a moment's notice, and possibly on a daily basis. And most decisions are not perfect and not the only correct resolution. You must be able to choose your words and choices carefully and stand up for each with conviction."

The blonde's body was beginning to tremble from the stress of holding himself back from the shouting and rage he wanted to unleash. It would do nothing to throw was Gwendal would only consider a temper tantrum. "You evidently see that I am unfit to do so, as none of my solution were good enough."

"My opinion in that means nothing," the raven-haired man gave a slight shake of his head, although his eyes never left Wolf's. Not everyone will agree with your judgments and you have to be prepared for criticism. You must stand by your own opinion, no one else's."

Wolf let out a bark of a laugh then and couldn't stop himself from slamming his hands on Gwendal's desk. The other man did not even move a muscle or turn away his eyes. "I am fully aware that everything I do will be criticized and scrutinized. The obviousness of that was made quite clear to me as soon as I came to this kingdom."

"You believe you're criticized now?" For anyone else the words would have sounded mocking. "We've been coddling you. And nothing you have dealt with so far will prepare you for the politics and people you will deal with now. Ruling a kingdom is a precarious duty and you must not only pass judgment on others, but be ready for others to pass judgment on you-verbally, publicly, and with supporters to back them."

"Why have political opponents when my greatest critics are here in this very castle!" Wolf growled as he slammed his hands down once more, slowly losing the control he had been trying to keep. "Am I to do only what is expected of me, just as it is demanded, with no choice in the matter whatsoever? I have even less freedom now than when I was a slave!"

Gwendal's eyes darkened as he stared down the quickly-becoming-irate blonde. "Have you finished?" he asked. "Your behavior will not garner you any approval from me or anyone else. Stop looking at how you envisioned your new life to be and look at the reality. You are the Consort Apparent and your life is not only your own, not when you have a greater responsibility to your people."

"He doesn't even _want_ to marry me!" Wolf reminded the Regent. "We're just waiting five months so that we can annul are engagement!"

"And at that time you can decide what to do with your life. For now, your duty is to Shin Makoku. And these are issues that you will have to confront at one time or another. Someone will not always be there to lead you by the hand."

Wolf almost wanted to slap him, but taking Gwendal's size and fighting prowess, it would mostly likely be detrimental to his own health-as well and leading to another marriage proposal to someone that was technically his brother. Instead he replied, "It's unjust of you to expect me do all of this alone when obviously your King cannot."

And it was true. Yuuri had someone there to guide him through everyone, to help him make decisions, give him options, push him towards the right path for the betterment of the kingdom. Gwendal refused to give him the same courtesy. What was the difference? Why should there be two standards? And Gwendal considered all of this to be 'coddling'?

_Is there such a great gap between us that they cannot even see us as rulers on the same level? What is it about Yuuri that makes him so worthy of all of the love and support that they give him?_

It came back to the question that Murata had put forth to him. Why did it seem that he was the only one that pushed the Maou, rather than pampered him? Even _Gwendal_ was far easier on him than he should be. And why didn't he feel the need to do the same? Was he the only one that saw that they weren't as different as everyone thought them to be? Were all of the others wrong…or did he just have too high an opinion of himself?

"It is unreasonable of you to believe that you and he should be treated as if you were one and the same," Gwendal told him, and Wolf would never admit to the pain he felt at hearing the words said aloud.

He tried to swallow inconspicuously, and yet he could feel the thickness of his own tongue in his mouth-a heavy weight that seemed to strangle him for an indefinite amount of time.

"Our differences are becoming all the more apparent to me," he finally forced out, and held a small amount of pride in keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "You expect me to behave and think like a Mazoku nobleman, and yet all I will ever be is an outsider. The stray the Maou brought home and got engaged to by accident. Why else would you exclude me from journeying to His Majesty's homeland, even though as his fiancé it is one of my duties to protect him?"

"I have already explained why you must remain here," Gwendal stated, although the irritation in his voice showed that he wanted to their conversation right then. "Must you continue to push the subject?"

Wolf refused to back down. "And why was I not consulted? Could I have not had part in this decision? Do you see me as so inept at choosing what I will do and when, or just too immature to choose what is best for the kingdom over what I might want instead?"

The Regent's eyes were cutting into him and the muscle in his cheek had a spasm once more. "This decision did not need your input. You are expected to follow the advice of your elders."

"_Advice_?" Wolf couldn't believe his ears. Gwendal had never appeared to be an ignorant man to him before. "I was not 'advised' to stay and watch over this kingdom, I was ordered to by you! No one else will even speak of it around me!" the blonde shouted. "What happened to my freedom? I was _promised_ by the _Maou_ that I could do as I please, make my own decisions-mistakes or otherwise. Instead, you keep me caged like an animal, or even a _slave_. If anything I should just ignore all of your 'advice' and just leave!"

And then Gwendal was standing, slamming his clenched fists down on his desk with so much force that the glossy brown wood rattled and a pile of documents toppled over onto the floor. His head was titled downwards, allowing his bangs to blanket his eyes.

"You are never leaving Shin Makoku again," the words were resolute and undoubting, as if the Mazoku would do everything in his power to make them true, "whether to another country of otherwise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I am planning on updating again around next Wednesday, so be on the lookout. Something you guys have AL: been wondering about will come to head. (wink)**


	19. To the Very End

**Here is the chapter that so many have been waiting for. Now, whether it meets your expectations...that's another story.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Author: S.P. Kathrine  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M (R)  
Chapter: Chapter 18 - 18of?  
Warnings: Angst, Non-Consensual Sexual themes (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 18 - To the Very End**

The meeting ended with Wolf spinning about and exiting the room, slamming the thick oak door with as much force as he could muster. Everyone stepped out of his way as he stormed through the halls towards his room, his anger and discontent permeating into the very air around him. Thankfully, the only people he encountered were servants and palace guards. He had no idea how he would react should he have met up with Conrad, Gisela, or-_Great One forbid_-Yuuri. At the time he had been so focused on getting away from Gwendal that he could not have been held accountable for anything he said to anyone.

He threw open his door and then slammed it shut behind him, removed his sword and dropped it to the ground, only to kick it across the floor to the other wall beneath the window. His teeth were clenched in anger, but he could not hold in the sounds coming from his throat. Any one would have believe he were a wild animal on the rampage-a conclusion not too far from the truth. He stepped farther into his room and started taking deep breaths, hoping to calm himself as much as possible. He set his hand on the small round table that he had been eating at the past few days and dug his short nails into the wood.

The feel of some small slivers breaking off into his fingers was not enough. It didn't help distract him from the intense emotions swirling inside of him like a bubbling cauldron ready to spill over. He wanted to go back to Gwendal's study and have it out with him all over again, although he knew that once Lord von Voltaire made a decision he was not one to change it easily. He couldn't do anything. He was trapped.

A loud howl of rage echoed about the room, a sound that he didn't recognize, though he knew it to be himself. With a harsh shove, he overturned the table and the dishes that had yet to be collected went tumbling to the floor, the brass and wood clanging loudly and breaking the spell of red that had fallen over Wolf's eyes.

He stared at the destruction he'd created-the mess akin to that left over by a small tornado. _What's wrong with me?_ he suddenly could no longer find the anger that he'd felt only minutes before. _I'm letting them win. I'm letting then take away my freedom and drive me insane at the same time._ But that would all stop right now.

With calm reverence, he lifted the table and sat it back on its legs and picked the empty dishes up and returned them to the tabletop. He then reclaimed his sword, which he sat in its usual place at his bedside before going the closet and pulling out a leather bag that had one long strap to place diagonally from shoulder to waist and rope sewn into the material to tie it closed. It wasn't too large, but just the right size to fit enough items and clothing in and still have it weigh comfortably on his back. It had been a gift from Gisela. She herself had one that she used while traveling and had offered to find one to fit him should he decide to come along with her at one time or another.

After he retrieved the traveling pack, he went to the chest of drawers and wardrobe and searched through all of the clothing that had been purchased for him during his stay in Shin Makoku-most of which had been bought by Cheri-sama. Thankfully, he had been allowed to choose much of his own his own attire and found plenty that would suit his purpose, plain shirts and slacks or leggings that no one would pay any mind to on someone traveling down the road.

He packed a few changes of clothing and a brush. He had become to accustomed to having tangle-free hair to go without it.

_I'll wait until their gone, after I've taken the potion. I'll be able to get food from the kitchens easy enough. The servant girls will think simply take it as one of the odd things I do that they always giggle about. I've have enough it with all of this; Shin Makoku, Yuuri, Gwendal, all of the responsibility. Let someone else play the slave, I'm going to be free._

His hands clenched in determination and he knew that this would be the only chance he had. And he still had another '_problem_' to deal with. But soon all of his troubles would be over. Nothing was going to hold him back any longer. He just had to be patient enough not to run when there were still people who could catch him.

_Never leave Shin Makoku?_ he thought derisively. _Let's see you stop me, Lord von Voltaire, when you're not even in the same world._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left the castle with Cheri-sama, Gisela, and Greta-the young girl upset that so many of the people she considered family, including her adopted father, were leaving and yet determined to put on the brave face. And yet before their departure, she had pulled Wolfram aside and asked if he would take her riding the next day, something that usually Conrad did. He had smiled at her and agreed to take her after lunch. To himself, he swore to make it as enjoyable an event as possible, because he would not be able to say goodbye to her before he left.

They had taken a carriage to the Palace of the Original King and Cheri-sama explained that Anissina had been working on an invention that would assist the Earth-goers on their journey. It was most likely the reason why she had gone to Gwendal's study that morning. Part of him-a _very_ miniscule part-wished that she had stayed then, played the mediator between them. She was always good at keeping the Regent off balance…as well as every other man she'd ever encountered.

They entered the grand shrine room of the Palace and found that everyone else was already there. The guards-all women-were standing ready while the lower level priestesses were situated strategically around a wide platform. Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, and Gwendal were standing at the edge, tan-colored robes draped unflatteringly on their shoulders, reminding him of large sacks of flour or wheat.

"Papa Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed rushing forward to hug the Maou. He kneeled down, somewhat unsteady and allowed her to hug him tightly about the neck.

"I'm going to miss you," he told her, "but we'll be back in no time. So you listen to everyone and try not to get into too much trouble."

"But Papa Yuuri," she giggled, "I never get into trouble. Wolf even said once that I would make a better Maou than you! But I don't think that's true."

The raven-haired king looked up at him and he could feel the slight blush come over his face. It had been something he had said offhandedly, although he did believe that it had some basis, although he would never say it where Conrad, or particularly Günter could hear him.

"What?" the lavender-haired Mazoku stared at him with wide eyes. "How could you say such a thing? Heika is one of the most wonderful Maou's we've ever had!"

Yuuri gave a weakened laugh, his hand going to its ritualistic position at the back of his head. "Actually, Wolf's right," he turned back to his daughter and gave her a bright smile. "You would probably be a great Maou. Don't sell yourself short. Who knows what you'll be when you grow up, that's for you to decide, right?"

_Don't lie to her, Yuuri,_ Wolf thought. _You only become what someone else makes you into. Even you know that or else you wouldn't be Maou._

"Then I'll work really hard!" she told him. "And maybe I'll be Maou just like Papa Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled at her and nodded, and Wolf knew that no one had the heart to tell her that her aspirations would never come to fruition. No Human would ever govern Shin Makoku, or at least no pure-blooded one. One thing that was consistent with all of the rulers had been that, while not all of them were the best suited for the job, each one had the Maryoku within them to back up their throne. Besides, from what he had been told by Günter, she had her own country to take care of when she came of age. Her life in Shin Makoku was temporary. Just like his.

"It's time," Murata spoke of from behind the boy-king and Greta pulled away, allowing him to get to his feet.

Ulrike came forward and gave a reverent bow, "All has been prepared, Heika."

Yuuri took on a serious look, "Let's do it."

"Conrad," Günter called to the Captain and handed over long cylindrical, waterproof case that looked as one an artist would hold a painting in, but actually carried the swords the men intended to use while they were on Earth. The chestnut-haired man took it with a grateful nod and let it drape at his side, the bottom scraping the ground with a light 'clink'.

The four men who were leaving stepped onto the platform and took the four pedestals that had been designated by slightly upraised marble. Yuuri turned around and Greta raised her hand to wave at him. He gave a small underhand one in return.

Gwendal was looking at him. Wolf could feel the eyes of the raven-haired Regent on him, even though he wasn't 'looking' at him. He in turn stared directly at him, eyes defiant and determined. When Gwendal did finally 'look' at him, his eyes held a small strain of something that Wolf could not understand.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ he wondered. _Does he want to apologize? _Then he mentally snorted. _Gwendal doesn't apologize for anything. He always stands by everything he says and does._

And so he simply turned his eyes away to stare back at Yuuri.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," the Maou was saying.

"It is all right Heika," Günter reassured him. "The kingdom is in the best of hands." He then placed a hand over his heart. "I only wish I could travel with Heika to his glorious homeland and see all of the places that he spent his youth."

Yuuri didn't seem to understand the full depth of Günter's devotion, and he only apologized and offered to take him to visit sometime in the future, if he was able. Wolf stared between the two and couldn't grasp how the Maou could possibly not realize that Günter was rather besotted with him, although the exact reason for that near obsession was lost to the blonde. Perhaps His Majesty was more oblivious to the workings of his close companions than he had originally thought.

"It is time to begin the ritual," Ulrike spoke, her voice sounding much older than it usually did. Everyone stepped back away from the platform and watched as the lower level priestesses knelt around the square altar.

"Remove the robes," Ulrike commanded.

_What!_ Wolf's eyes widened as the four men began to undo the robes covering their bodies, now obviously naked underneath. He bent down and covered Greta's eyes so she would not have a chance to look at something that she was far too young to see. Yuuri seemed a little uncomfortable with removing the robe, but not to the point that he wouldn't do it. When the tan cloths finally fell to the ground, Wolf was thankfully greeted with the sight of the customary black underwear covering at least that much of the men's dignity.

And then the chanting began. It was soft and high-pitched at first, but slowly gained volume and depth, the words of the ancient Mazoku language that was no longer used by anyone but the priestesses themselves. With the increasing loudness and sudden pressure could be felt in the room, like sitting in a sauna sans the moisture and heat. It was building and with it, and bright blue light took shape, surrounding the altar and the four men as they stood incredibly still-at least incredible for Yuuri. The energy was brilliant, but did not blind although its brightness continued to grow until it suddenly enveloped the entire platform and it was impossible to see through.

Wolf covered his own eyes out of reflex and held Greta closer to him, unsure as to why his body felt ten times his normal weight. He felt tired and drained as well, like he had run for miles and never stopped until now. He wondered if anyone else felt as he did.

Suddenly the chanting stopped and the light disappeared into complete nothingness. He pressure was gone and his body felt light and his chest too filled with air. Wary, he pulled his arm back at the marble platform when Yuuri, Conrad, Murata, and Gwendal had once been. But now nothing was there. They were gone. The ritual had worked. For some reason, that knowledge left a strange emotion welling inside of him. He felt rejected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay on his bed, staring up into the lacing of the canopy. Unconsciously, a hand had traveled down and settled upon his still flat stomach, although to him it felt as if he could already feel the being growing within moving about. Gisela had assured him that such at thing was impossible in the first trimester. It was recorded that the average pregnancy of a male Mazoku usually lasted towards the tenth month rather than the eight/nine of their race's women.

There was also the problem of birth. The phenomena that was male pregnancy was almost a rarity this day and age of Shin Makoku, but before it had happened in abundance. One of the reason's why homosexual relationships were not frowned upon was back-dated to the ability for men to actually be able to provide an heir themselves. Unfortunately the one obstacle-and mystery-that no one had been yet able to discover an answer to was the reason why the men were able to carry the child to term, but didn't have the proper vaginal opening to actually give birth.

The anatomy of a Mazoku man able to carry a child and one that didn't had many differences, most of which he didn't like to think about. He was separated enough from those around him without having to think of all of the intricate physical contrasts. Rather than ponder much further into it, he just accepted what Günter had told him was public opinion. The strange biological ability was just a form of Mazoku evolution that had gone awry, just as it had been when their Maryoku had evolved into greater levels and their Elemental abilities. The Mazoku race was evolving constantly, it seemed, for most barely had enough Maryoku to generate static electricity, but more and more of the 'common' Mazoku were being born with higher levels of Maryoku. And then take in the fact that the noble 'pureblood' families had become intrinsically bonded to their Elemental Spirits. It was simply evolution.

_I can't even give birth to this thing should I have even decided to keep it,_ he thought. _This is why birthing should be left to women, not men. We're just not built for it._

He was not expected to be seen again until later that evening, seeing as Günter had allowed him the rest of the day to himself and Gisela and Cheri-sama would not be to get him until nearer to midnight. Greta had gone with Anissina, as the woman had promised to teach her the basics of writing her own stories, based on a young girl who was the traveling companion of a 'exotic' red-haired heroine. He expected that neither would come out of seclusion until dinnertime.

His plan had been to rest, take a long nap and wake in time to eat a later dinner in his room before it was time for him to take the potion. He wanted solitude to the point that he had even locked his door, something he did not normally do should Greta need something of him. But at that moment it was not one of his greater concerns.

Sleep was not quick in coming, and he spent at least an hour shifting in bed and trying to remain seated in his personal space at the edge of the immense mattress. He exhausted so much energy trying to drift off that he didn't even realize at which moment he did just that.

_/ The crying was back, the screaming squeals of the desperate child surrounding him, an impenetrable cage. He spun around, searching, even though he knew he would never find where the cries were coming from. He never did._

_He'd been having the dream more frequently, constantly revisiting the same foggy place where he knew he was not awake and yet could not bring himself out of the cycle. He knew it would continue until somehow he managed to forced himself awake._

_Then the singing started._

"**Little one, little one,**

**I'll protect you from harm.**

**Little one, little one,**

**I'll give you my arm.**

**To watch over you,**

**I'll give you my eye**

**Little one, little one,**

**Please don't cry.**

**Little one, little one,**

**I give you my soul, my life,**

**For you are my own,**

**For you I strive.**

**Little one, little one,**

**I'll give you all you need.**

**For in all in the world,**

**He gave you to me.**"

_Slowly the lullaby died away into a simple hum that he could just barely hear, but the longer it continued, the more quiet the crying became. Until it stopped all together and suddenly a laugh rang out. A high gurgling noise that was filled with contentment. To Wolf, it was even worse than the crying itself. /_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He awoke gradually, shaking off the disorientation and rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes. Looking about, he realized it was far much later than he had intended and he would most likely not have a chance to eat before Cheri-sama and Gisela came for him. _It's probably for the best take it on an empty stomach,_ he rationalized. _It might cause adverse effects with the food._

Wolf stood, wincing at the slight stiffness in his shoulders and spine. He should not have fallen asleep in his uniform. With a grunt of irritation he began to disrobe and change into his night apparel. He had felt odd in the beginning when he had first taken to actually changing before he went to bed, as he had been so used to the open and airy pink gown he had been gifted by one of Hilde's daughters, but with time he became used to the pants and button-up shirts worn by the Mazoku. After he finished dressing, he washed his hands and face in the water basin, the routine of it causing him to start when he heard a knock at his door.

_It's them,_ he knew and put on his slippers so that he could let the two women in. He undid the lock as quietly as possible, which was rather difficult seeing as it always creaking a little. Opening the door, he met two pairs of serene green eyes and opened the door farther to allow them entrance. They stepped into the room and Wolf noticed that Gisela was holding a large container in her hands. It was smaller than an average cooking pot, but the proper size for boiling a small sack of potatoes.

"Are you prepared?" Cheri-sama asked of him, her tone serious and her expression calm.

"Yes," he told her. _I won't be able to run if I'm too busy throwing up every morning or early afternoon. I never know when the sickness will come upon me. And the deadline is fast approaching or already here. I can't wait any longer. My decision has been made._

"All right," she nodded and Gisela moved to his table, setting down the pot and lifting up the goblet he had eaten his lunch with to ask, "What was in this?"

"Only water," he replied.

"Very well," she returned. Lifting the lid from the pot, the room was suddenly filled with a strange aroma. It wasn't a horrid stench, or the strong saccharine scent of sweets. The smell was in between and yet very attractive. Like fine wine that had sat for a century before being opened.

"Don't worry about a harsh taste," Cher-sama told him. "The recipe was made to help women and men who were desperate, but the master who first brewed it also thought about that. The rumor is that it tastes like very juicy strawberries. And it had to chill for four hours so its cold."

At that moment he wouldn't have cared if it had tasted like drain water.

Gisela dipped the goblet into the brew and lifted it out, using her hand to wipe away the excess dripping down the side of the glass.

"This is not meant to belittle your decision," she told him, "but are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? This is a choice that you can't take back."

He wasn't angry at her words, although the tension building in the room left him feeling slightly agitated. "I'm sure," he repeated. "This is the only choice I can make and I'm not afraid to make it."

Cheri-sama placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. He didn't turn to look at her, for fear that she wouldn't suddenly decide to make her opinion known at that time. He didn't need the added pressure. Gisela extended the goblet and he reached out sliding his fingers over the cold surface before taking it into his hand.

He pulled it towards him, taking in the smell and the light-colored liquid that made it. The only light in his room came through the open curtains from the near full moon. He wasn't able to see what was in the brew, should any of it actually be recognizable. It was probably for the best that he didn't know.

_I take this and I'll have a chance, _he told himself. _I'll be able to leave tomorrow without any hindrances. No one will hold me back any longer. I really will be free._

Without even bothering to take a breath, he lifted the goblet to his lips and drank down the fruity tonic as quickly as possible. _Raspberries,_ came to mind rather than strawberries, and he didn't understand how anyone could mistake one for the other. But he didn't bother to think on it as he swallow down the last of it and forced the glass back into Gisela's hands.

"Oh Wolf!" Cheri-sama exclaimed, pulling him to her breasts and holding him closely. He allowed her to as he let the reality of his actions settle in.

_I did it. I actually did it._

Cheri-sama led him to the bed and sat down with his upper body still in her arms, unwilling to release him. Gisela kneeled at the bedside, watching him closely for any reaction. Wolf waited as well.

For a few minutes nothing went on in the room save Cheri-sama's fingers running through his hair, gently combing out the tangles gathered in his sleep. They all waited, wondering when the effects would take place. Wolf silently pondered on how far into his system the brew would go before beginning its work. Did it have to be digested first? Would he wait hours? How long would it last? Why was his stomach cramping?

It came upon his suddenly, the spasms of pain that drew his hand to his abdomen and clenching into his shirt. It hurt and the pain was only getting worse. Cheri-sama stilled for a moment, but the tightened the arm she had wrapped about his shoulders and resumed her petting. Gisela leaned in closer.

"It's begun?" she asked him.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She ran a hand inches above his stomach, using her Maryoku to assess what was going on inside of him.

"It's attacking the womb," she whispered, as if not meaning to say it aloud. It brought an image to his mind that he did not want to see. It was enough to simply ignore the sharp-

It was stabbing him. He took in a deep breath, but couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. His hand were wet with sweat and his entire body was trembling. A small whimper escaped his lips and he clenched his teeth to avoid another from doing the same. The pain was unbearable. Worse than when he was freed of the Binding.

"Wolf?" Gisela's voice was concerned. "Wolf tell me how bad the pain is. One being 'none' and Ten being 'very bad'."

Now that he was expected to speak, he couldn't find his voice. Instead another moan of distress was her answer.

Cheri-sama's voice was no longer calm. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's attacking him and the fetus, we waited too long," she said.

"No!" the blonde woman cried. "You have to do something!"

"I can't!"

"Please!"

"I can't!"

"You can! Just do it! He'll _die_!"

Theirs words were lost on Wolf, who was using all of his concentration to battle the horrific pain rippling through his body. He could barely remain conscious with the constant barrage of muscle spasms and his hands would no longer hold onto anything. He lay stiff, shaking in Cheri-sama's arms. Then he couldn't breathe. His throat was swelling closed, refusing to take in anymore air.

A strangled gasp was the last sound he made before everything started to fade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I finally did it. Unfortunately, while moving my files to my new laptop from my old computer, the ITIS folder was deleted and I lost everything after this chapter. Goodbye CH19. So it may take a little longer to get anything up after this. I also noticed the formatting problems with the scene breaks. If this as been going on through the whole story, I apologize and wish I had noticed sooner. If something like this happens again, someone please inform me in a review so that I can fix it immediately.**


	20. Betrayal

**Okay, I know it has been a while, but I had a lot of bad luck (deleted stories, lost flashdrive, broken glasses) and all of my Exams for the first part of the semester. But here it is! And one month since my last update (give or take a few days) and I warn people now, if you're emotional person you might want tissue nearby.  
**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M (R)  
****Chapter: 19 of ?  
****Warnings: Angst, NCS (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Mpreg  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 19 - Betrayal**

_Drifting._ That's how he felt when he first began to feel a sense of 'self' again. It was as if his body was floating a tub of thick bubbles, surrounded by white foam that blocked his vision, only to be submerged with distorted clarity. That was what it felt like when he awoke, as if he was being submerged, even though he was becoming more aware. His body felt heavy and his eyes barely opened.

There was someone beside him. He was not sure who, but they touched his brow and their fingers were warm. Was he cold? His body wasn't shivering, although his chest felt weighed down, as if he was lying under a boulder…or Adelbert von Grantz.

"It's all right," a voice told him. Feminine, silky, and reassuring. "Just rest. You'll feel much better next time you wake up."

He wanted to say something, but his throat was too dry. Vision was diluted, fuzzy. He turned his eyes to the left and thought he saw green staring back at him. He couldn't be sure. He tried to focus, but he was already drifting in the bubbles again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he awoke it was with much more coherence. His body felt fatigued, but not the weighty exhaustion of before. He was lying beneath a thick wool blanket and pillows were propped around him. It seemed as if they were to soften his movement, or prevent it all together. Wolf frowned and slowly pushed himself up with his arms, scooting backwards so that the large amount of pillows that lay him supported his back. He wasn't in pain, which was something he noticed as he resituated himself, but he was so tired that the simple act of sit up left him feeling breathless.

_What's wrong with me?_

The door had opened just as he was finally comfortable and he wasn't shocked to see Cheri-sama poking her head through the opening.

"Oh, wonderful!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!" She then pushed the door open more so that she could enter, but then shut it behind herself.

Wolf opened his mouth to speak, only to then realize just how parched his throat was. A brief squeak was all that he managed before coughing. Cheri-sama hurried to his side where she poured a glass of water from the pitcher on his nightstand and then helped him drink it, because it seemed his own hands could not grasp it well enough. He drank down half of the tall glass before she pulled it away and set it back on the stand.

"What… What happened?" he asked her. "Something went wrong." He allowed a hand to trail down to his stomach, which was still flat and toned from his training regimen. "I… I don't feel any different… I… I remember something went wrong…"

"The potion tried to kill you," she told her. The way she said it was so blunt and honest that he blinked at her. He had never heard her speak in such a way.

"We were too late?"

"Not really," she said. "But I told you that it was dangerous to begin with."

"And Gisela was able to save me…?" He sighed, head falling to the side and his eyes closing. He was _so_ tired.

"Yes, she was able to save you…and the baby."

Wolf's head jerked upward, eyes wide, fatigue momentarily forgotten. He could not have just heard… No, there was no way that even after all that he had done…

"She…did what?" he asked.

Cheri-sama nodded, repeating the words he did not want to hear. "She saved both of you. She had no choice. It was either save you both or lose both of you. I made the decision."

"You…?" the blonde boy stared at her. It seemed as if the woman he was looking at was not really Cheri-sama. This person couldn't be the woman who had stood by him and supported him, listening to him, holding him while he cried… No, she _understood_. Cheri-sama knew how he felt and why he felt as he did. She wouldn't…

"_How could you?_" His voice was shaky, his body trembling all over with the shock of what had been done to him. They had taken away his _choice_.

The blonde woman stared at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Had he any less control of himself, he might have struck her for that stare alone. There was empathy in her gaze, but no apology. She seemed upset that he was hurting, but she did not regret _causing_ that pain.

"_Why_?" he asked her. "Did you not think that I might prefer death to _this_?"

Cheri-sama shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't," she explained. "Even though right now you're thinking that you would have been better off, I know you don't want to die. You have so much of your life left… You don't want to throw it away."

"Throw it away?" he repeated, tone incredulous. "My life is _ruined_. This was my last chance for freedom!"

"No!" Cheri-sama grabbed his hands, which were clenched so tightly into fists that he was on the verge of drawing blood. "Don't you see? You are so _strong_. Even though you try to fight against that which is your strength. The reason why the potion didn't work was because you _didn't want to get rid of the child_."

He pushed her away, wrenching his hands from his tender grip and glared at her with as much force as he could muster. "Are you mad!" he demanded. "Of course I want this…_it_ gone! That was why I took the potion!"

"You resolve wasn't as strong as you make it out to be," she replied.

"How would you know? What would you know of my _resolve_?" he asked spitefully.

"Because if you had truly wanted to be rid of the child it would be gone, the potion would have worked," she told him.

Wolf stared at her, not understanding her words. "What do you mean?" he asked, his tone more confused that angry at the moment.

Cheri-sama sighed, running a hand through her bangs before reaching out to do the same to Wolf, who pulled away instantly. Catching the issue, she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot to ask."

"It doesn't matter," he shook his head. "Now tell me what you meant."

She took in a deep, calming breath, as if steadying herself for whatever she was about to say. The fact that she actually _needed_ to fortify herself was abnormal and made Wolf even more unsettled. It made him question whether or not he truly wanted to know. _I have to know!_ He told himself. _There is something she had been hiding from me and I have to know what!_

"I told you that the potion uses the Maryoku your body is providing the child and uses it to…destroy the fetus," she said. "But while it does do that, the truth is that the potion can only do so if your body _wills_ it to. Normally, if a woman, Mazoku or Human, does have an unwanted pregnancy, they make themselves sick from the force of just _how_ badly they want the child gone and therefore lose the child because of their illness, a miscarriage. With male Mazoku this is impossible after a certain amount of time because their bodies cannot abort on its own. Should that happen both the child and the carrier would die. The potion acts as a reactor, but your body is the catalyst. The carrier wants the child gone completely and so the potion makes your body believe that the fetus doesn't belong, your Maryoku breaking it down into nothing. If your body does not recognize the fetus as such…the potion will disrupt your Maryoku completely and cause it to attack your entire body. Everything will become an enemy."

Wolf slowly took in this information. _It's my fault?_ He thought. _How can that be?_

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke, "So…you're saying that my body tried to kill itself…because I didn't want it gone enough?"

"I'm saying that while you may have wanted it gone, you would never willingly hurt another being. You eat meat, but I doubt you could ever kill a beast yourself. You hate the masters that hurt you and I know that might want them to suffer, but could you ever do it by your own hand? I don't believe so. You're just not that type of person. And while you might have wanted this pregnancy to go away more than anything, you never actually wanted to _hurt_ the child. The longer you waited; the more doubts you had. Wolf, the truth is, that I truly believe you might-"

"Get out."

He would not let her finish, he would not listen to her any longer. He wanted her gone. He wanted solitude and turned on his side to project this desire. Cheri-sama seemed to understand at least _that_ much as she stood and moved away from him.

"I shall have dinner brought up to you," she said.

"I'm not hungry so don't bother the kitchen with it."

"Yes, Wolf," she gave a small nodded, opening the door and shutting behind herself when she was gone.

Alone, the daylight slowly dying outside his windows, Wolf curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees as a meager protection from the outside world…and his own turbulent thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one bothered him for hours, and he was thankful for the small courtesy. He spent what seemed like hours thinking, although the questions he asked himself were ones that he did not want to answer and so he spent the time pondering and trying to ignore the very thoughts that entered his mind. A cycle of doubts, disbelief, self-recrimination, and confusion. After hours of this internal rally, he fell into a fitful doze and was not awakened until hours later-well after dark had settled over the land-when a knock on the door caused him to startle awake from his restless slumber.

He ignored it until he heard the call of a small voice from the other side. Greta. Even though his rest had been troubled, his body felt less strained-the fever he had presumed had assailed him that afternoon was gone-and so it he was not drained by the simple act of sitting up.

"Come in!" he beckoned and the door was pushed opened. A small figure rushed forward on quick feet, leaping onto the bed and into his shocked arms.

"Don't die!"

His looked down at the child curled up in his arms, body shaking and his shirt soaking up the tears that were suddenly streaking down her cheeks.

"Gr-Greta…?"

"_Please don't die!_" she repeated, voice desperate, but softer. "You can't die Wolf!"

"Oh Shinou…" Cheri-sama was there, standing at the foot of his bed, obviously the one that had accompanied Greta on her visit.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "Why is she…?"

"Don't leave me, Wolf," Greta implored. "You can't leave me too! I don't want to be alone again!"

He understood then, at least part of the reason for her behavior. He wrapped his arms gently around her and allowed her to snuggle into his body, hands still tightly clinging. After a while her tears began to fade, although her body still shook with intakes of breaths. Slowly, she slid down his body, although still cradled by it as she curled up. It seemed that it was all right to continue.

"What is wrong, Greta?" he asked her. "I've only been sick with the flu or some other small virus. I should be perfectly fine tomorrow."

"That's what Momma said," Greta frowned, head lying in his lap. "Momma got sick and she kept saying 'I'll be fine tomorrow,' but then she wasn't and she couldn't get up anymore. Momma was gone… And everything went bad and soon Poppa was gone and I was alone. They sent me away to live with Uncle, but he was mean and didn't like me and Auntie was always saying bad thing's about Momma. I _hated_ it there! Hube helped me get away and Yuuri-Papa took me in and everyone was really nice, too, but Wolf is like my other Daddy and I don't want to lose you, too! Everybody else is already gone!"

Wolf didn't know what to say. Tears were falling from the caramel-haired child's eyes again, although no longer with the heart-wrenching sobs that had shaken her small frame. What could he say to ease her fears? She was begging him to stay when he so wanted to _leave_. She was begging to attention, affection, and companionship…all of the things that he himself had begged for those first few months during his slavery. He understood what it meant to lose everything… How could he lie to her and say it would get better when he knew that it would only get worse first? Yuuri was never going to stay only in Shin Makoku…and one day he might never return from his other world. When she grew up she would have to leave, return to her homeland and lose all the people who cared for her. Would she forgive him when she discovered how many falsities he had spoken? Could he even say them? How could he _not _when her eyes stared up at him with so much hope that _he_ would be the one to provide the stability she so needed? Was there any other choice?

"Greta…" he spoke softly, bringing his hand up to pet her head as Cheri-sama often did to him. "Even when the people you care for are not close enough for you to see them, they still love you and that is something that will never be changed. They might not be there physically, but you will _never_ be alone. I promise you that."

"So you won't go away?" Greta asked. "You'll stay with me?"

This was a question he did not want to answer. It was a trapped that was laid so cleverly and unknowingly by a small child who did not understand that oath she was seeking. She wanted assurance that he was not sure he could give. The one thing he did not know if he could promise her.

"Greta…" he did not know how to answer her.

"I can't lose you, too," she repeated. "Yuuri-Papa is gone so much because he has family and his momma and papa miss him. Conrad is gone too and Hube has his family. And now Gwendal has started leaving!" She clenched her tiny fist. "Everyone is leaving." She let out a deep sigh, something so old and wise for one so small and young. "I know I'm not supposed to be a big girl, I know everyone has stuff their supposed to do and people they love that miss them… But…I miss them, too…" She then stared at him directly, brown eyes taking him in so effortlessly. "I'd miss you, too, Wolf…and you're my family like Yuuri-Papa and Conrad and Gwendal and Hube…so please don't go away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was some time later that he lay there, small child curled up at his side and her hand still clenched in his nightshirt. She had refused to leave and he had not the heart to make her. Not after she had poured every hidden fear she'd kept inside of her-_For the sake of appearing strong and more grown for everyone else_, he thought angrily-before him. And so he had allowed her to settle next to him and fall into an appeased slumber, mind soothed by the words he had given.

"_I cannot say that I will never leave you, but I will never do it of my own free will. And even then I will always find a way back to you."_

There were not the words he had intended so speak, but they were the ones that had flowed from his lips. And Greta had accepted that. While still somewhat upset, his promise had calmed her greatly and that was when she had asked if she could sleep with him that night, a common occurrence. He had agreed and so they were as they were, one gently slumbering while the other watched over her. And Wolf had not forgotten the one who watched over _him_.

"You knew," he said. "You knew what she would ask and you knew I would agree. You laid a trap that you knew I would walk into with eyes wide open." He turned to look into green eyes identical to his own and couldn't even garner the strength to glare, so drained was he emotionally. "You _used_ her. Cecelie von Spitzweg, I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you."

Her eyes were wide, filled with disbelief. Did she think that he could let what she had done go? Coaxing an oath to remain in Shin Makoku from him was something she had done once before-if by her lingering words alone-but this time she had used _Greta_. He knew why Greta had come to him, knew that she had probably 'overheard' words about his 'illness' and other things that were 'unknowingly' spoken while the child was in range. He did not know who else was possibly in on this plot, but he hoped it was not Gisela because she was his _only_ remaining confidante. When wondering at how she could have possibly guessed at his plans, his hands ran over the wool blanket, which he then realized had been in his closet, right beneath the traveling sack filled with clothes and other essentials. Then it was all made clear.

Perhaps Cheri-sama had known he would be angry, but simply not the magnitude of his rage towards her act. How could she not possibly know? First interfering with his attempted termination of his unwanted misfortune...and then Greta…the only person he would remain in Shin Makoku for.

"…_Wolf is like my other Daddy…you're my family…_"

If not for the other occupants in his room, he would have started crying himself. The exact reasons, he did not want to delve into.

Cheri-sama moved closer. "Wolf…you don't understand…"

"Leave, Lady von Spitzweg," he told her, tone calm and deliberate. "If I wish to speak with you any time in the future I will ask someone else to inform you, but at this time I believe it would be best if you were to go. Goodnight, milady."

She stood there for a moment, as if not comprehending his words. She backed way then, eyes still trained on his own, unable to accept the decisive dismissal there. She stopped by the door, turning back as if to speak, only to stop herself at the last moment. She was gone with an almost inaudible click of the door shutting and Wolf refused to think of the hitched breath he could not have possibly heard. Too many crimes had been committed in one day for there to have been any guilt. Just as that afternoon, he knew not the person who had entered his room, for it couldn't possibly have been the cheerful, caring woman that had been so willing to accept and support him these past months.

_Or perhaps…this is the true her…everything was done for her own benefit… Is it possible that all of it was a lie?_

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, this was my decision for it should all come about. Why? Because like I said, I hate getting rid of great plot devices. And it IS a great plot device. The first part of the chapter was meant to be confusing, although everything afterwards pretty much wrote itself. I took some liberties on Greta's past, as we really don't know much about it, and if you think Cheri-sama is OOC, think about Episode 2. Any other questions, just ask. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and all that.**


	21. Weight of the World

**Hello! Yeah, it has been some time since you guys heard from me, hasn't it? Well, I finished this a few days ago and sent it off to my beta, but I realized that you all had been waiting long enough for an update, so I'm posting this "UNBETAED" and will replace it with the edited version after she gets it back to me.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
Chapter: 20 of ?  
Warnings: Angst, NCS (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…  
Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 20 – Weight of the World**

The past two weeks has become a routine just as many of the ones before it. Wolf would get up just shortly after dawn, dress, eat, and then have his lessons for the day with Günter. After two or three hours of lessons, he would then begin handling his 'duties' as Consort Apparent. Thankfully, nothing dire or catastrophic had occurred and so much of the time was simply spent signing papers—most of which had been left behind by Yuuri.

Paperwork. Something he had come to despise. Sitting in the same chair going through hundreds or even thousands of documents just so that he could sign his name was tedious and actually painful. He swore his wrist appeared more shriveled everyday. During his first 'reign' as Consort Apparent, Gwendal had done most of the work and had only sent a small amount in his direction should his signature be required. Now, it was up to him alone because Gunter wouldn't dare sign his name to anything unless it was directly dealing with his duties. He drew a very obvious line between their two stations, even though he often spoke to Wolf as if he was still a child.

That did not mean that he skittered around the issues that needed discussion. While he was a brilliant scholar and swordsman, Wolf knew, he also saw him as somewhat naïve and overly dramatic in his profession of devotion to Yuuri. Sometimes, he wondered if it was simply the position of Maou in particular that he was so devoted to. It was something he had come to understand very little. Why would a man who was so well-educated and experienced due to his years, prostrate himself as Gunter did in the face of one person—or two if you counted his behavior towards Murata, the Great Sage?

The blonde merely accepted it as one of the silver-haired Mazoku's many quirks. It seemed that each of them had one. Gunter was obsessed with the Maou—and the Great Sage. Gwendal enjoyed sewing rather distorted versions of stuffed animals—when a bear looks like a pig and a dragon looks like a dog, there were definite questions towards the person's 'talent'. Conrad seemed have been infected with a rather disturbing 'inferiority complex' when it came to Yuuri—he would let the boy walk all over while he was laying on a bed of hot coals and probably thank him for it. And then there was Anissina, the overbearing woman who could make men cry just by smiling at them and preferred to use unwilling participants for her various experiments rather than actual volunteers. Gisela was also an odd case, she was kind, gentle, and a Healer, but she could also be as commanding as an army general on the battlefield. Yosak liked to wear woman's clothing—particularly unflattering women's clothing. And lastly, there was Cheri-sama…

Whenever his mind brought up thoughts of the blonde former Maou, he automatically brushed them away as one would dust on his jacket. He avoided her as much as possible, refusing to meet her eyes when she tried to catch his attention and used any excuse necessary to not be left in the same room alone with her. Most often he simply left. At first, there was confusion as to what could have caused the 'rift' between them, seeing as Cheri-sama was one of the few he had allowed any closeness. Wolf rued the day he ever trusted her.

Even then, he realized, she must have been manipulating him. She told him the sorrowful story about her last husband and losing her son '_Wolfram_' and he had even cried in her arms. Disgraceful. Perhaps she had even been the one to orchestrate Greta's appearance then, which though he had denied it then, had been one of the main reasons he had chosen to remain at the time. Now she had used the small child against him again.

With his avoidance of Cheri-sama also came the disintegration of his friendship with Gisela. He didn't know how to feel towards her. She had been the one who had actually done the deed of 'saving' him, whether Cheri-sama ordered it or not. He felt betrayed, and yet didn't know if he could actually blame her for any of it. He had tried to speak to her, to get an explanation and hopefully find a way to justify her actions in his mind. He didn't want to be wrong about the two people he felt he could trust.

The conversation had left him feeling bitter and confused. Gisela had told him that he hadn't fully understood the situation and that he needed to talk to Cheri-sama again. He refused. She became angry. He became angry. Angry, hurtful words had been said, most of which he couldn't even remember. Before the confrontation could escalate, he had removed himself of her presence and left for his sword training—which he performed alone as Gunter was busy enough about the castle without the added duty of continuing his training.

And so those he avoided came to two. While Cheri-sama tried to catch his eye, Gisela took to avoiding him as well, but not without sending pointed glares when no one would notice. Thankfully, it seemed that all three had managed to keep their dissension hidden from Greta.

"Wolf?"

He turned his attention outward to the small girl who stood in front of his cluttered desk—it wasn't his fault it was so messy, it was all of the papers on it.

"Yes, Greta?" he motioned for her to come around to him, setting down the pen he had been using.

"Why don't you and Cheri-sama spend time with me anymore?"

His blinked, startled by her inquiry.

"Wh-What do you mean? We both spend time with you."

Greta looked down at her feet, scuffing one of her shoes against the carpeted floor of his study. She appeared very reluctant and yet there was a curious apprehension in her eyes. "You don't spend time with me together," she replied. "Cheri-sama and Wolf-chan used to always do things with me…together. Now it's just Cheri-sama or Wolf, but never both."

She was very nervous about breaching this subject with him. Wolf could tell by how she spoke the same way she did when they first met, somewhat childish and unsure. In the past few months her speech patterns had changed greatly, but now in her uncertainty, all of the idiosyncrasies were returning. It seemed to be bothering her greatly. And he had thought that they were hiding their 'issues' from Greta.

"It's because we thought you could use some more individual time with each of us," he tried to reassure her. "You and she enjoy doing 'girl' things together and I don't, so isn't it best to do the 'girl' things with her on your own? Not to mention I've been so busy lately…"

"Don't lie to me."

The look on her face was not one of nervousness any longer, but one of disappointment.

"You don't have to lie to me," she told him. "I know when you're lying and you never lie to me. Something happened, I know. After you got sick…"

Wolf sighed, reaching out at placing a gentle hand on the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I did have a 'disagreement' with her. I didn't think she should have let you over hear her talking about how ill I was. It upset you and I don't want you to ever be afraid of being left alone again."

It was hopefully enough of a truth that the overly perceptive girl wouldn't be ale to see the 'small' untruths littered within it.

"I didn't hear Cheri-sama," she explained. "I heard the maids talking. They said that you became ill so suddenly that something _had_ to be wrong, I became really scared. I was with Cheri-sama when I heard them and I _had_ to see you, but she tried to stop me. So I shoved her and came anyway." She looked rightfully abashed by her admission and looked down towards the ground again. "I know I shouldn't have pushed her, but I really wanted to see you, Wolf. It wasn't Cheri-sama's fault, so please don't be upset with her."

Wolf was not that surprised by her words. So Cheri-sama _hadn't_ been the one to let the words slips. That did not mean that she hadn't been the one who allowed Greta to hear the maids' gossiping. The servants of Blood Pledge Castle were known for their tale-telling. And she had even been with Greta at the time, all the easier to direct her to somewhere within easy listening range.

_And yet Greta is trying to unknowingly defend the woman who used her,_ he thought. _I hope she never has to know the truth._

But to keep the truth of Cheri-sama's treachery away from the innocent young accomplice, he would have to make 'truce' with the woman that would seem realistic enough to assuage Greta's fears.

"I shall speak with her," he gave a smile he hoped was authentic. "We'll get everything settled between us."

The fear dissipated and the dark eyes were alight with hope. "Thank you, Wolf-chan!" she told him, jumping forward to give him a warm hug. "I don't want anyone to fight. Enough bad stuff has happened already." He embraced her in return, and then slowly pulled away, a more genuine smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said. "Now I still have duties to fulfill at the moment, but later we can play in the garden if you want."

"Yes!" she beamed with happiness like the first rays of sunlight in the morning. "I'll drag you away from Günter if I have to! You need more breaks, Wolf-chan!"

"I'll…try to fit them in," he told her. "Now you better get to your own lessons with Anissina. She's probably wondering where you are."

"No she's not," Greta gave him a mischievous grin that was far too grown for her young face. "Anissina told me to come see you because I wasn't paying attention. She said that you needed the distraction." Before he could speak she was hurrying out of the room, the slam of the door ringing with her exuberance.

After she had gone Wolf let out a deep sigh, feeling a headache begin to throb behind his eyes. Even though she left smiling, he knew that her giddy mood would only be temporary if she felt that there was still a 'problem' between him and Cheri-sama. _I'll have to settle this with her_, he thought, a sour taste in his mouth. This was not something he was looking forward to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not until two days later that he was able to catch Cheri-sama in a discreet enough location for such a 'discussion'. He had managed to behave more civilly towards her—meaning he actually replied when she spoke to him rather than ignoring her altogether. It seemed to have surprised her at first, but he had also seen a spark of hope in her eyes. She thought that he was beginning to forgive her…which he had no intention of ever doing.

But he had not been able to catch her alone. Even now, she was sitting in Gisela's personal office with her, the two speaking of something that halted as soon as he knocked on the door. Honestly, Wolf had not expected the blonde woman to be the one opening the door, for his original purpose had been to ask Gisela for some of the special tea leaves she had given him to combat the morning sickness the week before—they had worked wonderfully and he was willing to brave Gisela's remarks if only to be able to keep from having to enjoy his food a second time.

And yet there she was, staring at him with surprise obvious on her features. He should have known that the most obvious place for her to be was with her closest companion, as he had not seen her all morning, but he, too, was startled by her presence, even though he hid it much easier than she did.

"Wolf!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"I came to speak to Gisela," he told her, waiting for her to back away from the door so he could enter. He didn't miss the disappointment on her face.

Gisela stood up from where she sat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk rather than in her personal one behind it, and gave him a curious look. "What is it that you need?"

"I am almost out of the leaves you gave me," he replied, "So I thought it best to restock before I ran out."

"All right, I'll get you some from my storage room," she moved around the two, having no compulsion against leaving the two alone with each other. Although she DID shut the door, the click of the knob sliding into place trapping them with more strength than any chains could.

There was silence and neither moved, both standing, two pair of near identical eyes staring at one another. Wolf knew that this had been Gisela's intention, and also knew that he needed to deal with this situation, if only for Greta's sake. He didn't have to forgive her to tolerate her and make it look believable.

"Lady von Spitzweg," he began, ignoring the shock in her eyes that was quickly covered. It wasn't his fault she had mistaken the purpose of his reformed behavior. "Greta has come to me with concern about the _issues_ between us and wishes that they be resolved."

"Y-Yes!" she nodded in agreement. "I want everything to be fixed between us, too! I'm so glad that-"

He shook his head to stop whatever else she meant to say. "Surely you understand that everything _can't_ be fixed with between us." He kept his tone and his manner as polite, but also as emotionless, as possible.

"Wh… What?" she stared at him with a face of confusion. "But you just said…"

"I said that Greta wishes for everything to be resolved," he repeated, "but that doesn't mean that I will suddenly let you into my confidence once more as if none of this had ever transpired. I shall have to live with the consequences of your manipulations and so shall you. But…for Greta's sake we must call a truce and put aside whatever is between us…at least in public."

The blonde woman was shaken by his words and stepped back with her hand coming up to her chest, as if to protect her heart. "T-Truce?" she forced out. "Must there be just a '_truce_' between us?"

"Until I become a man weak enough to give into your mechanizations," he stated. "And I hope that day never comes."

Physically striking her would have caused less injury. For a moment, he has almost considered that she might have had a heart attack, even though he knew it was impossible for a Mazoku of her age and perfect physical condition. She stood there, eyes wide and hand clenched against her breast, like a statue. Wolf didn't bother to give her time to collect herself.

"While in public we will appear congenial and friendly, as if all is 'right' and we will spend time with Greta 'together'. She needn't suffer for your actions as well."

"Wolf!"

Turning around, he caught sight of Gisela standing in the doorway. By the look upon her face, she had heard at least part of their conversation.

"That's enough," the glare in her eyes could have boiled water. Her hands were clenched into fists—including the one carrying a small package—as she stepped purposefully towards him. "Cheri-sama has sat back and taken all of your abuse for the past two weeks and said nothing. You have _no right_ to speak to her this way-"

"Stop."

Cheri-sama wasn't staring at each of them, but off to the side, eyes downcast. "Don't fight like this," she said softly. "Don't fight each other over this. He's right Gisela, Greta shouldn't be trapped in the middle of this and the least we can do is keep the peace for her." She then looked at Wolf, a watery, yet unreadable look in her eyes. "I've been lingering here for much longer than I usually do and I received a letter from one of my friends in Shilan. It's time that I visited him."

"But…Cheri-sama…" Gisela didn't know what to say.

The blonde woman ran a hand through her bangs, her composure suddenly reinstated as if it had never fled. "And he's such an interesting 'friend', too," she smirked. "He enjoys free love as much as I do! Such a rare trait to find in a good man." She then winked at Gisela. "I would ask you to join me, but I know you have so much work to do."

She stepped forward and walking past Wolf and setting a comforting hand on Gisela's shoulder. Leaning in, she whispered something into the green-haired woman's ear and it seemed to calm her down somewhat. Another gentle smile, a pat on the shoulder, and Cheri-sama was out the open door.

Wolf let out an exasperated sigh, moving forward to leave himself. He would speak with Gisela later about the leaves, he had enough last him a few more days yet. He wasn't prepared for the sudden burning pain and the weight that knocked him backwards. There was the sound of the door being shut and it jolted him into action.

His eyes bulged in shock and his hand went to his cheek. He stared at the searing eyes that burned him and the gritted teeth. The surprise shifted and he could feel a cold chill run through his body. Not one of fear, but like the calm in the eye of a storm.

"I warn you now, Gisela," his tone hard in a way he had never thought himself capable of, "should you attempt to strike me again, I shall ignore the fact that you are a woman with extreme prejudice."

"Do not try to intimidate me," she sniped back. "You self-pitying idiot! Do you not realize that you just ran off one of the few people who support you?"

He returned her glare with equal fervor. "Support?" he mocked. "She wishes to control me! Contrary to all of her sweet words of 'freedom' and standing by my choices, she has chained me to this place and to her because of it! I would rather I had not been saved!"

A hand shot out again, only this time Wolf caught it easily, squeezing the wrist in his grip. "I warned you, Lady von Christ," he growled. "I will not allow anyone to take advantage of me again. Never."

Gisela's eyes softened and he released her hand, which she let drop to her side. "You just don't understand what she sacrificed to save your life," she told him. "Cheri-sama wanted that abortion even more than you did! She had to choose between something you _both_ wanted so badly and saving the life of her _son._ Now she stands to bear the blame of everything that happens afterwards."

"If she had wanted me to have the abortion, why did she say she didn't care either way?" he asked.

"Because it was your decision," Gisela replied. "She didn't want to influence you either way."

"And yet in the end she took the decision away from me," he retorted. "She had no problem with choosing the life of the child over what she knew I wanted."

"You don't seem to acknowledge the fact that you could have _died_!" she asserted. "And as your mother Cheri-sama had the right to save your life! Do not forget that it was _I_ who actually saved you!"

"Would you have saved me if she hadn't ordered it? Would you, too, have disregarded my wishes?" The last question was asked with less confidence than the first, the tone curious.

_Is there anyone who is willing to put what I want above their own desires?_

"I can't answer that," Gisela whispered. "I can't say what I would have done. You were shaking and so pale. You had lost consciousness and I didn't know what to do. All of my years as a Healer and I didn't know what to do. Cheri-sama ordered that I save you, and I knew what that meant…but I did it because I couldn't think of anything else. So do not place all of the blame on Cheri-sama. I, too, bear my own responsibility."

Wolf didn't know what to say. Did she want him to blame her instead? Why was she so concerned for Cheri-sama? There had to be something more to all of this.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" he asked. "You're so quick to ask me to 'understand' her and yet you don't seem to understand what you two have done to me. I'm pregnant with a child I can't get rid of without ending my own life…something I have sworn not to do, if only by an oath to Greta. I am truly trapped now. And what of this child I carry? It was conceived in an unwanted, horrific union and will grow within me only knowing anger and bitterness. What fate have you condemned us too?"

"You don't have to keep the child," she said. "I know many couples who would love to have another child to care for, or have never been able to have any of their own. The child can grow with a loving family that will never know of its origins and you will never have to see it again."

The blonde stared at her with disbelief. "Do you truly think such a thing is so simple?" he asked incredulously. "I have cared for many children and even been the assistant to the midwife during birth. I will begin to show soon and then everyone will know."

Gisela shook her head in disagreement. "The records say that Mazoku Men do not begin to show until at least the end of the second trimester," she explained. "You might appear to gain some weight, but most will see that as an improvement for you, possibly believing it muscle from your training."

"And where shall I go then?" he put forth. "I still have nowhere to go outside of this accursed castle."

"There are various places that Cheri-sama could provide for you during the last months-"

"No," he shook his head. "I shall take no more 'charity' from her."

"Then find a way on your own," Gisela frowned. "A beggar should not cast away handouts."

"I shall not owe a debt to the one who had put me in this situation to begin with," Wolf was finally fed up with this talk. He wanted away from the green-haired woman _now_. "Goodbye, Gisela. I shall come for the leaves at a later time." She didn't stop him when he reached out and opened the door, even though it was obvious that there was more than she wanted to say.

She let out a sigh. "One day you will look back on this and see that she only does things because she loves you," she said.

"Love shouldn't hurt," he replied.

"Some of the greatest horrors seen committed by Human or Mazoku were for love," she went on. "It can create a tyrant out of a gentle king, or even bring a kingdom to its knees. Love is the most destructive force of all."

"All the more reason for me to avoid it," he returned, walking down the hall quickly rather than wait for her reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheri-sama was gone the next day shortly after dawn. Morning meal was tense, but Wolf was thankful that Gisela had given up on sending her disapproving glares, knowing that they had no effect on him. At the same time, her words from the day before remained with him, mixing with his own confused and uncertain thoughts. Instead, he focused on his work so as to not allow the whispers of his own weak desires to overtake him.

He wanted to hold onto his anger and hurt and use it to strengthen himself and fortify his convictions. The blonde wanted to take back his life for himself and giving into the small part of him that wanted to reconcile with both women would do nothing more than tear down the unsteady foundation he had set for himself. _Besides,_ he told himself as he sat at one of the tables in the library, awaiting Günter for his morning lessons, _I have _**other** _problems to worry about._

By which he meant his not-so-welcome 'guest'. In the time since the failed attempt to abort the child, he had come to accept the fact that he could not get rid of it, for now the only options left to him were death and severe injury—which could also very easily lead to death. Only a few months ago he had contemplated that very thing, wondering if death might be a better alternative to the life of punishment and servitude he had lived, but now—even with all of the oppression he faced from those he thought should stand by him in his decisions—he knew that very little could make him turn back down that road.

Which also brought back the discussion with Gisela.

_/ "You don't seem to acknowledge the fact that you could have died!"_ /

He shook his head with a disgusted and frustrated sigh. No, he hadn't forgotten that he could have lost his life had Gisela not saved it. It was something he had pondered over many times. It was something he could not reconcile with. The decision would have been a difficult one to make. _But I still should have been the one to make it_, he reasoned. _They didn't have the right to take it away from me. I had the right to choose death, even if they wouldn't have agreed with it. I had the right to choose death over living with this child growing inside of me._

/ "_Because if you had truly wanted to be rid of the child it would be gone, the potion would have worked."_ /

No, these were not things he wanted to contemplate.

"You know thinking too much can be harmful for a man."

He started, eyes opening and neck jarring as he spun to stare at the red-haired intruder that had broken through his thoughts.

"Wh-What?"

"You shouldn't put so much thought into everything," Anissina warned him. "You'll end up like Gwendal, with wrinkles too early, die from stress-related health problems, only to be buried with a sour look stuck on your face for eternity."

She moved around the table, pulling out a chair beside him so that she could sit with her legs crossed and one arm propped on the table. "It seems that a lot has been going on in this castle that not everyone knows about," she replied. "And now Cheri-sama has left on another 'Cruise of Love' and Gisela seems to blame you, if all her glowering is any indication. Do you know how unsettling it is to see such a beautiful, strong woman scrunch her face up like she's just eaten a feast made up of all things found in the stables?"

Wolf frowned, propping his chin in one hand. "What is it that you want, Lady Anissina?" he asked her. "If it is to discover whatever has occurred between Cheri-sama and myself, you'll find that it is truly none of your concern."

Anissina laughed then, that gleam in her eye just as dangerous as ever. "I don't need to ask you what is going on, for I already know. Only one thing could drive Cheri-sama to run off as she did, with barely any forewarning or explanation. I'm not petty or nosy enough to actually care what type of argument came between you, only I have also noticed that you seem more distracted with every passing day."

"And what does that have to do with why you are here?" he inquired.

A hand snapped out, squeezing at his cheek. He jumped backwards, almost falling from his chair, but just managed to resettle himself.

"Must you always pinch me?!" he snarled.

The red-haired scientist clapped her hands together happily. "There's still some life in you!" she exclaimed. "I was afraid you were losing your spark! You've been paler than usual, you eat little at meals and you spend most of your time cooped up in the library and your study. Of course I was going to step in! I have never seen anyone that can be so bitter and cold at the same time when they are obviously meant to be so passionate."

"You've lost your senses!" he retorted back. "I behave as is according one of my position and duties. The fiancé of the Maou should not-"

"I think I am rather tired about hearing about the Maou's fiancé," she interrupted him with a dismissive wave of her hand. "For months it's been 'the Maou's fiancé _this_' and 'the Maou's fiancé _that_'. Never once have I actually been able to hear about what _Wolf_ should do."

Wolf was not so deep in denial that he would ignore the obvious meaning of her words. Instead he turned his eyes away, and replied, "Until the engagement is annulled, Wolf shall remain 'the Maou's fiancé'. He is all that I am allowed to be."

The woman snorted, a hand coming down to smack the table in aggravation. "You are who you allow yourself to be," she stated. "I can remember a certain blonde who raged and demanded to be allowed to find himself and be his own person—pretty much saying to hell with his paternity or lineage—when he first came to this country. And yet I also recall watching as this blonde slowly turned into exactly what everyone else wanted him to be without really putting up a fight. Now he's angry that he let it happen, so he takes out his frustration and feelings of hopelessness on others rather than take a stand and stop letting others dictate how he should live his life." Anissina let out another derisive snort, not even bothering to look at him. "Rather pathetic if you ask me."

Nothing broke the ensuing silence for a few minutes. He could feel his hands clenching and his teeth grinded painfully in his mouth. Wolf wanted to deny everything she had just not-so-subtly accused him of, because she didn't know all that had occurred. She didn't know about the pregnancy or Cheri-sama's betrayal. Anissina knew nothing about him and only an outline of the life he lived before coming to Shin Makoku. Who was she to judge him? Who was she to claim to know his actions and motives so well?

And yet…

_Am I so eager to remain angry because I want someone to blame?_

Yes, he had been dissatisfied with the path his life was treading. He had felt trapped by all of the expectations and duties foisted on him every time Yuuri departed to the 'other world'. The pregnancy had only worsened the situation. Another chain to bind him to a world in which he did not belong.

_But I am trying. I refuse to allow Cheri-sama to manipulate me any longer. I am making a stand._

…_But am I fighting the wrong person?_

"There you go thinking too much again!"

He turned back to Anissina, eyes darkened. "Why do you care? You seem more interested in causing your own brand of chaos than what goes on outside your laboratory."

She stood then, moving closer and bending down so that they were nearly nose-to-nose. A hand came up to pat him on the cheek that had been pinched, the harsh taps leaving it even redder than it had been. "That's the whole point," she smirked. "Only one person is allowed to cause chaos in this castle, and Wolf-chan, it's _not_ you."

She backed away then, the twinkle of mischief in hers eyes there, but also mixed with something else that Wolf had never seen in her before. Perhaps it was understanding, or sympathy, or even camaraderie, but he would never be sure.

"You know, rather than thinking so much about the possibilities, maybe you need to decide on some definite answers," she told him. "And there are quite a few places you can go for that."

Now he could honestly admit that he didn't understand, but was certain that it would become clearer to him later on. Wolf was unsure whether to thank her for the 'advice' or simply let her go, but she didn't bother to wait. But the sudden question that came to his mind at that moment he couldn't hold back.

"Where is Günter? He's never late for lessons."

She didn't bother to turn back to him to reply.

"He was detained by the questions of a certain young girl about the 14th Maou's rather embarrassing Horse Affair Scandal."

* * *

**Yeah, I was going to get to something else, only the chapter would have ended up long and ended awkawrdly. So a nice-length chapter for you all instead, and the next chapter definitely shouldn't take as long. Why? Because Winter Break is in two weeks and I've already started on CH21.**


	22. Out of the Frying Pan

**Okay, I know you guys have waited quite a while for this, but it's not a very long chapter. Lots of stuff happened. Yeah...lots of excuses I could use, but the only one I actually think it a good one is the fact that my laptop got stolen. Thankfully, I had emailed most of this chapter to a friend, who sent it to me and now, Voila! Chapter 21. Be warned, the chapter gets a little confusing, but if you look at it from Wolf's POV, there's a reason for it.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
****Chapter: 21 of ?  
****Warnings: Angst, NCS (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, UNBETAED  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Chapter 21 – Out of the Frying Pan**

It wasn't until that night that Wolf finally settled on his own interpretation of what Anissina had meant by her cryptic words. But for the answers he needed, he would have to get out of the castle—which was something he had failed miserably at the one time he had attempted it without anyone's foreknowledge. Now that he held the power of Consort Apparent and knew how to utilize it, he found it rather easy to demand a relaxing ride into the countryside as a break that was much needed—this being at least an _honest_ excuse and way to get out of signing papers for at least one morning. Greta did not accompany him, as she and Anissina were doing 'lab work' as part of her 'hands-on' lesson of the day—he would never venture into the same _wing_ as Anissina's lab when she was occupying it—and thankfully he only had to suffer the company of two guards.

It was an odd experience to say the least. To reach the countryside—and his _other_ destination—he and his guards had to first travel down the main road of the city. It was something he did not do often, as he usually did not have enough leisure time to leave the castle grounds. Most outings with Greta remained within the safe boundaries of the castle walls. Rarely did they venture out into the city—something that Wolf believed was a way to keep a line of separation between Wolf and the citizens. Most didn't even know what the fiancé of the Maou looked like, even though he only lived within a few minutes walk past the city limits.

To Wolf, he found it more shocking that people actually _did_ know what he looked like. The Baby Ceremony seemed years in the past with everything else that had transpired since and it still seemed unbelievable that people would recognize him. Within Blood Pledge Castle, Wolf was 'Wolf pretending to be _Wolfram_', while outside, among the people, he _was_ 'Wolfram von Bielefield, fiancé of Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku'. They knew him as no one else and could _see_ him as no one else—until the day came that he could free himself of the chains of his accursed engagement. And so, for them, he _would be_ Wolfram as he could not be for those who knew more than simply 'of' him. To Wolf, it was so much easier to pretend for those who had no expectations of who they thought Wolfram _should be_.

They passed down the main road, crossing the intersection at the outdoor market, which was still somewhat crowded from the morning rush and Wolf was shocked by the number of people who turned to stare. When he had first entered the city, most people ignored his presence, but now it was the exact opposite. The woman who ran the bakery that sat on the corner of the intersection—who also happened to have been present for her newborn granddaughter at the Baby Ceremony—had a table of fresh breads sitting outside her store and she called out to him in greeting, bowing when he turned towards her. From there, even more people seemed to recognize him and heads sporadically bowed and greetings were shouted. He did as he was taught, waving 'majestically' and sending thanks and salutations in return. It was a surreal experience.

Still, they went about unobstructed, traveling down the road out and heading in the direction of the Original King's Palace. There was forestry and fields between the city limits and the castle-turned-shrine, plenty of lovely greenery for him to enjoy during his 'relaxing ride'. The road was dirt, but smooth, flattened down by years of use. He made the effort of appearing to enjoy the scenery, looking about and even 'focusing' his attention on various spots, while he was actually trying to come up with a way to get his guards to return to the castle, or at least leave him alone long enough to travel to the shrine and return.

He was no closer to coming up with a good excuse—these two were handpicked by Günter from _Gwendal's_ guard to watch over him and not very likely to be deceived just _any_ trick—only to find someone on horseback in the center of the road after they exited the forested area. The road to the Palace of the Original King was otherwise deserted, as it usually was, and he realized shortly after spotting this person that she was one of the female warriors that guarded over the shrine and protected the priestess, Ulrike. Her clothing was rather distinctive.

His guards moved forward, one halting in front of him and thereby forcing him to stop as well.

"What are you doing so far from Ulrike-sama?" one of the guard, who appeared older and more 'Gwendal-like'—if his stern, ever-present frown and distrustful eyes were anything to go by.

"My lady has requested a meeting with von Bielefield-kyo," she replied, not shouting, although her voice carried easily.

Wolf knew that Ulrike had sent her messenger to give him the perfect alibi for his visit to the Palace. Thankfully, he had become used to her way of 'knowing everything' or such acts would leave him feeling more than a little unsettled in her presence. He had also wondered if she knew of his pregnancy, but had chosen to remain silent. If she did, it would actually make his mission that day that much easier.

"Von Christ-kyo has order us to guard Kaka during his ride," the younger of the two guard replied. "We cannot simply leave him to your care."

"Then you may wait at the gates for him to return to you," she replied. "Only men invited by Heika or Ulrike-sama may enter."

This was something repeated often by various people, even though everyone in Shin Makoku must have known the restriction by now. Wolf sometimes wondered why so many well-known traditions were continuously brought up as if the people needed to be reminded about them.

"I shall go," he gave a nod of acceptance and the guard turned her horse around, pushing them to move at a gallop down the road. Wolf gave Kin a light squeeze with his thighs and a light flick of the reigns, the white mare immediately catching the message and speeding up to keep pace with the other horse. His two bodyguards followed behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a pressure he felt when he entered the Palace, a strange ominous sensation that left him feeling as if eyes were following him from every direction—which could be entirely possible if one believed that Shinou resided with the halls of his shrine. He left his guard at the gates, although his guide did assure him that midday meal would be provided for them even though they could not enter the Palace.

They traveled down the stone halls and Wolf recognized the way leading to the inner shrine, although he found himself slightly surprised by Ulrike standing _outside_ of its doors rather than within them. He gave her a courteous bow, respectful of her station even if he was still unsettled by her too-youthful appearance.

"You requested an audience with me?" he spoke.

"Come, von Bielefield-kyo," she spoke, turning to walk farther down the hall rather than to enter the room she spent so much time within. He didn't question why, as the more distance they put between themselves and the room, the more at ease he began to feel. It was as if the presence he had felt seemed to not follow them beyond that point. Inwardly, he wondered if the dark aura he felt was something else caused by the three boxes—to him they appeared to be little more than crates splattered with chipped paint in a few places—that sat on the altar in the shrine room.

They continued to walk, as if they had no definite direction, and a few good minutes for politeness, Wolf felt that he couldn't wait any longer.

"You knew I was coming," he stated.

"I know you have many questions that strain you," she replied. "So you may ask them and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Perhaps that will ease the turmoil in your heart."

"Tell me about what happened after Wolfram disappeared," he said. "I've only learned a little on the subject and it seems that it is an unspoken rule that no one speak of it around me."

Ulrike stopped, turned to stare up at him. "Why ask about something that has no bearing on your life now? You have clearly stated that you are not Wolfram."

He gave her a scowl. "Everything in my life right now has to do with what happened."

"No," she shook her head. "It appears this way, yes, but you couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Then it's about the boxes," he said. "I'm not allowed to know about them either. I'm tired of secrets being kept from me."

"The boxes are a problem for everyone, not merely the citizens of Shin Makoku," Ulrike told him. "But you shouldn't stress yourself over something that has yet to come to pass. You will learn of it all soon, once His Majesty and the others return. Have faith in them and that they what they do is not meant to hurt you."

Wolf clenched his hands into tight fists, frustrated. He wanted to yell and demand more of her. It was obvious that Ulrike, too, would withhold the information from him that he sought and yet he could not bare to even raise his voice to her. Perhaps it was because she looked like a child, no older than Greta. She spoke like someone wizened by years of experience and intuitive knowledge, but that did not change the fact that physically she resembled a little girl.

"Please do not stress yourself," Ulrike told him once more. "It would only do more harm to yourself and your child."

His eyes widened at the blunt way she spoke of his 'condition' aloud, even though he had suspicions that she had known of his pregnancy from the time that they had met.

_/ "I am very sorry for all that you have gone through. Shinou knows of the trials and tragedies you have endured."_ /

When she had spoken this at their first meeting, he had believed that she knew of his violation and felt angered by the claim that anyone could _know_ or _understand_ what he had lived through for more than sixty years of his life.

"You should not stress yourself so," she repeated. "If you know the answers, why do you keep distrusting them? Trust what you _know_ rather than what you _think_ you should do."

He took in her words and understood the point the soft-spoken woman-child was trying to make, if only accepting it was as easy. He turned to look at one of the tapestries that covered the many corridors of the Palace and allowed his hands to unwind, although he could feel the stinging pressure that said he had been close to breaking his skin to the blood. As it were, there were deep red scratches lining his palm at the base of his thumb.

"Why is this so hard then?" he asked. "Why can I not forgive Cheri-sama for saving my life? I know I shouldn't be as angry as I am, and, yet, how can I _not _be angry? I'm pregnant with a child I'm not sure I want and yet it seems like I can't bear to harm it."

Ulrike sighed, looking up at him with an expression that would seem like pity on anyone else. But with her childlike features and ageless eyes, he couldn't truly tell what that look was meant to be.

"Her motives don't matter anymore," the silver-haired child-woman replied. "The answer you need to find within you is whether or not you could forgive her anyway. Could you let go of your hurt if it was truly because she didn't want to lose Wolfram again? Or would it only matter if she truly did it because of how much she loves you, Wolf?"

The blonde stared at her, confused. "Whether or not she loves me isn't the point here," he shook his head.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"All because she chose to be selfish in that one weak moment, doesn't mean that she cares for you any less," Ulrike said. "It was because she loves you that she was too weak to let you go. Could you truly say that you would prefer death over this alternative?"

Another question that he couldn't give a definite answer to. The words from her were the same ones that he had heard from Gisela – and even repeated to himself. And yet the answers to his confused mind were still nowhere to be found.

There was a time when he would have said "_Yes_" death was a better alternative, but now…when he was so close to actually coming into his own, just a breath away from true freedom… And yet… The one thing that was truly holding him back was the child that he did not want.

But was the Cheri-sama's fault? He was the one who cared too much for children, and because of that love, the potion didn't work. So wouldn't that mean it was his own fault? His love is what almost caused his death and Cheri-sama saved him.

The thoughts swirling in his mind were becoming too much. He could feel the growing throb behind his eyes that was a signal to the oncoming migraine.

"Would this no longer be an issue if the child was no longer an issue?" Ulrike questioned him.

Her words were more than a little oblivious, at least to Wolf. "Of course!" he replied instantly. "If not for the child that none of this would have transpired to begin with. This all started because I wanted to get rid of it!"

"Then get rid of it. It seems rather simple."

"I can't without killing myself!"

"Then you'll just have to wait until it's born, correct?" she stated as if it was the most obvious solution known to Mazoku. "You don't want the child, so wait until it is born and give it away to someone else. I'm sure that someone told you of this option?"

Wolf thought of Gisela, and how she had given him that very same advice.

"But I can't…" he replied. "Sooner or later I will begin to show and everyone will know. There isn't anywhere I can go until the child is born. I am the Consort Apparent, it is my duty to look after Shin Makoku in the absence of her King. And we do not know when he and the others will return here."

Ulrike reached out and took his hand into her own. Her stared down at them, seeing just _how_ much smaller hers were compared to his own. "The shrine is a safe place for you to remain until the birth of the child," she told him. "You may come here and reside when you feel that you can no longer remain at the castle. My guards will be ready to welcome you."

The blonde was shocked. She was offering him refuge at the _shrine_? He would be able to hide here until the birth of the child and it would be gone and he would never have to think of it again. But he wanted it _gone_! He didn't want to spend months with it growing inside of him while he grew larger and larger, suffering with the sickness and lack of appetite. He _hated_ it.

"Please, von Bielefield-kyo," Ulrike patted his hand in a soothing manner. "Do not think of what you _wanted_. The child shall stay until it is born, that is absolute. You must decide what to do with what you _can_ do. You do not need to accept my offer now, only think on it until you are ready."

She then gave him a small, understanding smile. "Now, with that situation settled, you can focus on easing the burdens you have created for yourself. You do not have to hate people to protect yourself. It is not wrong to forgive." She then let go of his hand, moving a step away from him and heading back down the hall they had just traveled.

For some reason, the pressure was gone. The shadowy presence and dark weight were no longer around him and he felt lighter than he had when he first entered the shrine. Wolf looked down at his hand, realizing that the deep scratches he had dug into his palm were gone. Looking back at the priestess, he followed after her once more, only no words were spoken between them. And Wolf was grateful for the silence, as he still had many things to think on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon his return to Blood Pledge Castle, Wolf was swept away by Günter into his study, as it seemed that piles of paperwork had suddenly appeared out of thin air during his few hours of absence.

"Yes, and Heika received a missive from Dai Shimaron!" Günter explained in his fast, flamboyant way of speaking. "Of course, I was _forced_ to open do to its urgency and the fact that neither Heika, Gwendal, nor you were here. They are sending an ambassador from their nation to 'observe' Shin Makoku and decide if alliance talks should begin. It seems that King Belal did not recover well from the ordeal with Soushu and that he has been removed to one of his other country homes for recuperation. The kingdom is under the control of the Aristocratic Council and they have decided that war with Shin Makoku may not be…the best decision as of now. Of course, they didn't mention any of this in their missive, but I do believe that is why they have chosen this course of action."

Wolf shook his head in disbelief. "So they realize that the king they've been listening to for all of these years is a loon and now they wish to seek peace with us?"

"That's just it," Günter replied. "From the wording of the official missive, they are sending this ambassador to see if there is a more 'peaceful' way that our two countries may co-exist. If he does not find one, war may be imminent."

"But why?" Wolf didn't understand. "First they want war and to kill the Maou, but now they want peace? What could have made them change their minds? Was the king only influential while he was in power, but now that he isn't all of his plans are falling apart?"

"It's more than that," Günter explained. "Much of Dai Shimaron's power is based on their allies, the familial ties they share with so many countries after so many generations. Before now, many countries were willing to follow them into war simply because of those ties, but now those countries are also bound by _other_ ties to various countries that are not Dai Shimaron. And many of the ties they have are to countries are now our allies, thanks to the magnificent unifying abilities of Heika." With this Gunter placed a hand against his chest as if he were swooning. "Oh Heika, how I wish that you and the others would return soonest."

Wolf seconded his wish, although his reasons did not coincide with the pale-haired Mazoku's. "An ambassador from the country we're practically at war with is coming here to decide whether or not we should stay hostile towards one another and yet that wimp of a king isn't even here to deal with it?!"

* * *

**Were any of you expecting that ending? C'mon, be honest. (winks)**


	23. Put to the Test

**Hello to any newcomers and a great big thank you to all who have been keeping up with this fanfic since I first posted it a little over a year ago. I had planned to have the update be on the anniversary of me first posting this fic, but things (i.e. classes, Animarathon...) got in the way. Thankfully, I get out of school next week and don't go back until Mid-August, so things are looking up!**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
****Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
****Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
****Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
****Chapter: 22 of ?  
****Warnings: Angst, NCS (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else  
****Summary:  
****Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Special Thanks to me last minute Beta: Lena Inverse. (Without her this would not look as nice as it does.)**

**Chapter 22** – **Put to the Test**

There was movement on the bed against the far wall, long, nimble fingers digging into the pillows and clenching the sheets, brow of a pale face furrowed and teeth grinding. Soft, hyperventilating breaths escaped, along with what might have once resembled a whimper. The harsh sounds continued to permeate the silence of the room, clashing against the tranquility of the slowly rising sun outside the curtained windows. The figure lying on the bed was suddenly startled awake by the visions in his own mind, his hand going to his chest, and breath trapped in his throat.

Wolf's eyes were wide, nails digging into the skin beneath his thin nightshirt directly over his heart.

_It feels like something tried to rip my heart out of my chest,_ was his first thought. The next was not a thought so much as the surging realization that sent him fumbling through the canopy drapes and off his bed to his washbasin, where he proceeded to relieve himself of the previous night's meal. Spicy apples and beans didn't taste as well coming back up as they did going down. He poured a glass of water from the porcelain pitcher beside the basin, taking a swig to rinse out his mouth and spit into the washbasin. He scowled in distaste when he could still taste film on his teeth.

Turning around, Wolf shuffled tiredly back to his bed and collapsed, not even caring that the blanket and sheets were damp with sweat. He grasped one of his pillows and pulled it to his chest, eyes somewhat dazed.

The dreams had returned. He had been free of them for the past two weeks, but now it seemed as if they were making up for lost time. He could recall very little of the images of his dream, but he could still hear the voices in his mind, the screams and distressed tones making him shiver for reasons other than the clamminess of his skin and dampness of the bed sheets.

/ _There were voices. So many were jumbled and speaking at once, urgency in their tones. He could almost see them…fractured faces. Familiar, yet distorted._

_Someone was crying, voice choked by pain and exhaustion. Eyes clenched shut only to open in slits. Wrong. They were wrong._

"_Do… it…"_

"_We can't! If we don't wait for a Healer you could…"_

"_Do it!"_

_Voices…so familiar…_

"…_please…"_

_SCREAMS. Louder, and then crying…wails of a babe he couldn't see…_

"_The bleeding won't stop…"_

"_Please...watch…him…" Bloody hands clenched in white. "Please…"_

_Hands falling, body stilling…_

_No…this is wrong…it's all wrong… /_

He clenched his teeth again, one hand pulling at his hair as he tried to force the dream away. He didn't want to remember it. The sharp pains in his chest that he'd felt upon waking were proof enough that this was one dream it would be best for him to forget. It reminded him far too much of the superstitions that Hilde had preached to him when he had still been a slave.

/ "_It's all right, Wolf," she assured him as she ran her hand soothingly through his hair and allowed him to curl against her side. He had only been under Verik's ownership for three months, which was_ _obvious from how he stilled displayed such headstrong behavior. Verik had taken to beating him everyday just to prove him dominion over Wolf, to break him. _

_Wolf was awakened at dawn and taken out into the yard to be beaten with a thin but sturdy leather whip, and then sent about his daily chores, without the lashes being treated. It was an amazing feat that he hadn't caught an infection. For the first two months, he_ _had fought back and Verik would use more force to subdue him. And then Verik had called in a Houjutsu Master to place the Binding. It was then that everything had changed. _

_In the last month, Wolf had resolved himself to his new station, accepting his place within the household and his master's right to keep him there. Verik was nothing like Lady Baborone or Master Zanter. He was cruel, uncaring, including with his own family. It was said that his wife had run off with another man, because she couldn't handle his treatment of her anymore, and had taken their son with her. Honestly,_ _Wolf had wondered if Verik had killed both of them in a fit of rage and hidden their bodies. It seemed like something Verik would do, to kill them and then claim to be the victim of an unfaithful wife—only for it to backfire and the blame to be laid on his shoulders for his ill treatment of her. _

_There were few people who even cared to speak with_ _Wolf or acknowledge him without demanding service – although he was most often quiet and spoke very little as it was – the primary two willing to converse with him being Hilde's young daughters, Solfia and Bethi. They were just children, decades younger than himself – even though he looked barely five years older than the eldest, Solfia – and he found it easier to communicate with them than any of the adults. _

_The brunette woman tried to care for him as well as she could, but he shied away from her, trying to keep a safe distance. Wolf didn't know how long he would be in Verik's household and he didn't want to become attached. He had learned his lesson with Lady Baborone's death. But this night had been different. He'd awakened screaming into someone's breast, the nightmare distorted images of his brother and mother dead at his feet shaken from him as he realized that someone was holding him. The word "Mother" was a whisper on his lips that died when reality returned to him to within seconds of waking._

_But the hands had been so comforting, the usually assertive and stern voice so kind and familiar. He knew it wasn't his mother, but the act of being held by someone after a dark dream, of someone __**wanting**_ _to comfort him…_

_And so he hadn't pulled away. Instead, Wolf burrowed deeper into her side, accepting her comfort gratefully, even though he didn't try to reciprocate the embrace. He let her comfort him, not sobbing, because he ignored the wetness of his eyes that he knew couldn't possibly have been tears. Hilde hadn't pressured him. She didn't ask him about his dream, or attempt to do more than console him._

"_It's okay," she repeated once more. "Nightmares are just a trick of Ghouls, Wolf. When you are most frightened and worn down, they can steal your heart right from your chest and then take possession of your soul. Take control of you. If you awaken and can recall that nightmare, it means that the Ghoul has marked you for another day. It will return to try again. But if you forget the nightmare, push its darkness out of your memory, the spell is broken. The Ghoul holds no power over you." _

_She then lay of gentle kiss upon his dirty mass of hair. "So just forget about it," Hilde told him, her tone sounding as if her very word was the Message of the Great One. "By forgetting it, you let __**yourself**_ _know that it isn't important." _/

Wolf let a small, self-deprecating laugh out into the still silence of his chambers, realizing it had only been a handful of times that he had even thought about the strong Meikan woman that had been like a mother to him for twenty years. _How easily you slipped from my mind,_ he thought. _Has my life been so twisted that I forget those who have actually done well by me in my life?_

His hand trailed down, as it often absently did, to his still flat stomach. At times, his paranoia told him that he was already beginning to show; that others _must_ be able to see what he thought was as obvious as the dawn on a cloudless day. But he knew that it wasn't possible this soon, with Gisela's assurances that he still had over two months before he would have to think seriously about how to keep his "condition" away from prying eyes.

_That is how is has always been. Always something left behind to remind me of the nightmares, so that the good times fade into nothing._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was hideously bright and cheery. Wolf growled under his breath at the insistent throbbing of the migraine that had been with him all morning, only to stop himself once he realized that he had begun to grind him teeth in irritation. Today was just not going well for him. His morning had been ruined the instant he woke up, because he had been unable to get back to sleep after the nightmare.

So instead he had gotten up, dressed, and had an early breakfast. His plan had been to relax for at least an hour before it was time to fulfill his duties—meaning sign documents while a certain pale-haired Mazoku hovered over him—but Günter had also been awake and very happy that Wolf had shown such 'dedication' as to wake up an hour earlier to get more paperwork done. With the mood that Wolf was in, he wondered if it would be wrong to beat the other Mazoku with the thick cauldron used by the chief chef for stews and see if he enjoyed a pain similar to his own migraine.

There was nothing he could do, no protest he could give, and so he had simply followed the silver-haired Mazoku and gotten to work. There was always some work for him to do, but now there was a greater urgency. There was no designated date for the arrival of the ambassador from Dai Shimaron, just a letter that mentioned he would "reach the shores of Shin Makoku" soon. So the only real forewarning they had was that he would be arriving 'soon' and by boat. Günter had already dispatched sentries to keep watch of the three main ports so that they could be informed once the ship docked.

In the end, he had spent an extra two hours—three if you included his early start—signing documents and working with Günter to prepare for the ambassador's arrival. It probably would have been easier if they knew exactly who Dai Shimaron was sending, but no name had been given in the message. There had not even been a hint as to whether it was a man or a woman, although Wolf knew that Dai Shimaron would never send a woman as a goodwill ambassador. Common belief in that kingdom was that women were too emotional and could not maintain the professionalism needed for such a venture. So they knew to expect a man, but they knew absolutely nothing about him.

Günter had been scandalized when Wolf had first told him that all of their preparations were just for show and would do nothing in the end to help their cause. The ambassador's mind would most likely not be one easily swayed. His decision as to whether or not the two countries would go to war or become allies was probably set before he had even stepped onto the boat to bring him to their kingdom.

"Heika would never give in! Never would he choose not to even try! He is completely devoted to bringing all nations together as allies and I, for one, will not disrespect his wishes by being an ungracious host!" His hand had been clutched over his heart as he spoke, as if to keep it from bursting with admiration and devotion right out of his chest. Sometimes, Wolf wondered about Günter and whether or not the man should be sent to live in one of those comfortable cottages by the sea, tended to by servants who knew when to give him a well-laced cup of tea to break his—as Wolf had decided to call them—"Heika" fits. But as of that moment, he needed the Mazoku to help him in his current troubles…preparing for the emissary from Dai Shimaron.

That was why Günter was thankfully no longer in the room while Wolf was finishing up the last of the documents he would be signing for the day. Next, he would be hoping to get a late midday meal and then proceed to his swordsmanship training regimen. As Conrad was no longer available for lessons and practice, he had been forced to repeat the same techniques that he had been learning before their departure to Yuuri's homeland. Of course, this did not do much to improve his skills, because the soldiers were not very willing to spar with him.

The attitudes of the soldiers were something that Wolfram had yet to understand. There were those who treated him kindly and with respect, as one would the Maou's fiancé, and then there were those who only gave him the briefest of acknowledgements. Perhaps they still debated over whether or not he was an imposter out to steal the throne of Shin Makoku from beneath the posterior of their naïve and open-hearted King. Whatever the reason for their behavior, the tension that filled the air when he was around them was enough to detour him from ever requesting to spar with them. Instead, he practiced on his own, much in the same rudimentary way that he had done when first beginning his training. It was more than a little insulting, to take a step back when he had been making such progress, but it was all that he could do for now.

There was a knock at the door and Wolf gave an instantaneous, reflexive call for whoever had disturbed him to enter.

"How's it been, Bouyo?" Wolf looked up, green eyes meeting blue and a wide smile.

"You've just returned, Yosak?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he stepped into the room, hand going to his hip. "But seeing as Gwendal is gone…I have no one to give my report to. So I decided to be the curious kitten and see what everyone has been up to these last few weeks. The castle seems to be a furious hurry about the ambassador's impending arrival."

"His Majesty and Gwendal both left their duties in my hands when they departed," Wolf replied. "If you have information that is prudent to our current situation, it would be best if you released it to me."

Yosak let out a low, impressed whistle. "Do you hear yourself, kid? You really sound like some big shot statesman. What has Günter been doing to you?"

Wolf was not sure whether or not to take the redhead's words as a compliment. He couldn't decipher the smile on the other's face. "Now is not the time for banter," he stated. "The ambassador will be here any day now and if there is anything that you have found out that might affect his stay here…or our reception of him, you have a duty to report it."

Yosak stared at him for a moment, eyes blinking in obvious confusion, before he suddenly let a not-very-well-inhibited snort. Then he was bent over, arms wrapped about his middle as he let out bellows of laughter.

At first Wolf was shocked, but that quickly gave way to anger. He jumped up from his seat, hands slamming down on the paper-strewn desk, and growled, "What it is that you find so amusing, huh?!"

"That you remind me of von Voltaire-kyo!" Yosak huffed out and his laughs calmed and he tried to catch his breath. "Oh Shinou, that serious look on your face! How long have you been practicing that in the mirror?"

"How dare you!" Wolf shouted, eyes glaring at the still amused man standing in the center of his office. "I have enough to deal with right now without having to put up with your flagrant insults! If you've nothing important to report then get out!"

This was not what he expected when the redhead had entered the room, but at the same time he was not sure he was expecting anything more or less either. Yosak was one of the people who he could not read—much like Murata—and while the few times they had been in each other's company, Yosak had treated Wolf like he would someone who was younger—_younger_, but not a child—he had never treated him as if he was inferior.

Then the laughs were gone, but the amused look did not fade from his face. Instead, the mocking smirk transformed into a smile that confused Wolf more than the half-Mazoku's previous behavior.

"Just making sure you weren't turning _into_ von Voltaire-kyo," he replied. "But my fears have been laid to rest now, so no worries. He would never have gotten angry like you did; instead he would've just glared me into submission. I can see you're not up to that level yet."

Once more, Wolf was not sure whether this was meant as a compliment or an insult.

"So how have you been holding up here, Bouyo?"

Wolf stared at him, taking a few moments to catch up to the shift in behavior. "I'm fine," he told him.

"Seems like you've been spending quite a bit of time locked up in here," the other man pointed out. "Planning on coming out before your arm falls off from signing your name so much?"

Wolf retorted, "I'm almost done for the day. Just this stack left." He pointed next to him to a fairly sizeable pile of parchments that would actually take him another hour at the least to finish. Still, considering how much time he had already spent working on them that was great progress.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, dragging him around the wide berth of his desk towards the door. Yosak snatched up his sword, sheath and all, from its place leaning against the desk and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his sounds of shocked protest.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "LET GO!"

"Nope," Yosak spoke, his voice sounding as if he were chiding a small child. "I hear you haven't been sparring with any of the men and I know that Conrad would be very disappointed if he came back to find out that you let your training slack just because you're not good at making friends."

Wolf continued to resist, trying to get the redhead to release him—even as he recognized his words as the very ones he had thought to himself—but to no avail. They passed various servants as Wolf was hauled through the corridors and out into the courtyard. The soldiers that were training on the grounds all seem to turn towards them as Yosak spun Wolf outwards, allowing him to catch his balance before tossing his sword and sheath towards him.

Wolf did rebalance himself easily, only to be jerk backwards when the solid weight of the sword hit him in the chest. He looked at the redhead, who he found to be staring at him, hand on his hip and foot tapping in an expectant manner. Wolf then took a quick scrutiny of the surrounding area, noticing that there were a large number of soldiers gathering around them. Some were staring at him, while others were whispering. When he sparred with Conrad, it was easier to ignore them, because while he often felt inferior—because Conrad was obviously going easy on him, no matter how hard he actually seemed to be pushing him—he knew that just one well placed look from Conrad would send them scurrying back to their posts and their own workout regimens. Did Yosak hold that same sway?

"I know a certain _Captain_ who is going to be _**very**_ disappointed when he finds out how much _everyone_ loves to **slack** off when he's not around." The words were given in a light tone, resembling a song a child would make up while playing. But the effect it had on the soldiers was instantaneous.

It seemed that even if Yosak _didn't_ have that same sway, he knew how to use Conrad's even when he wasn't present.

Now that there was a much, much smaller crowd looking on, Wolf didn't feel as if he was on display.

"You need to quit worrying about them, Bouyo," Yosak called to him, his sword already drawn, "and start paying attention to me."

Wolf began to wonder if the redhead would have gone easier on him with everyone else watching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay...yeah, the chapter is shorter that my usual, but some important things are going on, if you look.**


	24. By Way of the Man Named Murphy

**Hello everyone. Yeah, it's been a long time since my last update, although not as long as the interval between CH21 and CH22. Got to give me points for that right? Okay, lots of stuff is going to happen in this chapter and more will be coming in the next (which I hope will be finished faster than this one). **

**A Big THANK YOU. To all of the reviewers who are still keeping up with this story and pushed this story over the 100-review mark. This is the first story on mine on FFNet to ever do so. And that's thanks to all of you.**

**Title: Into the Indefinite Sky  
Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Genre: AU, Angst/Drama, Romance  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram  
Rating: M-MA (R-NC17)  
Chapter: 23 of ?  
Warnings: Angst, NCS (referenced/implied), AU, OOC Wolfram, possibly OOC everyone else, Self-betaed (Fair warning of any typos/misused grammar)  
Summary:  
Wolf had spent his life believing that he was meant for servitude. His master was strict, and often cruel, but he never thought he could be anything more than what he was. One night changes everything and he is thrown into a world that he knows nothing about and given a life he never thought he could have. But a secret he keeps could only throw his life into further turmoil and not to mention the Demon King…**

**Dedicated to Lena Inverse. If not for her, this chapter would never have been completed as "quickly" as it was. **

**Chapter 23 – By Way of the Man Named Murphy **

Wolf's training with Yosak continued daily, even though the blonde did not request his personal tutelage, the redhead seemed to have taken it upon himself anyway. Sparring with Yosak was quite different to sparring with Conrad, no matter how close the two were to each other and how well they seemed to work together. Perhaps it was the contrasts that encouraged their perfect synchrony rather than any similarities. Yosak was less direct that Conrad in his actions. Conrad's swordsmanship was based on his undeniable skill and prowess, while Yosak used his flexibility and split-second ingenuity. Yosak's style was a mix of contradictions—military training and something far more natural—making Wolf wonder if he more self-taught than Conrad was as well.

Still the change was a good one. The blonde no longer practiced on his own, and therefore progressed in his combat skills, which had been slacking severely since Conrad's departure. With Yosak's presence, there was also less visible hostility from the soldiers, something that he was very grateful for, and Wolf had found himself a not-so-silent companion that seemed to enjoy frustrating him to no end. The gift and the bane; he could not have one without the other. He wasn't sure that he would want it simply one or the other anyway.

It was during their morning spar a few days later that one of the sentries sent to wait at the harbor had rushed through the gates, carrying the message that a Dai Shimaron naval vessel had been spotted not even an hour off the coast. Günter had then rushed Wolf into the castle to bathe and ready himself. At hearing that the ambassador was barely two hours from arriving at the castle gates, Wolf was suddenly overcome by a numb form of anticipation. He did not feel worry or stress—although that was perhaps because Günter was feeling enough for everyone in the castle; truthfully, he didn't feel anything. In a way, he actually felt more in control and ready than he had been in any of the days preceding. He knew that this was his chance to prove himself as a capable leader, and yet didn't feel the need to exert too much effort. The man's mind was already made up, he knew, and Wolf's main objective was to allow nothing to occur that would only give fair reason to Dai Shimaron to go to war with Shin Makoku without looking like ungracious bigots.

He retrieved Greta from her room, where she had been confined—unfairly in his opinion—for most of the day, so as to remain out of the way of the servants and prevent her from getting anything on the dress that had been picked out for her by Doria. It was a very pretty sundress that was yellow with dark green vines embroidered on the bottom hem and a lovely green jacket with red rose embroidery on the left breast. Wolf knew it had been one commissioned for her by Cheri-sama.

They stood upon the stairs, awaiting the arrival of the emissary and Greta looked up at him, eyes searching when she asked, "Will Papa Yuuri be back before the man from Dai Shimaron leaves? He should meet him, too."

Wolf understood that she was lonely, as he had been very busy with the preparations and hadn't spent as much time with her as he usually did. She had been more than understanding about it, but Wolf knew that with many of her daily companions away, and no other children living in the palace, his company was something that she counted on. The arrival of the ambassador only proved to take up even more of his time.

"He'll return soon," Wolf assured her, even if he wasn't very confident in it himself. "The ambassador will not be here long, only a week at most, and perhaps His Majesty will be back before then."

His words were meant to be reassuring, but honest, because he didn't want to get her hopes up waiting for her wimp of an adopted father. It made the blonde's brow twitch in irritation at the length of time that Yuuri and the others had been gone. Yes, he had been informed that seconds in Yuuri's world could be hours in Shin Makoku, but he still believed that they should have returned already.

Suddenly he could hear the Horns of Welcome, which were only used when someone of high status was visiting Blood Pledge Castle. He felt a light touch on his arm, and then a small hand fitting into his own. Tilting his head to the side, he gave Greta a small smile, and returned the light squeeze from her hand with similar sentiments. He knew that she was also expected to perform and a give a good impression, as they were the ones representing her absent adoptive father.

A well known saying in Dai Shimaron was, "Look to the wife and children for the true power of a man." Of course, Wolfram was only the fiancé and not the wife, but the saying still applied. If a man couldn't control his family and lead them well even while he was absent, then he was considered weak in the eyes of his peers.

The gates were opened and Wolf felt Greta let go of his hand, her own coming to together in front of her. The carriage and horses entered the courtyard and Wolf could tell that there were nine Dai Shimaron soldiers in attendance, along with Günter—who had rushed off to greet the foreign dignitary, as he didn't believe that anyone else could do the job properly—and the twelve Shin Makoku guards that had been sent to accompany them to the palace.

The carriage had been pulled off to the side, away from the large steps leading to the main doors of the castle, which confused Wolf. He looked to Günter, who was sliding off of his horse and moving through the cluster of soldiers to someone that Wolf suddenly realized was NOT wearing the traditional uniform of a Dai Shimaron guard. While he did indeed wear the uniform of a soldier, it was that of someone with high ranking within the ground forces, tassels dangling from his shoulders and a long green cape trailing behind him. His hair was cropped short in the front, but a shoulder length tail of light brown was pulled up so tightly that Wolf believed it to stretch the skin of his face.

Wolf started down the stairs, Greta following quietly beside him. Günter was motioning the man in their direction and he looked up towards him, face as stern and grim as Gwendal's ever was. He was a very young man—young in the eyes of someone more than twice his age—no older than his late twenties, but his posture and physical presence revealed his experience and belied his age. His eyes were a pale blue color, distinct and cold like ice, but also very familiar. There had only been two other people he had ever seen with those eyes…

When they reached the last step, Günter bowed in a respectful, reverent way that was alien to his normal behavior towards Wolf, and said, "Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, Consort Apparent of Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, may I present the Goodwill Ambassador of Dai Shimaron, Colonel, Lord Chauston Baborone II."

Wolf stared at their guest, almost not registering the man's curt bow of greeting. _It's not possible…_he thought.

Then the man spoke, tone hard and suspicious. "You are 'Consort Apparent'? Your king left someone that is not even yet his spouse to watch over his kingdom?"

Günter stepped forward, "As I previously explained, Lord Baborone, Heika left for a previous engagement shortly before the arrival of your missive. Because of its importance, he was not able to return in time for your arrival, although he hopes to be here before your departure." He turned and extended a hand towards Wolf, "Von Bielefield-kyo will be your host. While he may only be Heika's betrothed, he holds all of his authority in the Maou's absence."

Still Wolf had not moved, still staring at the man who had once been the infant—_Baby Chaz—_he had raised for the first eighteen months of his life. The child, who had smiled so readily, had laughed so easily. Looking upon the man now, it was almost as if his memories were nothing more than dreams and illusions, for surely no charming, innocent child could transform into _this_ man before him.

They were staring at him, and Wolf realized that a response was expected of him. He gave as regal a bow as he could, hoping that his delayed actions had not been too damaging to their cause.

"Lord Baborone, I do hope you find your stay pleasant and agreeable," he replied. "His Majesty would wish for you to enjoy your visit to our kingdom as well."

The young man's eyes gave no quarter. "I did not come here on _retreat_," he replied. "My duty to my country is and will always be the first priority." It was then that he seemed to notice the small figure that had remained patient and quiet by Wolf's side. "And who is this?"

It was obvious that Greta was intimidated by the man's tall stature and hard features, but she managed to give a polite curtsy and smile anyway. Wolf place a hand on her should encouragingly, "This is Greta, His Majesty's daughter."

"I heard that your king is very young," the man stated.

"She's adopted, but His Majesty gives very little weight to the distinction between family by blood and family by heart," he explained, trying to keep his tone as explanatory as possible. It would not be beneficial to have him believe they were smug or arrogant.

"I heard that His Majesty was of the soft-hearted sort," Baborone replied.

Wolf could see that Günter wanted to retort to this seeming insult, but he did not have the authority and knew it would do more harm than good in the current situation. Before he realized it, the blonde was saying, "His compassion and willingness to look beyond the surface into the heart of a person are two of his best qualities. It is how he has managed to bring so many of our allies together to work towards unity and peace."

No response was given and for that, Wolf was grateful. _Why did I say that?_ He wondered. _He's right. Yuuri is a soft-hearted wimp, who's too naïve to realize that his kindness can be just as much a weakness as a strength._ But even if the words were correct, Lord Baborone had never met Yuuri and knew nothing but hearsay about him. He had not right to make observations on a man who he had never met, or to speak of him in such a way. Wolf wouldn't allow such ignorant slander from anyone, no matter how much the person used to mean to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the castle and servants were ready to direct Lord Baborone and his entourage to their respective rooms. While Lord Baborone and two of his guards would be stationed in the east wing, where all foreign dignitaries stayed, the rest would be sent to the barracks designated for them. They would give the lord time to rest and meet again for dinner that evening. After making sure that all of their guests were being seen to and Greta had gone to Anissina to continue her studies –Wolf almost envied her for being able to escape the tense atmosphere – Günter had sequestered Wolf away into his study.

"Very well done," the pale-haired man complimented, eyes alight with pride. "Oh, how you defended Heika's honor was wonderful!" But within the next moment, the change was evident. He was suddenly, every inch the advisor and Mazoku Nobleman, eyes serious and posture stiff. "While you have overcome the initial meeting, I know that those coming will not be as simple to resolve. He seems like a man set in his ways that doesn't change his mind easily."

"Thankfully, business of state is not allowed to be discussed at dinner," Wolf sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was tired and the ordeal was nowhere near over. What was the chance of such a coincidence occurring? The vision of the small, happy baby from his memories had been washed away like dirty water on a fresh painting, leaving it distorted and warped until he was forced to accept the reality of what that child had become.

**best**, Wolf thought, feelings of bitterness arising in him. _How could such a thing have been for the best? Didn't he need his mother more than anyone else?_ That thought left a heavy feeling in his chest for reasons he didn't want – wasn't sure he could handle should he decide – to explore. 

"Is something the matter?" Günter inquired, bringing Wolf out of his internal monologue. He realized that he had fallen silent some time ago, leaving the other man to stare at him in suspicious concern.

"No, everything's fine," he replied. _None of this matters anymore,_ he reminded himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been a surprising one. Lord Baborone had refused to have his meal in the main dining hall and, instead, had supped with his guards in the military mess hall that was adjacent to the kitchen. Wolf hadn't wanted to admit how relieved he had been that he would not have to be in the man's presence again until the next morning. While he seemed to be calm and in control, he was also stressed from the preparations and the tension, the proof being that he was now currently 'relieving' himself of barbecued fish and lentil soup that had been the main course of the evening in the royal bathroom.

It was at times like this that he was grateful that Yuuri and the others had left. The bathroom was peacefully empty, save himself, and there was very little chance of someone entering while he was _busy_.

he thought, _I'm using more now than I was._ Before he would make tea from the leaves after he awoke before breakfast and before he went to bed at night, but just the day before, he'd also had to drink the specially-brewed tea after breakfast, before lunch, and before dinner. He was going to run out in a matter of just a few days if he didn't restock. 

After his stomach had finally calmed, Wolf brushed his teeth and then washed up before leaning against the cool wall beside the sink, letting out a deep sigh. _I need fresh air,_ he thought, suddenly feeling as if the immense room was a thousand times smaller. Pushing up from the wall, he exited the bathing room and followed the darkened hall, which was only lit by moonlight, to the stairs that led directly to the corridor that opened up into the gardens.

He took a deep soothing breath, allowing his body to take in the cool breeze, savoring the feel of the freezing stone on his bare feet. He looked up into the sparsely-clouded sky and was taken back into his days under Verik's ownership, when Hilde would release him from his 'room' while his 'master' slept and they would go outside to lie in the bed of the cart and stare up into the stars. Those were the times he cherished most. Four hours they would look up at the stars and just speak about anything. Those were the nights when he could actually believe that perhaps one day his life would change and he wouldn't grow old and die as a slave to whoever got him after Verik's death.

. 

But now things were changing. He refused to allow himself to remain the 'victim'. No, he would not have wished for things to turn as they had, but Wolf knew better than anyone that Life had a way of twisting and turning, only never in the way that you wanted it to go. All he could do was make the best of everything.

Things will go much easier once my little 'passenger is go-

There was a noise. A subtle, scratching, creaking noise, like the sound of a door long unused being forced open. Turning towards the direction he believed the distinctive, yet soft sound, originated from, Wolf was surprised to see part of the outer stone wall of the castle's barricade shifting. It would have been harder for anyone farther away to distinguish because it was a darkened corner of the castle's outer wall, but the area was close to where he stood.

At first he was confused, not knowing how to react to the fact wall have _moved_, but one thought came to mind. _It could be an assault on the castle!_ He reached for his sword—something that had become reflexive to him ever since the night of his abduction all those months ago—but he had left it back in his room in his 'hurry' to get to the bathing room to 'relieve' himself—he'd been drinking more water lately and therefore had to do this more often.

Cursing his own thoughtlessness, he knew that he needed to alert the guards of the security breach. But at that moment, a man-sized rectangular piece of the stone wall opened up—not completely, yet _well enough for a person to fit through_, was something that absently flittered through the blonde's mind for a moment—as if it was on hinges and a large figure stood in its place. The figure stepped into the garden and Wolf was shocked to see the familiar blonde hair and blonde shoulders lit up by the near-full moon that was free of any obstructions.

"Adelbert?" he spoke, shocked.

The man turned his head towards the blonde and blinked, as if surprised by his presence. "If it isn't the little bouya," he stated. "Young boys shouldn't be running around in their sleepwear this late at night."

"Why is a man that exiled himself from Shin Makoku using an obviously secret passage to sneak into the castle?" the blonde returned, no longer feeling the adrenaline-rushing alertness from before, but still keeping himself on guard.

Instead of answering him, Adelbert turned back to the secret door and gave the signal to enter to whoever was on the other side. Shortly, Wolf watched as Keenan stepped through, another much smaller form leaning against him.

… 

"I need help over here!" he called out. "His rib has punctured his lung! I need help!"

The young boy from that day held partially onto Keenan while his other hand stayed wrapped around the handle of a child-sized crutch. His breeches were not the normal wear for a boy his age either, sagging off his frame, but kept on his waist by a belt that must have been cut to fit him.

"Wh-Why is _he_ here? Why would you bring a _child_ on one of your criminal escapades?"

"We seek Gisela," Keenan stated. "The boy's leg did not heal properly and she's the only one with skill enough to fix it."

Then another sound was heard from nearby. Footsteps clicking against the stone paths. The patrolmen. Wolf stared at the two men and then to the small boy in their care, who was staring up at him with pained eyes. It was obvious that he was hurting even though most of his weight was being carried by Keenan. The footsteps were getting closer and not taking his eyes off of those of the boy who could have been no older than nine years old…Wolf made a decision that he was not sure he would regret.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards came and found nothing, for the door had been pulled shut once more. Adelbert and Keenan were gone and the two men moved on with their rounds, never realizing that the Shin Makoku fugitives had been within the palace grounds. Wolf at that moment was awkwardly knocking as loudly and softly on a dark wood door that was in a small hall just off the main corridor of the healing wing. He continued to look over his shoulder, hoping that no guard would come checking in that direction soon.

Finally, he heard movement on the other side and stopped, just as the door was opened and a disheveled woman holding a candle stared out at him. Her eyes were alert and ready, trained to expect late night calls and be prepared and coherent as quickly as possible. He face was a little damp and a few wet strands of green hair stuck to her brow and the sides of her face, evidence that she had splashed some water on her face before coming to the door.

"Wolf, wha-" Gisela's question halted when she noticed the small boy being practically carried in the blonde's arms.

"Who is this?" she asked in place of her original question.

"Someone who needs your help," Wolf told her, ignoring his hesitance at entering a woman's private chambers without permission and he pushed passed her and into the room.

The room was smaller than his own, which surprised Wolfram internally, because even though he knew servants had smaller rooms than the 'royalty' they served, to actually see for himself a bedchamber smaller than his own—as Greta's was the same size—was unsettling. Something that he was not accustomed to.

The room was sparsely furnished, but had more of a personal touch than his own. There was also an extra cot only a few short steps from the four-poster canopy bed, which he led the boy over to and helped him sit down without jostling his lame limb. He had felt the protrusion as the dark-haired child had leaned against him. It must have been excruciating, especially since the limb had already healed. How had infection not set in? Had no healer been able to do something for him sooner?

Gisela shut her door and came up behind him, tying the rope of her well-worn robe tighter to cover up her thin nightgown.

"I demand to know what is going on!" she hissed, although not loudly.

"His leg was broken, but healed improperly," Wolf explained. "He was brought here in hopes that you could help him."

"Who brought him? Where are his parents?" she asked, kneeling down next to the boy as she went about giving him a visual examination.

The boy flinched, eyes shut for a long moment, head and shoulders huddling inwards. Wolf swallowed heavily before replying, "They're dead."

Gisela's turned sharply away from her patient to look at him, but only for a moment. Gently, she rolled up his saggy, left pants' leg staring at the damage. The boy's foot was twisted slightly inward and the lump was just below the knee. It was sizeable and rather pointed.

"Incompetence!" she growled. "Who ever cared for this should be stripped of their status as a healer!"

"At the time the injury occurred there were many injured and very few healers between them," Wolf stated, trying to keep his sudden surge of less-than-rational anger in check. Yes, the injury had obviously not been care for properly, but there had been so much going on at the time and very few left injured enough to care for all of those that need help. He understood why Gisela was upset, but she had not been there. She had not seen the destruction, nor been caught in the middle of it.

"I'm going to need my supplies, and more candles," Gisela stated professionally. "He shouldn't be moved any more," she then gave a glace to Wolf, "and I take it that you want this done discreetly, so I'll have to perform the operation here." She turned her eyes to the boy and the change in her face and mannerisms was instantaneous. "Don't worry, darling," she ran a comforting hand over his left cheek. "I'm going to do everything I can to take care of your leg. Everything's going to be fine…"

For a second there was silence, but then a small voice broke through a whispered, "Johann. My name is Johann."

"All right Johann," she smiled reassuringly. "Gisela and Wolf are going to take care of you."

The glace she gave back to the blonde sitting next to the boy was one that Wolf was willing to take. It promised demands for questions after this was over, but Wolf knew that after pulling her into this she deserved as much as he could give her.

* * *

**Yeah, a few more twists in an already convoluted plot. Maybe now you'll understand the meaning on the chapter title. Murphy's Law and all that. If you're not familiar, Murphy's Law is: "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."**


End file.
